Million Reasons
by xNekorux
Summary: The brewing war between the two great nations, Demacia and Noxus, are coming to a boil after an important Demacian councilor is assassinated, and the Avarosan council is getting impatient for an heir from the Queen of Freljord. But, that's not the only problem here. {KatarinaxAshe} [Yuri]
1. Chapter 1

This story contains a bunch of **profanities, sexual humor, themes and what not** , so if you're bothered with that, don't force yourself to read this. ￣ˍ￣

Story rating may be considered as Rated MA for Mature Audience. Warnings may or may not be given on the start of a chapter whenever there's a scene not suitable for readers below 16-18 years old. •﹏•

Every suggestion will be taken under consideration and will be given credit when your suggested idea will be used. (o^^)o

My stories are also not beta'd by anyone, so yeah. ✌

Credits from all images, including the picture of the cover, belongs to the rightful owners. I merely edited the cover, which I found on Google. ╮（╯◇╰）╭

I DO NOT CLAIM THE GAME, LEAGUE OF LEGENDS OR THE IMAGES. CREDITS BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS.

In advance, I apologize if there are any typos and grammatical errors. English is not my native language, it's Tagalog, so, yeah! ﹋o﹋

I hope you readers enjoy the story! ∩_∩

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **ACT 1**

The magic of the summoners disappeared as the five champions of the blue team were transported at their rightful platform. The large Nexus of said team shined and gleamed bright for a moment before shimmering down to a dim glow.

"Forge onward!"

With a roll of her green eyes, Katarina turned to her left and watched as the Might of Demacia rushed off their platform. Lux skipped off right after her brother left, heading to the bottom lane to serve as a support, while Quinn trailed after her.

Katarina turned to her right and saw Shyvana, who merely stared at her coldly before getting her starting items and heading towards the nearest entrance of the jungle. She resisted in releasing a groan as she approached the shopkeeper and bought her needed items. Once she had taken everything she needs, she jogged down the mid lane.

She didn't bother running. Why should she, anyway? The match is just about to start. It's not as if her lane is already being pushed.

On her way to her lane's outer turret, she silently cursed the summoners that had chosen her teammates and the summoner that chose her. She's a bloodthirsty Noxian, but here she is, paired up with a team that's all about diplomacy and honor and shit like that.

When she arrived at her turret, she found a fellow Noxian, LeBlanc.

"Oh, so you're my opponent?" LeBlanc cooed teasingly.

Katarina snarled, not really in the mood in being teased. "Shut. Up."

"I'm quite sure it's not so bad to have the Demacians as your teammates,"

"DEMACIA!" A masculine voice, despite the yeller being far and quite distant from them, reached their ears as clear as day.

"DEMACIA!" Another voice, this one much more high-pitched and feminine.

LeBlanc laughed mockingly, while Katarina gripped the daggers she held with significant tightness.

"Oh, I'm already going to claim this match as my team's victory." LeBlanc arrogantly declared.

"Yeah?" Katarina twirled a dagger and targeted LeBlanc. "Well, don't rule me out just yet."

"Give up, Katarina. Our support is Sion, our jungler is Elise, Draven's our ADR, and Darius is our top laner. Don't you think you should forfeit?"

She threw a dagger at LeBlanc, who easily dodged it with a quick and simple side-step.

"You're so easily riled up," LeBlanc clicked her tongue and waved a finger at her. "Careful now, wouldn't want to be the First Blood of this match."

"LeBlanc..." She gritted out.

"You still have eighteen minutes until you can forfeit, so I suggest you stay under your tower and settle in killing minions for the time being."

Her fingers around the handles of her daggers flexed.

"But, if you want to suffer the shame of defeat, then feel free to attack now."

Inside Katarina is her patience in a form of a twig, and because of LeBlanc's provoking and irritating taunting, that said twig just snapped.

"LEBLANC!"

Katarina lunged forward, completely blinded with rage and fury taking control of her whole body. She launched dozens and dozens of daggers as she moved to attack LeBlanc. Her blades were all deflected by the dark mage thanks to the staff she wielded.

The mid lane was filled with mocking laughter and annoying taunts from LeBlanc, and smalls grunts and angered cries from Katarina. LeBlanc's staff always blocked her daggers before it could come close to slicing her skin or stabbing into her flesh.

...

...

...

 **"FIRST BLOOD!"**

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina's right eye threatened to twitch as soon as she and her teammates were transported back to the summoning chamber. The magic that was transporting them acted like some sort of fuse for the red haired assassin. Why, you ask?

It's because as soon as the magic faded away, Katarina exploded.

"Of all champions to be in my team, I get you Demacian imbeciles!"

"Insulting us will get you nowhere, assassin." Shyvana stated flatly, looking emotionless as ever.

"Bird girl here and brat here didn't even stand a chance at Sion and Draven! What the fuck happened!?"

"We weren't the one who gave away First Blood," Lux muttered with a pout.

Katarina's anger flared more than before. She drew one blade from its sheathe and began to stalk towards the blonde mage, ready to murder and slaughter.

"You want First Blood? I'll give you First Blood!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye sat on her respective seat in the Judgment Room of the Institute, the other councilors seated at the spaces on either sides of hers. Katarina stood at the center of the room, her belts filled with sharp daggers making a few of the council members uneasy.

"Katarina Du Couteau," Vessaria spoke up, her voice echoing throughout the wide and tall room. "This is the third time you've been sent here and again, with the same reason."

"Bite me," She bravely said.

Vessaria merely raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that because of this third strike, you're leaving us no choice but to expel you from the League."

"That blonde brat deserved it."

"Sinister Blade," A high summoner interjected. "There is a reason why all battles must be done within either the Rift or the Abyss."

"The Institute has rules." Another summoner stated.

"I make my own rules." Katarina said, irking the summoners.

Katarina isn't really known for being a goodie-two shoes. Follow this rule, follow that rule, no, that's not how she works and moves. Just like she said, she makes her own rules, she carves her own path, no one else can do so.

"Well, we will remedy that soon." Vessaria said, looking quite confident and rather determined.

 _'Good luck with that.'_ She thought, scoffing as she crossed her arms.

"As punishment for harming the Lady of Luminosity, you are suspended from the League and will not be allowed to participate in any matches for a month."

"I thought you were going to expel me."

Vessaria continued on with her words, ignoring her. "Also, you will be sent to Freljord the day after tomorrow with the Queen."

"Wait, what!?"

Usually, when she was suspended, she either locks herself in her room and isolates herself from the people, or she goes back home to Noxus or visit Swain to see if there are any missions she can take on and accomplish.

But, this...

"This is an outrage!" Katarina fumed, glaring angrily at the High Councilor.

" **You're** an outrage, Sinister Blade." An elderly summoner commented.

She isn't just going to stand there and let herself be _'shipped'_ to the cold tundra people call Freljord! Hell no! She won't certainly tolerate sleeping in refrigerated rooms with frost-coated blankets.

"Why the fuck are you sending me to **that** nation!? I'll freeze my ass off there!"

"That is not our problem," Vessaria then motioned for one of the guards standing by at the door. "You are someone else's problem, and that someone will be the Frost Archer."

"As if she would want anything to do with me!"

"Well, that is also not in our concern. Right now, we will be testing a pairing program within the League," Vessaria lifted up the paper she was holding and read it as she spoke. "You are not the only one who will be part of it. Even the Scorn of the Moon and the Piltover Enforcer is part of this program, and so is the Nine-Tailed Fox and many more of your fellow champions."

Katarina clenched her fists as she continued glaring at the High Councilor. She felt like Vessaria was treating her like some bratty kid and is now giving her some sort of babysitter!

"You will be following the Frost Archer's rules and orders. If you are to disobey her or harm her, you will be put in the League prison for a month as an alternative punishment and will be banned from the matches for two months."

"Put me in there now! No way am I going to Freljord!"

Vessaria, once again ignored her and snapped her fingers. The guard that had exited the room without her notice returned and with him is none other than the Frost Archer herself.

"Frost Archer," Vessaria ushered Ashe to come forward, and the Freljordian wordlessly walked into the room with grace that made it quite obvious that she's a ruler of a nation. "Are you sure you're up to this task?"

Ashe nodded. "Yes, High Councilor."

"Fuck you." Katarina snarled at her.

Much to Katarina's annoyance, Ashe merely glanced at her for a single second before returning her full and undivided attention to Vessaria.

"Alright then," Vessaria nodded her head to Ashe before turning back to the assassin. "You'll be leaving for Freljord in a few days, so I suggest you pack your bags, Miss Du Couteau."

Katarina growled, turning away and stomping out of the room, not even waiting to be officially dismissed by Vessaria. Over her shoulder, she heard the calls of _"Sinister Blade!"_ , but she ignored it.

Almost everyone in the League knows that whenever she's furious, she shouldn't be spoken to, looked at or be involved in any form of interactions.

"Du Couteau," A voice called out softly, while quick but light footsteps entered her hearing.

Unfortunately, it seems that the Frost Archer is part of the small population who doesn't know that unofficial rule. Once she sensed that Ashe was behind her, she quickly drew a knife and spun around to either slice or stab the Freljordian royal.

...!

Katarina, once again, had her menacing glare on, her glare focused on Ashe, who had successfully intercepted her blade by grabbing her right wrist. The calm expression on Ashe's face almost made Katarina want to draw another dagger and impale it in that flawless face. Maybe decorate it with a few scars here and there.

"That won't work on me," Ashe told her in a formal tone.

"It will, eventually." Katarina grunted out.

"If this is how you interact with your fellow champions, I fail to see how you'll succeed in making friends."

Katarina tugged her wrist away and sheathed her dagger. "I'm a Noxian. I don't make friends."

"Hmm," Ashe merely hummed in a flat tone before walking past her. "Follow me."

"Why should I?" Katarina snarkily questioned.

"I'm quite sure you know what will happen if you don't."

With that, Ashe continued down the hall, not even bothering to spare a glance back to Katarina's direction.

 _'That...! That little...! Bitch!'_

Katarina was so tempted to launch a blade at the back of Ashe's hea...-!

"Try throwing a dagger," Ashe said, halting and turning to her halfway.

Instead of doing just that, Katarina stalked forward and stood inches away from Ashe, never breaking their eye contact.

"I hope you have your medications with you, because I can guarantee you that I'm going to be one hell of a headache for you."

"I'm sure I can handle a sensitive little kitten like you."

One minute, Katarina was glaring into a pair of cold cerulean-colored eyes, the next, she was staring at the boring paint of the hallway's wall, Ashe already heading down the hall.

...

...

...

"What the fuck did you just call me!?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Okay! It's a start of a story of my OTP! ~^0^~_

 _This won't be as good as_ _ **Wounded**_ _by_ _ **NyokaKione**_ _, okay? So, don't expect much! XD_

 _I mean, seriously! Have you read that story? It's effin' AWESOME! I think that's where the KatxAshe ship originated. :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT 2**

Clothes littered practically every inch of Katarina's bedroom as she tossed random clothes out of her closet and dressers, the clothes landing anywhere but the bed, which is supposedly her main target. She grumbled and muttered a profanities here and there as she threw her clothes over her shoulder.

"Who does she think she is?" She grouchily asked the air. "Thinking she could just refer to me as some sort of harmless kitten? Unacceptable!"

She grabbed the umpteenth leather jacket from the clothes hanger and threw it to the direction of the bed, only for the said clothing to land inches away from the foot of the bed. It wasn't noticed. Katarina continued on with her low ranting as she rummaged through the lower part of her closet, looking for some of her shoes.

Katarina was absolutely irritated with the Freljordian royal. The audacity of that archer made her blood boil. She grabbed one of her boots and clutched it tightly with two hands, envisioning it as if it was Ashe's easily-breakable neck.

"Fuck you," She cursed the poor leather footwear. "I'll make your life feel like fucking hell!"

As soon as Ashe had taken her attention off of her yesterday, Katarina slipped away and went to the training area to blow off some steam by impaling dozens and dozens of daggers on the training dummies. Of course while she trained, she imagined that it was Ashe who she decorated with her blades. After that, she only had an apple for her dinner before retiring to her quarters.

Katarina finished cursing the lone boot and threw it down the floor, causing a low thud to sound. The only thing missing was the steam coming out of Katarina's ears, and honestly, in her opinion, she's about to reach her boiling point.

"I see you've finally lost it."

Katarina snapped her gaze to the doorway of her bedroom, spotting Cassiopeia, who is currently leaning on the doorframe while surveying the messy room.

"The fuck do you want, Cass?"

"Well, I came here to give you a message from Swain, but it looks like you're still busy choking the living daylight out of your own shoe."

She didn't reply with her words. Instead, she began glaring daggers at her sister. Seeing that she was about to blow her cap off, Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and revealed a white envelope with the seal of Noxus stuck on it.

"Here."

With a quick flick of her wrist, Cassiopeia sent the envelope speeding towards Katarina like some paper shuriken. Katarina caught it easily with one hand, ripping it open and pulling the letter out, reading the contents of it.

 ** _Katarina,_**

 ** _I have heard about your recent suspension and I must say that I'm quite disappointed. The High Councilor had already informed me that if you were to break the Institute rules and to harm the Frost Archer, not only will you be put in the League prison, but your suspension will be longer._**

 ** _I strongly advise that you follow your punishment's conditions and behave. You are of no use to Noxus if you're stuck in a cell for a whole month._**

 ** _Hopefully, you heed my advice._**

 ** _\- Swain_**

Katarina growled lowly as she ripped the letter into shreds, throwing the bits of pieces to some random direction. Cassiopeia merely watched from the sidelines, looking quite amused at the redhead's display.

"Have you ever tried filming your everyday life?" Cassiopeia asked. "In my personal opinion, you are quite entertaining, dear sister."

"Glad I amuse you." She sarcastically said.

"What are you trying to do right now, Katarina?" Cassiopeia slithered into the room, picking up the clothes she came across on her way to the bed. "Are you actually packing your clothes, or is this a new trend of how to decorate your bedroom, Noxian style?"

Cassiopeia received a jacket on the face in reply. The half-serpent pulled the jacket off of her face with a laugh, perching herself on the foot of the bed and tossing the clothes, including the jacket, she had acquired onto the center of the bed, where Katarina's open and empty luggage bag is presently on.

Katarina turned away from her sister and resumed to the task of rummaging for more of her boots. Cassiopeia took notice of Katarina's much more irritable state, and of course, inquired about it.

"What's gotten you so high-strung?"

"Who else?" Katarina pulled out two pairs of boots and turned to her sibling. "It's that stupid Queen of Freljord."

"Oh, you mean Ashe?"

"If you ask me, she's more of an ass rather than Ashe." Katarina muttered, tossing her boots near the bed.

"Well, Ashe does have a nice ass, if I do say so myself."

Katarina looked at her sister with a 'what the fuck?' look. Cassiopeia returned it by half-heartedly raising her hands in a form surrender.

"What?"

"Since when did you start checking her out?"

"Ever since I saw her wearing her Heartseeker outfit," Cassiopeia shrugged. "If you'd ask me, Ashe is the perfect name for her."

"Do I look like I give a shit about her?"

"If you see her in that attire, you'll be thinking about her the same way I do."

Katarina rolled her eyes and grabbed the stack of clothes Cassiopeia had gathered, dumping it all back on her sister's lap.

"Fold them up. I'm leaving early tomorrow."

All Katarina got back was a pair of leather pants on her face.

"Fold it yourself. Those are your clothes, not mine."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina walked down the hall with Cassiopeia slithering alongside her. It took her an hour and a half before she finally had her clothes packed, making a total of two bags filled with clothes, footwear and of course, two extra sets of her blades. Now, they're on their way to mess hall to finally get a bite to eat.

Her stomach has been grumbling for quite some time now. During the process of her packing, her stomach was already calling for her attention, asking for food. Obviously, the apple she had devoured last night didn't satisfy her stomach enough for it to plead for nourishment in a much later time.

 _ **Grumble!**_

Cassiopeia's eyes flickered to Katarina's exposed midriff. "What the hell is inside your stomach? A cobra? If it is, you better feed it."

Katarina snarled at her sister. "Fuck you."

"You should make that your everyday catch phrase."

Katarina flashed her middle finger at her sister before turning around the corner and entering the dining area of the Institute. As she walked into the wide room, at least half of the champions and summoners stopped what they were doing for a moment and looked at her.

She brushed off all of their stares and headed to the buffet table, passing by the table where the Demacian champions are seated. As she walked past them, her sister following closely behind her, almost all of the Demacians shot her cold looks and glares. The only Demacians that hadn't done those things were Lux, who had somewhat shrunk back, and Sona, who had played an out of tune note from her golden Etwahl.

Katarina resisted the urge to smirk when she saw Lux's right shoulder a bit bulkier than the other. She knew the stab she had given the blonde mage is under the white dress she's wearing and is currently bandaged.

Once she arrived at the buffet table, she grabbed a plate from its pile and began her way down the aisle of delicious food, each and every one of them free for her to take. She didn't take long at the buffet. She filled her plate with various food, mostly meat and less vegetables, before she went to the table where Darius, Draven, Morgana and LeBlanc are currently seated. Not so surprisingly, Cassiopeia was already there, her sibling's plate looking a bit tamed compared to what her very own plate.

She was just about to settle down on the vacant space beside Morgana, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Her fellow Noxians changed their expressions, all of them negatively reacting to whoever it is behind her.

She instantly assumed that a Demacian is behind her.

Turning around, she found Garen standing in front of her, a small distance away from her. With him is his fellow Demacian, Xin Zhao, and behind them, is Lux.

"Demacians," Katarina greeted sardonically, placing her plate of food down on the table.

"I believe you owe my sister an apology, Noxian." Garen told her, his expression not looking at all pleased.

"What makes you think I'll apologize?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "I'm not even the slightest bit sorry for what I did to your precious sister."

"Whether you like it or not, we're not leaving you alone until you apologize to Luxanna." Xin Zhao said.

"You know what, let's just go," Lux murmured behind the two men. The mage placed one hand each on the pair's shoulders. "Come on, this isn't really necessary."

 _'Oh, so this little brat wants me to apologize,'_ Katarina internally smirked when she saw the fear in Lux's blue eyes. _'And now she's cowering in fear? Pathetic.'_

"No," Xin shrugged off Lux's hand. "This Noxian **will** apologize."

Footsteps from somewhere reached her ears, but she ignored it. Her right hand wandered to the blade strapped around her right thigh, preparing herself to do what she's about to do. Unfortunately for Garen and Xin, they only noticed it a second too late.

Katarina, almost as fast as lightning, punched Xin Zhao, then kicked Garen away before drawing her blade and driving it down on Lux...!

"Ugh...!"

 _'What the...?'_

The voice wasn't as high-pitched as she had expected. She was waiting for a squeak or a yelp, not a small and rather soft grunt.

Raising her head to gaze at Lux's direction, she found Ashe, right arm wound around Lux's waist. Based from their position, it looks like Ashe had pulled Lux out of the dagger's hit, and the blade ended up slicing through the skin of the archer's right arm. Lux's hands shot up to cover her mouth in shock, eyes wide and focused on the bleeding arm of the Queen.

Ashe's eyes flicked down to her wound before looking up to Katarina, eyes remaining emotionless and face giving away not even a single emotion or feeling. Katarina couldn't even see any hint of pain on the archer's face.

Katarina had nothing else to say, but...

"Why the fuck did you do that?" She questioned, pointing her blood-stained dagger at the bleeding wound.

"It was either I or Lux who would have been wounded."

"Well, obviously, you ended up being sliced," She growled out, not even feeling sorry about what she had just done. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"A-Ashe," Lux squeaked out as Ashe retracted her arm from her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Ashe reassured.

Katarina's eyes scanned their surroundings, and they could see the champions and summoners nearby trying to see what had happened and what was the damage. When she turned her gaze back to the people in front of her, it was just in time for her to see Ashe use her cape to conceal her bleeding arm from the curious eyes.

"Katarina," Ashe's voice came out as cold as the nation she rules. "Let there not be a repeat of this outburst of yours, understood?"

Her blood threatened to boil yet again. Oh, the cold and somewhat _'bossy'_ attitude of the Freljordian in front of her was making her feel oh so furious. She opened her mouth to say a smartass comeback, when Swain, who, in her opinion, came out of nowhere and interjected.

"She understands fully, Frost Archer." Swain spoke up, standing beside her.

Ashe nodded her head, satisfied with the words she heard. The royal murmured an 'excuse me' before turning away and heading towards the exit, her husband, Tryndamere approaching and walking along with her.

The three Demacians she was quarrelling with had dispersed and was already walking back their table. Katarina muttered a curse directed to the mentioned champions, glaring at their direction.

...

...

...

 _ **Thump!**_

Her hands shot to the back of her head and to the spot where Swain had conked her head with his staff before sitting down beside Darius. She spun around and faced the table, eyes instantly directing its glare to the older champion.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I thought I told you to behave yourself," Swain said with narrowed eyes. "It seems to me that my letter didn't go through your rather thick skull."

"Fuck you." She said to Swain, raising her middle finger at the man.

Katarina grabbed one of the cupcakes in the box Morgana had brought for them and was about to take her seat, when Swain lifted his staff up and placed its tip at the place where she's supposed to sit on.

"What now?"

"Apologize to the Frost Archer."

"Hell to the fucking no! I'm not apologizing to anybody!"

"Then, you're not allowed to eat."

"You have to be kidding me! Seriously?"

Swain merely stared back to her blankly, face void of emotion. Katarina reached for her plate, only for Swain to use his staff to push it to the side and off the table. The sound of a plate shattering to pieces echoed throughout the whole area, and all eyes refocused onto them.

"Apologize, and you shall get your meal."

"Are you stupid, Swain? I can always get more from the buffet."

When Katarina made a move to do what she just said, LeBlanc, who had actually stood up maybe a few seconds ago, blocked her way.

"As much as I would love to see you start a petty squabble with Swain, I would rather do what needs to be done, and that is for you to listen to his advice." LeBlanc stated with an uncaring shrug.

She attempted to walk around the dark mage, only for a clone of the Deceiver to appear and block her path. She let out an irritated snarl and swung the same blade she had harmed Ashe with. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, but before the smoke could even disperse, another clone appeared and took the previous one's place.

"You know what," Katarina raised the chocolate cupcake that she's already holding. " **This** is my meal, thank you very much."

Katarina spun around and stormed out of the mess hall, her anger practically oozing out of her like some sort of deadly aura. If only the cupcake in her hand isn't the only food she'll be able to have for the day, then she probably would have crushed it.

She made her way to the rooftop of the Institute's main building, stomping up the stairs like a mad woman. Once she arrived at the rooftop door, she kicked it open and proceeded. Fortunately for her, no one was there, well, if she doesn't count the hooded Noxian assassin perched at the edge.

Grumbling under her breath, she approached Talon and got up on the ledge, sitting down and letting both of her legs dangle over the edge. She peeled off the wrapper off the cupcake and took a big and angry bite from it.

"You're calm," Talon commented flatly.

"Obviously." She gritted out, her voice coming out a bit muffled due to the cupcake in her mouth.

"I saw the Frost Archer walking out of the mess hall with a bleeding arm,"

"..."

Talon didn't bother looking at her as he said, "You were the one who wounded her, weren't you?"

"Fucking shut up."

Talon shook his head. "I suggest you head to the Infirmary and give your apology."

"Fuck, no. Why should I?"

"Well, you did wound her."

"For your information, little blondie was my target, not her. It's her fault that she got hurt, not mine."

"Katarina, remember, we still have unfinished business within the Institute."

 _'Unfinished business? What? What the fuck is he...-oh, right. Stupid.'_

"Are we even finding clues?"

Talon nodded once. "Right now, I've been following a trail. It hasn't run cold, so I assume I'm on the right path. A little more time, and I may find another."

"And having me expelled and banned from the League will make it much harder for you to contact me immediately..." Katarina sighed loudly, dropping the cupcake unconsciously in the process. The half-eaten treat fell from her hand and disappeared into the trees below them.

"Precisely."

Katarina sighed loudly again. "I fucking hate it whenever you make a point."

"I am merely speaking my mind."

"Yeah, sure, and I fucking hate your mind."

Katarina huffed as she got off the ledge and walked towards the exit, leaving Talon to his own solitude once again. As she sloppily walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but mumble a few curse words from time to time.

Here she is, the Sinister Blade, a ruthless and bloodthirsty assassin of Noxus, a killer of countless lives, heading to the Infirmary. To do what?

To be healed? No.

To get some health potions? Nope.

To get some mana potions? Hell no.

To get laid? Hmm, not yet. The story isn't in **that** part yet.

To apologize? Yes!

She's going to the Infirmary to apologize to the Queen of Freljord for her misdeed.

See what's wrong with that? Katarina purely disagreed with what she's about to do, but, her fellow Noxian had a point. On her way to her destination, she pondered on how she's going to, well, say sorry to that female who goes by the name Ashe.

 _'Ashe, pfft! Stupid name. I'll burn her to ashes. Let's see if she likes that.'_

Katarina chuckled at her own joke, making some of the summoners she had just passed look at her as if she had lost her sanity. Well, she's surely not far from that if whatever she's about to do is to be repeated in the future.

Finally, after what seemed like hours for her, of course she exaggerated, she finally arrived at the Infirmary. She pushed one of the white doors open and walked in, scanning the room with her eyes swiftly and thoroughly.

Her eyes immediately spotted the Frost Archer, who is currently seated on one of the clean white beds, wound being, from her vision, cleaned and maybe being prepared to be stitched or healed. With a small groan, she composed herself and approached.

Ashe's eyes, which were on Akali, the person treating her wound, was redirected to her as soon as she was standing a few steps away from the bed.

"Come here to scratch her other arm?" Akali inquired in a flat tone, preparing to stitch Ashe's wound.

"No, I came here to decorate your face, with my blade's help, mind you." Katarina sarcastically replied to the Kinkou Ninja, who disregarded her in return.

"What are you doing here, Katarina?" Ashe intervened, probably to stop whatever it is that was about to start.

"What? Is it forbidden for me to come here now?"

"Of course not," Ashe replied. "Unless you're here to do what you just said earlier, then I'm going to politely ask you to leave."

Katarina turned around and took a deep breath, chanting "Don't kill her, don't kill her," over and over in her thoughts. She knows that if she doesn't do this, she was going to end up expelled from the League... and she'll probably extend Ashe's stay at the Infirmary. After somewhat calming herself, she spun back around and faced the two champions again.

"I'm actually here to... **apologize**." She said, one specific word being gritted out through her teeth.

"Shocking." Akali murmured, face still blank.

Oh, Katarina was itching to draw a blade. Don't worry, she isn't going to do anything, except leave a teeny-tiny scratch on Akali. By teeny-tiny, it usually refers to large gashes and severely bleeding slices.

Pushing her annoyance and anger deep down, she directed her attention to the archer and the archer only. To her best effort, she tried thinking Akali isn't there to see and hear her apology.

"As I was saying," She continued, shooting a sharp look at the Ionian. "Frost Archer, I am here to **sincerely** apologize for harming you."

...

Silence overtook the three for at least a few seconds.

"That's the only apology you're going to give, isn't it?"

"Yes." She gritted out.

Ashe shook her head as a small smile appeared on her face. "It's alright, it was a freak accident. I forgive you."

 _'Freak accident? Hmph, if she asks me, it was everything but a freak accident.'_

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Have you packed your belongings?" Ashe inquired from her, while Akali began to stitch her wound.

"Already done."

"I advise you to bring a thick coat, since I'm sure you know that it's rather _'chilly'_ in Freljord."

"That's putting it mildly," She scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'll be freezing my ass off that's for sure."

"A summoner will be waking you up early tomorrow for our departure, so I suggest you sleep...-!"

"Yeah," She didn't let Ashe finish. She turned and began walking to the exit. "I'll sleep in early, blah, blah, blah. Take care, Your Highness."

She exited the Infirmary after the sarcastic bid of her goodbyes to the archer, stuffing her hands in her pants as she walked down the hall, heading to the mess hall to finally satisfy her empty stomach.

 _'Pfft! As if I'd listen to her suggestion.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Trust me, readers. Katarina_ _ **IS**_ _going to regret not following Ashe's suggestion. :P_

 _Next chapter is the day where they leave the Institute to go to Freljord! \o/_


	3. Chapter 3

ACT 3

Katarina slowly turned in her sleep, pushing one of her pillows off the bed and onto the floor. Her dream usually consisted of either her memories of training in Noxus, memories of her assassinations in the past or just plain blank. Right now, she's dreaming of the time when she had assassinated a Noxian officer that turned out to be a Demacian spy, who was sent for an undercover mission.

Even in her sleep, a wicked smile threatened to appear on her lips. The execution for her was too glorious to be forgotten and not to be dreamt of. She was at the part where she was about to decapitate the man from behind. In the dream, she slowly inched closer and...!

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Katarina shot up from her bed, eyes still somewhat half-lidded, while one of her hands grabbed the blade on the bedside table. It was silent for a brief moment before knocking once again sounded. She, of course, traced it with her gaze, her eyes ending up looking at her bedroom door.

Her gaze then turned to her window, where the red curtains are pushed aside and revealed nothing but a dark sky. The grip around her blade tightened in absolute annoyance. She kicked the blanket off of her and vacated the bed, stomping outside her bedroom and crossing the small living area, weapon still in hand and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a black bra. She unlocked the door with a quick swipe of her fingers before grabbing the knob and yanking it open.

"What!?" She yelled at the knocker, who turned out to be a summoner.

The summoner in front of her took a cautious, and not to mention frightened, step back, fingers instantly twiddling nervously.

"O-Oh, g-good morning, Sinister Blade," The summoner greeted, his head bowed down in fear.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, summoner?" She questioned through clenched teeth.

"I, uh...-!"

Katarina glanced at the wall clock inside her room. "It's three in the fucking morning! What the fuck is wrong with you!? It's too early, you moron!"

"W-Well, the-the Frost Archer had said that s-she had already n-notified you."

"Notified me? Of what?"

"T-That, well, y-you two will be departing early f-from the Institute."

The memories of yesterday at the Infirmary flashed in her mind, and it took all of her strength not to curse the Freljordian Queen to the moon and back.

"Fucking hell! Give me an hour!"

With that, Katarina slammed the door close at the summoner's face. She placed her back onto the door and lazily tossed her blade to the floor, the weapon's clattering filling the room. She slapped both of her hands on her face and rubbed it down, utterly exasperated.

"Who the fuck wakes up in three in the morning?" She muttered under her breath, glaring at her blade through her parted fingers.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe stood just outside the entrance of the carriage, Tryndamere standing beside her. The Avarosan bow is already inside the carriage, emitting a dim blue glow in the shadows of the vacant carriage.

"You're really going through with this, huh?" Tryndamere asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

Despite it being a small and light nudge, it still forced Ashe to take a step to the side to avoid losing her balance and falling on her face. Ashe gave her husband a look, which he laughed off, finding her reaction rather humorous.

"You're quite fragile, aren't you? What if I do this?" Tryndamere _'poked'_ Ashe on the shoulder, making her stumble with her footing, but not enough to make her completely lose balance.

"Stop it," She said scoldingly.

"I can see now why you use a bow. If you were to fight with a sword, you'd probably be dead in a heartbeat."

Ashe narrowed her eyes at him. "You haven't even seen me wield a sword."

"Oh? And I don't suppose you know how?"

"Let me inform you that I can handle a broadsword quite skillfully."

"When I come back to the castle, I challenge you to a spar, then."

"Fine," Ashe accepted confidently.

"How's your arm, by the way?"

"Soraka had already healed it yesterday after Akali had finished stitching it."

"Good to know. Now, if I may change the subject, may I ask about your sanity?"

"My sanity?"

"Ashe, you are about to ride a carriage and head to Freljord, and the only one with you is a single coach, a pair of Institute guards, and of course, a Noxian. And, to add to that, this Noxian is an assassin. Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Tryndamere, you speak as if Katarina's going to assassinate me."

"You do know she stabs the people who irritate her."

"No, she doesn...-!"

"I got it, alright? Don't touch me **or** my things, or else you'll find a knife stuck in your throat. " A familiar voice growled out.

Ashe and Tryndamere turned to the entrance of the Institute and found Katarina glaring menacingly at one of the guards that will be accompanying them for their trip. The assassin was noisily dragging two bags along with her, not wanting the guard to assist her.

Tryndamere turned back to Ashe. "Spoke too soon?"

Ashe pinched the bridge of her nose. "Spoke to soon, yes."

After a few awkward seconds of dragging noises sounding out loud, Katarina finally arrived in front of them, letting her luggage go and drop onto the dirt unceremoniously. She let out a huff before turning to the two Freljordians.

"You're late." Tryndamere said as he crossed his arms.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Katarina asked back sarcastically.

Tryndamere merely narrowed his eyes at Katarina, while the Noxian herself grabbed her bags again and tossed them one by one inside the carriage without any careful touch. Once both bags were inside, Katarina entered the carriage, while grumbling words that should not be heard by children.

Tryndamere leaned towards Ashe and whispered in a not so quiet manner, "It's not too late to request for additional guards."

Ashe flashed a reassuring smile at the barbarian. "Don't worry, I can handle her."

"Just don't let your guard down. You of all people should know that I won't be able to run a kingdom by myself."

"That's because you hate the paperwork."

"Exactly."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina looked out of the window, silently watching the trees they passed. She currently sat beside Ashe, since the Avarosan bow is placed on the other seat and of course, her luggage occupied more than half of it, the two bags piled messily.

At her right, Ashe seems to be completely engrossed with the book she's reading at the moment. Since Katarina isn't really a conversationalist, she didn't bother making small talk with the other female.

The view outside could only entertain her for so long. In just a few moments, Katarina's eyes began to droop close. Why wouldn't it? She hadn't followed what Ashe had told her yesterday. She had only tucked herself in at 2 AM in the morning, meaning, she only slept for an hour before she was 'rudely' awakened by the summoner earlier.

Now, her need for sleep was catching up to her, and her body was craving for some shut-eye. She denied it, trying to blink away the sleepiness. Unfortunately, the more she blinked, the sleepier she became.

She took her eyes away from the window and placed her back on the seat, tilting her head back. She closed her eyes and had her mind set to the fact that she was just going to rest her eyes, NOT sleep.

No sooner than a minute, Katarina fully lost her consciousness and fell into her slumber.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina, like what was mentioned earlier, usually has three kinds of dreams. Her dream is blank presently. As in, absolutely blank. She didn't mind though. She could actually use peace and quiet every once and a while, despite it just being a dream.

She felt her body sway a bit in the darkness, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She assumed it was probably due to her switching her position on her bed. She swayed again, and suddenly she noticed something.

There's one difference. A difference that made this pitch black dream different and unique from the other ones. She could feel something soft under her head, something softer than her pillow.

All was peaceful, until...

 ** _Crash!_**

Katarina's eyes snapped open, and she immediately shot forward.

 ** _Thump!_**

Only to hit her head... on a book?

Katarina laid back down on her _'pillow_ ', rubbing her forehead with her right hand. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were closed, while she rubbed the soreness out of her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," She muttered in reply to whoever had asked her, her eyes still closed. "What the hell was that noise?"

No answer came for a few seconds before the familiar voice finally answered, "The carriage seems to have broken one of its wheels."

Katarina became abruptly and totally rigid. Each beat her heart took made her realize where she is, whose voice it is that replied to her questions and what her current position is right now. She opened her eyes and took her hand away from her forehead, revealing Ashe's face, who's currently looking down on her, book closed and held with one hand.

She immediately shot up and took her head away from Ashe's lap, nearly hitting the archer's face in the process.

"Why the hell was my head on your lap!?" She questioned, shoving an accusing finger at Ashe, who calmly stared at her.

"You were sleeping."

"I know that!" Katarina shouted. "But that still doesn't answer my question!"

Ashe just sighed before turning to the carriage of the door and pushing it open, taking her ice bow and exiting the carriage without another word. Katarina stared at the now open entrance for a few seconds before the state of the carriage registered to her. Apparently, because of the carriage having a broken wheel, based from what Ashe had told her, it's currently tilted unevenly to the front right.

Katarina made sure to check if all her blades were in its rightful places, which she saw that it remained untouched. Satisfied with her little self-inspection, she disembarked out of the carriage, rubbing the remnants of her sleep away. Instead of achieving a soundless landing on the dirt, the sound of snow crunching underneath her leather boots filled her sense of hearing.

She spared a glance at the snow blanketed ground before she focused her attention to Ashe, who is seated on small rock at the side of the road. The archer, who is only wearing a dress and a mere cape and cowl, didn't look to be cold, regardless of the cold temperature around them and the Avarosan bow perched on her lap. Katarina wondered for a second why Ashe looks absolutely fine with the more than chilly environment around them.

"Where are we?" She asked, feeling the cool air graze her bare stomach, which forced her to suppress a shiver.

"Freljord," Ashe replied. "Probably a few miles away from Rakelstake."

Katarina turned to the carriage, and her eyes instantly landed on the broken wheel the coach and the guards were uselessly trying to fix.

"Those idiots know that the wheel can't be fixed, right?"

"They are attempting to do their best in doing so."

Katarina scoffed, clearly not believing that the men could repair the wheel. She and Ashe silently watched as the three men tried thinking of ways how to get the carriage up and travel-ready again. But, while they watched, that didn't mean that the low temperature around them decreased.

The wind blew strongly. Ashe's cape flew back, and the same actions were mimicked by their long hairs. Katarina bit her bottom lip as a cold chill ran up her spine. Every breath she took in was cold, and not to exaggerate, but it feels like her lungs are actually being frozen in some way because of the coldness. She shivered visibly, her hands rubbing her arms to generate a bit of warmth.

She knew Ashe could see her freezing, but she didn't give a damn about what the archer has to say about it. She's more focused in making sure her ass doesn't fall off, and maybe check if her boobs are still attached to her chest.

"You're cold." Ashe's words weren't a question, and Katarina knew it.

"No shit, Your Majesty." Katarina's reply had sarcasm dripping over every syllable.

"Where's your coat?"

"What coat?"

"Yesterday, if I recall correctly, I advised you to bring a coat for this trip of ours. Where is it?"

"..."

"Is it in one of your bags?"

"..."

She heard Ashe sigh. "You didn't bring a coat, did you?"

...

"I don't tell you how to live your life, do I?"

Despite her not looking at Ashe directly, she was so sure that Ashe had shaken her head at her answer. No more conversation commenced between them after that. Not because of Katarina being anti-social, but it's because of a whole different reason.

 ** _Snap!_**

If Katarina were to have animal ears like Ahri's, it would have twitched as soon as she had heard the sound of a twig snapping. Yes, a typical _'a twig snapped, and that means there's trouble coming'_ type of thing.

"Agh!"

It felt like she had only blinked, because when she did, she suddenly found a wolf jumping out of the snow-covered trees and pouncing on the coach. The two Institute guards were defenseless, for they had put down their weapons when they were assisting the coach in repairing their transport.

The guards were pushed down the ground by two more wolves that had made its appearance. Once again, she blinked, and when she did, the blood of the coach and guards littered the ground that was once purely white.

"Katarina!"

Letting her reflex take over, she quickly drew a knife from its sheathe and spun around. The blade stabbed into the neck of a wolf that pounced on her from behind. She jumped away and towards the side before she was tackled down the snow by none other than another wolf. She managed to draw another blade and block it in front of her face, causing the wolf to rabidly begin biting at the steel.

"Ugh!" Katarina grunted as she attempted to keep the wolf from biting her face off.

In spite of her current state, she managed to steal a glance to her fellow champion. A small distance away from her is Ashe, three wolves surrounding her and slowly inching closer to her.

With clenched teeth, she managed to throw the wolf off of her and a meter to her left. She was about to stand on her two feet, when the wolf she had recently tossed off lunged back at her. Before she could even take out another weapon of hers, the wolf released a choked yelp for a split-second, lifelessly falling onto her.

Her eyes immediately caught the sight of the frost arrow buried at the back of the dead wolf's skull. She pushed the body off of her and a gloved hand was offered to her, which she took without hesitation.

Ashe pulled her up, and for half a moment, she wondered how Ashe had escaped the three wolves that were cornering the Queen herself earlier.

"Are you hurt?" Ashe asked her, checking her whole body with a quick scan.

"I'm fine," She grunted out.

"Come on," Ashe nodded her head to the forest. "These wolves move in packs, and I'm quite sure there are more coming."

The two of them spared one glance each at their useless carriage, seeing five wolves feasting on the bodies of the already dead men. Katarina also spotted three dead wolves at the spot where Ashe was being surrounded earlier, one ice arrow embedded in between its eyes.

When Katarina made no move in running, attention still focused on the dead wolves, Ashe grabbed her right hand and pulled her into the forest, the Avarosan bow clutched by her other hand.

As soon as they entered the forest, Katarina snapped back to her senses, especially when she nearly tripped over a rock. She yanked her hand away from Ashe's, but didn't stop her running.

"Where to now?" She questioned as they moved through trees and narrowly missed small snow-covered boulders.

"We need to get far away from the wolves as much possible."

"And then what? We can't just wander aimlessly, you idiot. In case you're not informed, we don't have any su-ugh!"

Katarina fell onto the snow and rolled a single time before she felt razor-sharp teeth dig into her left calf. She released a pained cry, not only because of that specific bite, but also because of another wolf that had come and dug its teeth into her right shoulder.

Her eyes clenched shut as soon as the two wolves began to pull, trying to snatch her away from each other. Katarina felt like hell as the two wolves started a tug of war, her serving as the rope being pulled on. Every pull one wolf made caused surges of pain to go through her whole body, agony filling her whole form and driving her nearly insane.

Of course mercy played with her. Another wolf, the third one to catch up, came and jumped forward, teeth biting onto her right hip. Katarina's teeth was clenched to the fullest before she let out loud and agonized scream, a few tears of pain falling from the corner of her eyes.

One minute, there were three wolves biting her, fighting in whoever will have her as their own meal. The next, there were three dead wolves sprawled near her bleeding self, frost arrows pierced into its heads.

She thought it was all over, until another wolf, one size bigger than the others, emerged from the trees, slowly stalking towards her with teeth bared and ready to sink into her flesh. She knew it would have been too good to be true if all was clear and done. Just by looking at its dark eyes, she knew that this was hungry for its meal, and unfortunately, she is the meal.

As it came closer and closer, its speed increased with each and every step it took. Next thing she knew, the wolf was charging at her, jumping off the ground and pouncing towards her.

A low **_whoosh!_** sounded and an arrow struck the wolf from the side. Katarina, ignoring all the pain that coursed within her, rolled to her left and out of the wolf's landing. The wolf crashed on the snow at her right, yelping and growling as the arrow pierced through its flesh caused it pain.

But, the larger wolf seems to be much more determined than it's pack members. It got up on four shaky legs and turned to her, growling lowly and eyeing her bleeding wounds intently, tongue coming out and licking its teeth hungrily. The wolf made a move to pounce on her for the second time, only for the sound of skidding in the snow and a small grunt entered her hearing.

There, maybe one or two inches away from her very own face is the wolf's snout. Her green eyes stared into the predator's open yet blank eyes before it trailed upward, where she found Ashe, holding the grip of the dagger that's currently lunged inside the wolf's head.

Katarina's breathing was becoming uneven now as the pain within her intensified with every breath she took. She closed her eyes, trying to convince her mind that the pain was nothing, that it didn't exist, but it was futile. She was going to die like this.

Death by wolves didn't seem to be a bad way to go.

She had always thought that she'd die because of an assassination, or because of old age. Life can be unpredictable, and Katarina knew that this is probably her end.

A cold hand touched her left cheek, and so she strained herself to open her eyes and see who owned the hand. Her pained emeralds met with worried ceruleans.

"Katarina? Katarina!"

She felt cool fingers hold her jaw when her head was about to tilt to the side, keeping her from turning away from the Freljordian.

"Don't close your eyes," Ashe ordered. "Don't!"

Ashe's voice was becoming slurred in Katarina's ears, and the image of the Queen herself was getting blurry. The task of keeping her eyes open was getting difficult for her, and her sense of touch was starting to disappear. The agony was fading, and she was quite thankful for that.

Last thing she saw was a hazy color combination of white and blue, and after that, black.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Consciousness slowly seeped in and once it fully claimed her whole body, Katarina nearly jumped out of her sleep, eyes snapping open in a flash. Her first instinct was to instantly grab a blade and scan her surroundings, armed and ready to kill if necessary. When she attempted to move her right hand, her whole right arm practically screamed at her to have mercy, the limb remaining still as pain shot up from her arm, and all she could do was release a grunt of pain.

"Don't try to move too much,"

"Easy for you to...-!"

Katarina abruptly stopped with her little retort as soon as she realized what's happening. Right there in front of her, is Ashe, perched beside her two stretched legs and looks to be in the middle of pulling her pants off.

Ashe, who had just caught on to the situation at hand, halted in moving Katarina's pants. For a moment, the two of them stayed frozen, no one uttering, not even a single syllable, towards each other. Finally, after what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Ashe decided to speak up.

"As inappropriate this looks to you, I assure you, my intentions are not what you may be assuming at the moment." Ashe _'reassured'_ her in a formal tone.

"What do you want to me to make out of this situation, then?" She asked flatly, glancing at Ashe's hands, which are still holding the waistband of her leather pants.

"To be completely honest, I have already finished my task and was in the process of clothing you."

"Oh, so you already finished molesting me? Is that it?"

Ashe closed her eyes and sighed. "I told you, it isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah? Then, please, explain yourself, _Your Highness_."

"I tended to your wounds while you were unconscious, which if I may point out, the reason why I'm redressing you."

After saying that, Ashe refocused her gaze on Katarina's pants and continued pushing it up. If Ashe hadn't explained the whole situation, Katarina would actually assume the Queen of Freljord herself was undressing her without her consent.

"I will have you lean on me,"

...

...

...

Katarina blinked.

"What?" Was the only word she could get out of her mouth.

Ashe looked up and made eye contact. "I said, I'm going to have you lean on me."

"What? Why?"

"It's because it is necessary."

"How is leaning on you necessary?" She asked back stubbornly.

Ashe sighed again before reaching forward with one hand. Katarina was taken by total surprise at what happened next. Her body yielded without a fight when Ashe clasped a hand on her back and gently pulled her in, her whole upper body leaning onto Ashe, chin perched over the archer's shoulder.

"What. The. Fuck?" She asked, while Ashe lifted her up slightly with one hand, the other hand pulling the pants up.

"Katarina, please. Language."

"Why can't I move?" She questioned, trying to do her best not to throw a fit right then and there.

"The salve that I applied on your wounds, which were openly bleeding earlier, removes a person's ability to move their body for at least five hours, except for the eyes and lips."

"What!? Five hours!?"

"Yes, five hours. Please, don't shout. Your lips are merely inches away from my ear."

"How many hours have passed, then? How many hours do I have to stay like this?"

Ashe carefully sat her back down the ground, pants now worn. Katarina wanted to squirm, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable as Ashe began to button and zip her pants.

"It's been approximately forty minutes ever since I began to treat your wounds. Since it took a few minutes to clean your wounds and such, you can probably move after four hours and twenty minutes."

Katarina released a loud groan, the uncomfortable feeling forgotten. Her eyes became fully focused on Ashe as the archer took her leather jacket from the side. It made her realize that she's only wearing her provocative top, which would explain why she felt extremely cold.

"Where did you find the salve?"

"I made it." Ashe answered, slipping her limp arms through the jacket's sleeves.

She scoffed. "That's hard to believe."

"I made a few tourniquets out of my cape to stop your wound's bleeding before I went out to look for the items to make the salve."

Her eyes lingered to the side, where she spotted a bunch of blood-soaked rags. She wordlessly assumed that the blood belonged to her and the rags were once Ashe's long cape.

"What did you even put in the salve to have this stupid side-effect?"

"Hoarfrost."

"Isn't that the same as ordinary frost?"

"Well, if you look it up in a dictionary, yes, they're the same. But, here in Freljord, Hoarfrost is a flower that blooms beneath the snow. It's the reason why you can't move your body."

"Couldn't you have removed that from the ingredients when you made the salve?" Katarina muttered.

"It stops the bleeding, which makes it one of the key ingredients in the salve itself."

Katarina huffed, looking away. Well, her eyes looked away, but her head remained unturned. Instead of looking back to Ashe, she scanned the surroundings with her eyes as much as she can. It didn't even take her a minute for her to know where they are right now.

They're in a cave.

She can't really specifically say which cave they're in at Freljord though.

Her attention was captured by Ashe again, when the Freljordian revealed her navy blue cape, less than half of it missing and looks to have been ripped off. Despite it being not whole, it was still big, big enough for one person to use as a blanket.

Ashe lifted her back again off the wall before placing it back down again, cape now wrapped around her form. This, of course, left Ashe wearing nothing but her dress, which she discovered that the upper half of the back part of it revealed the archer's back to the cold air. She can see now why Ashe wore the cape all the time.

"Why are you doing this?" Katarina asked all of a sudden.

"You're my responsibility, why else?"

Ashe took the cowl of her cape and pulled it up until it covered Katarina's head, offering more warmth to the assassin.

"Keep yourself warm, I'll be right back."

"Wait a second, where are are **you** going?"

"I'm going to to go out and hunt."

"Wearing nothing but that?" She eyed the dress Ashe wore. It offered no warmth at all, if anyone were to ask her.

"It'll suffice."

"You'll freeze your ass out there."

"I usually take my cape with me to keep the cold at bay, but, you and I both know that you need my cape more than I do."

Ashe picked up the Avarosan bow from the side and strapped her quiver over her back.

"You're actually serious with this?"

"I don't really see this as an appropriate opportunity to make jokes."

Katarina stopped herself before she could offer another protest with Ashe's plan to hunt. Internally, she questioned herself. Why was she trying to stop Ashe from leaving?

Is this the feeling of having a conscience?

...

Pfft! Not at all!

It took a small effort in her part not to smirk. If Ashe were to die during her hunt, then Katarina would be free. No one will be stopping herself from going back to the Institute, and maybe the High Councilor won't bother assigning another champion to continue the program with her for safety reasons.

"You know what, good luck with your hunt."

Just with those words, it received her a raised eyebrow from the Queen.

' _Am I that obvious?'_

Ashe merely stared at her for a moment before turning away and heading to the entrance of the cave.

 _'Looks like I'm in the clear with that one.'_

"I'll be back in half an hour or so," Ashe informed her, stopping at the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah, sure, take your time with this little hunt."

The Frost Archer spared her one more glance before exiting the cave, running out and into the cold with no warm clothing whatsoever. Now that Ashe had left, Katarina began planning what she's going to do to esca...-!

She groaned yet again.

She had forgotten that she can't move.

A strong chill blew from outside and seeped into the cave, the cold breeze caressing her unmoving body. Katarina wanted to shiver, but the salve's side-effect prevented her from doing so.

That's when her luck took a turn for the worst.

She suddenly needed to take care of a personal need.

By personal need, she means that she needs to pee.

 _'Fuck.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I hope the touch of comedy in this story is okay. :3_

 _If you readers think the attempted-comedy quirks aren't fit for this story, just comment or message me. I'll decrease its comedic level (if it does have a level -_-")._

 _Next chapter picks up where this ends, soooo yeah, hopefully, Katarina doesn't lose her control over her bladder. :P_


	4. Chapter 4

ACT 4

Katarina desperately wanted to have her control over her body back again. She may have been excited when Ashe had left, but now, she wasn't as ecstatic as she was before. She was actually on the verge of panicking.

Ain't no way Katarina Du Couteau, the one and only Sinister Blade of Noxus, is going to wet her own pants. She silently wished Ashe would come back early from her hunt, because her bladder was threatening to burst. She hoped that Ashe wouldn't actually do what she said had said and take her time.

 _'And then what?'_ She asked herself.

What'll happen when Ashe comes back?

Since it's only been a few minutes, Ashe may not be back for a while. Katarina clenched her eyes shut, doing her hardest to focus her mind in the task of stopping her bladder from giving in. The small bonfire Ashe had set up was too far to offer her enough warmth. In fact, only her toes is being warmed by it.

 _'Four more hours to go...'_ She tried cheering herself up with that thought, but it only made her bladder control falter slightly.

Unfortunately, no matter how tight she clenched and kept her eyes shut, it won't change the fact that she needs to relieve her bladder sooner rather than later. Again, she wanted to squirm, but her body was still _'frozen'_.

Breeze after breeze, cool rushes of air would whoosh inside the cave, which taunted her bladder to its fullest extent and caused the campfire to flicker every once and a while. It's as if the wind was mocking her, playing with her. She isn't quite happy about it though. In fact, she was beyond infuriated, especially towards Ashe. If Ashe hadn't applied the salve on her wounds, then she wouldn't be going through with this stupid situation.

 _'If Ashe hadn't applied the salve on your wounds, then you'd probably dead.'_ A voice much like hers told her within her thoughts.

"Ashe! You bitch! I fucking hate you!" She shouted out, her voice echoing throughout the moderate-size cave.

...

...

...

"Is that how Noxians say their thanks?"

Katarina would have probably whipped her head to the entrance of the cave, but due to her current condition, she could only snap her gaze to the direction of the origin of the voice.

Ashe walked into the cave, dragging what looked like a carcass of an animal with one hand, the other holding her ice bow. She stared at Ashe for a moment, blinking her eyes a few times to make sure Ashe is actually there and her need for her to relieve her bladder isn't making her delusional.

"Fortunately for us, I found a lone wolf," Ashe told her as she placed the carcass a small distance away from the fire. "It'll only take a few minutes to skin it, so maybe after an hour, everything will be ready."

"As if you know how to skin it." She taunted with a scoff.

Ashe turned to her and gave her a blank look. "You do know that I'm married to the king of **barbarians**."

"Still doesn't mean anything."

Katarina usual smug and smartass attitude had taken over herself, and while it did, it made her briefly forget about her current need for bladder relief.

"Then, it would give me great pleasure when I prove you wrong." Ashe turned away from her and pulled out a dagger of her own, the grip's design matching her cape's.

For maybe a minute or two, Katarina watched Ashe skin the animal with skill she never thought a royal Queen would actually possess. Her focus was immediately taken away from the archer as soon as she felt the need to pee return. She pursed her lips in a line, while she looked between herself and Ashe.

"Uh, h-hey," She grunted.

"Hmm?" Ashe hummed, not even bothering to spare a glance over her shoulder.

"Listen, I... I need you to do something,"

"And what would that be?"

"I, well," She cleared her throat. "I need you to take my pants off."

Ashe halted what she was doing, her form becoming completely frozen. Katarina herself even felt like she internally became as stiff as a statue, especially when she realized what she had said and how it sounded.

"I-I mean, I need you to undress me."

 _'Okay, that wasn't really better than the other one.'_

"Look, what I mean to say is that I need you to take off my underwear."

 _'Fuck, I suck at this!'_

Ashe spun around in a slightly gradual pace, and once she faced her, the archer had an unreadable look in her blue eyes.

"Why, in Avarosa's name, would you want me to remove your underwear?"

"It's...! It's not that, you idiot!" She half-growled, annoyed and slightly embarrassed. "I, I just need you to take them off, alright?"

"Katarina," Ashe wiped her mildly bloodied hands to a ripped and looked relatively clean cloth. "I do not see the relevance of such task."

 _'Just fucking say it!'_

"Damn it, Ashe! I need to take a fucking piss!"

...

...

...

Ashe stared for what seemed like a long moment, her staying in its stoic and blank expression. Katarina did her best to ignore the warmth that appeared in her cheeks, while she glared at Ashe.

"Well?" She snapped, when the Freljordian made no move in, well, moving at all.

Ashe blinked... and finally snapped back to reality. "Right,"

Katarina watched as Ashe stood up and walked over to her, crouching in front of her and reaching for the button of her pants. It was **VERY** uncomfortable for her as Ashe unbuttoned her pants and undid her zipper, but, as long as she gets to banish this need to pee for the time being, then she guessed that it would be worth it.

As soon as the zipper was undone and the pants were loosened, Ashe grasped the waistband with one hand, while she used the other to lift Katarina a few inches up and off the ground. She was placed back down when the waistband was already halfway down her thighs. She turned her gaze away as Ashe began pulling her pants off. Once it was taken off and folded to the side, her underwear came next.

She closed her eyes and took deep and quiet breaths, especially when she felt Ashe's hands perch on her hips.

"I'm going to lift you up, alright?"

"Just do what you have to do," She grunted.

Ashe stayed still for a moment, looking as if she was contemplating what to do next, and honestly, she was. Katarina then found herself leaning onto Ashe, while she felt two cool fingers hook onto the band of her underwear. Her face heated up as she felt her underwear be pulled down. In a flash, her underwear was off and was placed on top of her pants.

Grabbing her forearm, which gave her a brief realization that her spiked arm guards aren't present, Ashe slung an arm around her own shoulders and began to carry Katarina to a secluded part of the cave they're in. When a small shade of shadow now loomed at least half of her and Ashe's forms, Ashe propped her ankles up onto a small ledge.

Now, most of her weight was being carried by the Queen herself, one limp arm wound around Ashe and the other dangling at her side.

"Go ahead,"

Her brain malfunctioned for a split-second, Ashe's words registering in her mind and being processed for a moment.

"Can't you just prop me up to the ledge and give me at least a bit of privacy?" She asked, eyes glancing between Ashe and her, ahem, lower part.

"It would be unsanitary, not only for you to sit on a more than just unclean spot, but for you to also relieve your bladder in that manner."

"I can't just take a piss like this!" She practically shouted at Ashe's face.

"With your body unable to move, this is the only way for you to urinate."

"No fucking way!"

Ashe sighed. "Katarina, please. Let us finish this, so I can dress you back to your clothes and I can start preparing our dinner for tonight."

"Tsk! Fine! Don't you dare talk shit if I get my piss on your boots." She snarkily said.

Katarina was about to pee, her eyes kept flicking to Ashe's face.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ashe asked.

"Aren't you going to look away, dimwit?"

Again, Ashe sighed, but didn't bother in protesting. As soon as Ashe looked away, Katarina attempted to finally release her withheld bladder.

...

...

...

...

...

Key word: **attempted**

"Are you finished?" Ashe inquired without looking.

"N-No!" Katarina snarled. "I haven't even started, you fucking idiot."

Ashe shook her head slightly at her behaviour, but uttered nothing.

Regardless of the cold temperature and surroundings, Katarina couldn't seem to do the deed. She tried to pee, but it felt like something was holding her back. It wasn't physically restraining her, but it successfully kept her from peeing.

What was holding her back?

It's the fact that Ashe is there.

Sure, she wouldn't mind if she was alone in this hidden part of the cave, but that's not really the case right now. In fact, it's quite the opposite. This is the very reason why she couldn't just urinate, despite feeling like her bladder was about to explode.

Inside her head, she tried to focus all her attention in doing her wanted task, yet it was useless. She could not do it, not with Ashe being there.

"I..." She suppressed a groan. "I can't do it."

...

...

...

"Why?" Was the only word Ashe could say.

"Because!" She snarled, annoyance sparking inside of her. "I don't normally pee in front of people."

"I averted my gaze already, what more do you need?"

"I need privacy, damn you!"

For the third time, Ashe sighed and directed her own gaze back to Katarina, which made her snap at attention internally. Ashe wound left arm around her and held her up with a bit of difficulty and a small grunt, but as soon as the archer's arm was locked and secured, Katarina's eyes immediately concentrated on Ashe's right hand, which suddenly came into her sights. Her eyes slowly widened as the pale hand neared the front of her waist.

"Wait a second! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

"Assisting you," Ashe simply replied.

Externally, she may be as unmoving as a lifeless vegetable, but internally, she was thrashing madly. She felt the cool touch of Ashe's forefinger against the bare skin of her pelvis, and with all honesty, she wanted to squirm wildly.

"What are you...-!"

Especially when Ashe began to gently stroke and massage her pelvis in an up and down motion with her smooth fingertip.

Katarina tightly clenched her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip to the point where here teeth almost tore through the thin skin, while relief suddenly overtook her whole body. Everything was silenced for a moment as her bladder gave out. She released a breath as soon as she finally finished doing the deed.

Ashe took out some sort of handkerchief from behind herself, murmured an 'excuse me' and wiped Katarina's private part with the said cloth. Katarina would have twitched in response at the feeling of the cloth between her legs, but her disabled body prevented her from doing so. After wiping, Ashe discarded the cloth and hooked an arm under Katarina's legs. Katarina kept her gaze directed away as Ashe carried her back to the spot she was at earlier.

Truthfully, Katarina was furious. Yes, Ashe may have _'assisted'_ her in peeing, but what Ashe had done was just un-fucking-believable for her.

She was completely enraged with what the Queen had done.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It felt like hours had already passed, but Katarina still couldn't move her body. She wanted to, but she couldn't, meaning, her time of being immobile is still ticking down. Her gaze was focused on her lap and had always been ever since she was put back down the ground.

In her peripherals, she could see Ashe taking the already cooked meat from the roasting spit the archer herself had made.

She's still livid with what Ashe had done, and in her thoughts, she was already plotting what to do when she finally gets the chance to move her body again. Ashe stood up from beside the fire after putting another spit with a small raw chunk of meat impaled and approached her, settling just beside her with the still-impaled meat she had taken off the fire a moment ago.

"I'd use a knife to feed you, but I think it's more dangerous if I do, so please, bear with me."

Katarina coldly stared at Ashe, who tore a little piece from the meat on the stick she held. Ashe faced her and offered piece with her left hand.

...

In just a second, Katarina hatched a plan of revenge in her mind, a way to retaliate for what Ashe had done recently to her.

Mutely, she opened her mouth to eat the meat, and when she noticed that the tips of Ashe's fingers passed her lips...!

...!

"Ah!" Ashe yelped as soon as Katarina bit down on her index and middle finger, her thumb barely escaping the bite.

Katarina made sure she drew blood with her teeth before she let go of Ashe's fingers. Ashe snatched her fingers back in a heartbeat, blue eyes instantly focusing onto the blood that trickled out of the freshly torn skin.

"That's for forcing me to pee!" Katarina hissed, lividity gleaming in her green eyes.

Ashe looked at the small amount of blood, gazing up to her after. For a short time, Katarina's angered gaze met Ashe's, the blue hues were calm and it looked somewhat... apologetic? Ashe bowed her head slightly and pursed her lips in a line for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"I know what I had done was cruel, and truth be told, I am not proud of it myself."

"Really? I didn't notice." Katarina sarcastically replied, still glaring.

"I did what I did and you and I know there's nothing I can do to change it. I do admit that it was a rather rude act to do...-!

"Rude?" Katarina scoffed. "That's putting it mildly, you ass."

Katarina expected many things to happen next. She expected Ashe to start making up pathetic excuses, try to turn the tables and blame it on her, or maybe turn away and not feed her with food. But, she was somewhat caught in surprise when Ashe made no move in doing any of that. Instead, she was unintentionally proved wrong by the royal.

The expression Ashe usually possessed that unveiled no emotion vanished in a blink of an eye. The only thing that could be seen and noticed on the Queen's face was guilt, and it was practically blatantly written all over it.

"I... I rarely admit my mistakes, but..." Ashe now had a guilty frown on her face. "I know I am in the wrong on this one. I should not have forced you. Please, believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for what I had done."

"Hmph!" Katarina took her gaze away. Her anger may have somewhat and miraculously decreased, but it was still there, just not as intense and strong as it was before Ashe had apologized.

"You don't have to accept my apology, I understand that,"

'I'm not even planning on accepting it, bitch.'

"But at least accept the food I'm offering you now."

When Katarina looked back to Ashe, she met the surprisingly pleading gaze of the archer. She couldn't help but scoff.

"Why do you even care? Wouldn't you be much happier if you have the food all to yourself? That you don't need to feed me?" She then realize something. "Oh, I get it. You just don't want to get in trouble with the Institute. Don't want to ruin your reputation, Your Majesty?"

"I could care less of my reputation," Ashe somewhat shockingly replied. "You are my responsibility, Katarina, and know that I take my responsibilities seriously, care for them closely."

"Pfft! As if I'd believe that."

"Not only that, but with all the blood that you lost, you'll need all the nourishments you can receive now, especially if we will be traveling for Rakelstake tomorrow."

"What, you're still willing to risk feeding me? Even after what I had done to your perfect and fragile little fingers? Well, not so perfect now, I guess."

"I have already risked a lot of things for you, Katarina. I think risking my fingers is the most minor risk I'll be taking that involves you."

"Oh, really?" She, once again, scoffed. "Feed me when you've risked your life for me."

"I **have** risked my life for you."

"Fuck you."

Ashe was now cleaning her small and newly-received wounds, wrapping it with a thin piece of fabric she had ripped off from her own skirt afterwards.

"You don't believe me?"

"When did you ever risk your life for me, if I may ask you, oh so heroic Queen?"

"During the attack of those wolves," Ashe started. "I could have left you and saved myself, and if you had died, my reputation won't be affected at all. Not to come off as offensive or assuming, but the Demacians may even be grateful I had saved myself rather than assist you."

"..."

"Now, can I give you food without worrying about the well-being of my fingers?"

Ashe held up another piece of meat near her closed lips with her uninjured hand, the other hand now holding the stick where the roasted meat is pierced.

...

...

...

Katarina opened her mouth and bit the meat out of Ashe's grasp, her teeth nearly grazing Ashe's fingers.

"There," Ashe began to rip off a piece of meat for Katarina to consume next. "Was that so hard?"

"I'm not a fucking baby."

Instead of reacting negatively, a small smile appeared on Ashe's lips, but it was gone as soon as Ashe had abruptly but lightly winced. Katarina actually wondered if her imagination was the one responsible for the smile she had seen. She didn't think much to the wince the archer gave. She assumed it was probably just because of the cold atmosphere.

"Here comes the...-!"

"Say _'train'_ and I will fucking gut you as soon as I can move."

"...food." Ashe finished differently yet smoothly.

Katarina accepted the second piece after chewing and swallowing the last one.

"You aren't the type with a sense of humor, are you?"

"My humor is so amusing that it gets confused with sarcasm."

Surprisingly, Ashe chuckled with her not so serious answer.

 _'I was being sarcastic.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Despite it being early in the morning, the sun wasn't shining brightly above Freljord, for thick and mildly dark clouds blocked its warm rays. Katarina woke up from her sleep as soon as a rather strong breeze blew in and chilled her to the bone.

Her eyes fluttered open and first thing she saw was the tip of Ashe's cowl an inch away from her nose, which obscured a few things in front of her. The more she woke up, the more she realized what's her current state. She fell asleep after Ashe had fed her last night. Her time of being unable to move her body was done now for sure. When she slept, she was still a limp noodle.

She fully opened her eyes and realized that she was lying down on the dirt and facing the wall, cowl covering her head and cape wound around her body, making her look like some sort of human burrito. Not only that, but there was also a thick cover draped over those two things, and this one is warmer.

Taking a split-second to mentally celebrate that she can finally move her body again, she lifted her head off the ground and scanned herself.

"Good morning,"

She instantly looked over her shoulder, spotting Ashe, who seems to be in the process of putting out the small camp fire of theirs.

"What are you doing?" Katarina asked, looking at the snow Ashe is about to dump onto the already weakened fire.

"We have to move for Rakelstake now. From what I can remember, there may be a snowstorm that's headed our way."

"Right," She replied after a moment of thinking. Katarina began to squirm in her warm wrappings, wanting to get up and on her two feet.

"Let me assist you,"

Katarina didn't bother saying any protests whatsoever as Ashe approached her and pulled her up, making the thick blanket fall and the cape loosen around her form. The cowl also fell back, which then made her realize that those three things actually offered more warmth than she had thought.

Her recently treated wounds throbbed slightly, but the pain was bearable. When Ashe was sure that she was stable on her two feet, the archer bent down and retrieved the fallen cover, which turned out to be the skin of the wolf Ashe had hunted last night.

"Wear this," Ashe draped it over her shoulders, returning some of the warmth from earlier. "It'll keep you warm throughout our journey."

After stubbornly and rudely declining Ashe's offer to assist her in strapping her belts of knives and spiked arm and leg guards and Ashe had taken the Avarosan bow and quiver of frost arrows, the two of them ventured out of the cave and through the frigid forest of Freljord.

At the first few minutes of quiet walking, Katarina tried her best to ignore the biting of the coldness through the supposedly thick soles of her boots and the bone-freezing breeze that blew against them.

"How far are we from Rakelstake?" Katarina asked Ashe, who is currently a few steps ahead of her.

"My estimation of distance is that we may be at least three to five miles away."

Katarina wanted to groan. She was never a fan of walking, even now, she's still not fond of it, especially when it means trudging through the wilderness of the coldest nation in Runeterra. Both of her trembling hands clutched at the fur blanket she presently has.

Countless steps and moments later, gaze focused on the ground and a few glances ahead to make sure she's not going to walk up to a tree, Katarina decided to sate her curiosities to pass the time.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, knowing the Queen is merely wearing a half-backless dress.

"I am," Ashe replied. "But, like I said last night, you need the warmth more than I do."

"Answer me seriously, where did you learn how to skin an animal?" She queried, glancing at the perfectly skinned wolf fur she has on. "There isn't even a single hole in this pelt."

Believe Katarina, she checked a few minutes ago, mostly due to her attempt of curing her boredom.

"Whenever Tryndamere goes out on a hunt of his own and brings back a carcass, he skins it personally."

"You just learned by watching him?"

"That, and my mother taught me when I was still a child."

"I would have expected that it was your father that taught you."

"I never met my father," Ashe stated, causing Katarina to become silent. "My mother raised me by herself."

...

...

...

 _'What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry for your loss? Shit like that? I don't even give a flying fuck about her life. Why should I make an effort?'_

Katarina cleared her throat. "How farther are we from Rakelstake?"

"I already recognize this terrain, we're close."

"Let's hurry up, then."

She picked up her pace, walking faster than before. Honestly, she could use a nice, warm bath and a comfy bed, and hopefully, there's something like that at their destination. The ground she was laying on throughout the previous night wasn't really a nice make-shift mattress. As she increased her traveling speed, she remained oblivious at how Ashe was attempting to catch up to her, only to lag behind her.

"Katarina!" Ashe called out when she was more than just a few steps away from her.

"What? Can't keep up?" She laughed out mockingly, looking over her shoulder to see Ashe holding onto a snow-coated tree branch while pressing the Avarosan bow against her stomach.

"Wait, slow down," Ashe told her, letting go of the branch and moving forward. "You might slip!"

"Oh, please, like that would happ...-!"

Her right foot stepped on a small slope-like snow pile and skidded forward, causing her to slip, her leather-clad butt making a small splash on the cold snow.

"Ow." She said, almost flatly and reflexively.

It didn't actually hurt, but the ice surely was starting to bite her ass through the her leather pants.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked, her muffled footsteps in the snow entering her sense of hearing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," She got back up on her two feet before Ashe could reach her and help her up.

She heard the low sound of snow being crushed from behind her and when she turned halfway to see what it was, she found Ashe, knees and left hand in the snow and right hand on top of a small boulder.

"I guess I'm not the only victim here,"

"It's an unstable terrain, what did you expect?" Ashe asked, sounding a tad bit exasperated.

"Need some help then, _Your Majesty_?"

"No, it's... I'm, I'm fine,"

"Then, hurry up. I'd like to reach civilization, if you don't mind."

Ashe nodded in agreement before returning in a standing position, clutching her ice bow against her stomach again.

"Onward."

Throughout their remaining journey, Katarina had a few close-calls in losing her footing, but she successfully prevented in having a repeat of her fall earlier. Ashe is a different story though. The Frost Archer had tripped and planted her knees on the snow more than just a few times, but she always said the same excuses.

Ashe always claimed that the path was rocky or uneven, or she took a wrong step, and of course, Katarina's personal favorite, Ashe said that she didn't get enough sleep last night, which 'explains' why she kept falling on her knees. Katarina didn't pay much attention to it. When Ashe tripped for the fourth time, Katarina decided not to exert any effort in looking over shoulder anymore. The assassin traveled forward, not even bothering in helping the Queen of Freljord whenever said royal dropped to ground.

Who knew Ashe was such a klutz?

Finally, after dozens of slips and falls, they finally emerged through the trees and caught the sight of the main entrance of Rakelstake. Katarina surprisingly spotted another carriage from the Institute, and to add more to the surprise, Tryndamere was there, looking like he had just gotten out of the carriage itself.

She instantly recognized the bags the guards unloaded from the carriage. It was her bags. She assumed that Tryndamere's little convoy had came across their broken carriage and had taken everything that wasn't destroyed by the wolves.

"Are you saying that Ashe isn't here yet?" She heard Tryndamere's loud and rather enraged voice, despite the distance between them.

She formed a circle around her mouth with her hands and shouted, "Hey! Over here!"

Tryndamere and the guards' gazes immediately directed towards her. It only took a second before they all ran to her.

"Where's Ashe?" Tryndamere shouted back as he approached.

"She's over..." Katarina pointed and turned to the forest, only for her to meet the shockingly weak blue-hued gaze of the archer.

"Ka..." Ashe could only breathed out before collapsing onto the snow.

Katarina blinked for a few times, her brain taking an extremely brief moment to process what she had just witnessed. She dashed towards Ashe's fallen self, seeing that the Freljordian made no motion in picking herself up from the snow for probably the umpteenth time.

"Hey!" Katarina hissed, looking a bit annoyed as she attempted to lift Ashe off the snow. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Katarina pulled the ice bow out from beneath Ashe's fallen form, only to find a part of it painted with blood. She tossed it aside and tried to lift Ashe up, but when she found herself still too weak to do so, she settled in just rolling Ashe onto her back.

What she saw next made her eyes widen.

Blood was seeping through the thin rips of the white fabric over Ashe's midriff. The more she looked at it, the more she realized that it looked like claw marks.

 _'The wolf...'_ She remembered the carcass Ashe had brought back from her hunt the previous night.

"H-Hey!" She shook Ashe's shoulders slightly. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were wounded?"

Ashe's eyes opened, her pained gaze meeting Katarina's eyes, which are filled with disbelief.

"Would you have actually cared?"

With just those words, Katarina lost her voice.

The way Ashe had said it... In spite of it being a question, Katarina knew that she didn't need to say anything, for Ashe already knew her answer, even before she could think about it.

Ashe broke their eye contact when her eyes clenched shut in pain, nails clawing on the snow. The rips caused by the claw marks on the fabric wasn't that big, but from the amount of blood that was seeping through the fabric, Katarina knew that the wound had became worse than it was originally.

Maybe mostly because of their recent non-stop travel. It wasn't that long, but still, travelling with an open wound isn't really considered a good thing.

Before Katarina knew it, she placed both of her hands on Ashe's stomach, applying pressure to try and minimize the bleeding as much as she can. Ashe released a few weak whimpers of pain. It's as if everything around her was muted.

Tryndamere's calls, the clinking and clanking of the armors of the approaching guards, even her own breathing. The only sound that reached her ears were Ashe's tormented whimpers.

"Ashe!" Tryndamere's voice sounded so distant. It didn't sound like he was just a meter or two away from Katarina.

Katarina's utterly undivided focus was on her hands, which were being stained by Ashe's blood little by little. Tryndamere dropped to his knees and right beside her.

She didn't know what happened. It felt like only a heartbeat's worth of time had passed, yet Ashe disappeared. The guards helped her up and off the snow, leading her to the castle, while ahead of them, Tryndamere frantically ran through the village of Rakelstake, Ashe in his arms. The villagers parted and gave him way, especially when they saw their Queen bleeding in their King's arms.

Katarina still couldn't hear anything. She can only hear Ashe's whimpers, regardless of the fact that Ashe wasn't even in her arm's reach. Throughout her little trip to the castle, she could only stare at her bloodied hands.

She didn't know why, but she merely stared...

And stared...

And stared.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Are they a OOC here? Umm, I think they are? Not sure. :/_

 _Well, if you readers think these two protagonists of ours are being OOC, please, do tell me. I won't mind. It would actually give me a bit of a heads up in the future chapters. ^^_

 _Anyway, if_ _you're feeling generous, leave a review about your thoughts to this chapter. ^3^_


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT 5**

The cold everyday weather outside moistened the windows and if one didn't know better, the glass looked like it was going to break due to the coldness. Thankfully, the windows didn't break nor crack. Katarina walked out of the bathroom, already clothed in a pair of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

The sleeves isn't as warm as the pelt she had over her shoulders when she traveled with a certain archer, but it'll do for now. She approached the mirror at one of the corners of the room and once she was standing in front of it, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing her tattooed stomach. While keeping her half of her shirt up, she pulled on the waistband of her pants and slightly yanked it down.

Through the mirror, she examined her right hip, looking for any nasty scars the wolf may have left on her. Much to her surprise, her wound was mostly gone. Yes, there's a scar, but it looks like it's almost a hundred percent healed. She thought about it for a moment before she reached down and stroked a finger over the mark, only to feel smooth skin, almost as smooth as a newborn baby's.

"That salve must have been something," She murmured to herself, pulling her shirt back down and her pants back to its rightful place. She walked back to her bed, gracelessly flopping over it before gazing blankly above her.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Ugh," She groaned loudly. "What is it now?"

"Du Couteau," Came a deep and mildly muffled voice.

Katarina rubbed both of her hands over her face, while in the background, she heard the click and creak lowly as it opened. She sat up and turned her head to the door, only to find Tryndamere already more than halfway inside the room.

"What do you want?" She questioned, making it obvious that she didn't want to talk to him.

"What truly happened between you and Ashe while the two of you were out there?" Tryndamere asked her, crossing his muscular arms.

"What, are you actually blaming **ME** for what happened to your precious Queen?"

"Go ahead, then. Explain to me why Ashe had no cloak, a severely bleeding wound and an empty stomach."

Katarina's brain buffered for a moment after she heard the last part. Didn't Ashe eat anything when they were at the cave last night?

"Listen here, idiot," She started, standing up from the bed. "First of all, she was the one who insisted that I wear her cloak. Second, I didn't even have a single fucking clue about her stupid wound. Lastly, how am I supposed to know she didn't eat anything?"

"Are you claiming that you didn't know anything about her well-being?"

"Are you deaf? I didn't know shit."

Tryndamere narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not believing her answers. "She wouldn't put you first without any reason, so tell me, Noxian, why would she do such selfless actions?"

"Oh, I don't know," She sarcastically answered, which earned her a glare from the barbarian. She sighed exasperatedly. "We were attacked by wolves when our carriage broke down. I got wounded and almost died, mind you. When I regained my consciousness, I couldn't move anymore because of some stupid Hoarforest."

"Hoarfrost." Tryndamere corrected in a grunt.

"Whatever," She huffed. "Long story short, your little beloved took care of me, while I was paralyzed. I fell asleep, woke up, traveled and that's when you found us."

"Ashe didn't mention anything to you about her wound?"

Katarina exaggeratedly groaned, getting a tad bit irritated that Tryndamere was acting like some sort of broken record.

"I already fucking told you, I didn't know shit."

Tryndamere still didn't look convinced, but decided to back off for now. He turned away and wrapped a hand around the doorknob. "This little talk of ours is not over, Noxian."

As soon as Tryndamere left, Katarina let out a low irritated cry. She gets shipped to Freljord against her will, her freedom has been limited and now, she's being somewhat accused because of the Frost Archer's current state. The whole situation was just completely annoying, and it was pushing her, as if tempting her to blow her fuse.

She returned to the bed and flopped down the sheets face first.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina opened her eyes, expecting nothing but darkness. Surprisingly, she found herself gazing at an unfamiliar vanity a small distance away from her. She found herself lying down on a bed that's obviously softer, bigger and more comfortable than the one in the guest room she's staying in.

Her gaze flickered to the familiar crown perched on a velvet pillow before turning around and facing the opposite side of the bed. The first thing she saw was a smooth and flawless back, skin as pale as snow, covered with just the right amount of blanket to cover the person's rear. Her eyes wandered north, finding countless strands of silk-like hair, looking as if it was made out of pure white snow itself.

Despite her not knowing where she is and what's going on, she could still feel the warm blanket draped over her body, which made her realize that she wore no clothing of any sort. She is literally stark naked under the sheet.

Suddenly, the person beside her began to move, capturing her attention in a blink of an eye. The unnamed bedmate of hers sat up and slowly started to turn around to face her, and once she caught the sight of the unidentified person, she was shocked to the core.

Ashe gazed at her, not at all bothered that the blanket she had on had slipped downward and revealed her bare torso. Katarina wanted to become as still as a lifeless rock, when Ashe reached towards her and cupped her left cheek. To add more to her utter shock, Ashe leaned down on her and initiated a kiss, which she shockingly responded back to.

She even hooked a hand over Ashe's nape, which deepened the kiss for a few seconds, before it was broken by the Queen herself.

"Thank you, Katarina."

...

...

...

Katarina, due to her sudden awakening, pushed herself off the bed and accidentally fell off, causing a small thud! to sound. She may have landed on her back and it may have hurt a bit, but her mind was still reeling back from what she had just... witnessed.

She got off the floor and checked her bed, hoping she wouldn't find a naked Queen of Freljord. Thankfully, for her, Ashe is nowhere to be found on the bed or within the room. She inspected herself and nearly let out a sigh of relief, when she found herself fully clothed with her very own clothed.

While Katarina calmed herself, she concluded that she had fallen asleep, and so, she began to think about what she had just dreamt of. Never had she dreamt of something like that. Also, of all the people in Runeterra, why the Frost Archer? It confused her.

The dream felt all too real, too real for her taste. Even when she dreamt of her previous assassinations, she never had this kind of feeling. Whenever she dreamt of an assassination, she felt like she was merely watching a video of some sort, but this recent dream of hers... She didn't know how to describe it.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Miss Du Couteau?" A castle maid, she assumed, called out.

Instead of answering back in a shout, she walked up to the door and yanked it open, her scowl instantly appearing on her face.

"What?"

The maid in front of her shrunk back before saying, "Dinner has been set up at the dining hall."

"What's that?" She questioned, eyeing the material in the maid's clutches.

Regardless of the fear the maid currently felt, she held up what looked like a coat made out of a purely white wolf's pelt. Katarina eyed the object for a moment, the image of Ashe's white hair flashing right before her eyes for a second.

"The Queen gave specific instructions to have you borrow this coat, Miss."

"Tsk, whatever," She snatched the coat from the maid's hands and wore it over her shoulders. The warmth the fur coat offered immediately engulfed her whole body, dispelling any hints of chills the cold surroundings gave off.

"Um, this way, please." The maid timidly said before walking ahead of her.

Katarina followed, while she examined the warm and perfectly skinned pelt on her shoulders. She tried looking for any single error in the pelt that she could brutally criticize, but she found none. She reached at the back of her neck, her fingertips touching the snout of the wolf. She pulled it up and over her head, and next thing she knew, she had a fur hood covering her head, warming her even more.

 _'Nice, very nice...'_ She thought to herself, running her fingers through the thick and soft fur of the pelt.

The whole way to the dining area, her mind was preoccupied with her examinations with the coat, which took her mind off the dream she had recently seen. When the maid pushed the tall doors open, Katarina redirected her attention to the typically long but unique table made out of flawlessly sculptured ice.

She was slightly thankful that the chairs were made out of wood and were completed with plush cushions. She couldn't imagine the feeling of sitting on a chair made out of cold ice.

She settled at a random chair near the center of the table, and her eyes instantly focused onto the rather large turkey right in front of her. She felt her saliva pool in her mouth as soon as the sweet smell of the food around her entered her nostrils, her stomach growling in return.

Katarina, if she recalls correctly, once heard Cassiopeia say that the livestock supply in Freljord is absolutely divine. Right now, the appearance itself spoke volumes. She grabbed her fork and stabbed the turkey leg violently, causing the plate to clatter mildly. She swiftly sliced it off the main body of the turkey, putting the leg on her plate. She was about acquire a large chomp from the turkey leg when...!

"It's already dead, you don't have to kill it twice." A gruff voice said.

Her head snapped to her right, spotting Tryndamere seated at one end of the long table.

"Oh, it's **you**." Katarina muttered, scowling.

Tryndamere's eyes narrowed as it focused onto the white fur coat she has on.

"Where did you get that?" Tryndamere interrogated, narrowed eyes turning into glares. "That's Ashe's coat."

 _'Of course it would belong to her.'_ She said to herself, suppressing a sigh.

"What's it to you?" She sneered.

"She never lets anyone borrow that coat," Tryndamere pointed a fork at her direction. "That's her favorite."

"Yeah? Well, I guess I must be a special exception." Katarina sarcastically said, smiling sardonically.

Tryndamere scoffed. "In your dreams, Noxian."

Katarina's sarcastic smile disappeared as her dream popped back inside her mind. _'In my dreams...'_

The part of the dream where Ashe had instigated a kiss between the two of them, the feeling of her reciprocating the act, it distracted her and completely took over her mind, putting her whole body on autopilot for a few moments. The feel of Ashe's soft lips against hers in the dream, it was just... unexplainable.

She began to eat as soon as her mind snapped back to reality, her eating manners not as violent as it was earlier. The taste of the meat in her mouth was enough to capture her attention away from the dream, and for that, she was thankful.

Once she finished eating, she stood up and didn't bother to excuse herself from the barbarian she absent-mindedly dined with. She retraced her footsteps back to her room and on her way to her destination, she managed to unintentionally catch up to a maid that's carrying a tray of food.

"Hey!" She called out, causing the maid to halt and turn to her. "Whose food is that?"

"Oh, M-Miss Du Couteau," The maid stuttered once, mostly due to fear. This maid seems to be more afraid than the one that escorted her to the dining area. "Is there something I can I help you with?"

"Is that the Frost Archer's meal?"

"Oh, um, well, yes...-!"

"Give it," She didn't wait for a reply. She took the tray from the maid, who surrendered it without a sign of resistance. "Now, where's her room?"

"M-Miss Du Couteau, I, um, I don't think you'd be comfortable in bringing the Queen her...-!'

"Where's her room?" She cut off, now openly glaring at the maid.

The maid instantly cowered in fear. "I-It's down the hall, f-f-first d-door to t-the left."

She grunted in reply before heading down the hall, intending to bring the Queen her food herself.

"Umm, Miss Du Couteau...-!" The maid tried calling out to stop her.

Katarina ignored the maid's calls and proceeded on her way. Don't get her wrong, she isn't doing this because she wants to be all kind and caring and shit like that. She's merely doing this to see Ashe's state and know why Tryndamere seems to be so angry at her. It's not like Ashe is on the verge of her own death.

When she arrived at her designated point, she found herself staring at a pair of navy blue doors designed with elegant gold linings. She rolled her eyes at the design.

 _'I'm sure this isn't her room.'_ She sarcastically thought. Just by looking at the door, she immediately knew whose room it belonged to.

Handling the tray with one hand, she used her other hand to knock on one of the doors. Almost after her three sequential knocks, she heard a soft call of her invitation to come in. She swung one of the doors open and walked in, kicking the door close behind her, which caused a loud slam to sound down the hall and within the room.

Ashe, currently has a bear's pelt draped around her form and settled on her king-size bed, turned her gaze away from the window and stared at her with a surprised gleam in her blue eyes.

"I must say, I certainly did not expect you to be the one to bring me my dinner."

"Don't expect it to be a daily thing." She said, placing the tray on the chair beside the bed. "How's your stomach?"

"It's healing, but not as fast as your own wounds had."

"Right, whatever."

Ashe's gaze flicked to the door before asking, "Where's the maid?"

"Scared her off to get the tray."

Ashe blinked twice. "Oh, well... Did she leave you any instructions?"

"What instructions?"

Ashe sighed. "I'm now assuming you don't know my current state."

"Just get to the point," Katarina grunted, obviously impatient.

"Katarina, the salve the healer made is almost as... similar to the one I made for you when I treated your wounds."

 _'I don't like the sound of this...'_

"The healer panicked when he had seen my wound, and instead of just using the petals of the Hoarfrost, he also used the stalk, which has a stronger freezing effect."

 _'Shit... Don't tell me...-!'_

"Katarina," Ashe sighed again. "I can't move for ten hours."

 _'Fuck.'_

"Right now, I still have three hours left until I regain my sense of control over my body."

Katarina truly wanted to snatch the silver tray she used to carry the food and bang her head against. See? Nothing good comes out when she tries to be nice. She's destined to be evil and merciless, not caring and loving.

"Umm..."

Her attention snapped back to reality, eyes refocusing on Ashe.

"Katarina?"

"What?" She gritted out.

"If it isn't much trouble," Ashe cleared her throat. "Would you... assist me in relieving my bladder?"

 _'Why, oh why, is the world so cruel to me?'_

"Right now?" She asked through gritted teeth. "Can't I just call one of your maids or something?"

"I... I've been holding it in for a few hours now."

"What!? Why?"

"I didn't want to trouble my maids...-!"

"Oh, so now you're going to trouble me? Is that it?"

"I didn't expect you to be the one to bring my dinner," Ashe defended for herself. "If I had known, then I would have asked Tryndamere to assist me before he left for dinner earlier."

Katarina groaned as she slapped both of her hands over her face.

 _'This is what happens when I actually try to be good for once...'_

She wanted to just turn away and leave the room, not caring if the Queen would wet her own bed. After all, she wasn't really the one responsible of the royal's care and all. She's an assassin, a **NOXIAN** assassin, and she shouldn't even give an ounce of fuck about Ashe's state of health.

But, then again... Ashe did save her life. She fed her, healed her, made sure she didn't die and...-!

Katarina mentally groaned at all the thoughts that came rushing into her head. The dream she had during her little nap floated at the back of her mind, waiting to be fully noticed.

"Fine! Whatever!" Katarina ended up succumbing to her thoughts. She took off the coat and carelessly tossed it at the foot of the bed. She got on the bed and crawled towards Ashe, who had now averted her own gaze from the assassin herself.

She hooked one arm under Ashe's back, while the other was beneath Ashe's legs. Once she had the archer secured in her arms and against her chest, she lifted her up and got off the bed, returning back to her two feet.

Now that the blanket was nowhere near Ashe's body and the bear coat no longer offered any coverage, Katarina got a full view of what Ashe is wearing, which is a matching pair of bra and panties that would actually put actual lingeries to shame. Maybe mostly because the undergarments are designed and made for a less busty frame, despite it being a normal set of cloth underwear.

Her eyes lingered over Ashe's cleavage for second before she snapped her gaze up, not wanting to be caught 'inspecting' by the Queen herself. She saw another door, smaller than the main one, at the side, so she focused her gaze there.

"Is that the bathroom?" She asked in a mutter.

Ashe followed her gaze with her own before replying with a simple "Yes."

Katarina walked up to the door and thankfully, it wasn't fully closed. She nudged it open with one foot before stepping inside. She placed Ashe on top of the toilet and held her shoulders to prevent the other from falling off the toilet seat.

"Go ahead," She grunted, looking away. "Hurry up, or I'll leave you here."

...

...

...

"Umm, Katarina?"

"What? Can't pee?"

"Well, it's not that..."

"What is it, then?" She questioned, getting more and more irritated.

"You didn't remove my underwear."

Katarina stilled for a moment, slowly looking down on Ashe and realizing that she had not yet indeed pulled Ashe's panties down.

"Oh, for the love of...!" She cursed all the Holy beings above and beneath them under her breath before she, as light as she can in her angered state, pushed Ashe for the archer to lean back onto the toilet, crouching afterwards.

As soon as she was crouched, she grabbed the waistbands of the panties at the side and tugged it off the archer, slipping the material down the smooth and pale legs the royal possessed. When the cloth grazed Ashe's soles, the Queen unexpectedly released a short laugh. Katarina looked up to Ashe's face as she tugged the panties off completely, one eyebrow quirked.

The laugh was immediately stopped, and Ashe instantly pursed her lips shut, her face showing off a light shade of the color pink. The more Katarina stared, the more the blush intensified. Katarina stood up, Ashe's panties hanging on one of her fingers.

"Alright, go and pee, then."

"Can you please leave the room?" Ashe asked, blush still present in her cheeks. "I'll call you back when I'm finished."

Katarina leaned back on the tiled wall, dropping Ashe's underwear on a nearby counter. "Why should I?"

"Katarina, please."

"Hey, when this happened to me, I didn't get any privacy, so why should you?"

Ashe's eyes widened slightly. "But...-!"

Katarina then smirked, a wicked plan appearing in her brain. She pulled her back away from the wall and took a step forward, crouching in front of Ashe again, smirk blatantly shown.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"N-No," Ashe stuttered, blush becoming more and more visible. "I-I can handle mysel...-!"

Katarina picked up Ashe's left foot and hovered one finger a few inches away from its sole. Her smirk was now wider than before as she banished the short distance inch by inch.

"K-Ka...-!"

She brushed her finger upward.

Ashe sucked in a breath, unable to finish the redhead's name.

She brushed her finger downward.

"Pff!" Ashe bit her bottom lip.

"Come on, Your Highness," Katarina teased with a sinister smile. "Go ahead and do your little business."

Upward.

"Kata...-!"

Downward.

"P-Please...!"

Upward.

Ashe's clenched her eyes shut.

Downward.

Upward.

Downward.

Upward.

It was too much for the Frost Archer. Laughter broke out of Ashe's sealed lips, the gentle and melodic sound entering Katarina's ears and filling the whole bathroom. As soon as she heard that her little plan had worked and Ashe had began to empty her bladder, she let go of Ashe's foot and stood up, a triumph smile on her smug-looking face.

"Now we're even."

"You're quite mean, aren't you?" Ashe asked with a slightly uneven breathing.

"What did you expect? I **am** a Noxian."

Ashe sighed. Katarina assumed Ashe would have shaken her head if she could move it. "I'm finished."

Katarina looked around the bathroom for something to clean Ashe with, and her eyes landed on the tissue roll near the sink. She took more than just six squares of tissue paper and folded all that, wetting it with some water from the sink after.

"Here," She approached Ashe and slipped the hand holding the semi-drenched tissue between Ashe's legs, wiping the other's private area thoroughly.

While she cleaned Ashe, her eyes couldn't help but wander around. It traced over the flat and toned stomach of the Queen, the pale and shapely thighs, the pair of long and flawless legs that looks like it could go on forever.

"Katarina...?"

"Hm?" She hummed absently.

"I... I think I'm clean already..."

Her gaze flicked up to Ashe's face and found Ashe looking completely flustered. At first, she was clueless to why Ashe would be so flushed now, but then, she remembered where her hand is...

Her eyes widened when her fingers didn't make contact with a drenched tissue paper. In fact, it actually touched something... warm and _'fleshy'_.

Katarina jumped away, quickly throwing the ripped tissue paper in the trash bin and washing her hand in the sink. Ashe's mildly ragged breaths and her very own thundering heart was the only thing she could hear. Katarina couldn't even hear the sound of water hitting the sink's cool surface.

After washing and shaking her hand dry briefly, she swiped Ashe's panties from the counter and slipped it back to its rightful place. Once Ashe was wearing her underwear, Katarina pulled the flush trigger of the toilet before she lifted Ashe back into her arms and left the bathroom. She placed Ashe back into bed and tucked her back under the blanket, draping the bear fur coat over the Queen's shoulders.

Throughout all of this, Katarina remained quiet. She has nothing to say to make things much less awkward an embarrassing between her and Ashe. Especially now, she could feel Ashe's eyes trained on her the whole time. After she had Ashe settled, she took the wolf pelt and shrugged it on, fending off the chill once again.

She didn't stop moving, of course. She took the tray of food and placed it on the bed before sitting right beside it. Katarina removed the steel cover of the plate and took the knife and fork on top of the folded napkin. Keeping her gaze trained on the food, she sliced a piece of meat and offered it to Ashe. After Ashe bit the meat off the fork, Katarina slice some more food to feed the archer.

"How was your nap?" Ashe inquired, breaking the silence between them.

She became a tad bit confused. How did Ashe know she fell asleep earlier? Ashe seemed to have caught on to her confusion and decided to answer her unsaid question.

"The maid that gave you my coat informed me about it."

Katarina, not actually wanting to return back to the unnerving silence earlier, decided to speak and contribute to the conversation Ashe started.

"It was... nice."

Now that she thought about it, her nap...

 _'Dream!'_ She thought, her mind replaying the scene of Ashe and her kissing.

"Pleasant dreams?" Ashe asked after chewing and swallowing the food she had just given.

 _'Oh, sure, ask about my dreams...'_

"Not... really..."

"Why not?"

"It was a dream about me..."

"How is that not plea...-!"

"...and you."

Ashe halted mid-word, blinking for a few times. "A dream about you and I?"

"Uh, yeah,"

 _'You idiot! Why'd you tell her that!?'_

"What was happening in the dream?" Ashe managed to ask her before biting the food off the fork, which Katarina currently has raised.

 _'Should I lie or not?'_

'Of course I should lie! No way am I telling her that I had a dream about her and me stark naked in bed! That's just fucking wrong!'

"I dreamt of assassinating you."

...

...

...

...

...

Katarina nearly stabbed herself with the dining knife she presently held. Of all the lies she could think of, she decides to go with that one? It was absolutely stupid, in her opinion. She practically reeled the awkward silence back.

"Oh..." Ashe uttered after the silence that took place. "Do you... think it's prophetic?"

She thought about what actually happened in the dream before she just muttered, "I don't know."

"Well, I guess it is only fair that I tell you that I too had a dream earlier,"

"Pretty sure mine was more eventful." She mumbled, cutting off another piece of meat.

"Indeed, but my dream was rather identical to yours."

"What's your dream about, anyway?"

"I dreamt of you and I as well."

Katarina raised her gaze and met Ashe's blue eyes. "What happened in your dream?"

Ashe calmly stared back at her.

"You were going to kill me."

"..." She stared at Ashe for a long moment, mind processing in a rapid pace. Despite thousands of thoughts running inside her head, she could only get out one word from her lips. "Why?"

Ashe shockingly smiled. It wasn't a full blown smile, but the small curve that those pale pink lips formed is, in fact, a smile.

"I don't know."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Do tell me what you readers think about this chapter. After all, this little ship of ours is about to sail. :P_


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT 6**

"Thank you, Katarina." Ashe whispered before the mentioned Noxian pulled the archer back into their kiss.

Katarina rolled them around, stopping only when she was fully on top of Ashe, her naked body against the Queen's very own. Her hands roamed downward and grazed against the smooth skin, fingertips caressing the sides of the female beneath her. Ashe pushed her back a bit and softly gasped for air, while Katarina buried her face in Ashe's neck and began to stroke Ashe's throat with her tongue.

The royal beneath her trembled slightly with unfiltered pleasure, feeling Katarina's hands run up and down her body in a gentle manner. It's a manner of touch no one would ever expect from an assassin. Katarina closed her eyes and buried her face in Ashe's sprawled hair for a moment, deeply inhaling the sweet and refreshing scent. She changed her target and bit down lightly on Ashe's earlobe, nipping and licking teasingly.

"Mmm..." Ashe hummed, completely approving with her actions.

A hand hooked at the back of her head and gradually clenched, acquiring a fistful of red tresses. Once Ashe had a firm grip on her hair, Katarina felt the archer start to pull her back. She willingly followed and decided to raise her head, instantly feeling Ashe run her own tongue from her collarbone up to the underside of her jaw.

She felt Ashe latch her lips on one of her jugular veins, sucking at the skin and licking occasionally. Katarina bit her bottom lip as she felt Ashe's other hand caress the spot where her tattoo is. The smooth palm of the archer moved up until Katarina felt her chest be groped by said palm.

She released a gasp...!

...

Gasping, Katarina abruptly sat up on the bed, breathing out of its normal pace, sweat glazed over her body and shirt stuck to her almost like a second skin. Using one sleeve of her shirt, she wiped the perspiration away from her face. Regardless of it being cold sweat, she never would have thought she would actually be sweating in the coldest nation in Runeterra.

"What the fuck...?" She breathed out, pushing her hair back with two hands. "What the hell's wrong with me...?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, only for the dream to appear and play again in her mind, looking more detailed, in her opinion.

"Gah!" She snapped her eyes open, breathing in and out in a mildly frantic manner. "Snap out of it, Katarina! Stop thinking about it!"

As she scolded herself, she lightly struck her temples with half-clenched fists. She was completely confused with whatever these dreams mean. This is the second time she has dreamt of the Queen of Freljord, and based from what she saw, this second dream is some sort continuation of the first one.

 ** _"Do you... think it's prophetic?"_ ** Ashe's question to her yesterday echoed in her thoughts.

"What did she do to me?" She asked herself. "Why do I keep dreaming of her?"

Instead of attempting to sleep again, Katarina left the bed, bringing the wolf pelt with her. She brought it along as she exited her room, heading down the hall and towards the kitchen where all of the food is usually prepared. She got there in no time at all, and when she pushed the swinging door back and stepped inside the kitchen, she saw one candle lit at the center of the long kitchen island... and a person about to close a cupboard at the side.

Once the cupboard's door closed, her green eyes immediately met a pair of blue ones.

 _'It just had to be her.'_

"Oh, good morning, Katarina," Ashe greeted, feeling a tad bit surprised to see her.

"What time is it?" She asked, not really knowing what to say or do, especially when she kept thinking of a certain dream that is raunchy to the fullest extent.

"It's two o'clock in the morning."

A look of disbelief crossed her face. "It's **that** early?"

"Which is why I'm curious to why you are awake," Ashe said as she placed what looked like a rectangular plastic case on the kitchen island.

"Why are you awake?" She asked back as she walked towards the kitchen island.

"I'm usually the only one awake in the castle in this time," Ashe answered as she opened the plastic case, revealing dozens and dozens of chocolate-coated breadsticks.

She quirked an eyebrow, a non-spoken question in her eyes.

"I get hungry." The archer replied with a small shrug.

"You do this every night?"

"Every night, yes."

"I'm surprised you're not as fat as Gragas."

"Oh, look at her, actually possessing a sense of humor." Ashe half-sarcastically and half-jokingly said, chuckling to herself.

"Did you just use sarcasm?" She asked, amused.

"I don't know, did I?"

Katarina leaned on the kitchen island. "Looks like the arrow stuck up your ass isn't as bad as I thought."

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered."

"Be flattered, that's the closest thing to a compliment that you'll get from me."

Ashe smiled and shook her head, getting a breadstick from the case. She nodded her head to snack. "If you want, you can have some."

Katarina reached for one breadstick and nibbled on it for a few times in silence. Ashe, who finished the first breadstick she took, obtained another one before continuing their conversation.

"I assume the fur coat is keeping you warm enough?"

"Wards off the chill and keeps my ass and boobs intact, so what do you think?" Katarina then remembered what Tryndamere had said about the fur coat. "Your oaf of a husband told me this one's your favorite."

"It is,"

"He also told me that you never let anybody borrow it."

"True,"

"Then, why let me use it?"

Ashe finished the second breadstick, then answered, "You aren't just an anybody, are you?"

Katarina, whose gaze was focused on the table top, raised her head and looked into Ashe's eyes, once again making eye contact with the Queen. Once her eyes met Ashe's, Ashe presented smile to her.

"When this little _'buddy program'_ was created, this didn't require you to participate, did it? You volunteered."

"I did," Ashe didn't bother to deny.

"Why?"

"In my opinion, you are merely misunderstood."

Katarina scoffed. "Me? Misunderstood? That's a first."

"There is good in you, Katarina. That's why I volunteered."

"Good? In me? A Noxian assassin? Am I hearing you right?"

"I volunteered because I have faith in you."

"Listen, Ashe," The name of the archer felt a bit foreign in her tongue, but she brushed it off. "I'm a killer. I was born a murderer."

"No, that is not true,"

"Are you saying that I wasn't born a murderer?"

"You weren't born a murderer... No one is. You were merely trained to be one."

She lowered her gaze to the breadstick she has in her hand. She absently examined it, envisioning it as if it was a blade created to be used to slit a person's throat. The image of a blade in her hand disappeared when a pair of pale hands entered her field of vision and took the breadstick away, placing it down the table top before wrapping around her hand.

"If you'd let me, Katarina, only then will I be able to show you who you are underneath your bloodlusting self."

Ashe's touch was cool, but instead of shivering because of it, Katarina felt something else. She couldn't describe it in a detailed way, but one thing's for sure, she didn't mind it.

"I look forward to my development, then."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina's right eye was on the verge of twitching as a tailor measured her waist. In front of her, Tryndamere was also being fitted by another tailor. Ashe was speaking to the third tailor, already finished with her fitting. They're at Ashe's study right now, and honestly, Katarina was becoming irritated at the hard looks Tryndamere keeps giving her.

"What the fuck is all this for?" Katarina asked in a snarl.

"There's going to be a party next week, Noxian. You are lucky that the Queen even bothered giving you a fitting for a dress." Tryndamere replied with a glare.

"I rather go in my underwear, asshole. As if I'd willingly wear a dress."

"Excuse me, but were you referring to yourself? The only asshole I see here is the one with red hair and a scar on her little face." Tryndamere retorted.

Katarina growled as she made a move to lunge at Tryndamere, already planning in drawing one of her blades from its of the sheathe. Unfortunately, Ashe _'casually'_ stepped in between them, serving as some sort of human barrier.

"Tryndamere, can you please check with the guards about their shifts during the event?" Ashe requested, disregarding the growing squabble between her husband and her guest.

The tailor fitting Tryndamere finished his work and spoke with Ashe's tailor, letting Tryndamere leave the room, but the Barbarian King didn't leave without shooting a hateful glare at the assassin's direction.

Katarina ignored him and just decided to get lost in her thoughts, instead of just waiting for the tailor measuring her body to finish his task. Each second that passed with her distractedly thinking about random matters, her dream earlier resurfaced from the very far back of her mind. Her brain began to fill her head with the scene of hers and Ashe's lustful exchange, which caused her to start shifting her leg from one another uneasily.

Apparently, letting her thoughts take over wasn't such a good idea.

When the tailor pulled back and told her that he was done, Katarina walked over to one of the loveseats at the side and plopped down on it lazily, huffing and blowing some of the red hair that fell on her face. Turning her gaze the desk next to the tall windows of the office, she found Ashe quietly doing a bunch of paperwork, eyes swiftly running over whatever it is written on the papers she has in her hands.

Watching the Queen do her royal duties wasn't as entertaining as one would think, so after a few minutes of doing just that, boredom was the last thing that came into her mind, which was somewhat surprising. The first thing that her mind conjured up with is a batch of lustful thoughts, mostly directed to the Frost Archer.

Katarina isn't blind, that's for sure. She can clearly see that Ashe has a body that can make a few females here and there jealous, not that she is, though. It's just that, every time she looked at Ashe, her rather lewd dream would always pop back inside her mind. It was getting her all worked up, and to make that worse, she knew she has no one to take care of it.

Either she takes an extremely cold shower, or she does it herself.

"Is there a nearby brothel here?"

Ashe, whose eyes were skimming over a piece of paper, looked up and slightly narrowed her eye at Katarina.

"Pardon?"

"I said, is there a nearby brothel here?" She repeated.

"No, there is not," Ashe replied, putting down the papers she held with her two hands. "Why would you be seeking for one now?"

Katarina groaned as she sat up and walked towards Ashe. "I need to fuck someone, why else? Unlike you, I don't spend my day doing some boring paperwork."

"Do you not have any certain hobbies that would distract you from your lustful needs? Hobbies that aren't lewd."

"I shine my blades, sharpen them, improve my already perfect knife-throwing skills, assassinate someone I'm ordered to and finally, blow off some steam and stress with a little dance in the sheets with a bitch."

Ashe looked at her with blank look. "Must you use such vulgar language? It is unnecessary."

"Just tell me where to find a quick fuck around here and I'll leave you back to your stupid paperwork." Katarina finally said, crossing her arms and tapping one foot on the floor impatiently.

"Take a cold shower." Ashe flatly suggested, looking back down to the papers she has on her desk.

...

...

...

"This is all your fault, anyway." She muttered as she turned away and walked back to the loveseat.

"How is your sexual drive being triggered be my fault?" Ashe asked, raising an eyebrow at Katarina.

"It's those stupid dreams that always involve you!" She blurted out without much of a thought as she flopped back down the couch.

The whole room was engulfed in, once again, silence. At first, Katarina was confused why Ashe had no retort of any sort, but then, she backtracked in her mind and analyzed what she had just said. When she finally realized what she had told Ashe, she immediately pursed her lips, sparing a glance at the archer's way.

Ashe's facial expression was unreadable. It held no hint of any emotion or whatever reaction she has with what Katarina herself had just said to her. It took a short span of awkward silence before Ashe broke it with a question.

"Assassinating me triggers your lust?"

 _'YE...-wait, what?'_

"Wait a minute, who said anything about assassinating?" She asked, forgetting a certain bit of their conversation the previous night.

"If I recall correctly, you did say that you had a dream about you executing me. Then, you now claim that your dreams that involve me are the ones responsible for your sexual need in being active so suddenly, which only leads to one conclusion and one conclusion only."

"No!" She growled, exasperated. "It's not like that! Oh, never mind!"

She spun around and stomped towards the door. No way is she going to say to Ashe what actually happened in her dreams. They're already in a weird good slash bad terms as it is, she doesn't need to add more confusion in the equation.

"Where are you going?" Ashe asked, voice laced with stress.

"To take a cold shower!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Grumbling and muttering profanities under her breath, she stomped out of the castle and headed towards the stable, where from what she knows, is the King and Queen's horse is kept. When she arrived there, she found one lone caretaker just finishing in cleaning the two creatures. She approached the worker and made sure to have a hand hover just above one of the hilts of her blades, just in case she needs to threaten him to acquire a horse.

"Hey," She harshly called, and when the caretaker saw her, fear instantly flashed across his face. "I'm going out and I want a horse."

"Oh, um, but these horses are the King and Queen's." The caretaker said, already shrinking back.

She glanced at the castle, knowing Ashe is still in there, probably still finishing a bunch of paperwork. Smirking, she turned her attention back to the middle-aged man.

"Which one here is the Queen's horse?"

"T-The white one, M-Miss."

 _'Figures.'_

She grabbed one of the horse saddles at the side and strapped it over the white horse's back, finishing within a minute and a half. Once the saddle was fully latched, she got on the horse. The caretaker stood at the side, looking scared and nervous.

"Umm, Miss Du Couteau,"

"What?" She snarkily asked.

"The Queen is quite possessive of her horse," The caretaker informed her. "Did you get permission from her to use Snowe?"

"Snowe?"

"Her horse, Miss."

 _'Seriously? She named her horse 'Snowe'? How typical.'_

The info about Ashe being possessive of Snowe didn't register in Katarina's mind. She had Snowe trot out of the stable, the caretaker following them frantically until they exited from the south entrance of the castle's walls.

"Miss Du Couteau, please. If you had not gotten her permission...-!"

"Just go ahead and tell her I took little Snowe here." She waved the man away before she dug her heels down on the horse's side. "Hya!"

The white horse shot forward, galloping through the trees with speed Katarina didn't expect it can reach. She was a bit thankful she had secured the clasp of the wolf pelt around her neck on her way out of the castle, or else the fur coat would have flown off her shoulders.

 _'Let's see how she'll react now.'_

As the horse galloped through the snow-blanketed trees, Katarina started to think about the consequences that will be awaiting her at the end of the day. Worst case scenario, Ashe and her would return to the Institute and she's going to be reported for misbehaviour, and long story short, she's going to be expelled from the League.

That, of course, is the worst scenario. Who knows, the outcome may be different.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe sighed as she placed the letter she had just read. She took one blank sheet of paper and began to write down a reply to the message. As soon as she finished, she folded the paper, sealed it inside an envelope and turned to the open window, approaching the messenger bird from Demacia. She slipped the envelope in the thin slot strapped at the front of the bird before the said winged-animal took off, heading back to the Demacia to relay her reply.

When she sat back down her chair and turned back to her desk, three consecutive knocks came.

"Ashe?"

"Come in,"

The doorknob clicked and the door swung open, the Barbarian King walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I've finished checking the schedules of the guards for the party,"

"Good, that's one less problem to deal with." She murmured. Regardless of what she had said, she still looked like no problem, petty or not, was actually solved.

"You look stressed," Tryndamere commented. "Something in your mind?"

"The Demacians just sent a letter, asking if one of us will be able to attend a meeting they had set tomorrow night."

"They don't usually call for meetings out of the blue, what happened?"

"The letter didn't say," Ashe sighed. "Which is why I should be leaving for Demacia early morning tomorrow. The discussion in the meeting must be urgent."

"Still, this is too sudden. And, to attend the meeting, you'll have to travel the whole day, no stops."

"I can't afford not attending. The alliance between Freljord and Demacia is already on the edge as it is, and it would be too much of a risk if we don't prioritize this now."

"Why should we prioritize them? Did they ever prioritize us when we needed them?"

Ashe suppressed a sigh, knowing what Tryndamere meant. Demacia's neutrality during Noxus' Barbarian Pacification Campaigns was not well-received by the two of them. In their time of need, the Demacians had not offered them any support or a place for the refugees to stay in. That incident had caused quite a rift between the two nations' alliance.

"What about the Noxian?" Tryndamere gruffly queried, not bothering in waiting for answers from his previous questions.

Ashe looked at Tryndamere scoldingly. "I dislike your term in referring to our guest, who, if I may remind you, has a name."

"I know, I just choose not to call her by it."

"Well, seeing as she is my responsibility, I will be taking her with me."

Tryndamere gave her an incredulous gaze. "You do know that your so called responsibility is a Noxian, and that you'll be going to Demacia, the most hated nation of Noxians, right?"

"The matters between Katarina and I are part of the Institute's program, so the Demacians can have no say against it."

"I still don't think this is...-!"

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Their conversation was halted as soon as they frantic knocks came thumping from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Tryndamere invited before Ashe could.

The door swung open and the caretaker of the royal horses came in, looking absolutely nervous and uneasy with himself.

"King Tryndamere, Queen Ashe," The caretaker greeted first, bowing his head for a moment.

"Why are you so panicked, Porter?" Tryndamere questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Du Couteau...-!"

"What about her?" They inquired in unison.

"She took your horse, Queen Ashe."

...

...

...

Tryndamere slowly turned his head back to Ashe, and once he was fully facing the desk, Ashe was already off her chair and was clasping her cape over her shoulders.

"Tryndamere, I'm taking Barbarus," Ashe told him, walking past him and the caretaker, cape clasped and Avarosan bow in hand. "I'll return him as soon as I get Snowe back."

"R-Right, but Ashe!" Tryndamere chased after his wife. "Shouldn't you bring a guard with you?"

"I'll handle this myself,"

He latched a hand over Ashe's shoulder. "You've handled a lot already, maybe you should let the guards track them down."

Ashe spun around and faced him, a cold look in her eyes. "You of all people know how much Snowe means to me, and I expect you to understand why I desire to be the one to follow their trail."

Tryndamere does know, and now that Ashe used that reasoning, he couldn't say anything else anymore.

"Besides," Ashe turned away and pulled her cowl over her head. "Katarina is my responsibility, remember? Bringing her back is part of my mission."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Snowe neighed in protest as Katarina tried directing it to go over the frozen lake for the umpteenth time. The assassin was becoming impatient, and the more the horse resisted her commands, the more she became aggravated.

"Come on, damn it!" She grunted, roughly digging her heels on Snowe's sides.

The white horse jolted forward, hooves making a strong impact on the ice. Cracks appeared below them and became bigger and bigger. The horse, feeling the ice grow weaker underneath its hooves, galloped forward in panic. Katarina attempted to steer Snowe over a much stable and non-fragile land, but the animal had become too skittish to listen and follow her.

"Hey! Stop!"

Snowe jumped all over the frozen lake, continuing its galloping after every jump. The ice increased its fragility with each jump, and Katarina could feel her heartbeat quicken at the sight of the growing cracks.

"Damn it!"

Katarina tried roughly pulling on Snowe's reins, but it only caused the horse to jump and kick around. With one wild thrash, Katarina was suddenly thrown off the saddle and onto the weak ice. As soon as she was off, Snowe galloped towards the nearest entrance of the forest and deserted her.

Muttering a low curse directed to the creature, Katarina lifted her back off the ice and sat up.

 _ **Crack.**_

Every single detail of her surroundings registered in her mind as soon as she heard the audible cracking of the ice below her.

"Great..." She sardonically said as she surveyed the area, her breath visible in every exhalation. "Just fucking great..."

Only the mixture of her fast-paced heartbeat and the weak sound of the ice starting to break occupied her sense of hearing. Katarina felt like if she were to move a single finger of hers now, the thin ice beneath her, which is already designed with countless cracks, will completely break.

She had to move sooner or later. The ice will eventually break, and she's hoping that when it does, she's not standing over it when it does. Carefully, she placed one hand on her right and tried to lift herself up.

 ** _CRACK!_**

Her right hand went through the ice and was engulfed with bone-freezing water, causing her to gasp at the frigid temperature. It was a chain reaction. Once the ice underneath her palm collapsed, Katarina ended up plunging into the gelid waters that awaited her below.

All the warmth she had, which was little, vanished as soon as the icy water soaked her to the bone. When she opened her eyes in the water, it felt like her eyeballs were being frozen little by little. She did her best to ignore the biting freeze and swam up, removing the locked clasp of the wolf pelt around her neck to lighten her own load.

While the drenched fur coat floated down to the shadows of the lake, Katarina lunged upward in the fastest pace she can manage within the frosty water. Instead of resurfacing through an open entrance, Katarina met with a frozen layer, restricting her from leaving the arctic water. She tried punching through it, but the water weakened her punch, rendering her efforts useless.

She tried seeking for the hole she had went through, but her attempts were of no avail.

She was going to die like this? She was going to drown beneath a frozen lake? Body never to be found?

 _'What a way to go, Katarina...'_

She had survived countless missions of assassinations, escaping all of them unscathed, but now? Her, the feared Sinister Blade, is about drown without a single fighting chance.

All of this because of a foolish way to annoy the Frost Archer.

Speaking of Ashe...

 _'Would she care?'_ She asked herself as her air supply began to run out. She nearly scoffed at the thought.

Katarina placed her hands on the frozen ice above her, exerting all her energy in trying to miraculously push her hands through. While she did this, the dreams she had involving the Queen of Freljord crossed her thoughts.

 _'I guess those dreams aren't prophetic, after all.'_

Thoughts about Noxus, Cassiopeia, Talon, her unfinished mission concerning her father, it filled her head with questions that are still unanswered. Unfortunately, it looks like it will forever remain unanswered. Yes, her mind may have been filled with various thoughts, but it all led and revolved around the same subject.

Or, to be specific, one archer.

Clouds of black was starting to dim her eyesight, body weakening and air supply decreasing.

 _'Would she actually care if I die here?'_

Her vision was too shrouded and fogged with black spots that the sight of someone attempting to look through the ice above her went unnoticed.

 _'No... She wouldn't...'_

That was Katarina's last thought before she lost her consciousness and fell into oblivion, expecting to never open her eyes again.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Alrighty! Demacia is about to be involved in the storyline, and I'm sure all of you know it'll cause a lot of problems for our two protagonists. :3_

 _Since the summary is about the Demacia-Noxus war and blah blah blah, don't worry! We'll get to that in a jiffy. ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT 7**

Barbarus, Tryndamere's horse, galloped through the forest, easily dodging trees and swiftly jumping over fallen ones. Ashe held onto the grey horse's reins with a grip that showed the whiteness of her knuckles. Just by looking at the way she clutched it, it already hinted what she felt about the situation at hand.

The trail Snowe's hooves left was thankfully not disturbed much, so it gave Ashe only mild difficulty in tracking Katarina down. She was already nearing Iridescent Lake, the frozen lake well-known for the ice's natural opalescent appearance. She estimated that it'll probably take a few minutes just to get to the said location.

Ashe had finally caught a glimpse of the frozen lake ahead when she heard a loud neigh of a horse. She tugged at Barbarus' reins, and the stallion slowed to a trot before completely stopping. She turned to her right, the direction where the neigh had originated, and spotted Snowe, a fair distance away from her.

"Snowe!"

The horse stood on its hind legs as it dodged the lunge of a wolf that came into her sight. Ashe instinctively clasped a hand over her mouth, knowing her call may have attracted the wolf's attention. Thankfully for her, the wolf **AND** its pack didn't take notice of her presence. But, unfortunately for her horse, Snowe galloped away, the wolves giving chase immediately.

Ashe pulled on Barbarus' reins and was halfway in finished in directing the horse to follow Snowe, when she abruptly tugged, causing the grey horse to halt. She turned her head to where Snowe had came from, hints of the glimmering color of the lake reaching her eyes. When she had seen Snowe, Katarina was nowhere to be found, and based from what Porter, the horse caretaker, had reported to her, Katarina should be on Snowe's saddle.

Ashe looked between the direction Snowe had head off to and the direction where Snowe had came from. She has a decision to make, either she follows after Snowe, or she prioritizes her search for Katarina.

 _'If I put her first, then Snowe will...'_

...

...

...

Ashe partingly gazed at the path Snowe took before she pulled on Barbarus' reins once again, directing her husband's horse to the direction of the lake.

"Hya!"

Barbarus sped towards the lake, and as they neared their destination, Ashe heard a weak neigh from behind and afar. She closed her eyes, while she adjusted her grip on the horse's reins.

 _'I'm so sorry, Snowe...'_

Jumping out of the coverage of the trees, Barbarus halted his galloping just an arm's length away from the edge of the frozen lake. Ashe audited the state of the lake, eyes running over the fresh cracks that littered the usually flawless ice. What truly captured her attention was the single lone hole, which looked recently made.

The more she stared at it, the more she realized that the hole is somewhat big enough for a person to fit through, and based from the not so perfect hole, it became painfully obvious to her.

"Katarina..." She breathed out in realization.

Ashe dismounted herself from Barbarus and tied the reins of the stallion around a nearby branch of a tree in a simple but secure knot, before she swiftly yet cautiously walked over the ice, careful not to make any sudden steps that can cause the ice's fragility to increase.

Only the weak swishing of the cold water and the low sounds of cracking can be heard as Ashe warily moved forward towards the opening of the lake. Each step she took was calculated in her mind, each step testing the delicate surface beneath her boots. She was at least a meter away from the hole, when she felt a weak vibration from below. Truth be told, if Ashe isn't as observant and aware as she is with her surroundings, she probably wouldn't have felt the feeble vibration.

She ceased her steps, gaze trailing downward until she saw an unclear outline of two hands pressed against the ice. In a flash, she was on her knees and was wiping away the layer of frost with one hand. When she banished all the frost she can, she managed to see a much clearer view of the two hands on the other side before it vanished under the water.

"Katarina!"

Ashe immediately began to think about what she can do. She thought about just breaking the ice, but that may also cause the collapse of the surrounding surface, which is already peppered with cracks. She got back up on her feet and quickly made her way to the hole, unclasping and dropping her cape at the side. After taking in a deep and needed lungful of air, she dove into the icy water.

Using only her memory, Ashe navigated her way through the dark and frigid water, swimming towards the direction where she had seen Katarina. Knowing the assassin may have floated down, she swam downward and deeper into the darkness. The already dim light was getting dimmer and dimmer as she swam to the lower part of the lake. Thankfully, she didn't need to get to the very bottom to find her goal. She found Katarina slowly descending into the dark depths of the lake, unconscious.

She hooked one arm around Katarina's waist before she began to swim up. Again, using only her memory, and of course, keeping herself absolutely calm, she managed to return to the hole she, and probably Katarina, had went through.

Ashe, as soon as she got her head out of the frosty water, took in a breath, lifting Katarina out and onto the ice afterwards. Once Katarina was fully out of the water, Ashe followed suit and left the hole as well. She threw her drenched white hair back and focused all her attention on Katarina. She tilted the assassin's head upward and opened her mouth before placing both of her hands on her chest, pushing down three times to try and pump the water out.

Nothing.

She tried pumping three more times, but no development showed. Ashe took a deep breath, leaned down and placed her lips over Katarina's parted ones, blowing all the air she can give. After that, she pulled away and pumped her hands on Katarina's chest again. For the second time, when no changes was presented, Ashe performed mouth to mouth again. This particular process was repeated over and over again by the archer, who is wholly determined to have Katarina breathing again.

Each second that passed with Katarina showing no signs of improvement from her current state made Ashe feel like her heart rate increases by a hundred miles per second.

Ashe was in the middle of executing mouth to mouth resuscitation, when Katarina abruptly coughed out some water. Ashe drew back and let Katarina cough and sputter out all the water in her lungs for a few moments before helping Katarina sit up.

"Are you alright?" She asked, which earned her a few nods from the redhead.

Once her coughing died down, Katarina began to shiver uncontrollably. The wind had picked up and with her current state, Katarina couldn't keep still. Ashe grabbed her cape from the side and wrapped it around Katarina, who accepted it in an instant. Ashe didn't need to ask where the fur coat she had lent Katarina can be found, for she already assumed that it may be at the bottom of the frozen lake they're currently on.

Pushing any irrelevant and unneeded thoughts at the back of her mind, she assisted Katarina until the two of them were on their feet. Katarina mostly leaned on her, needing guidance and help as they approached Barbarus, who waited for them patiently at the sidelines.

Ashe got Katarina on the horse's back first before she herself climbed onto the saddle. Both legs on Barbarus' right side and all curled up against Ashe, Katarina could find no other comfortable position than the one she's in now. Once Ashe was sure both of them were securely mounted, she took Barbarus' reins and directed the horse to the path leading back to the castle, snapping her wrists after. The stallion lurched forward, galloping in a moderate pace.

"I-I-I-It's... c-c-c-c-cold..." Katarina shivered against Ashe's chest, her whole body trembling at the coldness.

Ashe's left hand released its hold on the reins and pulled the cowl over Katarina's head before it wrapped around the redhead shoulders, holding Katarina securely, almost protectively, actually. Katarina welcomed the gesture with not an inch of resistance.

"C-C-Cold..."

"Just hold on," Ashe murmured into the cloth of her cowl as she gazed at the path ahead of them. "We are already nearing the castle."

Katarina only managed to nod her head weakly, her trembling and shivering not stopping even for a second. As they closed the distance between them and the castle, Ashe became lost in her thoughts.

She had lost quite a few possessions because of this new program the Institute had created, and two specific things, her favorite white furred wolf coat and Snowe, have been put on the line and sacrificed for the sake of the person she's currently responsible of.

 _'It's just a coat, Ashe...'_ She told herself. _'And it's just... Snowe...'_

Is it really **just** that?

She tried to think that a coat and a horse is nothing, maybe, yes, but it's not if these two specific things have a sentimental value in them. She glanced at the person huddled in her cape and practically curled against her, shivering, looking completely innocent and defenseless. Honestly speaking, Katarina looked nothing like a deadly assassin right now.

Ashe wondered, will the price of her sacrifices increase in the future?

She willingly volunteered for this program to see if she can actually change someone for the better, to see if she can actually show Katarina a much different and less violent perspective. She should have anticipated that it would all come with a price, and losing two matters that held a deep meaning for her is just the beginning of it all.

It left her with only one question.

Is Katarina worth all of it?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Dozens of warm blankets practically littered the queen-size bed, the splash of red hair being the indication that there's actually a person seated in the middle of the mess of sheets. Katarina tugged on the thick blanket wrapped around her whole body, pulling the other blanket up until it covered everything below her shoulders.

She couldn't remember much about how she had gotten to where is now. The trip back to the castle wasn't really something she could clearly recall, since her eyes were closed the whole way back. She had only bothered in making an effort in opening her eyes when she was stripped out of her clothes and was put in a warm bath...

By the Queen herself.

It was... rather awkward, to say the least.

Also, the way Ashe's face was completely blank and void of any emotion whatsoever during that time made her somewhat uneasy. It isn't really a big deal, she guessed and would have probably let it go, but the additional 'aura' Ashe emitted was, ironically, cold. Katarina may not be a complete expert in these kinds of things, but she felt like Ashe was, and is, angry at her. If not angry, maybe at least irked or something close to a negative reaction.

She was a little curious why Ashe decided to bathe her herself, instead of just ordering a few maids here and there to just do the task. It would have saved her the hassle.

After Ashe had given her that admittedly soothing bath, the archer had provided her a set of warm, and not to mention, cozy, clothes and had a maid bring her stacks of blankets to add more warmth, before leaving.

Just like that, she left.

After doing all of the things mentioned, Ashe just left, uttering nothing but a simple _'excuse me'_.

Katarina wanted to groan. It's like, the longer she stayed in Freljord, the longer her list of debts became. Ashe had not only saved her life once, or twice, but thrice, based from her calculations. She's actually sure that it may even be more than just three times, but she didn't bother thinking deeper into it now.

All she wanted now was to get back to the Institute, or if possible, Noxus. Or, somewhere that doesn't have some sort of invisible air conditioner in every corner of the damn place.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Can't a Noxian get some peace and quiet here?" She muttered under her breath before begrudgingly inviting whoever it is outside of her room. "Come in."

The door swung open. The first matter she saw was a silver tray, a bowl of soup, a silver spoon and a glass of water on top of it. Next thing that entered her field of vision is a very familiar and tall man, a fellow champion.

"Hello, Miss Katarina," The Heart of Freljord greeted with his usual smile. "Braum has brought you soup."

"I can see that," Braum walked up to her, and as soon as she caught wind of what the shield-wielding champion was intending to do, she instantly said, "I can eat that myself."

"If you say so, Miss."

Katarina arranged herself before Braum placed the tray on her lap. Her right hand slipped out of the comforting warmth of the blanket and took hold of the cool spoon. She dipped the fine silverware into the warm and delicious-looking soup and scooped out a spoonful, bringing it close to her lips to lightly blow on it once before taking an experimental sip to test the temperature.

"The Queen is sad."

Green eyes snapped to the big man standing idly beside the bed. Honestly, Katarina almost forgot that she actually has company.

"Excuse me?" She asked, eyebrow quirked as she consumed the spoon's content.

"Queen Ashe," Braum clarified. "She is very sad right now."

"Why? Because I lived?"

"No, no, it is not that. She is relieved you are alive, yes, but she is also sad. For a different reason, that is."

"Okay, listen, Braum," She pointed the spoon at him. "I'm not a five year old, alright? So, stop telling me Ashe is sad over and over again."

"Miss Katarina remembers Snowe, yes?"

"Her horse?"

Braum nodded.

"Duh."

"Queen Ashe track Snowe down, but found only dead creature."

"Her horse is dead?"

Braum nodded again, his smile being replaced with a solemn expression. "Killed by wolves."

"What's so special about that horse anyway? It's just an animal."

"Not just simple animal," Braum disagreed. "Snowe is gift from Queen's mother."

Katarina stopped devouring the soup, eyes darting back to Braum. "Come again?"

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Katarina stretched her neck to look around Braum, while said man looked over to the door, which swung open, despite the lack of any invites. Katarina wanted to groan when Tryndamere stepped in, his eyes already showing his irritation.

"Braum, I'd like to talk to this assassin, privately."

Braum bowed halfway. "Of course."

Katarina rolled her eyes at Tryndamere, obviously noticing the way he had said _'assassin'_. The word was pronounced as if it was a curse word. She continued eating the soup, ignoring the glare Tryndamere currently gave her. The door closed behind Braum, and it actually felt like it was some sort of switch. As soon as the door clicked close, Tryndamere started his little lecture.

"You just don't know how to respect people, do you?"

"Oh, sorry, I usually kill people, not respect them." She sarcastically replied, wanting to roll her eyes again.

"Listen here, Noxian," Tryndamere walked up to the bed and practically shoved a finger at her face. "You aren't in Noxus right now, this isn...-!"

"Why is that Snowe horse so important to her?" She abruptly asked, cutting Tryndamere off.

Tryndamere stopped and blinked, caught off-guard with her question.

"Why do you want to know?"

Katarina exaggeratedly sighed, earning, once again, a glare. "Just answer the damn question."

The barbarian narrowed his eyes at her, but nonetheless, answered, "Snowe was the last gift Ashe had received from her mother."

Katarina remained silent, and instead of eating her soup, she was only poking it and swirling her spoon around.

"You had also lost the coat Ashe had lent you." Tryndamere added, eyes still gazing at her with distrust.

"What's it to you?" She sneered, scowling at the man in return.

"Not to me, but to Ashe. That coat was made out of the fur of the wolf Ashe first hunted with her mother. She had always taken care of it, never let anyone use it but herself. Yet, when she decided to let you borrow it, you just lose it as if was nothing but another one of your disposable blades."

"Hey, did I actually want to drown to death in the first place? No, I did fucking not. Back off, before you piss me off even more."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina whirled around and faced the other side of the bed for probably the hundredth time, eyes still wide awake and showing no signs of drowsiness. She didn't get to leave her bedroom, mostly because her meals were delivered to her and she was never called to actually go to the dining hall.

At first, she thought that it was nice to be finally left alone. Tryndamere didn't come back after she had managed to shoo him out of her room earlier, so she was left with what she wanted, peace and quiet.

Well, she thought she had attained those two things, but she had only acquired the quiet part, not much on the peace thing. The thoughts and activities in her mind was anything but peaceful.

Her thoughts were whirling around her head as if it was in some blender. She didn't know what to think of it. Her mind would be filled with curious thoughts about what may be happening in the Institute or at Noxus, and then suddenly, her mind would flood her head with snippets of her dreams from the previous nights. All that her head could focus on was the feel, the tingle she had experienced in one of the dreams, the dream where Ashe had ran her tongue over her collarbone up and beneath her jaw.

Katarina found herself loosely holding her throat, finger distractedly tracing the path she had envisioned Ashe's tongue would travel on. Once she realized what she was doing, she snatched her hand away, putting an end to the stroking.

"Damn it..."

She spun around on the bed yet again, feeling distressed and completely distracted with her thoughts. She tried and tried, but she couldn't stop thinking about Ashe and the dreams. Sure, she would steer her mind away from that for a short while, but in the end, it would always come back to the Freljordian royal.

...

...

...

Katarina rolled off the bed and stood up, thoroughly wrapping one thick blanket around herself and slipping on a pair of boots. She thought that, maybe if she were to see Ashe and exchange a few words with the archer, she may be able to finally sleep soundly and dream of actual peace and quiet.

That is, if she's still awake.

She glanced at one of the windows of her room, gauging the time with just a quick look.

 _'It's probably past midnight.'_ She assumed as she got out of her room and walked down the hall.

Letting her feet take her to her destination, which is Ashe and Tryndamere's bedroom, she started to ponder about what she's going to say to Ashe once she sees her.

She can't really knock on the door and say to Ashe, _"Hey, I need to talk to you for a second, because I keep having this dream that involves you and I having sex."_

Saying those words would probably make everything a disaster in the most awkward way possible. Not to mention the embarrassment that she might go through, it is just unacceptable in her book.

She finally arrived at the bedroom of the King and Queen, and instead of knocking, she checked if it was unlocked first.

 ** _Click._**

It's unlocked. She completely twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, enough for her to look through a small crack and see inside the room. Her eyes landed on the bed, where she saw Tryndamere snoring away, rather loudly, but no Ashe. She directed her gaze towards the direction of the bathroom, but only found a slightly ajar door with lights turned off, indicating that no one is inside.

Ashe is obviously not there.

Katarina stepped back and closed the door again, internally wondering where the Queen could be right now. She proceeded down the hall, running a list of places where Ashe could be at in her head.

Maybe at the kitchen? Ashe did tell her that she has a habit of going there whenever she woke up in the middle of the night and got hungry. She rounded around a corner and stopped when she saw a maid exiting a room, a silver tray tucked under her arm.

"Good night, Queen Ashe." The maid bid with a smile before she closed the door and walked to the opposite direction, not noticing Katarina at the other end of the hall.

Her gaze left the maid and focused onto the recently closed door. She approached it and placed her ear against the wood, listening for any sounds coming from the other side. Despite the barrier the door offered, Katarina still heard the low sound of paper rustling and pen scratching against paper. Yes, it was that quiet, quiet enough for her to actually hear such little things.

She hadn't thought about the possibility of Ashe being in her study. She was a little thankful she had seen the maid exit the room earlier, it saved her the trip to the kitchen. She pulled away from the door and arranged herself before raising a mildly clenched fist and knocking thrice on the wood.

"Come in," She heard Ashe invite her in from inside.

Without much thought, she took a deep breath, wrapped a hand around the knob and twisted it, pushing the door open in a slightly slow manner. When the door was open more than halfway, she caught the sight of Ashe sitting behind a wide mahogany desk, papers neatly stacked around her. She had already taken one step into the room, when Ashe decided to look up.

For a second, Ashe's movements halted when they had made eye contact, but it resumed as soon as Ashe broke her gaze away from Katarina and returned it to the papers she currently handled.

"It's more than an hour past midnight, Katarina," Ashe told her, eyes glued to her work and tone sounding rather too formal, especially for Katarina's taste. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Is it really that late?" She asked, unable to think of anything else to start a proper conversation.

"Yes, it is. Now, can you please tell me what is the reason that has brought you here to my study?"

"Nothing in particular," She murmured, closing the door and walking deeper into the room. "I just... wanted to talk."

"About what, if I may ask?"

"About a lot of things, like," Katarina wracked her brains for a topic she can bring up, and all she ended up with is, "Why are you still awake right now?"

"Paperwork," Ashe answered simply before returning the question to her. "What about you?"

"Chills..."

Katarina fully admitted to herself that her social skills aren't really something to be proud of, and right now, their conversation is proof of that.

"Listen, Katarina," Ashe took her gaze away from the papers and turned to her. "What is it do you **truly** want to discuss?"

She sat on the loveseat at the side, fiddling with the blanket wrapped around her. As she played with the cloth, she was also thinking if she should actually say the truth about why she's there, why she wanted to talk to Ashe.

"I couldn't sleep," She admitted in a grumble. It's not really a total lie. She just decided to spare Ashe the steamy details.

"Why?"

"Mostly because of my dreams."

Ashe stared blankly at her for a few seconds before softly sighing and getting up from her chair, leaving her desk and walking towards Katarina's current place. Katarina stayed silent, mutely watching as Ashe approached and occupied the once vacant space beside her.

"I do not usually assume, but I must say now, is dreaming about you assassinating me that bothersome?"

Katarina wanted to groan. She always forgets about Ashe's knowledge about her recent dreams. It usually consists of darkness, memories of her assassinations and such, but lately, it changed, and it somewhat bothered her why it suddenly did.

"I can't tell you what happened in the dream, but it's just making me... uneasy every single time I think about it."

Ashe seemed to ponder about her words for a moment. "And because you are ill at ease, you can't achieve your slumber?"

Katarina turned away and muttered, "Sort of."

The Noxian felt unusual at the moment. She had never spoken to anyone that hadn't ended up in a fight or having any blood staining her hands. She guessed that this is what people usually call a _'normal conversation'_ , which she hasn't experienced quite often.

Her attention snapped back to reality when Ashe made a motion to reach over to the coffee table in front of them, a pale hand grabbing the letter opener.

Katarina nearly jumped and shunpo'd away when Ashe took her right hand and placed the letter opener there. Once it was on her palm, Ashe closed her fingers around it before holding her wrist and lifting it up. She watched wordlessly as Ashe brought it up until the small but sharp blade of the letter opener was an inch away from her jugular vein.

"What are you doing?" Was the only thing Katarina could utter.

"Are you bothered?" Ashe calmly asked her, looking completely unaffected with the blade waiting to slice through her skin.

Her eyes lingered on the blade for just a brief moment before it darted upward and met Ashe's calm gaze. Never had anyone looked at her like that. The archer's gaze was full of unspoken trust.

Ashe actually trusts her.

It was unbelievable, especially for her.

Someone actually trusts her, trusts her enough to put their life on the line just for the sake of making a point.

"No, I'm not."

Ashe released her loose hold around her wrist, so Katarina pulled her hand away and lightly tossed the letter opener back to the table.

"There you have it," Ashe said, laying back on the backrest of the loveseat. "I'm quite sure you will be able to attain the sleep that you seek."

If anything, what Ashe had done just made everything worse. Katarina was totally confused now. Why would Ashe do that? Why would she make an effort in helping her? It greatly confused her.

"I suggest you go to sleep. I have already sent a message to the Institute about your return." Ashe made a move to stand.

Without thinking and not really hearing the last part of Ashe's words, she reached forward and clasped a hand on Ashe's elbow, causing the other to direct her gaze to her.

"Why do you trust me?"

She had to ask, she needed to know. Katarina could actually be at peace with herself, especially if she satisfies the curiosity and the need to know why Ashe trusted her so much. She recalled all the memories she could that involved the Frost Archer.

Within the Rift or the Abyss, they had been in the same team for quite a few times, but there was nothing special about them. It was just them being the champions of the League, fighting in sanctioned battles, same team or not.

It made no sense to her. Ashe trusting her was too... unexpected to be considered true.

"What do you mean?" Ashe asked back, answering her question with a question of her own.

"Why do you trust me?" She repeated. "I'm an assassin, the Sinister Blade of Noxus. One day, I might just get an order from the High Command to assassinate you, and I will, and I won't even bat a single eyelash when I slit your throat and let you bleed to death. But, here you are, trusting me with your own life."

"Is it wrong for me to trust you?"

"Wrong? It's fucking suicide to trust me."

"How so?"

"I can wrap my hands around your neck now, choke you until you breathe no more, break your neck in a blink of an eye, don't you see that? The possibilities that could happen, the methods I could use to snatch your life away? It's all there for you to see."

"Yet here I am, breathing and unharmed." Ashe countered, gaze never leaving hers. "Stressed and a bit saddened, but nonetheless, alive."

"You shouldn't trust someone who could easily stab you in the back, both literal and metaphorical."

"I do not control reality itself, Katarina. If faith and destiny decides to have you execute me, then you shall do it. The possibility of a ruthless assassin like you to hesitate in doing so is up to you and you only. If it is my time, then it shall be my time. If not, then I can only thank the Gods above that I still have the chance to walk with the living."

Katarina stared at Ashe, taken aback with her words, words that she had not expected to hear from the Queen.

"Know that I am not afraid to die, so if you shall slit my throat or leave me to a brutal death, that is only for me to accept."

She could find no words to say to Ashe now. Her vocabulary went blank and her mind had a typhoon of thoughts in her head, all confused and jumbled messily.

"Why don't you just give up?" She asked, suddenly sounding drained of energy. "This stupid program... It's useless. You can never change me for who and what I am. Just give up."

"You wonder why I have not given up on you,"

Katarina pursed her lips, her unspoken words perfectly understood by the archer. She felt two cool hands wrap around one of hers, the touch so comforting, so soothing, so calming.

"It's because I trust you."

Her heartbeat quickened inside her chest, it even felt like it skipped a beat or two in the process. She looked back up to meet Ashe's eyes, and she could feel her heart actually increasing its beating speed at just a mere eye contact between them.

Ashe not only trusted her, but also understood her in levels that she didn't know another person could.

For the first time, they were engulfed with comfortable silence, not the usual awkward and tensed ones. No, this silence between them was different.

Ashe was leaning onto the backrest of the couch again, but this time, her right hand was covering her eyes, while her left hand remained loosely holding Katarina's right one. It's fairly obvious that Ashe had forgotten to take her hand away, but Katarina made no move of pulling hers away or saying a word about it to the archer.

She turned her head to audit Ashe, eyes focused on the covered face of the Queen before it trailed downward. Ashe was wearing a white nightgown that looks like it's made from the finest silk in Runeterra. The nightgown fitted her body perfectly, highlighting curves that can be found in the rightful places. The navy blue robe, which is a lace type, didn't give much coverage, making it a tad bit useless.

Katarina took her gaze from Ashe's body and turned it away, leaning back onto the backrest and sighing quietly. She sat there comfortably, mind suddenly calm and relishing the feeling of Ashe's cool fingers mildly tangled against hers. Her heart, which had assumed a much stable beating pace, sounded in her ears, but each beat wasn't deafening though. It served as some sort of sign that she was at ease.

Katarina had finally acquired the peace she has been looking for.

Surprisingly, she found it right there, just beside the Frost Archer.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I just wanna say, Katarina's still not in love with Ashe, alright? She's just getting used to the presence of our favorite archer here and that she feels very comfortable with the Queen._

 _(Readers be like, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Author.)_

 _ANYWAY! Leave your thoughts on what you think about this chappy if you feel like it, no pressure. :P_


	8. Chapter 8

**ACT 8**

Her dreams were surprisingly blank throughout her sleep. Katarina would probably have celebrated at that, but she found herself, well, not content with it. Normally, she'd be grateful that her mind has finally relieved her from those unusually _'too real'_ kind of dreams, but she just ended up feeling a tad bit disappointed.

She was floating in the shadows when a crack suddenly appeared above her, shedding some light in her pitch black dream. It didn't take long for the crack to widen, and in just a mere heartbeat, the darkness shattered all around her and she was pulled out of her slumber.

Katarina's eyes didn't fully open. She parted them slightly, enough for her to see through a teeny-tiny crack. Outside, she still looked asleep, but honestly, she was fully awake, especially when she felt someone murmur her name. The voice felt so close to her right ear, and she had almost shuddered at the nearness.

"Katarina?"

The way she was lying down, she knew she wasn't on her bed. She could feel her legs dangling off the edge and her boot-clad feet touching the floor. Her blanket is still wrapped around her, based from her feel of it, but what made it unusual is that she could feel something, or to be specific, someone right beside her.

The person beside her offered a mixture of warmth and coolness, and Katarina was loving the feeling of it. But then, she recalled the last moments she could remember before she had fallen asleep.

She hadn't left Ashe's study, that much is what she's sure of.

 _ **Slam!**_

Katarina jolted in surprise, body instantly rising and sitting up as soon as she heard the door of the study collide with the wall.

"Ashe!" Came Tryndamere's deep and booming voice. "Where have you been? I knew I should've checked..."

The Barbarian King trailed off with his words when his eyes landed on the assassin.

" _Noxian_ ," He gruffly greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, _barbarian_." She replied sardonically, any traces of sleep vanishing.

"Tryndamere, Katarina, please," Both hers and Tryndamere's gazes turned to her right, where she found Ashe looking at them scoldingly. "It's still early in the morning, and I do not need a headache now."

"What is she doing...-oh, never mind," Tryndamere shook his head. "I already had your things loaded at the carriage and the guards are ready for departure."

"Good, I'll have myself ready in a few."

Ashe stood up from beside her, and Katarina blinked. She felt like she was in the twilight zone right now.

"Wait a second," She interjected, capturing the other two's attention. "What departure?"

Tryndamere scoffed and crossed his arms, while Ashe shot him a look.

"Tryndamere, would you please give Katarina and I some privacy?"

The King huffed, but nonetheless left the study, muttering, "I'll be outside."

Once the door closed, Ashe turned her head back to her.

"I'll be leaving for Demacia today," Ashe told her. "Do you not recall when I told you last night that I have already informed the Institute about your return?"

"You mean, you're sending me back to the Institute?" She asked with disbelief, standing up and meeting Ashe's gaze in equal grounds.

"I have thought about leaving you here at the kingdom, while I am away, but judging from my observations, you and Tryndamere won't last an hour without attempting to slaughter each other. Secondly, I originally planned on taking you with me, but then I thought, you'd only feel uncomfortable if I were to bring you along to Demacia. You returning to the Institute is the safest choice."

"Are you doing this because it might make a scandal if you were to be seen with me outside your nation and the Institute?" Katarina questioned.

"It's not like that," Ashe sighed. "Believe it or not, I care for you and your well-being. I honestly could not care less if a scandal were to develop out of anything between the two of us."

Katarina stared for a moment before turning away, silently saying that she has had enough of their conversation.

"Whatever." She muttered, heading to the door.

Behind her, she didn't see the small frown that appeared on Ashe's face, which disappeared before the Queen spoke.

"I'll have a few of my guards escort you back to the Institute."

"No need," She said, stopping just in front of the door. "Just give me a horse and some supplies. I can make it back on my own."

Katarina didn't bother waiting for Ashe's reply to that. She swung the door open and walked out, while Tryndamere, who was waiting out at the hall, glared at her before walking back inside the Queen's study. She was about to proceed down the hall and to her designated room, when she heard Tryndamere's voice from the study.

"I don't really see what you see in that Noxian,"

She looked over her shoulder and found the door of the study slightly ajar. Obviously, Tryndamere hadn't closed it completely. Instead of leaving to go to her room, she placed her back against the wall beside the doorway and listened in to the conversation between the two royals.

Ashe's sigh reached her ears.

"You fail to see what's underneath her mask, Tryndamere."

"What, and you do?"

 _'Do you, Ashe?'_ She asked wordlessly.

"I have yet to know Katarina for who she truly is. Under all those assassinations, those bloodshed, I believe there is something I will find."

"A murderer, **that's** what you'll find." Tryndamere scoffed.

 _'Amen to that.'_

"Do you expect me to agree with your words?"

"Of course I do! She's nothing but a bloodthirsty Noxian!"

"And people once claimed that you were a bloodthirsty barbarian, yet I gave you the benefit of the doubt." Ashe calmly retorted. "Look where you are now."

Katarina was a bit surprised at the conversation between the pair. She's actually considering it as an argument the more she listened in.

"One day, Ashe. One day she's going to come into our bedroom and she will try to kill you. Wasting time on her now is useless. You won't be able to prevent something like that from happening, and you know that as much as I do."

"I do, but like what I did to you, I will give her the benefit of the doubt. I trust her enough to give her that."

Silence, it's the only thing she heard after Ashe's words. She thought that the exchange between the King and Queen was done, but in the end, she was proven wrong.

"You're becoming attached to her." Tryndamere's own words weren't a question, and it made Katarina suddenly become rigid with her posture.

The things she expected to hear was Ashe snapping at her own husband, denying his claim and becoming furious because of it. Everything within her pointed to the possibility of Ashe reacting negatively at what Tryndamere had said.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Even if I am becoming attached to her, I wouldn't let you, her or anyone else know but myself."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina arranged all of her necessities and supplies in the saddle bags of her horse, glancing at the corner of her eyes at the direction of the Queen, who is currently speaking to the King. She didn't bother taking all of her things, knowing she will be going back to Freljord as soon as Ashe returns from Demacia.

Ashe's words were replaying in her head over and over again like a broken record. She was feeling mixed emotions right now. First, she can feel a pinch of betrayal.

Why betrayal?

She couldn't help but feel betrayed, because Ashe hadn't told her anything about the sudden trip to Demacia. A part of her knows that something like that is irrelevant to be told to her, and she couldn't agree more. But, another part of herself still felt like she has the right to know.

Katarina didn't bother to bid her goodbyes to any of the Freljordians. She just mounted herself on the horse's saddle and snapped the reins with a small shout. "Hya!"

The horse galloped past the Queen's little escort slash convoy and through the open gates of the kingdom, going down the main path leading to the Institute. As soon as her horse passed the gates, she could feel all eyes on her before all of them lost interest in her cold and rather rude departure.

All, except for one certain royal.

She kept her eyes trained on the path ahead of her as her horse galloped against the wind. Her red hair freely flew back and the frosty wind practically bit all the skin she showed, especially the area at her midriff. But, her thoughts were enough to distract her, even enable her to ignore the freezing chill of the gelid winds of Freljord.

Ashe had sent her back to the Institute, not only because blood will be spilled if she and Tryndamere were to be left under the same roof, but also for her own sake, for the good of her well-being. Half of her refused to believe that Ashe actually cares for her, has concerns involving her. It was too _surreal_ to be considered true.

The archer sent her back, that's a fact as clear as day. Katarina assumed Ashe is probably fearing that she'd cause trouble at Demacia if she were to join the little trip, which is possible. Katarina would want nothing but to sink her blades in Demacian flesh, violently acquire Demacian blood and paint the lands of Demacia literally with it.

The war between Noxus and Demacia is inevitable, something she is fully sure about. She was only waiting for Swain's order. One specific order, and once she receives that order, she will immediately venture forth to Demacia and slit the throat of the first Demacian she sees.

Imbeciles. The perfect word to describe the Demacians, in her opinion, of course.

She can see it now. In the nearby future, Noxus and Demacia will stand against each other in a battlefield. A battlefield where nations are divided in only two sides.

Yes, she can see it with all the clarity in Runeterra. Divided nations.

Katarina blinked.

With that one little blink, she was suddenly off her horse. She was standing on her two feet, blades in hand, and standing on the middle of a barren field, a field littered with discarded weapons and armor, bloodied corpses and burning war contraptions.

She proceeded forward with absolute caution, eyes scanning her surroundings. At her right, she found her fellow Noxians battling with their rivals, the Demacians.

Jarvan and Swain showed no mercy as they battled, Lux and LeBlanc nearby and casting dark spells and shimmering light magic against each other. Darius and Draven were also there, fighting against Garen and Quinn. Even Cassiopeia, Talon and Morgana were present, the trio dueling against Shyvana, Fiora and Vayne.

"Raaagghhh!"

Katarina quickly spun around as soon as she heard an awfully familiar enraged yell from behind her. She formed her two blades in an 'X' pattern, intercepting a large sword and preventing it from slicing her in half.

Her eyes looked into Tryndamere's fire-filled eyes. There was no hint of the jade hue the barbarian's eyes is usually colored with, no, Katarina only saw the blazing fire of his fury, his _Undying Rage_.

She shunpo'd out of her position, confusing her already furious opponent. She reappeared behind Tryndamere, giving him a mid-air sweep kick on the head. The barbarian was thrown to the side and off his balance by the hard collision of her boot to his head, regardless of the helmet he wore.

She used her shunpo again and appeared in front of Tryndamere, taking advantage of his disorientation and slicing up on his chest, the severe cut beginning from his abdomen and ending at his throat. Tryndamere released a choked cry of anger and pain, but Katarina's assault never faltered, she remained unfazed. She started unsheathing her blades, impaling one blade after another in his chest, and another, and another, and another and another...!

...!

Katarina spun around and reacted in a heartbeat as soon as she felt a hand clasp around her arm in a sudden but firm grip.

If the stranger owned the same height as the Barbarian King, Katarina's blade would have ended up lunging into the stranger's stomach, but unfortunately for the stranger, its height difference was too great. Though, the height difference isn't the only difference from Tryndamere.

The stranger possessed pale skin, not tanned ones. Strands of pure white hair was on the stranger's head, not black. Eyes were the color of the blue sky and ice combined, nothing like the jade color of Tryndamere's eyes.

The stranger was no stranger at all.

"Kata... rina..." Ashe choked out through the blood that pooled in her mouth and flooded out and through her parted lips, the blade lunged in her throat being the sole reason of it all.

Katarina's eyes widened to its full extent as Ashe fell forward and into her arms, hands weakly clutching against her shoulders, eyes showing the life that was being drained out.

"I..." Ashe spoke in a gurgled manner, her own blood being the one to blame. "Trusted... You..."

Ashe's blood was dripping onto Katarina's own skin, but she was oblivious of it. Her whole, undivided attention was on the dying archer in her grasp.

"Ashe..." She breathed out, her lips trembling as it moved to form the archer's name.

"Ka... ta..."

The words left her mouth before she could even blink.

"I'm sorry."

Katarina abruptly gasped and roughly pulled on the reins of her horse, causing the animal to dig its hooves in the dirt, skidding to a stop and neighing loudly. She clutched the reins with trembling hands, hands clenching into tight fists and teeth clenching and unclenching.

She was daydreaming.

It was just a daydream.

Why did it bother her so much?

Her slaughtering and kicking Tryndamere's ass was great and all, but when the time came and she had unintentionally murdered Ashe in just a breath's worth of time, she suddenly felt extremely... _weird_.

She pulled on the reins a bit and had the horse face to the right, giving her not much difficulty in gazing to the path where had just came from. It's the same path leading back to the kingdom. Katarina knew she hasn't traveled that far to be considered halfway to the Institute. She had only been traveling for a few minutes, give or take.

Looking down, she focused her gaze to her hands, which were slowly easing to a still and non-quivering state.

She knows what she had to do.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The only sounds that can be heard by the Frost Archer was the usual _'clop-clop-clop'_ of the horses' hooves on the earth, the low volumed chatter of her escorts and the quiet whistling of the wind. She had forgotten to bring a book she could read, which left her in doing nothing but fiddle with the Avarosan bow and maybe watch the trees they passed as they headed to Demacia.

Ashe sighed, knowing it will be hours before they arrive to their destination. It will be quite a boring trip for her. After tracing the shape of the ice bow on her lap for the umpteenth time, she placed the weapon on the two hooks across her that's designed for the purpose of holding weaponry. She rested against the backrest of her seat as she gazed out of the window at her right, fingers lazily playing with each other.

 ** _Tap! Tap! Tap!_**

Her head whipped to her left, the three sequential taps on glass capturing her attention.

Much to her surprise, her eyes looked into a pair of emeralds.

Ashe scooted to the vacant space at her left and looked through the window closer than before, seeing Katarina on a horse trotting just beside the carriage. Katarina made a motion with one hand, silently telling her to open the door.

Despite the carriage moving, Ashe swung the door open as soon as Katarina directed her horse to move away a bit, scooting back to her previous place.

Katarina looked over to one of the guards at the side. "He's all yours."

After saying that, the Noxian jumped off her horse and into the carriage, closing the door swiftly behind her. She sat down on the space beside Ashe, eyes closing and letting out a content sigh as she felt the warm and soft cushion of the seat.

Ashe blinked, almost owlishly, at the female beside her. Clearly, she didn't expect the assassin to appear out of nowhere all of a sudden and join her in the carriage and of course, her journey to Demacia.

"I didn't mean it." Katarina stated out of the blue, cutting off the question that was about to exit her mouth.

Again, she blinked, now confused. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she recovered.

"Didn't mean what?"

"I didn't mean to lose your coat, didn't mean to get your horse killed, shit like that."

Katarina's words baffled Ashe further, but she couldn't help but smile at the attempt the assassin is showing to her. Katarina had already opened her eyes and arranged her posture, eyes focused in viewing the trees outside.

Ashe leaned to the side and gently bumped her shoulder against Katarina's, smile present on her lips. The redhead turned away from the window and looked towards her, engaging eye contact.

"Apology accepted."

Katarina averted her gaze and returned it to the window, using her red hair to cover the light pink hue that dusted her cheeks.

"Whatever."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina was in a dream again, she was sure of it. How did she know, you ask? People say that no one really knows when they're in a dream, but Katarina is a hundred percent sure that she's in a dream now.

In the dream, she currently stood at a balcony high up from the ground, eyes looking over the city of **Demacia**. See? She's at the last place she want to be in. She would never even set foot in Demacia, unless she has an assassination mission within the area of the nation.

She has a thin white cigarette between her lips, smoke emitting from the other end of it. Katarina was not one to smoke, but she did whenever she was on the verge of popping a vein due to stress, which was rather rare, if you ask her. Nonetheless, she still kept a small pack of cigarettes in one of her pockets and with it is a silver lighter that once belonged to her father.

"I never thought you were the type to smoke."

She looked over her shoulder and found Ashe walking out of the room behind her, donning a light blue nightgown that hugged her form fittingly and an open navy blue robe. She half-scoffed as she returned half of her attention back to the view.

"I'm guessing you haven't smoked a cigarette in your entire life,"

"Because I'm a Queen?" Ashe continued for her.

"What else could be the reason?"

It was silent for a moment. She lightly pinched the cigarette between two of her fingers and sucked in before pulling it away and blowing smoke out in the air. Katarina had just placed the cigarette back to her lips, when Ashe suddenly stole it and took her own turn with it. The smoke Ashe released clearly eclipsed the one Katarina had released herself just a mere moment ago.

"Do not underestimate me," Ashe said to her as she put out the cigarette by pressing the lit end on the marble railing of the balcony. "I might just surprise you."

...

...

...

"Katarina?"

The Noxian assassin snapped out of the slumber she fell in, eyelids lifting up and eyes darting around to scan her surroundings through half-open eyes. It ended up landing on Ashe, who seems to be responsible for her awakening.

"What?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her left eye.

"We're here,"

"At what?"

"Demacia."

She nearly fell off her seat.

 _'Shit... I forgot about that.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

When they reached their destination, they met with Lux, who Jarvan had assigned sent to greet them upon their arrival, and when she and the blonde mage saw each other, the animosity between them became completely obvious. If Ashe wasn't there to take the mage's attention away from her and act as a human shield between the two of them, she would have probably instigated a fight as soon as they saw each other.

"It's really nice to see that you can come, Ashe." Lux said with a smile before her eyes landed on the redhead. "I wish I could say the same to you, Sinister Blade."

"Trust me, you don't have to." Katarina sarcastically said.

Lux refocused her attention on Ashe. "We're really sorry for the sudden request for your appearance, but the matter is too urgent for it to wait."

Ashe shook her head, waving a hand dismissively. "It is of no problem."

"Right this way."

As Lux led them to the castle, Katarina couldn't help but suppress a snarl from leaving her lips. Guards of the nation gave her glares, citizens that they passed conversed about her in hushed chatters and she isn't oblivious to the look the Lady of Luminosity had given her when she and Ashe had exited the carriage earlier.

Ashe, who is quietly following Lux's trail, took notice of Katarina's current state. The archer decreased the distance between them, leaving only a finger's length between the two of them. As expected, Katarina instantly noticed this.

"Is everything alright?" Ashe asked her, hints of worry lacing her words.

Katarina refused to meet the gaze concerned gaze the Freljordian gave her as she answered, "Peachy."

"Don't worry, once everything is taken care of, we shall take our leave as soon as possible."

"You don't have to adjust for me," She grunted, stuffing her hands in her pockets to prevent them from impulsively pulling out a blade and throwing it at the nearest Demacian. "I'm not really someone important, right?"

When silence met her ears after her sardonic reply, she guessed that she finally gotten her message through Ashe. The message that tells Ashe to just fuck off and not mind her.

"To me, you are."

Katarina stiffened when Ashe's reply reached her sense of hearing. She directed her gaze to look at the Queen and found the said royal now occupied with the task of viewing the displays Demacia offered around them. She withdrew her left hand from her pocket and rubbed her chest in an attempt to return her heart to its usual pace, since it felt like it was about to assume a frantic beat rate.

Their trip to the Demacian castle, which is where Jarvan is waiting for them, was short and no more words were traded between her and Ashe, and half of herself was somewhat relieved because of that.

"Here we are!" Lux said as two guards opened the tall doors of the grand castle for them. They followed the mage into the castle and was led to the wide War Room found within.

Katarina could see it now, the possible panic and commotion she'll cause with just her mere presence. Well, now that she thinks about it, this is probably the farthest point she has reached within the royal castle of Demacia.

Lux stopped directly in front of the two doors of the War Room and turned to them halfway as she clutched the two gold door handles.

"I'll go first," Lux said, her eyes flickering to Katarina for a second. "Wouldn't want them to panic immediately."

Katarina pushed down the urge of flashing her middle finger at Lux, while Ashe just nodded her head from beside her.

Lux took a breath before pushing the doors open and walking into the room.

"The Queen of Freljord is here," She announced with a smile.

Ashe followed after Lux. Katarina let Ashe take at least three steps ahead of her before trailing after her. Ashe nodded her head in greeting at Jarvan, who also nodded his head in a form of greeting. No one has yet to notice Katarina, since she still hadn't stepped through the doorway and entered the room.

"And she has company." Lux finished, instantly acquiring the full attention of all the occupants of the chairs surrounding the long wooden table and stopping Jarvan's pleasantries with Ashe.

"Company?" Jarvan asked, confusion crossing his facial features.

Ashe opened her mouth to explain, but Katarina cut her off with her own greeting as she walked in.

"Demacians." Katarina greeted all of them.

Everyone in the room either gasped, glared, or widened their eyes at Katarina's unexpected appearance.

"Noxian!" Xin Zhao shouted, quickly drawing his spear.

"Within the royal castle!?" Garen looked at Katarina with shock.

"Kill her!" Came Fiora's accented voice.

Every Demacian champion in the room, except for Lux and Jarvan, left their seats and charged towards Katarina, weapons drawn and ready to strike. Instead of backing down and attempt to explain herself, Katarina swiftly drew her one blade with one hand, while her other hand hovered readily over a throwing knife, preparing herself for a rather unfair clash.

" **Wait!** "

She blinked and saw a flash of white before she felt her free hand move and snatch something in front of her and in mid-air. Her hand, the one that wielded a dagger, dropped the said weapon and also caught something in mid-air. It felt like her body had just moved instinctively.

All of the Demacians surprisingly froze in mid-attack, not only because of the sudden shout the Frost Archer released, but it's also the fact that Ashe herself was now standing directly in front of Katarina, using her own body as a human wall between them and the Noxian assassin.

Ashe's eyes left the Demacians and focused onto the crossbow bolt literally an inch away from her right eye, a black gloved hand clutching it firmly. Ashe moved her eyes slightly to the left and spotted another crossbow bolt held by an identically gloved hand, different from the first one, but still, it possessed the same distance between its tip and her left eye.

The Queen isn't the only one who looked at the intercepted bolts though. Even Katarina, who is the one who caught the crossbow bolts in time, was looking at the two, eyes slightly widening when she saw the close proximity of the tips of the bolt from Ashe's eyes.

Ashe banished the remaining distance between Katarina and her, her back mildly pressing against the front of the redhead, internally wanting to put as much distance as she can away from the bolts. The two of them exchanged a look, as if wordlessly telling each other _'Holy shit!'_ , despite the fact that Katarina has never heard Ashe utter a profanity.

After getting over the fact that she had almost lost both of her eyes, Ashe's eyes then trailed to the tip of Xin Zhao's spear inches away from her throat. There is also the tip of Fiora's sword an inch away from her forehead. It didn't end there yet.

Garen's sword was hovering above Ashe's own head, just inches away from slicing her in half. Shyvana's right gauntleted fist was stopped just in time before it had collided with Ashe's stomach. Poppy's hammer, Whomper, was stopped mid-swing, preventing the Yordle from striking Ashe at the side.

The tip of Kayle's sword was hovering just a breath away from Ashe's chest, while the Judicator herself hovered above her fellow Demacians. Lucian was standing over the table, both guns pointed and fingers in mid-pull of it triggers.

Vayne and Quinn were also on the table, their crossbows pointed at them, which explains the two crossbow bolts that had almost caused Ashe her eyes.

"Demacians!" Jarvan called, finally snapping back to his senses and realizing the current situation at hand. "Stand down."

The Demacians were rigid for a few seconds before they all pulled their weapons away and stepped away from the pair, lowering their weapons but not completely tucking them away. They all still looked cautious and on-guard, since their original target, the only Noxian in the room, is still alive and breathing.

"I'm sure the Queen of Freljord has an explanation," Jarvan said before eyes narrowing cautiously. "Hopefully, for it is hers and the Noxian's life on the line."

From the sidelines, Lux let out a sigh of relief. The mage actually thought her fellow Demacians would not have stopped their attacks in time and had executed the Queen of Freljord by accident.

Katarina dropped the bolts and bent down, taking her fallen dagger from the floor, which nearly made the Demacians attack again, and sheathing the blade in its rightful place. Ashe took a step forward and cleared her throat.

"Katarina's attendance here is explainable," Ashe started calmly. "The Institute is currently hosting a program that involves one champion serving as a partner of another."

"By _'partner'_ , you mean...?" Jarvan questioned.

"A mediator. Right now, between Katarina and I, I am the one who mediates her actions. She is also my responsibility, and I am to make sure she is unharmed during the duration of the program."

What Katarina doesn't know is the last part, the one that Ashe had said about the archer ensuring her safety, isn't officially part of the agenda. The Demacians didn't show any signs of decreasing their hostility, so Ashe added more to her words.

"I am not issuing a threat of any sort, but let me inform you all that if any of you are to harm the Sinister Blade, it is the High Council you will face against, not Noxus, nor Freljord."

It took a moment, but eventually, the Demacians finally sheathed their weapons and returned back to their respective seats. Only when they sat back to their seats when Ashe noticed Piltover's Finest, Caitlyn and Vi, occupying two seats at the table.

"Yo!" Vi casually greeted them with a wave of a hand. Caitlyn nodded her head to the two of them, greeting them wordlessly.

Jarvan settled on the chair at left end of the table, while he gestured at the other end of the table. "Take a seat."

Ashe walked towards the gestured seat, which is across the room. Katarina followed Ashe without saying anything, ignoring the looks the other Demacians were giving her. The only ones who isn't glaring at her is the two Piltovians and the Frost Archer. While Ashe sat on her seat, Katarina approached the vacant chair at the archer's right.

Only for a hand to firmly clutch the chair, preventing her from pulling it back.

"This is Luxanna's seat." Fiora said, keeping a secured grip on the chair.

Katarina opened her mouth to say a set of smartass words, but when she felt a cool hand touch her forearm, she turned her head and traced the hand back to Ashe.

"Katarina, please." Ashe murmured, shaking her head lightly.

Katarina slapped the hand away and started with her string of insults directed to the Demacians, aggravating them more and more.

Except, she didn't do any of that.

Well, that's what she expected she would have done, but surprisingly, for her and mostly to the Demacians, she just grunted and stepped away from the chair, choosing to just stand idly beside Ashe like some sort of menacing boadyguard.

When Lux took her own seat, Katarina expected the meeting to start.

But of course, it's never that easy.

"Ahem," Jarvan feigned a cough, eyes focused on the only red haired assassin in the room. "This meeting cannot start if... an uninvited attendee is present."

Katarina almost rolled her eyes with Jarvan's carefully chosen words and his _'polite'_ way of kicking her out of the room. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Ashe part her lips, probably to defend her. Again. She bumped Ashe's shoulder with her right forehand, cutting off the archer before she could even utter a syllable.

"Don't bother wasting any effort, these assholes don't deserve it." She said with a quick gesture at the Demacians, her manner of speaking close to grumbling. "I'll wait outside."

"The only one who doesn't deserve the Queen's effort is you." Fiora stated, sounding as if she was taunting Katarina.

"You want to take this outside, bitch?" Katarina challenged the Grand Duelist. "I am craving for some bloodshed."

"Katarina," The hand that had touched her forearm earlier now loosely held her hand, squeezing her fingers with not much effort. After glaring for a few seconds at Fiora, Katarina, once again, turned back to look at Ashe. "The meeting won't be long, I'm sure. Please, behave yourself until then."

She grunted again, pulling her hand away from Ashe's grasp, not as harshly as she usually does, and making her way to the doors. She shoved the double doors open and purposely slammed it close, causing a loud _Slam!_ to echo in the War Room and down the hall.

Katarina swore, she heard Ashe sigh from inside the room.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Okay! The Demacians are finally, and officially, in the story! 👐_

 _Leave a review about what you readers think! 😊_


	9. Chapter 9

**ACT 9**

Ashe sighed to herself as soon as Katarina slammed the doors close, while around her, the Demacians seem to have relaxed in some certain extent. Jarvan cleared his throat to capture everyone's attention before officially starting the meeting.

"Alright, now that no more distractions stand in the way, let us begin."

Some murmured their agreement, while some just nodded their head silently.

"For those of you that are not informed, one of the Demacian councilors, Councilor Horace Warrington, had been assassinated yesterday morning."

"Assassinated? How?" Caitlyn asked.

"We are led to believe that the weapon used in the murder was a highly dangerous poison that was slipped in his morning meal. We have yet to specify if the poison was in his food or his drink."

"There are no evidence leading on where the poison originated?" Ashe inquired, joining the discussion.

"That is actually the reason why I have called for Piltover's Finest," Jarvan gestured at the duo for a moment. "Sheriff, Enforcer, my people have the councilor's last meal preserved. Is it possible for you both to analyze it with your technology?"

Caitlyn answered for her and Vi. "Of course. If I may ask though, are there any more evidence that was found in the scene?"

"Unfortunately, none." Jarvan sighed.

"If no one minds, my partner and I would like to search the location of the murder after this."

"Of course, Shyvana shall lead you to it once the meeting is done."

"How are you guys even sure that he was poisoned?" Vi asked curiously, tilting her head a bit.

"Foam seeped out of his mouth, skin became as pale as snow and his veins visibly pulsed before exploding." Shyvana explained with a deadpan expression.

"No need for the gory details." The Enforcer muttered.

"No, actually, those details are helpful." Caitlyn interjected. "Knowing the effects narrows our search greatly."

"Are there any reasons why someone would target Councilor Warrington?" Ashe queried.

"Councilor Warrington was one of the most trusted councilors in Demacia," Garen stated. "There is a possibility that the perpetrator had murdered him as a form of revenge."

"Revenge?" Ashe furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would someone kill him for revenge?"

"Revenge against Demacia!" Xin Zhao abruptly spoke, catching on to Garen's point. "That must be the reason why he was murdered!"

"There's only one nation who would want revenge against our own," Fiora started, and the other champions around her seemed to get her point.

"Noxus." Vayne finished for the Grand Duelist.

"Cassiopeia."

All eyes turned and focused onto Quinn, who had said the name of the Serpent's Embrace.

"Cassiopeia, you say?" Lucian rubbed his chin in contemplation.

Quinn nodded. "She is a Noxian assassin known, not only for her physical form, but also for her abilities."

"Her venom." Jarvan concluded, his expression making it obvious that he was processing his people's contribution to the discussion.

"Hold on a moment," Caitlyn cut in, seeing the expressions the Demacians now wore. "We cannot just assume without any physical evidence. Even if all your conclusions make perfect sense, we cannot blindly accuse Cassiopeia."

"Why not?" Poppy questioned. "Everything points to her already."

"What if it isn't her? Accusing her and being wrong about it may cause a war between your nation and Noxus. For now, Vi and I will gather as much evidence as we can, and if it **IS** Cassiopeia's venom, then we will take it upon ourselves to apprehend the Serpent's Embrace and personally bring her to be put under judgment of the High Council of the Institute of War."

Poppy huffed, but didn't bother saying anything else.

"As soon as you obtain the enough needed evidence, notify us immediately." Kayle said to the Sheriff.

"Queen Ashe," Jarvan called for the archer's attention. "During this ongoing investigation, the killer must be keeping a low profile right now, and he or she may be hiding at your nation. I ask you to keep an open eye for any possible suspects within Freljord."

Ashe nodded. "Certainly."

"That is all we are discussing for tonight. Tomorrow, hopefully, the Sheriff and the Enforcer here will be able to bring to light a few more useful evidence." Jarvan told all of them. "This meeting has been adjourned."

Everyone stood up from their seats and made their way to the doors to leave, except for Ashe and Jarvan though. The Lightshield prince ushered the Queen to come close. The two royals walked towards the wide and open balcony connected to the room before Jarvan started to speak.

"I know the Sinister Blade's presence here cannot be helped due to the Institute's program, but I trust you can keep her in line during your stay here?"

"I will do my best to keep her out of trouble."

"Hopefully, your best is enough to handle," Jarvan looked towards the open doorway of the War Room, where Katarina was exchanging a few 'pleasantries' with Fiora. "That."

Ashe couldn't help but sigh when she saw Shyvana and Poppy intervene between the two females that looked ready to spill each other's blood.

"You are not the only one hoping." She murmured, obviously not too happy with the scene a fair distance away from them.

It became quiet between her and the prince, and Ashe was starting to think of excusing herself, when Jarvan, who was looking at the Noxian assassin with a calculating gaze, opened his mouth to speak again.

"The alliance between our two nations has been quite... unstable, for lack of a better word,"

"Indeed." She couldn't help but agree.

"But, I think I may have found a way to solidify it entirely."

"How?"

Jarvan looked away from the scene near them and turned to her, eyes showing that whatever he was going to say is no attempt of a joke.

"Execute the Sinister Blade."

Ashe's eyes widened, taken completely off-guard with Jarvan's words.

"W-What?"

"Eliminating her from the equation will give Demacia an advantage. Noxus will be crippled, especially if the Noxian serpent is found guilty of the councilor's murder. Once that happens, Noxus will be vulnerable enough for Demacia to finally strike them down."

"Prince Jarvan, this... this plan of yours... Isn't it rather venturesome? Even for you."

"This is an opportunity that can only be presented once in a lifetime. I am hoping a wise Queen like you would see it in my perspective."

Ashe took her gaze away from the prince and gazed back to the doorway of the War Room, spotting Katarina, who had roughly pulled herself out of Shyvana's grip and was now making her way to them. She turned back to the prince, who met her with an equally neutral expression.

"I will need some time to think about it deliberately."

Jarvan nodded. "That is acceptable."

"And now kiss." Katarina sarcastically said to them, stopping and standing at the balcony entrance, hand on her hip and weight mostly on one leg. "Don't let me interrupt your little moment."

The Exemplar of Demacia disregarded Katarina's sarcastic quirk, turning his attention back to Ashe. "Luxanna will lead you to your quarters."

Ashe nodded, and once she did, Jarvan took his leave and left her and Katarina at the balcony. For a moment, they watched as Jarvan approached Lux, who was standing and patiently waiting at the entrance of the doorway, and said a few words to the mage before proceeding out of the War Room.

The Queen turned to the red haired Noxian. "What happened between Fiora and you?"

"She started it." Katarina instantly said, sounding almost childishly.

Ashe raised an eyebrow at her. Katarina seemed to notice that the archer wasn't fully convinced with her answer.

"She called me a ' _lowly Noxian'_ , so I called her a _'pompous bitch'_. Don't really know why she snapped."

The Freljordian royal shook her head at Katarina's words. "Katarina, sometimes, you just have to turn the other cheek."

"So what? So they can insult me again? No fucking way."

"Hey," Lux, who had approached them without capturing attention, smiled, mostly to Ashe. "Prince Jarvan had left me in charge of picking one of the royal guest rooms for you to stay in."

"Lead on, then."

Lux nodded and turned away, Ashe and Katarina trailing behind.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina uninterestedly viewed each and every expensive decor she saw within the halls they passed on their way to the guest room where Ashe will be sleeping at.

Earlier, she so badly wanted to throw a knife or probably shove it into Fiora's skull. The Grand Duelist was easily annoyed, so when her insult triggered Fiora, Katarina actually thought that her blades were finally going to acquire a taste of Demacian blood. Unfortunately, Shyvana and Poppy had came forward and went in between her and her target, preventing the fight from beginning.

"Here it is,"

Lux stopped in front of two white doors with gold markings, the two door handles, which are made out of pure gold, were shaped like the Demacian emblem. Katarina wanted to roll her eyes at the design, but she settled on just scoffing. The mage took hold of the well-shaped handles and twisted it, pushing the doors open and revealing the grand bedroom to the pair.

"This is one of the grandest rooms in the castle, so hopefully, you enjoy my choice of room." Lux, once again, smiled.

"I must say, you choose nicely, Lux. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Please, extend my thanks to Prince Jarvan as well."

Lux nodded. "Of course."

"Wait a minute," Katarina suddenly spoke up. "Where am **I** staying?"

"Oh, um, about that," Lux looked sheepish and slightly nervous. "Prince Jarvan said that you'll be sharing a room with the Queen here, since, well..."

Katarina made a motion in stepping forward and threatening the female Crownguard, when Ashe took hold of her shoulder, stopping her from doing what she intended.

"It is of no trouble, Lux. Again, thank you." Ashe said, her hand moving down and clutching Katarina's elbow firmly. The archer began to pull Katarina into the room. "If you'd excuse us, we are just going to change our clothes for dinner."

Lux realized that Ashe was giving her an escape ticket, so the Demacian mage nodded. "Of course, of course. I'll have a butler call you once dinner is ready."

"Much appreciated."

Katarina tugged her elbow out of Ashe's grip and just walked into the room by herself, grumbling, while Ashe closed the two doors.

"These little Demacian fuckers..." She gritted out, choking the air, envisioning it was Lux's neck.

"The bed is more than enough to fit the two of us, so you don't have to be so irked." Ashe told her, walking towards the vanity at the side, removing the crown perched on top of her head and placing it on top of a velvet pillow.

"This is fucking unfair!" She hissed, hands clenching into fists.

"Well, if Lux and I were to visit Noxus for political reasons, where would you have her stay?"

"Where else? The dungeon."

Ashe wanted to sigh at her answer. "Your accommodation is far much worse than theirs."

"Fine, the horse's stable."

"You're not helping yourself, Katarina."

"Oh, forget about it!" She huffed, settling on the foot of the large poster bed. "Fucking pompous assholes..."

After a minute filled with her muttering curses and strings of profanities, their escorts earlier, the Freljordian guards, arrived and delivered them their things. Even the Avarosan bow, which was neatly stored inside a cushioned glass case, was given to them.

They immediately changed, well, actually, Ashe did. Katarina didn't bother changing out of her leather attire, knowing she'll just wear something totally identical to it. Unlike her, Ashe had change her clothes. From the blue royal-looking dress, the archer chose a white version of her usual cape and cowl outfit.

They exited the room after a butler had called them for dinner, and Katarina couldn't help but _'inspect'_ Ashe's current choice of clothing as they trailed a short distance behind the butler. The cape and cowl were missing, since the Freljordian decided to just use the matching dress and boots.

Her eyes trailed up, starting from Ashe's boot clad feet, up to Ashe's unobscured face. Her gaze lingered on the bare skin at Ashe's back, the white tresses mildly covering the specific area. Too absorbed into her _'observations'_ that she didn't notice she was blatantly staring at the Queen as they walked.

"Have you found something interesting in my body that is worth mentioning?"

Katarina snapped her gaze up and met Ashe's, who is now looking at her with a gleam of amusement in the blue hues of her eyes. She turned her face to the opposite direction, silently thanking that she has long red hair she can hide behind in and mentally scolding and insulting herself for being caught red-handed.

She heard Ashe chuckle lightly from beside her, but she decided to ignore it and not bother in giving an answer to the other's question.

 _'Damn it. I need to blow some fucking steam. This must be all the stress reacting. I haven't fucked anyone in weeks!'_

They arrived at the dining hall of the Demacian castle, the sound of chatter being exchanged reaching Katarina's ears. That moment though, when she and Ashe entered and was seen by the Demacians, all the talking stopped and all eyes became glued to them.

"Hey," Lux greeted them with a wave of a hand. It seems the blonde was the only one who didn't glare or narrow her own eyes at them, specifically Katarina. "Take a seat, you two."

Katarina let Ashe approach the table first before she herself copied the archer. She took the seat at one of the corners of the table, Lucian being at her left, while Ashe, who sat at the other end of the table, was at her right.

"Ahem," Jarvan cleared his throat loudly to break the stares of his people away from the only Noxian in the room. "Everyone, enjoy your meals."

The Demacians thankfully turned their attention away from Katarina and decided to do what their prince had suggested them to do. Katarina placed her right elbow on the table and perched her chin over it, letting the Demacians get their own servings first before she acquire some for herself.

...!

Katarina caught herself before she face-planted onto her plate. Someone had suddenly pushed her elbow off the table without any warning at all. That someone, is Ashe.

She faced the Queen and lightly glared. "What the fuck was that for?"

"It is considered a rude manner to put your elbow on the table during mealtimes." Ashe casually said, taking a serving of salad from the bowl in front of them.

"Do I look like I give a shit about my manners?"

"No," Ashe answered. "But I do."

The Demacians, whose hands took food servings in autopilot, had their eyes on the pair, waiting for the ever-patient Queen to snap at the hot-headed assassin.

"Whatever." Katarina grumbled, reaching for the plate of chicken.

Fiora, who sat across Katarina and at Ashe's right, reached forward and took the plate the Noxian was aiming for. The Laurent hummed _'innocently'_ as she took one part from the chicken before offering the plate to everyone at the table, except to Katarina.

Xin Zhao seemed to get Fiora's drift, so he asked for the plate of chicken, despite the fact that he already had his plate filled with various types of food. Katarina noticed their little plan and was getting pissed off more and more.

 _'What is this? Some sort of Demacian bullying? Little fuckers...'_

She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to stay calm as much as she can. She is **this** close in going crazy and start throwing daggers at the Grand Duelist and the Seneschal of Demacia.

"Anyone else who wants chicken?" Xin Zhao inquired, offering the plate to everyone. Again, except to Katarina.

"Xin Zhao," Ashe called out, her hand half outstretched for the plate. "May I?"

"Oh, of course."

Ashe smiled at Xin Zhao in thanks. What Katarina didn't know is that Ashe has actually caught on to whatever Fiora had started. The Freljordian royal, much to Katarina's and the Demacians' surprise, turned to the redhead.

"Which part do you prefer?"

Katarina stared at Ashe, who waited for her to say which part of the chicken she likes. The whole table was once again silent, everyone's attention directed to the two of them yet again.

"Umm... The leg."

Ashe, who disregarded the pairs of eyes directed to them, remained composed as she gave the requested part of the poultry to Katarina.

"There." Ashe turned to Fiora and handed the plate to the Laurent. "Thank you."

Fiora wordlessly took the plate and placed it back to its original place on the table, shooting a brief glare at the Noxian. Ashe then reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes and offered some to Katarina.

It continued like that for a few minutes. Ashe kept asking the Demacians to politely give her one kind of food, then she would offer it to the assassin before she either took a serving for her own or gave it back to the Demacian that had given it to her.

Katarina would only murmur what she wanted or just plainly nod her head. She didn't know why Ashe was acting so... nice to her right now. Yes, she knows Ashe has been nothing but nice to her. She's also polite to her, caring, kind, but that's **not** the point here!

Ashe made her feel as if she isn't a Noxian, at all. The way Ashe interacted with her made her a tad bit out of herself.

Ashe makes her feel normal, but extraordinary at the same time.

Why?

She wasn't used to such treatment. Even her own sister, Cassiopeia, doesn't treat her like this, or her fellow Noxians. Katarina tried sweeping all of her messy thoughts under a rug and focused on just eating her dinner, since her plate is now full, thanks to the certain Freljordian beside her.

The conversation flow around the table returned after a few moments of just looks and stares being exchanged. Everyone, even including Shyvana, contributed to the conversations. The only one who isn't speaking is Katarina herself.

She spared a glance at Ashe, who is currently chatting with Lucian and Quinn about things that she assumed ranged champions usually converse about. She saw Vi, along with Poppy, trying to poke fun at Shyvana, who remained stoic with their useless attempts in annoying the Half-Dragon. Garen, Xin Zhao and Jarvan were conversing about a match they had participated in a few days ago.

Katarina felt out of place. This is what Ashe has been talking about. Ashe knew she would feel like an outcast among this sort of group. She **is** an outcast, especially when it comes to **these** people.

She, for the second time, spared a glance at the Frost Archer, who had just eaten a forkful of salad. Her eyes spotted the traces of salad dressing on the archer's pink lips and honestly, what she did next was just... unbelievable.

Katarina reached forward with her right hand. Ashe, who was actually about to pick up her table napkin to wipe her lips with it, instantly noticed the oncoming hand of the assassin and made no movement whatsoever. Katarina gently brushed the pad of her thumb against Ashe's lips, wiping off the remaining dressing the forkful of salad from earlier had left.

Ashe's eyes widened for a fraction in surprise at her sudden gesture, but showed no signs of irritation whatsoever. Katarina took no notice of Ashe's slightly surprised gaze, too focused in licking the salad dressing off of her thumb.

As if a switched was flicked, Katarina suddenly realized what she had just done. Her eyes snapped up and to Ashe, who still has her eyes focused on her.

"You had something on your lips." She said without much thought, feeling pathetic a second later after she had said it.

Instead of saying anything negative of a sort, Ashe just smiled and said, "Thank you for removing it, then."

She turned back to her food and just nodded, stuffing her mouth with chicken and potatoes as an excuse not to say anything anymore.

 _'What the fuck was that!?'_ She screamed to herself. _'Why the fuck did I do that!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

She quickly glanced at the other champions, checking if they had seen anything. Based from her quick scan, the Demacians seem to be clueless. Even Quinn, Lucian and Fiora, who are the closest Demacians to them, had miraculously not noticed anything.

But, of course, she can't be that lucky.

At the farthest part of the table, near Jarvan, is Caitlyn and Vi, who was looking between her and Ashe with different facial expressions. Caitlyn looks to be quietly contemplating on what had went on between them, while Vi was grinning at her like a madman.

Just by judging Vi's shit-eating grin, it's clearly obvious that they witnessed everything that had transpired.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Sitting on the foot of the bed, towel draped over her head, Katarina rubbed the towel over her head for the fourteenth time. Her red hair was almost dry, so just a few more rubs and scrubs and it'll be fine. She was only wearing a pair of black shorts and a worn-out black shirt that looks to have seen better days. It's also obvious that it's at least a size or two smaller than her actual size, since it hugged her torso as if was her second skin.

She dried her hair by rubbing the towel all over it for a few more times before standing up and walking into the bathroom, hooking the towel onto one of the wall-hooks nailed behind the door.

When she exited the bathroom, she found Ashe sitting at the couch at the side of the room, papers scattered all over the wooden coffee table in front of her and a bottle and glass of red wine close to her. Earlier, when they unpacked after dinner, she discovered that Ashe actually brought her paperwork with her. Katarina didn't bother asking why, but just by looking at Ashe now, stress can be clearly seen written all over the Queen's face.

 _'She just wouldn't take a break from it, would she?'_

Katarina approached her folded pants on top of one of the chairs nearby and took out her little box of cigarettes. She took one before inserting the pack back inside its rightful place, withdrawing the lighter next. She lit the cigarette first before putting the lighter back inside the pants' pocket and walking towards the Frost Archer.

Ashe looked up to her, but didn't say a word. Katarina took the bottle of wine and filled Ashe's glass until it was almost full before she lifted the bottle up and downed all the remaining content in one go. The wine made her feel a light-headed and it banished some of her stress in a flash, but not all of it. She placed the now empty bottle back down the table, spun around and made her way to the balcony connected to the grand bedroom.

She sucked in and exhaled a small amount of smoke through the cigarette between her lips as soon as she stepped out into the crisp night. It calmed her. Though the smell of smoke isn't actually calming at all, but the deed is, especially now that she's in Demacia and the Demacians were making her life a living hell.

The only option for her to release some stress right now is to smoke. She can't go to the training area, since the Demacians won't let her. She can't go out to find someone she can fuck with, since the Demacians prohibited her from leaving the castle **and** from leaving Ashe's supervision.

It was irritating.

Demacians don't want this, Demacians don't want that.

She was becoming stressed just by thinking about it.

Her eyes gazed over the structures built around Demacia, trying her best to think that she's in Noxus to decrease her stress level. The wine she had drank was stronger than the usual wines she had drank in the past, so it somewhat helped her feel more relaxed and more carefree.

All of a sudden, the sense of déjà vu overtook her mind and body.

"I never thought you were the type to smoke." Came Ashe's voice, while quiet footsteps entered her hearing.

 _'This was the dream...'_ She thought with internal surprise. _'It's actually happening.'_

Katarina decided to play by what she had dreamt of. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Ashe walking out and onto the balcony to join her. Just like in the dream, the archer wore the same set of sleepwear, which consists of a light blue nightgown that flaunted her body perfectly and, of course, a navy blue robe. As much as she wanted to try to change whatever she had done to the dream, her body moved on its own. She let out a small scoff, turning her attention back to the sight Demacia offered her.

"I'm guessing you haven't smoked a cigarette in your entire life," She murmured through the cigarette.

"Because I'm a Queen?" Like she expected, Ashe continued her words for her.

"What else could be the reason?" She asked back.

The silence between them didn't last long. She held the cigarette with two fingers as she sucked in, pulling it away and letting out all the smoke she took in. When she returned the cigarette back to her lips, it only lasted there for exactly two seconds when Ashe took it from her without any warning.

At the corner of her eyes, she watched as Ashe shortened the cigarette by taking in quite an amount, exhaling the smoke that easily topped hers earlier.

"Do not underestimate me," Ashe told her as she extinguished the cigarette by pushing the burnt end of it against the railing. "I might just surprise you."

The dream had ended there, so Katarina didn't know what would happen next. She was returned back to the state where she will be making decisions and constructing words within the spur of the moment.

"You've already surprised me enough, give me a break."

"Don't smoke," Ashe said. "It is not healthy for your body, specifically your lungs."

After saying those words, Ashe turned away and walked back inside the bedroom, the dead cigarette thrown away from the nearby trash bin at the doorway of the balcony and leaving her to her own solitude again.

 _'She doesn't want me to smoke? Fucking hell, what am I gonna do then?'_

A thought crossed her mind all of a sudden.

A thought that was accompanied by two certain dreams that involved one **very** familiar archer.

She turned away from the view and walked towards the e doorway, leaning her shoulder onto the door frame as she watched Ashe return to her paperwork. Stress almost immediately appeared on Ashe's face, her furrowed eyebrows and the ghost of a frown on her lips confirming it all.

Katarina is stressed.

Ashe is stressed.

Both of them are stressed.

And Katarina just couldn't help but try the idea that appeared in her mind.

Her bare feet made nearly no sound as she walked back inside the room and over the smooth, carpeted floor, eyes focused on her 'target' and body moving along to follow her brain's instructions.

"Stressed?"

Ashe looked up from the two papers she has in her grasp, eyes meeting Katarina's. "Is it that obvious?"

"Very."

"I just... have a lot on my mind, that's all. The paperwork isn't the only thing responsible for this stress of mine. There are also various matters that have been pressuring me lately."

Katarina pushed the light coffee table to the side and stepped forward, leaning down and perching her hands on the backrest of the loveseat, trapping Ashe's head in between.

"Want to know how I blow off my stress?"

She saw Ashe silently swallow. If she wasn't so observant, she wouldn't have noticed that specific detail.

"How?" Ashe asked her back, successfully keeping her voice firm and steady.

Katarina smirked. "By fucking."

With her right hand, she clasped it behind Ashe's head and pulled the archer for a surprise kiss, luckily catching Ashe with her mouth open. She could feel her heart beginning to increase its beating speed with each passing second her lips remained against Ashe's. Katarina closed her eyes and let all her senses be focused to her roaming tongue within Ashe's mouth, brushing it against Ashe's own tongue, which refused to participate.

Ashe stood up and pushed her back, not enough to make her stumble, but just enough to detach her lips from her own. The push wasn't strong, so right now, hers and Ashe's body is practically against each other, faces inches away from each other, warm breaths grazing over their faces.

"Katarina, go to sleep." Ashe said, breathing mildly uneven. "I believe your fatigue is making you act up."

Katarina watched intently as Ashe stepped away and walked towards the bed, probably to tuck herself in for the night.

'You're not getting away that easily.'

Ashe had just finished removing the duvet from the bed, when Katarina stood behind her and wrapped her arms around the archer's waist, lips going for Ashe's tempting neck.

"K-Kata...-!" Ashe gasped out in surprise.

As the Queen began to squirm in her firm hold, Katarina remained undeterred, keeping her arms securely wound around Ashe's waist.

"You **need** this," Katarina murmured against the smooth skin of the other female's neck.

Surprisingly, Ashe halted with her squirming.

"We both do," Katarina closed her eyes and continued to lazily place chaste kisses on Ashe's neck. "And you know it... don't you?"

"Katarina..." Ashe breathed out. "This is... This is wrong. We can't do this."

"It's just for a night, Your Highness."

"We can't, Katarina. You know this will...-!"

"Cause a scandal?"

Ashe was suddenly spun around and pushed onto the bed, back landing on the plush mattress before being straddled by the redhead.

"I thought you told me that you could care less if a scandal were to develop between us?" Katarina questioned lowly. "Were all those lies? All your little reassurances?"

"Katarina, I'm married!" Honestly, Ashe couldn't think of a proper excuse. Her heart, which is beating a thousand miles per second, was distracting her.

"For political reasons, right?"

Ashe pursed her lips, knowing Katarina made a point with that.

"Besides, this isn't called cheating," Katarina leaned down and let her face hover Ashe's for a moment. "This is called stress-relieving."

After saying that, Katarina closed the gap between them and took Ashe's lips for the second time, loving the sweet taste it offered. Her hands trailed downward and pushed the robe open, unveiling Ashe's nightwear that suited her tremendously.

The kiss they currently shared was _exhilarating_. Ashe's lips were intoxicating to the point where she was gradually getting addicted to it. Katarina had been in bed with a woman more than just a few times, and with all the kisses she had exchanged with them, it is utterly nothing compared to the kiss she is experiencing now.

She felt Ashe's hands clutch her shirt, balling into fists and gripping the worn-out cloth. She felt and heard Ashe whimper in the kiss and the whimper didn't sound pleasured.

It sounded sad.

Katarina pulled away, taking in deep breaths to restore her air supply. Beneath her, Ashe gazed at her with glassy eyes, tears that are waiting to be shed shined so openly to her.

 _'You...! You idiot! Why are you trying to force her!?'_

Katarina suddenly felt like she was the lowest of the low. Maybe Fiora was right. Maybe she **is** a lowly Noxian, a good for nothing.

"Katarina..." Ashe whispered, a tear running down from one of her eyes.

She knew it would be completely out of character for her to apologize, but fuck it, she has to. She **needed** to.

"I... I'm so...-!"

Her apology was cut short as soon as Ashe sat up and pulled her by her shirt, taking it upon herself in instigating a kiss. Katarina's eyes were wide with surprise as Ashe kissed her whole-heartedly. She recovered from her surprise and swiftly responded to the archer's kiss, hands becoming lost within soft white tresses.

"Just for tonight..." Ashe breathed against her lips.

She nodded her head, almost frantically. "Yeah... It's just for tonight."

Clothes were removed and discarded, forgotten either on the sides of the wide bed or on the floor. Katarina laid Ashe onto one of the pillows, lips softly kissing down on the female's body.

Katarina, deep inside of herself, wondered. Why is she so gentle to Ashe right now? Whenever she had sex with someone, she was always rough and eager to get what she wants.

Yes, she's eager now, but it felt like it would be a mortal sin if she were to ravish Ashe so quickly. She wanted to savour every touch, every kiss, everything. It would feel unfair if she were not to do so.

Once she reached Ashe's pelvis with her trail of kisses, she climbed back up instead of going farther downward. When she got back to the same eye-level as Ashe, tears still showed in the Freljordian's blue eyes. Katarina wiped every tear that dropped and escaped its confines with her thumb.

"Are you scared?"

Ashe mutely nodded, hands pulling Katarina in for an embrace. Katarina followed willingly and kissed Ashe for a moment.

"Haven't you and your husband done this before?"

Much to her absolute surprise, Ashe shook her head.

"We never consummated our marriage..." Ashe murmured quietly.

Katarina could only widen her eyes in reply to Ashe's words.

Ashe smiled through her tears. "You're going to be my first."

 _'I'm going to be her first...'_ She toyed with the thought. _'Why the hell is my heart beating so fast?'_

It's true. Her heart was thumping faster and harder than before. She couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried to ease it to a steady beat, it didn't comply. Next thing she knew, her words exited her mouth and passed through her lips before she could think.

"And you're alright with that?"

Actions spoke louder than words, and so, Ashe latched her hands over Katarina's nape and pulled her down for a kiss as a form of reply to her question. When the kiss was broken once again, Katarina had no chance to pull away much, for Ashe's hands kept her in place.

"Katarina...?"

"Yeah?" She breathlessly asked.

"I know this would be unfair of me to ask from you, but..."

"But what?" She brushed away the stray strands on Ashe's face. For the first time in her life, she patiently waited for Ashe to continue and finish.

"Make love to me... Please?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Oooh-kay! I'm going to let you all soak in the chapter for a moment. :P_

 _Readers be like: "Fucking say yes, Katarina!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**ACT 10**

The loud beating of her heart was the only thing Katarina could hear, especially when Ashe had told her what she wanted. Ashe's cool breath grazed against her face, and it felt like she was being caressed. The way Ashe looked at her, it was a gaze she could never expect from a Queen.

It was a pleading gaze, a look that clearly relayed Ashe's craving for her, for her touch, for her to make love to her. It is simple set of words, yet it held a deep meaning. The meaning being deep enough for Katarina not to just ignore.

In her past sexual encounters with various women, she has heard that request probably dozens of times, but she had always disregarded it. She always pretended she gave a fuck about it just to get to the point that she actually sought for in the first place. But, currently, the request Ashe is asking from her now is beyond all of it.

If possible, it's as if Ashe has charmed her, just like how Ahri charms her enemies in the Fields of Justice. The difference here is that Ashe need not use an ounce of mana just to capture Katarina's undivided attention.

Instead of giving any answer, for her mouth can't seem to cooperate in forming any verbal responses, she decided to just lean down and plant a kiss on Ashe's forehead.

 _'I'll try.'_

She began to leave kisses as she moved lower once again, paying special attention to Ashe's lips first, of course. The taste it offered, Katarina hadn't tasted such sweetness all her life. The lingering taste of wine within their mouths amplified every single taste that reached her, her tongue practically tingling at the sensation.

Once she had enough of Ashe's lips for now, that is, she proceeded downward and began to kiss and lick every skin that came in contact with her lips. When she reached Ashe's breast, she instantly latched her mouth over one of the female's nipples, the other being toyed and tweaked by one of her hands.

Ashe immediately arched her back on response, a loud moan slipping through her lips. It was muffled in time when the Queen had clasped a hand over her mouth, while her cheeks became more heated and colored, feeling embarrassed that she had released a rather lewd sound.

 _'She's sensitive, huh?'_

Katarina switched to the other nipple, which was already as erect as the first one. Each suck she performed either made Ashe arch, moan or quiver in return. She continued suckling, while her hands roamed downward, fingers caressing Ashe's thighs, which looked so enticing. Her fingertips danced over the smooth skin, giving Ashe teasing touches that made her lose her breath.

She looked up and found Ashe's face contorting pleasure beyond her wildest dreams, and Katarina internally felt proud that she's the one causing all the pleasure, the one responsible for all of the wanton sounds that reached her ears. Wanting to see how Ashe will react, Katarina lightly bit down on the royal's nipple.

Ashe nearly thrashed as pleasure shot up in her system, while Katarina mentally smirked at the reaction she received. She is clearly not disappointed with the outcome she had witnessed.

Giving Ashe a bit of breathing room, she left her sensitive peaks and worked her way down, lips grazing and tongue caressing the firm and flat stomach the Queen possessed. Ashe's body was like Heaven on human form for Katarina. Every inch she touched, every inch she kissed, every inch she licked, it was wonderful. Just perfect.

She was nearing the most sensitive part in Ashe's body, and her heart thudded inside her chest, especially when she banished the distance by licks and kisses, removing one inch after another. Finally, when she reached her designated point, Katarina lifted Ashe's legs until they were slung over her shoulders and her face was hovering a small distance away from Ashe's southern lips.

"Ready?"

Katarina is never one to actually ask permission in things she want to do, but this moment is an exception. Ashe gave a small and weak nod, now feeling completely nervous inside. Katarina was quick to see the anxiety that showed in Ashe's eyes. She doesn't know why, but her left hand moved and took hold of Ashe's trembling right one. Their hands intertwined with each other in a heartbeat, fitting perfectly against each other.

No words were said about that gesture. The gesture itself already held a whole lot of meanings that only two of them understood. Burning no more time, Katarina leaned down and gave Ashe's womanhood a long experimental lick.

"Ahh...!" Ashe shut her eyes and tried her best to muffle all the sound of pleasure flooding out of her lips.

While Ashe was focused in keeping herself hushed, Katarina was too busy enjoying the gratifying flavor Ashe's honey gave her. It tasted like honey, alright. The sweetest honey that has ever touched her tongue. She wanted more and she is so sure that her desire for it won't be denied now.

Katarina pushed her lips against Ashe's slit, tongue darting out and licking every place it could reach. Her right hand left the task of stroking Ashe's thigh and decided to focus on toying with Ashe's sensitive clit, fingers pinching and flicking the nub teasingly.

Ashe's hips jerked as soon as she flicked it and it bucked when she slipped her tongue through and slithered inside the archer's tight and moist quiver. She gave mercy on Ashe's clit and left it alone for a moment, her hand perching over Ashe's stomach and keeping the Queen from thrashing too much.

She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the addicting nectar she could taste and feel seeping out of Ashe's core, further intoxicating her. She pulled back and took a breath, the scent of sex, specifically Ashe's, exciting her more.

Her left hand, the same one that Ashe is holding onto, it twitched, just like its twin. The sensation of giving Ashe the pleasure and tasting the fruits of it was driving her mad with lust for the archer. She could already feel her own arousal pooling between her legs, probably staining the sheets beneath them.

"Gods, you're beautiful..." She breathed out as she pulled her right hand away from Ashe's stomach and used it to palm Ashe's wet womanhood.

Ashe couldn't reply with any of her words, for the pleasure that's currently overwhelming her is too great. Katarina stroked Ashe's sex for few more seconds with her palm before she slipped her middle finger inside.

"Mmph!" Ashe bit down on her hand and clenched her eyes shut, the feeling of having something suddenly intrude in her private part was just too intense for her to stay in the slightest bit composed.

Katarina kissed around and sucked on the skin of Ashe's inner thighs, eyes single-mindedly focused on Ashe's face that presented nothing but uncensored pleasure for only her to see. She raised herself up and let go of Ashe's hand, climbing back up and pulling away the hand Ashe was taking her sexual frustration out on.

"Moan for me." She whispered huskily, eyes gazing into Ashe's half-lidded blues.

Ashe struggled to keep her eyes open and keep their gaze unbroken, the finger thrusting in and out of her womanhood being the sole reason of such difficulty. The Queen pursed her lips tightly as she attempted not to give in to what Katarina wants to hear from her.

Seeing the small defiance Ashe posed, Katarina pulled her finger out to the very tip before shoving it back in to the fullest extent. Ashe jumped at the sudden action, which of course, ended up in her unleashing a very audible moan Katarina so badly wanted to hear.

Katarina leaned down and had her lips dance against Ashe's softer ones, their lips moving in synchronization that could rival any coinciding act there is. She slipped a hand beneath Ashe's head and pulled Ashe in more, deepening the kiss to a much wondrous level.

The more she got into their make-out, she felt Ashe bury her own hands in her red hair, also pulling her in. Their need for each other's touch was a need that can't be satisfied with just the effort of one. She felt one of Ashe's hands trail down and claw at her back, and she loved it. The way Ashe's nails scraped against her skin, it was gentle and not at the same time.

She quickened her thrusting, her mind telling her to give the Queen her royal climax. In the process of her thrusting, she had her forefinger join the digit that's already inside Ashe. Once she added it into the mix, Ashe moaned in between their lip-dance.

Ashe broke away with a breathless gasp. "K-Kata...! I... I can feel something... inside me..."

"Let it out," She whispered. "Don't hold it back."

Every thrust she performed made Ashe tremble and quiver and she absolutely adored the sight of the ever-composed Queen writhing beneath her with pure sexual pleasure.

"Ahhh!"

Ashe arched her head and body back and clenched her eyes shut, while Katarina felt her fingers be tightly squeezed by Ashe's slick and wet walls. Ashe's nails dug into her shoulder as her orgasm consumed her whole system, burning all irrelevant thoughts in her head and filling it with all the pleasure in the world.

Katarina watched closely as Ashe savoured the high she had brought her in. She leaned down and lightly kissed around Ashe's neck, tongue occasionally darting out to lick at the archer's throat. It took a moment, but Ashe soon came down from her climax, body slowly relaxing from its once stiff self.

When Ashe finally calmed and relaxed herself, Katarina left her neck and withdrew her finger from the drenched folds of the royal. She brought her fingers up to her lips and cleaned it with her mouth and tongue, eyes drifting close as she savoured the sweet extracts of the Queen.

When her eyes opened, she gazed into Ashe's eyes, who met hers, looking tired and a bit drained. She stared for a few more seconds before she moved south once again.

"Kata...?"

Apparently, the _'little'_ taste she had already consumed isn't enough. She returned to Ashe's heat and began to lick up all the essence she could find, making Ashe shudder and bite her bottom lip in return. Each drop of the sweet cum was completely savoured, Katarina going as far as sliding her tongue back inside Ashe to take and taste much more.

Once she was finished and sure that she had taken all, she pulled away and went upward to give Ashe a short sloppy kiss. Ashe responded to the kiss sluggishly, wordlessly informing Katarina that she was somewhat tired.

"Go to sleep," She said against Ashe's lips. "You're tired."

Katarina moved to the side and let herself plop onto the vacant space at Ashe's right. She ran a hand halfway through her hair as she started to calm her breathing, wiping the sweat that had formed on her forehead with her forehand.

Is it actually possible to be satisfied, but at the same, not?

Katarina surely thinks it is, because that's what she's feeling right now. She hasn't had her own orgasm, yet the knowledge of Ashe acquiring her own because of her and her tasting and consuming all the outcome of it seems to have satisfied her in some way.

Believe her, she's still hot and bothered right now. To see and feel it herself, Katarina reached down and past her waist, fingertips touching her wetness. She bit her lip and retracted her hand, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down.

She felt someone, she was sure that it's Ashe, drape a blanket over her form before said person shifted beside her. For the second time in the night, the strong sense of déjà vu returned. She opened her eyes and, as if she was on autopilot, turned to her right, where she found the same unfamiliar vanity where the same crown is perched on the same pillow. All of these things were in her dream.

 _'Wait... If, If I'm seeing this now... Then, that means...'_

Her thoughts trailed off as she directed her gaze to her left, where she was met with the same sight she had dreamt of a few days ago. Her eyes ran over Ashe's back like a predator eyeing a prey.

She was mute as Ashe sat up, and once again, just like in her dream, Ashe turned to her, gazing at her. For a moment, she met Ashe's gaze with a neutral one. Well, she was sure she has a neutral gaze on, but that's not really the main point right now.

Ashe leaned over towards her. She didn't resist. Ashe took the initiative this time and started a kiss between them. She followed whatever happened in the dream and clasped a hand on Ashe's nape, prolonging and deepening the kiss.

Once Ashe pulled back and broke the kiss, the identical words she had heard in the dream entered her hearing.

"Thank you, Katarina."

Katarina just threw the thought of the dream at the nearest non-existent window and just initiated another kiss, rolling them over and taking the much more dominant position between them again.

She let her hands and fingers do what they desired, letting them run over Ashe's sides and kiss the skin with her fingertips. Their kiss was broken when Ashe gasped for air, but Katarina didn't utter a protest. She just pushed her face in Ashe's neck, tongue dancing over the archer's throat.

Ashe's body was responding well with her gestures, her hands' gentle caresses and stroking giving additional sensations. Katarina left Ashe's throat alone and took in the scent of Ashe's white hair. It was sprawled over the pillow, and in all typical moments such as this, it made Ashe look like an angel, her beautiful hair serving as a pure white halo.

Katarina targeted Ashe's ear, her lips latching onto the earlobe, toying with it by licking sensually.

"Mmm..." Ashe responded in approval.

She felt Ashe bury one of her hands in her red mane and clench into a fist, tugging her back once the grip was secured. She let Ashe manipulate her movement, not regretting her decision, especially when she felt Ashe lick up from her collarbone up to below her jaw.

Those soft lips then took interest a jugular vein of hers, sucking on the specific spot, and sometimes, she could feel Ashe licking it with her warm and wet tongue. One of Ashe's hands, the free one, stroked the tattooed part of her torso, fingers messily tracing the black ink over the skin. Katarina could care less if Ashe had traced her tattoo correctly. She's too focused in enjoying the pleasure the Queen is currently giving her.

She gasped when she felt Ashe's hand reach her chest, groping her for a moment before she began the sensual kneading the archer's meticulous hands offered. Katarina leaned in more to the touch, still feeling Ashe's lips and tongue toying with her neck.

"I... I thought... you were... tired..." She managed to utter between breaths and gasps.

"It would be unfair to you if I were not to return the favor," Ashe said, lips moving against the skin of her neck.

Ashe let go and began to sit up, so Katarina adjusted herself until she was just sitting over Ashe's lap. She pulled back enough for her to look into Ashe's eyes again.

"What kind of Queen would I be if I were to leave you so distressed?"

Katarina smirked and was about to say her reply, only for her to throw her head back and a moan to replace her words, which was caused because of Ashe pinching her nipples. She perched her hands on Ashe's shoulders, while Ashe herself began to suck on one of her nipples, the other one being taken care of by skillful fingers.

Despite the pleasure Ashe was giving her, she still managed to look back down. Short moans and huffs of air was the only things she let out as she watched Ashe pleasure her. Katarina took her right hand away from Ashe's shoulder and slipped it between her legs, stroking her own womanhood with two fingers, which was already staining Ashe's bare lap with the extracts she was releasing.

Ashe took notice of what she's trying to do. The suckling was halted, and Katarina nearly groaned. Ashe took her wrist and pulled her hand away from between her legs, stopping her stroking. With an intense gaze, she watched as Ashe licked her fingers clean.

Who knew licking someone's fingers could look so elegant and seductive at the same time?

Once finished in cleaning her fingers, Ashe let her wrist go and pushed a hand between Katarina's legs. Katarina nearly jumped when she felt Ashe cup her sex, middle finger stroking her outer lips teasingly. She bit her lip and stifled a moan as pleasure began to fill her body. Ashe hooked her other hand behind her head and pulled her in, starting another heated kiss.

They ravished each other's lips, while Ashe continued to pleasure Katarina. She could feel Ashe push her finger in slightly before pulling back out and going back to the task of stroking.

Ashe was teasing her. She knows it. She can **feel** it.

"Don't tease, damn it..." She muttered against Ashe's lips.

Katarina leaned her forehead over Ashe's own, their noses touching and lips now just a few inches away from instigating another passionate exchange.

"Alright, alright," Ashe said with a light smile. "I've teased you long enough."

Katarina's eyes widened and her head was thrown back as she let out a scream of pure pleasure, feeling Ashe's finger slip inside her. Ashe swiftly pulled her back in, silencing her screams with another greedy kiss. She settled in moaning in Ashe's mouth as the archer kept her lips captive with addictive soft ones.

She didn't need to tell Ashe anything. It felt as if Ashe had read her mind when another finger joined the first, which caused her to scream into the kiss. The muffled moans and hums she and Ashe gave out were the only sound within the wide room, the smell of hers and Ashe's sex was the only scent that registered in their minds and the heat in each other's bodies being the only thing that kept them both warm.

Katarina began rocking her hips, bringing herself closer and closer to her point of release. Ashe noticed this and quickened her fingers' thrusting pace.

"You're eager." Ashe said over her lips.

Katarina snarled. "I won't be denied now, Ashe."

"Meow." Ashe chuckled throatily.

Katarina gasped, not only because of Ashe pulling her finger out, but also because Ashe suddenly spun them around and slammed her back onto the mattress, the back of her head hitting the plush pillows while Ashe kneeled between her legs, hands clutching both of her hips. Ashe released her and went straight for Katarina's heat, tongue licking and practically lapping up the essence that had already seeped out.

Ashe hummed inside Katarina, sending vibrations that made the redhead moan out loud. Katarina could feel Ashe's tongue expertly and pleasurably lick her womanhood, lips occasionally latching over her clit and sucking lightly on it before returning to task of licking.

If Katarina didn't know better, she would think Ashe has had lots of practice in these kinds of acts. The way Ashe pleasured her was gentle, but judging by how Ashe licked and made sure not a single drop was wasted, it's quite clear that the Queen has a greedy and rather needy side within her.

Katarina doesn't mind it though, not even the slightest bit.

Ashe reached up, one hand drawing random patters over her tattoo, while the other took interest of her sensitive clit. Katarina was beginning to become insane and mad with pleasure as she neared her peak. The skillful tongue of the Freljordian was driving her to her sexual nirvana.

"Ah, ah...! Ashe!"

Her whole body spasmed as her release consumed her body, once again, screaming in response and eyes shutting in addition to her reactions. She felt Ashe slowly lick her slit for a few more times, giving her the perfect chance to ride out her climax. Ashe offered her womanhood a parting kiss before rising back up to her level.

She could feel herself trembling as Ashe wiped the sweat on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting Ashe's blue eyes and the tired smile on the archer's face. Katarina's lips were parted as she breathed in and out, refilling her air supply and trying to calm her lungs and most especially, her frantically-beating heart.

"Go to sleep," Ashe said to her, a mildly drained smile on her face. "You're tired."

Katarina half-scoffed. "No shit."

Ashe laid on the space at her left, pulling the forgotten blanket from their feet and pulling it up until it covered the two of them. The archer bid her good night and she replied with a wave of a hand before turning away and facing the opposite side of the bed. She stroked her lips, the taste of the beauty behind her still lingering in her taste buds.

She internally shook her head as she got herself in a much comfortable position for her to sleep. She achieved her slumber without difficulty, stress nowhere to be felt or found.

The only thing that was left in her mind was the image of Ashe smiling at her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _A whole chapter dedicated to Ashe and Katarina's stress-relieving._

 _I hope you readers enjoyed it, because it may (or may not) take a while before they do it again. But, of course, the question is, will they do it again?_


	11. Chapter 11

**ACT 11**

Sleep is usually sought whenever someone is tired, both physically and emotionally. Sometimes, people also sleep because they want a quick escape from the whole world and go to a place where they have no problems or responsibilities whatsoever.

Whenever Ashe slept, her dreams would always be filled with scenes either conjured up by her imagination or her mind would have her dream something extraordinary, only for her to forget it once she opens her eyes.

It's the latter this time. A rather cold breeze from outside intruded in the warmth of the room and brushed her awake. It was quite ironic since she resides in the coldest nation ever known and had always slept through countless harsh snowstorms, yet it took only a small and chilly breeze to bring her out of her sleep.

Her eyes first cracked open before fully opening, showing her a room that is only lit by the moonlight that was pouring through the doorway leading to the balcony. She figured that it's only been a few hours before she and Katarina decided to sleep after their little _'stress-relieving'_ session. Ashe blushed just by the thought of it.

Sitting up from her position, she let the blanket fall to her lap, not minding the fact that her torso is exposed to the cool night air. She let out a quiet sigh as she brushed all of her hair back and away from her face.

The raunchy experience she had just a few hours ago was running in her mind. She was a bit disappointed in herself that she had given in to her lust, knowing that the deed that she had done with Katarina was irresponsible, especially for a Queen like her. She isn't too bothered about the whole _'infidelity'_ thing married people would usually trouble themselves with when they have slept with someone they're not actually married to.

The hard thing there is how she's going to tell this to Tryndamere. She knew that her husband won't get angry at her for cheating on him, but he'll surely get angry at her for doing something so... **forbidden**.

She had to ask herself though, why did she choose Katarina, of all the people in Runeterra, to be her first? To be the one to take her virginity?

 _'Maybe because she's the first person who made an advance towards me.'_

Ashe is beautiful, she knows that, but, except for her husband's sometimes perverted teasing, no one has made any move to her or showed even a pinch of interest. Not even a single man **òr** woman, in **and** out of the League.

She refused to believe that she had just succumbed to Katarina because of all the stress that had invaded her. Don't get her wrong, she was absolutely satisfied with Katarina's pleasuring and she enjoyed it to the fullest. Of course, in the end though, a moment like that can never happen again between them.

They were already pushing their luck when they decided to fornicate where they currently are, which is a Demacian royal guest room. Ashe rubbed her eyes, stressed. Now she has to think of a way to explain whatever it is that's probably staining the sheets of the bed. She can't really outright tell the Demacians that she and Katarina had a _'tussle'_ on the sheets.

"Demacians..." She whispered quietly, almost unawarely.

The so called _'chance'_ Jarvan had told her about passed her mind. To be able to accomplish the task of solidifying the alliance of Freljord with Demacia, she had to kill Katarina. Just by that thought, her eyes darted to the bedside table at her side, where she found one of the belts of Katarina's blades.

Blades that are made to kill, to murder, to spill blood.

She averted her gaze from the weapons and directed it to her sleeping bedmate, who is currently facing upward, one arm on her side and one arm over her head, and is still enjoying a nice slumber. The peaceful expression on Katarina's face looked so far from her usual glaring and scowling self. It almost made Ashe smile, but Jarvan's words loomed over her like some ghost that won't stop haunting her.

 ** _"You're becoming attached to her."_ ** This time, Tryndamere's words joined Jarvan's inside her head.

At first, she was getting attached to Katarina in a friendly kind of way, but now that they had done something friends don't usually do, Ashe was becoming a tad bit afraid, not of Katarina, but of herself. There's a reason why she rarely followed what her heart tells her, and it's because it usually makes her choose the wrong decision. It's always her mind that ruled over her, but right now, those two are battling within her. Both sides showed no signs of withdrawing anytime soon.

Throughout all the memories she made involving Katarina, though not all of them is good, it was still enough for her to build more than just a simple base of their friendship's foundation.

What Tryndamere had said to her, it's at least half-true.

Why just half?

She is **already** attached to Katarina.

No matter how much she denies it, no matter how hard her mind told her she's being delusional, she knows herself too well. It's psychologically proven that if one person were to spend most of his or her time with another, he or she will soon form a bond with that specific other.

What they had done last night just amplified everything, and it became all too worse for Ashe to handle.

Ashe knows that it needs to end.

Turning back to the blades at the side, she reached for the belt and unsheathed one dagger from its place. She placed the belt beside her before directing her attention back to the Noxian with her in bed. She stared at Katarina, who still looks like she's in deep sleep, not knowing she's about to be murdered.

Ashe gripped the handle of the dagger with two hands, the tip of the blade facing downward. She plans on either stabbing Katarina on the chest or on the head, and she has to make that decision, now.

Her heart had began to race, threatening to burst out of her chest. The deafening silence echoing in her ears, hands trembling in the slightest way and breathing becoming a bit uneven.

She had executed Katarina in the Fields in more than just a few times, but if she were to go through with what she's planning, Katarina won't respawn. In the end, the Sinister Blade will cease to breathe once she sinks the blade into her flesh.

 _'Do it.'_ A voice, it sounded almost like Jarvan's, ordered her through her thoughts.

The blade was hovering over Katarina's head now. Yes, Ashe has decided to give the assassin an instant execution. The only thing left for her to do is to thrust the blade down.

"Katarina..." She breathed, lifting the dagger up and preparing to bring it down upon the Noxian.

Her teeth clenched, her grip tightened and her form shadowed over Katarina's.

"Please..."

She was preparing to whisper an apology to the sleeping assassin.

"Please forgive me..."

...

...

...

...

...

The bed creaked lowly.

Katarina, remaining alive and unharmed, turned and faced Ashe, still asleep as her hand unconsciously pulled on the blanket for a moment.

Ashe turned away, letting her legs dangle over the side of the bed, back facing the redhead. The dagger she was wielding a moment ago was now on top of the blanket, forgotten. The Queen buried her face in her palms as the tears that had gathered in her eyes spilled. She quietly sobbed in her palms, trying her best not to wake the assassin in the process.

 _'I can't do it!'_ She screamed inside of her head. _'I can't kill her!'_

Her fingers twitched, threatening to curl up and form her hands into fists.

'Why!?'

Every time she tried convincing herself that killing Katarina is for the best, her brain would suddenly remind her of hers and Katarina's recent nightly activity. It made her mad.

Was it actually her lust that's stopping her?

If it is, then she would shame herself. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Jarvan had made sure that Katarina were to stay with her in the same room, because, not only he didn't trust the Noxian, but also because of the opportunity for Ashe to eliminate the redhead.

She pulled her face away from her palms, wiping the tears away and making her sobs as soundless as she can. She honestly can't deal with Katarina waking up and finding her crying, for it would be too hard for her to explain why.

Once she managed to clean her face and rid away her tears, she took the dagger and slipped it back to its sheathe, putting the belt of blades back to the bedside table.

As much as she wants to strengthen Freljord's alliance with Demacia, she will not resort to murder to do so.

That's her reason. That's the reason she wants to believe, the reason why she stopped herself from taking Katarina's life.

She just hoped that she can convince herself to believe it and ignore the unidentified feelings that was stirring within her chest.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina's face twisted into an irritated expression, the annoying knocking that came from the bedroom's door being the one to blame. She rubbed the sleep out of her right eye as she propped herself up on her left elbow, her other eye focused to the door.

Ashe, who is already wearing her royal dress again, had answered the door, the voice of the blonde mage reaching her ears. Katarina groaned and laid back down, grabbing a pillow from the side and slamming it onto her face.

"Good morning!" She heard Lux greet Ashe. "Breakfast is all ready, would you two like to join us?"

"Good morning to you as well, Lux. And, yes, we would. Please, just give us a few minutes to fully prepare."

"Alright, I'll have the maids set up a place for you both."

Once she heard the almost soundless click of the door being closed, she lifted the pillow off of her face and searched for Ashe in the room with her eyes. She instantly spotted the archer.

"Well, I see you're awake." Ashe said with a small smile as an added greeting.

"Yeah, thanks to that brat." She muttered, rolling off the bed and vacating it in a sluggish manner.

"Get yourself ready, we'll be heading to the dining hall in a few."

"Mm-hm."

She was already sitting on the edge of the bed, displaying her stark naked body for the Queen to see. It nearly made her smirk when she saw Ashe's gaze flicker away from her face and down to her body before reconnecting their gaze.

"See something you like?"

Ashe quirked an eyebrow at her before turning away and walking towards the vanity, where her crown is waiting for her. "Nothing worth mentioning."

Katarina left the bed and entered the bathroom, instantly turning the switch of the shower once she was beneath it. While she let the warm water soothe her body, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to what had happened last night. Everything, including the more serious moment between her and Ashe, flashed in her mind, all recalled with perfect clarity.

Hers and Ashe's steamy moment had really relieved her of all the stress she had been experiencing from the past few days. She had almost died more than just once and having a time to let out some of the tension was well-needed for her. When hers and Ashe's body touched, it felt like her body was on fire, but in an extremely good way. She is sure she won't forget any detail of that very memory.

Now, she began to think of the moment when Ashe had planned on killing her.

She was awake. All those seconds that passed that Ashe had thought she was asleep, she had always been conscious of everything. If Ashe can be awakened by that gentle breeze, why can't Katarina be as well? She had only peered through the extremely thin cracks her eyelids offered her.

Katarina was watching Ashe, completely prepared to shoot her hands up and intercept the blade to put a halt to the execution if the Queen had went through with her plan. She was somewhat curious why Ashe halted her attempt of assassination. It made her think that night. She didn't know what to say about it. She had heard Ashe cry, then stop after a few moments.

The fact that Ashe hadn't went through with it was what captured her interest. It made curiosity sky-rocket. There are these questions that remained in her head, questions that wouldn't leave her mind.

What was in Ashe's mind during that moment?

Why did she stop?

Why did she cry?

What are her true intentions?

What is she hoping to gain from all of this?

And most of all, why didn't she, Katarina, react against it?

Katarina expected herself to actually draw one of her blades and kill Ashe as soon as the archer had fallen back asleep, but she didn't.

Know what she did?

 _Katarina opened her eyes, staring at Ashe's back for a few seconds, observing the pace of breathing. When she was sure Ashe was asleep due to the calm and steady breathing, she crawled towards Ashe and whispered in the archer's ear._

 _"Thank you."_

 _After saying those two words to the sleeping royal, she had placed a quick and featherlight kiss on Ashe's temple before returning to her side of the bed and drifting back to sleep._

Katarina couldn't even believe that she had done that. It wasn't something that fits her supposedly ruthless character. She wondered and now asked herself, why was she thanking Ashe?

Was it because of the night of sex?

Was it because of all the care the Queen had given her?

Or was it something else?

Her emotions, something she's not well-acquainted to, was going crazy inside of her, wanting some sort of acknowledgement. It's something she neglected to give ever since her father had began to train her.

"Emotions are weaknesses." That's what her father told her in the very first day of their training.

She had always been taught that she didn't need emotions, that it makes a person weak, but every time she looked at Ashe, she can see a Queen full of emotions yet stands so undaunted and determined to accomplish her goals.

How can someone be weak and strong at the same time?

Katarina wanted to ram her head to the nearest tiled wall. All of this thinking was giving her a headache. She doesn't want to think anymore. She wants to go back to the time when she didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone.

She wants to go back to the time when her life was peaceful, in some way, that is.

The life she wants is where Ashe isn't involved.

She has made her decision.

A decision she'll soon regret.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The Demacians were gathered in the War Room again, Piltover's Finest and the Queen of Freljord present along with them. Just like last night, Katarina is waiting outside again.

"Vi and I will have to return to Piltover to run more tests about the poison."

"You found the poison?" Garen asked.

Caitlyn nodded in reply. "It was in his drink. Unfortunately, Vi and I hadn't brought any tools that can determine what kind of poison it is."

"Keep us posted, then." Jarvan stated.

"Give us probably two to three days with the poison and all is good, no promises though." Vi said, leaning back and placing her hands at the back of her head.

"Is that all there is to be discussed?" Fiora asked, fingers tapping impatiently on the table.

The Demacians have been scheduled for matches in half an hour and the summoners are already waiting at the Institute, waiting for their clearance of summoning them.

Jarvan gave out a few more closing remarks before dismissing the meeting, but the Lightshield ordered his fellow Demacians to wait outside, while he called to speak to Ashe in private. They went back to the balcony they had previously conversed at, giving themselves privacy their topic requires of them.

"Either you have made your decision, or you are still waiting for the correct time." Jarvan said, his voice and face sounding and looking displeased.

"I've already made my decision."

A frown occupied the prince's face once he heard her answer.

"You chose the Noxian over your own nation's stability?"

"No, I chose humanity over insanity."

"Insanity?" Jarvan nearly shouted, but he managed to hold himself back from doing so. "Isn't that what **you** have decided? Do you actually believe that Noxus will aid you when a war is instigated between the two Great Nations? Lend you assistance in your people's time of need?"

"Is Demacia even different?" Ashe questioned back. "During the Barbarian Pacification Campaign the Noxians had started, did your nation assist mine?"

Jarvan clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing but not uttering anything.

"If I do recall correctly, you yourself sent a letter that Demacia will not offer its men to aid us in battle."

"I prioritize my people and Demacia's safety before anything else."

"You didn't even offer any shelter for the refugees." Ashe pointed out, her voice close to hissing. "Please, **do** enlighten me. How is Demacia different from Noxus?"

"Demacia has never done Freljord wrong."

"You actually believe that? Is **that** what helps you sleep at night? That very moment when you refused taking the innocent victims of my nation under your protection, **that's** when Demacia had wronged Freljord. The blood of all those people that were slaughtered, it does not only stain the Noxians' hands, but it also stains the Demacians', mostly **yours**."

Jarvan, whose eyes are still narrowed, straightened his posture, trying to prevent himself from clenching his fists and showing his anger more openly.

"Watch your words, Freljordian," Jarvan said warningly, almost threateningly. "You will regret them."

"Watch your character, Demacian," Ashe coldly threatened back. "It becomes your destiny."

"I had always thought you were better than this, but I was wrong. You're not as wise as I thought you were."

"And you're not as honorable as I thought you were."

The two of them harshly stared at each other, gazes filled with negativity and such. If another person were to look at them now, they would actually think the two rulers were about declare war right then and there.

"My plan to execute the Sinister Blade is a tactical move in this war."

"A rather cowardly move, if you ask me." Ashe said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Besides, there is no war, yet you seem to be interested in initiating one."

Jarvan crossed his arms, suddenly looking vainglorious. "When a war begins, and I assure you that it will, Freljord will soon run back to Demacia. Do you know why, Your Majesty?"

"Why?" She dryly humored.

"It's because Freljord needs Demacia," Jarvan leaned close, a smug smirk on his lips. "And you, Queen of Freljord, need me."

They exchanged equally oppressive gazes, both showing no signs of backing down from each other's unspoken challenge to one another.

"Do not be so boastful. Do you not recall all the information and sights you have told and shown me? The mechanism of how Demacia's impenetrable defense lines operate? The confidential underground passages you had so arrogantly presented to me at my first visit here?"

The look of realization that crossed the Lightshield's face almost made Ashe flash a triumph smirk of her own, but she decided to just settle with her already intimidating expression.

"You claim that Freljord needs Demacia, but from my perspective, Demacia needs Freljord and you, Prince of Demacia, need me."

It was silent between them for a few tensed moments, but it was broken when the two rulers noticed the approaching Sinister Blade. Lux can be seen trying to stop the redhead, but the assassin seems to be determined to get to them.

"I think it is time for you and the Noxian to take your leave, _Queen Ashe_." Jarvan said in a hard tone.

Ashe nodded once, face remaining blank and cold. "I offer you my thanks for the accommodation you have given my companion and I, _Prince Jarvan_."

"Not necessary."

She turned away from Jarvan and headed back to the War Room, only to stop at the doorway of the balcony entrance when she heard Jarvan speak again.

"Is it unusual for me to hope for Noxus to start another pacification campaign against Freljord?"

Looking over her shoulder, Ashe met the prince's eyes.

"Of course not," She smiled, but it isn't like the genuine smiles she always presented. "I would actually be surprised if you're not hoping for a hole to just open beneath me and swallow me whole."

"If I am?"

"Keep your fingers crossed, then."

Ashe continued on with her walk, meeting Katarina and Lux halfway, the mage looking quite relieved with the little rescue.

"What were you two talking about?" Katarina asked her.

"Whatever the Queen and the Prince discuss in private is not our business, Sinister Blade." Lux scolded, only to earn a glare from the Noxian.

"Mine and Jarvan's dicussion holds no relevance." Ashe said, dismissing the matter with a wave of hand.

Lux seemed to accept the dismissal, while Katarina, who wordlessly accepted as well, looked skeptical. Ashe knew that Katarina would ask her about it on their way back to the Freljord, and internally, she was already preparing the words she's going to say to the assassin.

"Luxanna," Came Jarvan's voice entryway of the balcony. "Lead our guests to their carriage."

"Of course, Prince Jarvan." Lux bowed before ushering the two females to follow her.

As they exited the War Room and trailed after the blonde with silence accompanying them, Ashe let herself think about what had transpired between her and the Exemplar of Demacia. Hers and Jarvan's conversation isn't really leaning on the friendly side, because last time she checked, threatening your own ally isn't considered friendly.

She glanced at the red haired female at her left before focusing her gaze back in front of her. She had originally ventured to Demacia to, not only respond to their call, but to also strengthen their alliance in some way. Looking back now, what she had done is nowhere near her original plan.

All of the changes she had made came from only one reason and one reason only, and that reason is the Noxian assassin walking alongside her.

Katarina had kept her word, she **did** become a headache to Ashe.

Although, Ashe won't admit it now to herself, or Katarina, or anyone else, but she's willing to put up with all the mess and problems Katarina will cause and bring to her.

Something within her though, it's telling her that she'll soon eat her own words, the words she had told Jarvan earlier.

Why would that happen?

Maybe because she's putting too much faith in a Noxian.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Based from Katarina's estimation, they had just left Demacia probably twenty to thirty minutes ago. Within those minutes, she's been pondering about how she's going to bring up what's on her mind to Ashe.

She isn't really known for well-timed talks and all, so she decided to just tell Ashe now. After everything she had already done and all the understanding Ashe had shown to her, she's confident that what she's going to tell Ashe won't come as much of a surprise to the archer.

"I spoke with Vi earlier," She began, eyes flicking to the straight-postured Queen seated at her right.

"About what?" Ashe asked, tilting her head slightly.

"We talked about this program and how it works. She explained to me that when the mediator thinks the person they're mediating has improved with their behaviour, then the mediator can report that to the High Council."

Ashe stared at her with an unreadable look for a moment and the blue eyes that gazed at her made her feel a bit uneasy. Katarina knows that Ashe knows what she's trying to say, and the auditing look the archer gave her made her nearly squirm.

"I'll personally submit my report to the High Council after the ball this week."

Katarina was taken a bit surprised. She expected Ashe to lecture her about the things she had done from the past few days, tell her that her behaviour had not improved even the slightest, and even decline her request in releasing her from this program the Institute created.

"You're serious?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Aren't you?" Ashe asked her back.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't joke about getting out of this stupid program."

"Hopefully, you won't betray the trust I have in you."

"Here we go again with this _'trust thing'_ ," She muttered.

Ashe had a small gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Why can't you come to terms that I actually trust you? This is the third time we're going to discuss my trust to you."

"No one trusts me, Ashe." She stated, speaking as if it's the most obvious point there is to be said. "Like I said before, I'm a Noxian, an assassin. How many times do I have to remind you that?"

"You speak as if me trusting you is some sort of curse."

"I don't want you to trust me."

"Why?"

It's a simple one-word question, yet Katarina's vocabulary, which contained thousands of words, was wiped out in a heartbeat. The patient gaze Ashe currently gave her is something she felt like she doesn't deserve.

She had seen Jarvan and Ashe conversing earlier, and the two of them were giving each other glares and cold stares. Those gazes are the ones she expects to receive from the Queen herself, yet she keeps getting the complete opposite.

"It's worthless." She uttered after a moment filled with just her staring into Ashe's eyes.

"How is trusting you worthless?"

"Noxus and Freljord aren't allies, first of all. Second, after this program, we would probably return to what we had always been, strangers to one another, no one to each other."

"What makes you think that your view of me is mutual to my view to you?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"You are like a puzzle, Katarina. A complicated one at that." Ashe told her. "And I believe that here in my hands are the pieces I can complete you with. The only problem here is that I'm becoming too confused that I don't know if I can still complete you."

"..."

"They say that when you attempt to piece a puzzle together, you use your brain to do such thing."

Katarina nodded slowly, not really knowing what to say and feeling too curious to know what Ashe means to tell her.

"My mistake here is that I thought letting my heart assist me would be a much better way in solving it."

Ashe then smiled at her. It wasn't really happy and it wasn't really sad.

"But, all it did was confuse me."

"How?"

...

...

...

...

...

"I developed feelings for the puzzle."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Let's all face it, happily ever after is in the horizon... in the **FARTHEST** horizon, if that even makes sense. XD_

 _Well! Ashe had finally confessed, umm, indirectly? Yeah, let's call it that. :P_

 _She and Katarina are still **confused** with their feelings, so I still have a lot to write about and explain in the story. ^_^_

 _Next chapter begins at the start of the day of the party/ball that's going to be held at the Avarosan castle, so maybe expect a few appearances of a few champions, maybe? Still not sure. :3_


	12. Chapter 12

**ACT 12**

Green eyes stared through the mirror of the simple vanity, hands moving by itself and applying make-up on the face of the owner of the emeralds. The perfectly drawn eyeliner outlining her eyes gorgeously, the natural blush on her cheeks suiting her well and the red tinting her lips made it look more noticeable and eye-capturing.

Katarina didn't think much about her appearance, knowing a certain Queen would look even more beautiful than her. She stood up from the chair she was seated and walked towards the full-body mirror beside the vanity, viewing her current appearance.

She donned a fitted black dress that flared out at the bottom and revealed a generous portion of her back to any onlookers that can gather the courage to ogle at her. There were also a few parts where the cloth used in the dress is see-thru, so that also added more to the appeal that it already has.

This ball she's going to be attending soon, it's dedicated to the very day when the Frost Archer had come across the Avarosan bow. Based from the talks she heard earlier from the guards, champions from other factions, the ones allied and have no bad blood to Freljord, will also be attending.

It would be a miracle if she were to see a Noxian, except herself, at the party. Despite the fact that she hadn't seen the list of people Ashe had sent invites to, she is absolutely sure that no Noxian was on the said list.

As she surveyed herself with the assistance of the mirror, she started to think about what she and Ashe had conversed about two days ago at the carriage on their way back to Freljord. That was the last conversation she has had with the archer and it has been haunting her lately. From the past two days, Ashe acted so detached from her, avoiding in interacting with her in any way possible.

Tryndamere seemed to have caught on with the sudden distance that had developed between her and Ashe, and Katarina is honestly somewhat surprised that the barbarian still hadn't made a move in confronting her.

She hadn't even been able to question Ashe about what she and Jarvan were arguing about, but she does have a hunch. She has been contemplating the _'almost-assassination'_ a few nights ago, which led her to the conclusion that Jarvan had purposely assigned her and Ashe to share a room for the Queen to murder her once and for all.

Unfortunately for him, Ashe didn't go through with it, which mostly explains the glares the two rulers exchanged during their conversation at the balcony that time. Of course that's just her theory. Katarina's still not sure if she's right or wrong about it.

 _ **"I developed feelings for the puzzle."**_

Then, there's **this**.

After Ashe had admitted and said those words to her, Katarina ended up at a loss for any replies whatsoever. Every time she recalled that moment, she either wanted to throw herself out of the window or stab herself with her own daggers. Her reply wasn't really the most proper one.

 _ **"Okay."**_

That's it. **That** was her answer to Ashe's confession.

The hurt that showed in Ashe's eyes sent a sharp pang in her chest. When all of this started, the program, the journeys, the life-saving moments, Katarina would have not given a single sideward glance at Ashe's direction no matter how pained the archer looked. Now, with just a simple yet clear gleam of pain that shined in those gentle eyes, it sent Katarina spiralling down to a direction she doesn't even know what to refer to.

What made this all too worse was the look of understanding Ashe gave her once the pained glint was masked.

That's what Katarina hated the most. She wanted Ashe to snap, to become furious, to get angry at her for giving an answer full of shit. But no, the Queen is too tenderhearted to react like that. Katarina hated herself. She doesn't deserve the utmost understanding Ashe can offer AND has offered. She's probably the last one who should receive such a thing.

What has she been giving Ashe from the days that have passed?

Political complications, complaints, stress and a troublesome headache called Katarina.

And what has Ashe been giving her?

Trust, understanding, compassion and...

Dare she say it?

Love.

Something Katarina has never given to anyone.

Katarina's pride kept getting in the way every time she would think of something beyond Ashe's actions. If she were to succumb, let her emotions take over her, she feels like she'll become weak, that it will be her downfall in the end.

An assassin with emotions is a dead man walking.

She had a dream last night.

Or, was it a nightmare?

 _Wherever she is, she didn't care. She was just standing in a pitch black surrounding, but regardless of the lack of lighting, Ashe's bloodied form was as clear as day in front of her._

 _Ashe was clutching her bleeding throat with a hand, the other keeping herself from collapsing to the ground completely. Behind the archer, Swain and Jarvan stood, wearing different facial expressions. Jarvan had a look that can be described as a smug kind, while Swain showed how proud he was to Katarina._

 _"You should have killed her while you still had the chance." Jarvan said to the dying royal on the ground. "Look at what your mercy has done for you."_

 _"Excellent work, Katarina." Swain complimented with a triumph smirk. "That's one nation less to deal with."_

 _She could only stare at the prince and the tactician before her gaze turned to Ashe, who was looking up to her with eyes that shined with tears that refused to fall._

 _"I'm... I'm sorry..." Ashe choked out, her voice barely above whispering._

 _Katarina didn't know what to say or do once she heard those words. Once she had said her apology, Ashe's eyes drifted close and her body completely fell to the black surface, lifeless. The blades she held and was stained with Ashe's blood was dropped and forgotten, but its clattering was mute and remained unheard. All she could heard was her scream._

 _"Ashe!"_

After that dream, she woke up, crying out Ashe's name in the process. Sweat practically coated her whole body and her breathing was uneven. Even though she's in Freljord, she still felt like her body was on fire for a few moments when she had left her slumber.

Katarina is losing her direction. When she had first arrived at Freljord, she wanted nothing more but to leave and go back to the Institute, or maybe Noxus.

Now, she doesn't know where to go. Yes, she's welcome to the Institute and of course her homeland, but her mind, her heart, her everything. All of that, she doesn't know where to put them, where it would be satisfied.

She has a feeling that if she stays in Freljord a week more, she is going to be filled with nothing but insanity. But what will happen when she goes to the Institute? Or to Noxus? A lot of possibilities, yet she can't envision a future for herself anymore.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Who is it?" She questioned without turning away from the mirror.

"Miss Du Couteau," Came a man's voice, probably a guard or a butler. "Guests are already arriving at the ballroom."

"I'll be down in a minute!" She called back, dismissing the caller.

Katarina looked into her own eyes through the mirror, taking a breath. Once she gathered her scattered thoughts, she turned away from her reflection and left the bedroom to make her way to the party.

When she reached the archway leading into the ballroom, she heard the claps of the guests, which echoed down the quiet halls of the castle. Walking into the ballroom, Katarina found it filled with guests from different nations. Not so surprisingly, she also spotted a few familiar champions. She guessed that there may even be more members of the League in the middle of the crowd.

Looking at the front of the room where a platform is set up, she saw Ashe smiling and thanking the guests before stepping down. The Queen wore a white and beautiful flowing dress cinched at the waist by a shiny silver belt that completed the whole outfit. It's a simple dress and the make-up on her face is on the same level, yet Ashe looked absolutely breathtaking.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd be wearing a dress."

Katarina froze on the spot, the speaker's voice being the sole cause of it. She spun around, the hem of her dress twirling along with her spin, and faced the owner of the familiar voice.

"Cassiopeia?"

Her sibling smirked at her in greeting. "Hello, dear sister."

She looked at the half-serpent with disbelief. "What are **you** doing here?"

"We were invited,"

Her gaze whipped to the right and found the Deceiver approaching them with a dress as provocative as her usual outfit.

"Surprised?" LeBlanc asked, sounding like she was teasing her.

"By _'we'_ , who are you referring to?"

"Cassiopeia, Talon and of course, me." LeBlanc answered with a sweet smile, gesturing a hand to herself.

"Talon is over there," Cassiopeia pointed to one direction. "Getting me some wine."

"How were all of you invited?" She questioned, looking between her two fellow Noxians.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes at Katarina's glare. "The Queen sent us an invitation, how else?"

Katarina looked at them incredulously, not at all convinced with her sibling's answer. Noxus doesn't have any alliance or connections with Freljord, so the presence of not one, but three, excluding Katarina herself, Noxians in the Avarosan castle is quite shocking for the assassin.

"She sent you a what?"

"An invitation." A soft voice answered from behind her.

For a moment, Katarina became still before turning around halfway and looking over to the person who had just spoken, which turned out to be the very subject of their conversation.

"I sent them an invitation." Ashe completed, flashing a polite smile to her.

"Um, hi..." She greeted a bit awkwardly, her eyes leaving Ashe's face and trailing south, viewing the current outfit Ashe is wearing. In all honesty, Ashe looks much more divine up close.

Ashe nodded her head to her before turning her attention to LeBlanc. "Miss LeBlanc, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Katarina's face morphed into a surprised one, her sister mirroring her expression. LeBlanc and Ashe remained calm and formal to each other, as if the two of them conversing outside the Rift is a casual and daily habit.

"Of course."

Ashe gestured for LeBlanc to walk along with her through the party, but of course, the Queen turned to the two sisters and smiled.

"Enjoy the party, ladies."

After Ashe bid them those words, she and LeBlanc walked away, conversing quietly among themselves. Katarina instantly made a move to follow and tail the pair, wanting to know what they're discussing. Much to her annoyance, a hand clasped over her shoulder and prevented her from doing what she was about to do.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cassiopeia asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Let go, Cass." She growled.

"Oh, come on, Kata. Let them be. Whatever it is, I'm sure it doesn't concern us."

She turned to face the direction where the pair disappeared off to and opened her mouth to protest but a glass of wine was suddenly and practically shoved to her face by the newly-arrived Blade's Shadow.

"There," Cassiopeia said, who was now holding a glass of wine of her own, which probably came from Talon. "Have some wine."

Katarina wanted to do two things, slap the wine glass away or take it and throw the contents to either Talon's face or Cassiopeia's. After half a second's worth of time in deciding, she chose none of the above and just took the glass in a grip that almost made it crack.

"Don't any of you two think that LeBlanc speaking with Ashe is a little weird?" She asked the two. "We don't really see them having coffee and talking about the weather every now and then, now, do we?"

"They're not the only ones that's being weird here, you know." Cassiopeia then started pointing to various directions. "There's Leona with Heimerdinger, there's the Demacian blondie with Miss Fortune, the little prince of Demacia speaking with Jhin and Teemo speaking with Akali."

"You're missing the point." She gritted out.

"Katarina," Talon spoke up, capturing not only hers, but Cassiopeia's attention as well.

"What?" They chorused unintentionally.

"I found a trail."

"A trail?"

Talon nodded. "General Du Couteau may be alive and is currently out there, on the run."

Katarina stood stiffly, while Cassiopeia quickly casted a few glances around them, checking to see if there are any eavesdroppers in their conversation.

Cassiopeia then nodded her head to a secluded space behind a pillar. "Over there."

The three of them moved away from the crowd and headed towards the pillar. To make themselves look casual, Talon leaned his shoulder onto the pillar, while Katarina and Cassiopeia kept their postures relaxed.

"This trail, is it the same one you told me about?" Katarina asked, _'casually'_ sipping from her wine.

"It is, and like what I had said, it looks like I'm on the right track."

"Where did the trail lead you?"

"It led me to Demacia."

A moment of silence.

"Did I hear you right?" Cassiopeia gave Talon a confused look. "Did you just say Demacia?"

"Yes, I did."

"What would he be doing there? Are there any specific locations you traced it back to?" Katarina was feeling slightly anxious now.

"Not yet," Talon shook his head. "I'll report back to you once I increase my findings."

"As soon as possible."

"As soon as possible." Talon repeated with a nod.

"Mingle with the guests as casually as you can tonight," Cassiopeia murmured to the redhead. "Wouldn't want to attract any suspicions from those Demacians."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to search around the castle. Rumour has it, the Avarosan castle's library has a book that contains all of the hidden underground passages in Runeterra. It may be of use to us when I find it."

"Katarina and I will cover for you. **Don't** get caught." Cassiopeia said before the three of them dispersed in different directions.

As Katarina walked through the guests who moved out of her way to avoid any conflicts with her whatsoever, she decided to throw Cassiopeia's 'mingle idea' out of a mental window. She made her way to the classy and elegant-looking bar that's set up at one side of the wide ballroom, planning on thinking about the new info she received with alcohol as her company.

"I can count on you, then?"

Katarina stopped on her tracks and directed her gaze to her left, where she saw Ashe and LeBlanc heading her way.

LeBlanc chuckled. "Would I lie to you?"

Ashe sighed and shook her head at LeBlanc's words before she and the dark mage said their excuses and parted ways. LeBlanc may have changed course, but Ashe, who spotted her after the conversation, headed towards her. Just by the look in Ashe's eyes, Katarina instantly knew that the archer is planning on speaking to her.

She has been waiting for this moment, to be able to interact with Ashe again to talk about every single thing between the two of them and everything else. But a part of herself, a part that won over her so suddenly, cowered and decided to control her body and have her proceed to the bar.

In her peripherals, she saw Ashe open her mouth to probably call out her name, but Tryndamere abruptly came out of nowhere and grabbed Ashe's wrist, a serious look in his eyes. Ashe met his jade-colored eyes and the two of them exchanged a few words before they both headed away and out of the ballroom.

Half of herself is thankful that Tryndamere had taken Ashe's attention, a quarter of herself is disappointed and the remaining quarter became... jealous. Katarina nearly growled at the word she thought of.

Why would she be jealous? It makes complete and total **nonsense** to her.

She refocused and pushed that specific thought at the back of her mind once she reached the bar, which is being managed by none other than the Rabble Rouser.

"What's yer poison?" Gragas asked after chugging the contents of a small barrel of rum.

"Your strongest vodka and whiskey." She ordered after emptying the wine in her glass, wanting to ignore the feeling of jealousy gnawing within her.

"Yer lookin' to get hammered, eh?" Gragas laughed. "I'll make you my strongest drinks!"

"Hurry up, then."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The party is in full swing, but at the bar area of the ballroom, a certain red haired Noxian isn't. Despite the more than a dozen empty shot glasses in front of her, Katarina still seems ready to take on more alcohol. Gragas didn't even need to be called, for the bigger man took it upon himself to just slide five shot glasses sequentially to Katarina every time she finishes her last shot of the previously given batch.

Katarina felt like she's sitting on a fluffy cloud, leaning on a table made out of plush pillows and felt like she is high on the most illegal drug there is in Runeterra. All those aside, Katarina is actually just a hundred percent drunk.

She heard and saw someone sit at the stool at her right, so she turned to the occupant and let out a few mildly slurred words that can make any stranger uncomfortable.

"Want to get out of here and have sex?"

The occupant turned out to be her own sister.

"I'm not really fond of engaging any sexual activities involving my own sister." Cassiopeia said with a look that clearly said _'what the fuck have you been doing with you life'_. "I said mingle, Kata, **not** get drunk."

The approaching sound of heels clicking and clacking on the marble floor entered Katarina's hearing, each click and clack echoing in her ears.

"Good evening, Ashe." Cassiopeia greeted, attention redirected.

Katarina turned more to the right, which is where her intoxicated senses told her the newcomer is at. Once her hands left the table, she fell forward and off the stool, caught by a pair of arms. She immediately locked her arms around the catcher's slim waist.

"Oh, Avarosa..." She heard Ashe say. "Is she drunk?"

"Apparently." Came Cassiopeia's voice from the side.

Katarina took in a breath, her sense of smell being filled with the refreshing scent of peppermint. In her drunken state, any traces of shame became absent. She was too drawn to the fresh scent, so she buried her face as much as possible to something soft, inhaling in and out deeply and quite loudly.

Unknown to Katarina, she has currently buried and is still pushing her face against Ashe's chest, the muffled but audible sound of her sniffing and loud exhaling causing a few onlookers to either blush, look away or both.

Cassiopeia turned her gaze away, murmuring something about Katarina being weird and a pervert whenever she's drunk. Ashe, despite the light blush dusting her cheeks, made sure to keep herself composed.

"Did she drink all of those?" Ashe asked Gragas, eyeing the empty shot glasses, while attempting to push Katarina's face off of her boobs without hurting the redhead.

"Aye, my Queen!" Gragas saluted with a laugh. "She's a drinker, I tell ya!"

"I drink like this every time!" She said when Ashe managed to pry her face away, sounding like she's proud of it.

"I wonder how your liver is still alive." Ashe said while still looking at the glasses, almost sounding like she was amazed and shocked at the same time.

"You and me both." Cassiopeia murmured from the side, drinking the glass of wine Gragas offered.

"Hey, Ashe," Katarina called for the archer's attention.

"What is it?" Ashe looked down, only to feel a pair of red lips peck her pink ones.

"One point for me." Katarina chuckled drunkenly.

The blush on the Queen's face increased one shade darker.

"Hey, Ashe," She called again when Ashe turned her head away, almost sounding like little kid trying to annoy someone.

"What is it now?" Ashe asked, exasperation hinting in her words.

"Cassiopeia told me you have a great ass..."

At the background, Cassiopeia spat the wine she had just drank back into the glass she held.

"...and she's right."

Ashe jumped when Katarina suddenly and shamelessly grabbed her rear with both hands.

"See?"

"Okay, that's enough ' _drunk talking'_ for you." Cassiopeia intervened, placing the glass down on the bar and reaching towards Katarina.

Ashe now possessed a visibly flushed face, especially since Katarina still won't let go of her backside. Cassiopeia tried pulling Katarina off of Ashe by her shoulder, but the assassin merely squirmed and tightened her hold around the archer.

"Let me be, Cass," Katarina _'snarled'_ , attempting to kick her sister, but failing miserably. Her attempt of kicking paid off in some way though, since Cassiopeia stopped. "Go get your own Queen, this one's mine."

"Katarina, we aren't in Noxus right now." Cassiopeia literally hissed. "You are embarrassing yourself! Let go of the Frost Archer!"

"Not a chance." She replied, sounding like a child defying her mother.

Ashe took action of her own and pried Katarina's hands off of her butt herself, making the redhead loudly whine. When Katarina managed to pull her wrists away from Ashe, she snaked her hands around Ashe's neck, her face settling on Ashe's shoulder.

The archer sighed but made no move in removing Katarina anymore. Ashe turned to Cassiopeia and said, "I'll take her to her room."

"Do you want me to help you with that _thing_?" Cassiopeia asked, looking at the drunk Noxian, who she calls her sister, latched to the Freljordian royal.

"Don't worry, I can take care of her. Please, enjoy the party."

"If you say so."

Katarina's heels dragged and scraped against the floor noisily as Ashe helped her out of the ballroom, her arms not at all loosening from the neck of the female assisting her. Katarina had no sense of rationality, not even an ounce, especially when she's drunk.

Right now, she kept telling Ashe how she was going to make the archer scream and thrash in the sheets. Thankfully, the guards, whose assistance Ashe declined, that saw them didn't have to be suspicious of anything since they all assumed it's just Katarina saying things out of pure intoxication of alcohol.

Katarina couldn't remember much with their trip to her bedroom. She felt like they had used a teleportation spell, because when she blinked, she found herself being brought into her bedroom. Ashe was halfway near the bed when Katarina suddenly, but lightly, pushed Ashe away and walked towards the open balcony in a very wobbly manner.

She kicked her heels off and walked out to the balcony, barefoot. The balcony isn't as wide as the one at Demacia or the one in the King and Queen's quarters, but it's still considered a big balcony. Ashe joined her there in just a few seconds.

"Katarina, you should lie down." Ashe said to her, a concerned look on her face.

"I want some fresh air, alright? Let me be." She said with a sloppy wave of a hand before leaning on the railing.

It took a brief moment of silence before Ashe relented.

"Fine, but just for a few minutes."

"Deal."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe has a lot of matters, important ones, in her mind, but right now, in spite of Katarina being drunk, she gave herself an opportunity to take a breather and just appreciate the view of Katarina just gazing up to the clouded sky of Freljord.

She admits that the way she has been handling the things between her and Katarina are unprofessional and a tad bit immature. When Katarina told her nothing but just a simple _'okay'_ after she confessed her feelings, feelings that she shouldn't have even acted on in the first place, she was truly and deeply hurt.

That answer showed her that their view to each other is clearly not mutual. It felt like reality came up to her and slapped her across the face with the word 'responsibilities', waking her up from her delusions and fantasies.

She avoided Katarina, not out of anger, but because whenever she saw the redhead, she could feel the twinge of pain in her chest return and cause her heart to ache for hours and hours. From the past few days, she tried her best to convince herself to just forget about the feelings she developed for the Noxian, knowing she'll only get hurt the more she lets it control her.

"It's so cold here." Katarina commented after a span of time consumed with silence, taking Ashe out of her thoughts.

"Like I told you, you should lie down." She said to the redhead.

"I don't want to sleep yet."

"Why?"

Katarina half-slumped over the railing, eyes distractedly roaming over the garden below them. "I still want to talk to you."

"Katarina," She placed a hand over the female's shoulder. "You're drunk. We'll talk tomorrow when you're sober."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, remember?" Katarina grumbled.

"We'll make time to talk, so please, lie down."

"No,"

Even though Katarina is drunk, the redhead managed to surprise Ashe when she suddenly wound an arm around Ashe's waist and pulled her close. Katarina stepped back and trapped Ashe between her and the railing. The assassin now stood behind Ashe, body pressed against the back of the Queen's. Ashe felt Katarina bury her face near her nape, lips moving against her skin as she spoke.

"I just want to hold you right now."

Ashe assumed the alcohol is influencing Katarina's actions again, so she made an effort in not thinking too much about the words and gestures. Silently, she calmed her beating heart, which was on the verge of exploding within her chest.

"No, you don't." She answered back, holding Katarina's wrists and trying to wrench her hold around her waist. "You're intoxicated with alcohol, and you merely want to bed me right now."

...

...

...

"I know," Katarina suddenly answered, following it up with, "I know you tried killing me."

Ashe froze in Katarina's grasp, her hands becoming still over Katarina's own. Her heart loudly began to thunder, making her more and more nervous to the possibility that will follow.

Will Katarina kill her now? She knows that with just a simple twist of her neck, Katarina can execute her without making a sound.

"Is that the reason why you questioned my trust?" Ashe asked, feeling ashamed instead of being afraid for her life.

She truly is ashamed of herself. She whole-heartedly accepts it if Katarina will kill her now. After she had told Katarina various reassurances about trust and such, she was actually the one who had, in some way, backstabbed the assassin. Yes, she didn't go through with it. Ashe may not look like it, but she has been feeling guilty for the past few days because of that.

"Jarvan put you up to it... Right?"

"Even if he was the one who did, it was still my choice that would have decided your fate and mine."

"Was it for the alliance?"

"..." Ashe wanted to say yes, to nod her head, anything to answer Katarina's question truthfully, but her body refused to move or follow the actions her brain kept telling them to do.

Ashe felt Katarina's hold around her waist tighten significantly. "Why didn't you do it?"

"Every single day that has passed, I keep asking myself the same question." She whispered quietly. "Why didn't I kill you? It would have probably done my nation well, yet..."

"You chose me over Freljord."

...

...

...

"I did."

Katarina was silent, her hazy thinking preventing her from saying anything.

"If it would have been reversed," Ashe began, seeing that Katarina seems to be out of replies for the previous one. "In the end, who would you have chosen? Noxus or... me?"

Ashe whispered the last part, feeling as if it was an all or nothing kind of question. It sort of is though, especially for her. Silence came again, keeping them both company for a long while. When no reply came after a minute or so, Ashe thought that either Katarina refused to answer or the assassin had passed out in her current position.

She made a move to remove Katarina's hold around her, when Katarina abruptly spoke up.

"Don't ask a question you're afraid of being answered."

One minute, Ashe can see herself looking forward to the view Freljord offered her, the next? Tears pooled in her eyes and blurred her line of vision and no sooner did clear drops began falling and trailing down her face. Her fingers, which are over Katarina's, twitched and bent themselves, nails lightly scraping against the back of Katarina's hands. Her lips pursed in a tight line before parting.

"Of course," She whispered out, tears presenting no sign of halting. "My apologies."

...

...

...

"Sorry." Katarina uttered, her closed eyes perched over Ashe's left shoulder.

"Don't be..." Ashe's voice came out a bit cracked. "None of this is your fault."

Without any warnings, Katarina released Ashe and turned her around until she was looking into the two emerald orbs the Sinister Blade possesses. Katarina still trapped Ashe between herself and the railing, but now, her hands were on either sides of hers and prevented Ashe from going anywhere.

One hand that belonged to the assassin reached up and wiped the tears that ran down Ashe's face.

"I'm apologizing because I'm the one who placed you in this position." Katarina said to her, explaining her apology. "You never planned in falling in love with me, right?"

Ashe gazed at her for just a second before moving forward and engulfing her in an embrace, holding her as if she was going to disappear. The cool touch Ashe's hands offered to her bare back soothed her and made her fall into the embrace deeper than it already is.

"But, I don't regret that I did..." Ashe spoke, keeping her voice from breaking. "I still do..."

Two hands held her shoulders and pushed her away, ending the embrace halfway. Once there was enough space, Katarina leaned her forehead over Ashe's own. Ashe kept her eyes closed, while Katarina just gazed at her tear-stained face.

"And who says the feelings aren't mutual?"

Ashe's eyes opened and she found herself looking back to Katarina's, hoping for a few more words of clarity of some sort.

"You said to me that I'm like a puzzle, and you said that you have all the pieces." Katarina chuckled lowly and half-heartedly. "I'm the puzzle alright..."

"..."

"And **you** are the remaining missing piece I need."

More tears threatened to fall from Ashe's eyes. "Katarina..."

"I just don't want you to complete me."

"Why...?"

Katarina took a breath and exhaled. "It's because I'm afraid that when you do, you won't be there to piece me together again."

Maybe drinking alcohol has its perks, especially for Katarina. She may or may not remember all of this, but at least she finally said what she need to say. Ashe caught Katarina just in time before the redhead passed out and left her consciousness.

It didn't take long before the two of them were on the floor. Ashe sat on the floor, back against the railing and an unconscious Katarina held in her arms.

"You're the only puzzle I will ever piece together..."

Ashe held Katarina closely to her.

"...and I'll never get tired of doing so, even if I need to do it over and over again."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey, readers! I apologize if some of you are disappointed that a steamy scene between the two of them isn't here in this chapter. I just don't think it's still the right time for that._

 _But, look at the bright side (especially if you're a Kat×Ashe shipper), they finally came to terms with their feelings! Yay~!_

 _But, again, this isn't happily ever after yet. After all, Ashe is a Queen and Katarina's an assassin. It just doesn't add up. Well, for now, that is. I'll try to make them add up, eventually._

 _I still have a few more twists in the story, which will probably make you readers go, **"Holy shit! You did NOT just do that."** (Hopefully, I get that reaction from at least one of you. XD)_

 _It's a theory that I thought about after reading a few articles from LoL Wiki, so yeah, hopefully, none of you abandons this story once we get to that theory of mine. :3_

 _Anyway, kisses and hugs to those who **ACTUALLY** read my long author's note._


	13. Chapter 13

**ACT 13**

Whenever she passes out due to drinking too much alcohol, Katarina sleeps as if she's a rock, so when someone suddenly knocked and brought her out of her unconscious state, she wanted to scream in anger and irritation. The headache that consumed her mind once she woke up made her even more irritable.

"What do you want!?" She shouted angrily, rubbing her temples to attempt in soothing the pounding within.

"Oh, um, Miss Du Couteau," It's the same man that had called her for the party last night. "The Queen requests for your presence for today's morning meal."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a moment, the words being processed one pace slower than her brain usually does. It took at least a few seconds before she finally understood what the man meant. Ashe has never asked for her to eat at the same time as she will be doing so, which makes this request a first.

"Oh, and, Miss Du Couteau?"

"What?" She practically barked at the direction of the door.

"The Queen also said to remind you of your departure in a few hours."

Her departure, of course. Katarina had totally forgotten about it. She has a lot of things in her mind right now, and the memory from last night, which she recalled with much difficulty, is an added load.

"Tell her I'll be out in half an hour!"

The man said his excuse before leaving her alone. Katarina rolled off the bed, realizing that she's wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. Looking towards the loveseat at one side of the room, she spotted her dress from last night neatly laid over the cushions.

There's only one person she knows that has the bravery to undress her without her consent.

The Frost Archer.

Speaking of Ashe, Katarina found herself even more lost, especially when hers and Ashe's conversation at the balcony kept flashing in her mind. The headache is surprisingly subsiding and she took a split-second to silently thank Gragas' secret ingredients to his alcoholic drinks.

She entered the bathroom and opened the shower, letting the warm water rain down on her as she began to think about last night. The words she had said to Ashe, none of them are lies. She meant every single syllable she told the archer and that's what made it all too worse for her to handle.

Katarina can't bring herself to accept the feelings she has for the beautiful Queen, knowing if she were to fully acknowledge them, then there will be no going back. No matter how hard she'll try, once she succumbs to her heart, she won't be able to leave Ashe.

A relationship with Ashe is just too dangerous, too impossible for her to come to terms with.

She looked at every perspective.

If she were to pursue this growing connection between her and Ashe, then she's going to put Ashe in a tight spot. Ashe is a royal of the coldest nation and she's an assassin from the most despised nation in Runeterra. Their status is highly different from each other and if they were to be together, their relationship isn't the type that can be supported so easily.

If Ashe were to risk everything for her, then it may lead to the fall of Freljord itself. Demacia will surely take advantage of it. Once Demacia discovers everything that has happened between Ashe and her, they'll surely declare Freljord, most specifically Ashe, a traitor to their nation and will be ruled out as an enemy.

Katarina envisioned a battle, the impending war between Noxus and Demacia. When everything does snap and the war comes, Freljord will either fight with Demacia or Noxus. She can't bring herself to fight Ashe. She knows it. She has become too attached to the archer, too comfortable with her.

"Ashe..." She breathed out, leaning on the tiled wall. "What have you done to me?"

If only thing things were different, maybe then, they wouldn't have had any problems in letting their love be felt by one another.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Walking down a wide and long hall, Katarina, who is dressed in her signature leather outfit, finally reached the dining area, only to find a table filled with delicious-looking food, but no Queen present to dine with her.

"Where is she?" She asked no one in particular.

One of the guards on stand by at the archway of the entrance seems to be brave enough to interact with her, for he answered her question.

"The Avarosan council called for the Queen just a few minutes ago."

Katarina turned to the guard, her facial expression showing the irritation she currently felt. "What? Why?"

"For a meeting, Miss Du Couteau."

"What meeting?" She questioned, walking up to the guard.

When the guard started to become nervous and began to stumble with his words, Katarina decided to change her question.

"You know what, just tell me where the meeting is taking place."

"But...-!"

" **Now**."

"Down that hall, around the corner, first door at the right." The guard spoke with haste, nearly stuttering at the end.

Katarina spun around and practically stormed down the hall, following the directions she received from the guard that turned cowardly in the end of her little _'interrogation'_. She caught the sight of two tall doors, and she instantly knew that it's the door to the meeting room.

Gripping the gold handles, she was just about to shove it open. But, she heard her name, specifically her title, be mentioned.

"And you chose the Sinister Blade over Demacia?" A man questioned from inside.

Katarina contemplated the situation in her head for a few seconds before ditching her original plan. Soundlessly, she placed her hands over one door and her ear against the wood, eavesdropping in the meeting's discussion.

"What made you hesitate, You Majesty? If you had eliminated that Noxian, maybe we could have solidified our alliance with Demacia!" Another man said.

"I know what is at stake and I fully know the chance that I have thrown away."

"Thrown away? My Queen, you **wasted** a golden opportunity!"

' _Are they talking about Ashe's almost-assassination?'_ Katarina asked herself.

"No, maybe the Queen can still redeem herself to the Demacians!" A female council member suggested. "She can travel along with the Noxian to the Institute today, and once that assassin lowers her guard, our Queen can strike her and execute her for good."

The other council members sounded their agreements to the plan.

"Everyone, please," Came Ashe's calm voice. "Katarina may be a Noxian, but that does not mean her life has a lower value than ours."

"If you'd ask me, that Noxian deserves to die. She has done nothing but commit murder and cause chaotic mayhem."

"I agree with you there. She is nothing but a no-good Noxian, a woman with no heart whatsoever."

"She knows nothing but bloodshed. She does not deserve to live another day."

"A waste of space in Runeterra. My Queen, you should dispose of her as soon as you can!"

"We will be able to rejoice once she is dead!"

Katarina, who had unawarely moved a step back, is now staring at the doors. She doesn't know what to think. Normally, she'd probably just kick the doors open and say every other curse and profanity she can say to those council members.

She stared, and stared, and stared...

Her face remained blank, yet she could feel little drops trail down her face and fall to the floor.

More and more insults filled her ears, despite her back now against the wall across the doors, she can still hear them, for the hall is too quiet for her not to. She clenched her fists, wanting to just run and abandon her eavesdropping, but her legs won't move, won't take her away from all those hurtful words.

Tears still ran down her face. It confused her.

Why is she crying?

Why are their words affecting her?

Is it because she's afraid?

Not of them, but of Ashe.

Does Ashe agree with them? With their words?

So what if she does?

Katarina found herself becoming afraid of that possibility. She never thought she'd experience fear again, especially since it has always been her who invoked fear in her enemies, in the people that are around her.

What hurts her more is that she fully agrees with them. Why would she deny when they speak of the truth? She is nothing but a murderer, an assassin, a **Noxian**. It's something she had always told Ashe, yet the Queen never looked at her any differently.

Ashe treated her normally, made her feel normal. Every time she's with the archer, she feels like she's not a murderer, or an assassin, or **just** a Noxian. She's just Katarina Du Couteau, a woman with red hair and green eyes. That's it.

Despite all of these, Katarina can still hear the abusive remarks that kept on flooding through the cracks of the door and it was driving Katarina mad with insanity she couldn't identify.

" **Enough!** "

In just a single breath's worth of time, the unknown delirium that was consuming her mind suddenly vanished. Her eyes, the same green ones that casted downward, gazed up again and to the door, hearing a voice she has become so familiar with.

"I will not tolerate any of you attempting to degrade the Sinister Blade any further!" Ashe's voice, the way she spoke, it's different. She shockingly sounds like she is furious beyond reason.

...

"B-But, Your Maj...-!"

"I don't mean to be rude, but fuck you and shut up."

Katarina's eyes widened maybe a fraction or two, hearing Ashe actually curse someone.

"Your...! Your Majesty...!" She heard a councilor trip with his own words out of pure shock from the Queen's uncensored words.

"Insulting and degrading the Sinister Blade's image will not make any of you much stronger or much higher than her. In fact, all of you are far beneath her. Do you all know why?"

While Katarina could only stare at the door and hear Ashe's words without seeing her, inside, Tryndamere looked rather _amused_ at his wife's display.

The council was silent, all scared to say anything and actually answer the Queen's rhetorical question.

"It is because all of you are absolutely and painstakingly full of shit."

The council stared at Ashe with utter shock, all of them becoming speechless to their ruler's choice of words. Even Katarina is sure that she wouldn't be able to think of anything to say to Ashe if she was one of the council members there.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I prefer not to be around around trash such as all of you."

Regardless of Ashe being inside the room, Katarina heard the soft sounds of Ashe's boots against the floor. With a quick swipe of her forehand, she wiped all the evidence that would made made it obvious that she had cried. The door swung open with force enough to fully swing outward, revealing a Frost Archer with a scowl on her face, looking quite livid.

Katarina looked like a deer caught in headlights when their eyes met. Behind Ashe, the council members and the Barbarian King watched them, waiting for something to transpire. Ashe straightened her posture and cleared her throat, putting on a polite smile as she gestured down the hall, anger disappearing in a blink of eye.

"Breakfast?"

Katarina stared.

...

...

...

"Uh, sure."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

In the dining hall, the only sounds that can be heard are the occasional clinks whenever a knife or a fork were to hit the plate with light force. Tryndamere finished his dinner in a rapid pace and had already excused himself just a minute ago, already knowing that his wife has something to discuss with their guest.

Katarina took notice of Tryndamere's rush in leaving, and honestly, it isn't that hard for her to put two and two together. She's at least four chairs away from Ashe's place, which is at one of the ends of the table. She couldn't help but keep on glancing at archer every now and then.

Now, the memories of last night isn't the only thing that's in her mind. The newly-made memory earlier is swirling in her mind as well, not enabling it to achieve any ounce of peace whatsoever. She knows Ashe has no animosity towards her, but she can't help but feel uncomfortable with the atmosphere around them.

Apparently, Ashe knows about it.

"Katarina,"

Her gaze snapped to the direction of the archer.

"What?" She questioned back, sounding intimidating. Well, she assumed she sounded intimidating. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't sound intimidating at all.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Ashe asked, keeping a neutral expression.

Katarina glanced at the guards on standby at the side before meeting Ashe's gaze again, knowing that her glance is enough for the Freljordian to get and understand.

"Guards," Ashe called out, causing all of the guards to straighten themselves up.

"Yes, Queen Ashe?" They all queried in unison.

"Do your rounds."

"Oh, umm..." A guard took a step forward. "We already finished, Your Majesty."

"Do your rounds." Ashe repeated, this time, she turned to the guard and _calmly_ stared at him.

The guard became abruptly still before he nodded. He and his fellow guards bowed and left the dining hall, closing the tall doors and finally giving the two female champions the privacy they required. Ashe let a few seconds pass, turning back to Katarina only when she was sure that the guards are no longer nearby.

"Everything." She muttered. "Last thing I remember was me telling you something about puzzles, shit like that."

Her answer may sound unclear, but Katarina knows that Ashe knows better.

"I see..." For Ashe, she's a tad bit saddened and disappointed, knowing Katarina had not heard her reassurance after she passed out.

Katarina took her eyes away from her food, turning them to the Ashe, who now has her own focus directed to her meal. She just gazed at the Queen, a huge part of her hoping for the archer to continue. But, based from what she's seeing, Ashe seems to be content in having just a brief conversation.

Katarina isn't content with it though.

"I heard some things at the meeting room earlier..."

"It is of no relevance." Ashe said in a dismissive tone, cutting her off before she could say anything else about the subject she tried opening.

"Well, it actually does, since it involves me."

"You should not worry much about it. It has already been handled and I will deal with my council accordingly. Right now, I suggest you focus in practicing proper behaviour in and out of the Institute."

Katarina's eyebrows furrowed. The manner on how Ashe spoke, the Freljordian sounded as if she's speaking to some diplomat she has political business to discuss with. The lack of familiarity Ashe displayed bothered her.

"What's with the sudden coldness?" Katarina asked, her question coming out harsher than she intended.

"I have no clue about what you currently speak of." Ashe answered, again, her tone was formal and distant.

"Are you seriously going to be all formal with me right now?"

"It is only right that I interact with you in such manner." The Freljordian explained, still remaining totally aloof. "All was said and done from the past few days, and now, we must set everything straight and focus on our priorities."

 _'What the fuck is she trying to tell me?'_ She could feel her grip around the silverware she held tighten.

"Is this how you usually speak with people that you fall in love with?" She rudely, and not to mention, sardonically, questioned.

The loud screeching of the chair's legs on the floor echoed as soon as Ashe released her knife and fork and stood up from her seat, making Katarina feel as if those blue eyes were piercing through her with its intensity.

"I don't know, because I have never fallen in love with anyone but you."

Katarina became close-mouthed, not at all expecting the response she just received. Ashe turned away and murmured a quiet 'excuse me', leaving the room and Katarina in her own solitude. In her chest, she could feel her heart, which had become erratic for a moment, slow back down to its normal beating pace.

The answer she had gotten from Ashe, she doesn't know what to say. Just like what she had thought about earlier, if she were to accept her feelings and pursue them, it would only lead to a disaster.

Sighing, Katarina also took her leave and vacated the dining area, heading towards her room to retrieve all of her belongings, for she won't be staying in Freljord anymore.

Deliberating Ashe's attitude earlier, how detached she acted, Katarina felt like a fool for not catching on.

 _'She's starting to push me away...'_

She should be happy, ecstatic, even, seeing that Ashe clearly won't chase after her feeling towards her. Instead of feeling pleased or relieved about that fact, Katarina can't help but feel like Ashe had stabbed her in the chest without meaning to.

She felt so stupid. This is what she said she wants, what needs to happen between them. Ashe distancing herself from her is the right path for their future, and what hurts them both is that they know this.

Their moments together, the memories they created with one another, all of it will just be something for them to look back on.

That night in Demacia...

It's a memory Katarina will never forget.

The hungry kisses, the needy touches, the emotions that coursed within their body in that very moment...

It will never be forgotten.

What pains her the most is that those sensations, those electrifying physical contacts, those lips that left her breathless and wanting for more...

She knows that she'll never feel it again.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Tense.

Yes, that's the only word that can describe the atmosphere right now.

Currently, Katarina's seated in a carriage on the way to the Institute of War, and right beside her is where Ashe is situated at, acting as if she's nothing but a mute escort of hers.

The lack of interaction between them made Katarina uneasy with herself. From the very start, she wanted nothing but silence and no conversation whatsoever. But now? No, she's searching for a conversation, mostly one that involves the Frost Archer.

She was becoming irritated from Ashe's cold treatment. All or nothing. That's the only way she can finally get this over with. This so called problem needs to be confronted, and what better way to do so but in a carriage, right? No escape for her or the Freljordian.

Facing her enemies head-on has always been her forte, so why not apply the same method to this problem?

"Are you seriously going to act as if I'm not here?" She asked Ashe, her manner of speaking nearly being labeled as grumbling.

"I am merely acting professional around you."

Katarina huffed and turned away. She knows that Ashe is acting like this because of the remaining unspoken feelings they have yet to tell each other. Based from the facts facing they're facing, it's quite obvious that there's no room for them to begin a relationship.

"These feelings are useless. They'll only ruin us. I choose not to act on it completely because it will only lead to a catastrophe. You're the Queen of Freljord, I'm the Sinister Blade of Noxus. Just by listening to that, it's clear that there can never be anything special between us. We can make our own choices, and I know that it's only right that I pick the responsible one this time. We're both too different from one another."

As much as it kills her to say all of those words, she knows that it has to be done.

"And you think I don't know that?" Ashe harshly questioned her. "Do you know how much it agonizes me? How much it murders me from the inside knowing I'm in love with someone I can never be with? Do you?"

"..."

"Katarina." Ashe said her name with coldness that can rival Freljord's gelid environment.

"..."

"Katarina."

She remained silent. One more call, and she is surely going to snap.

"Katarina!"

" **I do!** " She shouted at the royal, whipping around and furiously glaring.

"How?" Ashe asked her, exasperated.

"Because that's what I've been feeling for the past few days!"

Katarina adjusted herself until her whole upper body finally faced the archer.

"I'm fucking in love with you, Ashe! I'm a fucking assassin and I'm not supposed to be feeling any fucking emotions! But you...!"

Her hands trembled and her words passed through clenched teeth, one finger lifted and sharply pointed at Ashe.

"You...! **You** just had to exist! You just have to make me feel these...! These feelings! Don't you dare act like you're the only victim here, because I'm a victim as much as you are in this fucked up situation! So just fucking shut up!"

Without missing a single beat, Katarina pushed Ashe against the nearest wall of the carriage and held her lips captive with her own. She felt Ashe's hands on her leather-covered shoulders, nails digging into the black material with anger and passion mixed together.

Their lips moved against each other as if both of them were battling, which proves to be true, for Katarina, nor Ashe, refused to give the dominance to one another. They hungrily relayed their craving for each other through the wild kiss, both feeling as if they could just drown in their own need.

Katarina archived every sensation she's currently feeling in the back of her mind, wanting to eternally remember how soft and addicting Ashe's lips are and the sweet and intoxicating taste she can acquire from Ashe's mouth.

Ashe's hands left her shoulders and were on her chest. With a forceful push, Katarina felt herself hit the wall behind her, while Ashe now took up the role of the captor between the them. Instead of kissing her, Ashe hovered her lips directly across from her own.

"I wish we could always be like this... Forever, if possible..."

Katarina shook her head weakly. "Nothing lasts forever."

"Will you be my nothing, then?"

A verbal answer is something Ashe didn't bother waiting for. Pink lips were on Katarina's darker ones once again. Again, their lips fought and their tongues dueled against each other. Ashe clasped a hand behind Katarina's head, so Katarina reciprocated by doing the same. Their kiss deepened to the very extent, only being broken when Ashe pulled back and gave them a chance to replenish their supply of oxygen.

Katarina hung her head, forehead perched over Ashe's own.

"What are we doing, Ashe...?" She asked in whisper, eyes closed. "We're being masochistic... We're just torturing ourselves."

"People do unexplainable things when they're poisoned by their heart's desires."

"If we continue this any further, I don't know what I'll do or where I'll put myself in the end. I can't belong anywhere anymore."

"You belong with me, right by my side."

"Damn it, Ashe..."

Katarina opened her eyes as she clutched the Ashe's shoulders and pulled her away. She gazed into Ashe's eyes, blue hues shimmering with an unstated plea. Her fingers flexed, grip increasing at least one level tighter.

"We can't..."

As soon as she saw Ashe's lips close and quiver, she showed no delay in pulling the archer in her arms. Ashe's arms wound around her in an instant, grasping the back of her jacket in an almost vice-like grip.

"If only, Ashe..." She murmured quietly. "If only..."

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, Katarina showing, nor feeling, no sign of being tired in holding Ashe. They took a long moment for themselves, filling it with wordless passion.

"You have given me a million reasons to let you go." Ashe said against her shoulder. "To let **all** of this go."

She buried half of her face in Ashe's hair. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I only needed one good reason to stay." Ashe smiled with sorrow. "I was hoping you'd be the good one."

"I..."

Ashe pulled back, a melancholic expression on her face. "Don't."

"Ashe, I..."

"I said," Ashe caressed her cheek, thumb brushing against her lips. "Don't."

She just watched as Ashe fixated her gaze on her own lips, thumb still stroking it as if it's some sort of valuable treasure.

"If you are to apologize to me now, it will only worsen the ache in my chest."

Ashe leaned forward and grazed her lips against Katarina's, completely pulling away and fixing herself afterwards. The archer offered her one last smile before diverting her attention to the window to her right and obscuring her face with her white hair.

Katarina arranged her posture, placing her back on the backrest again. She brushed her hair back, feeling suddenly drained. Physically, no, for she has more than a moderate amount of energy, but mentally? Emotionally? Oh, she is _absolutely_ deprived of any kind of energy whatsoever.

Instead of leaning back, she tilted to the side until her head was on Ashe's left shoulder. It only took a few blinks before she felt a hand reach up and caress her cheek. Ashe still kept her gaze outside, but it's obvious that her attention is on Katarina.

"Why do you torture yourself now?"

"Someone told tell me that people do unexplainable things when they're poisoned by their heart's desires."

The whole way to the Institute, they remained in that position, one hand intertwined with another of the other. Both females knew that once the carriage doors open and they are to vacate it, they will have to greet reality and welcome it, no matter how painful it may feel.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Pacing back and forth outside the Judgment Room, extremely anxious to have the meeting over with and to know the decision of the Institute's High Council. Ashe is in there right now, and based from what the Freljordian had told her, she's going to make sure she gets off the hook and has the program's control over her dismissed.

Two reasons prevented her from listening in. One, the Judgment Room is soundproof. As in, magically soundproof. Second, there are two tall and burly guards standing on either sides of the doorway.

It's been more than an hour ever since Ashe had went in, but Katarina sort of expected this much. What she didn't expect is the lingering tingles in her lips. She stopped her pacing as she reached up, the tip of her index and middle finger touching her lips. She closed her eyes and fisted her hands.

 _'Stop thinking about it.'_ She grouched to herself, resuming pacing, but this time, her fists are clenched and a deep scowl can be seen on her face.

"Katarina!"

Turning around and facing the right end of the hall, she found Cassiopeia slithering towards her, two guards walking alongside the serpent. Once her sister was in front of her, they both opened their mouths and spoke at the same time.

" **What are you doing here?** "

Cassiopeia raised a hand immediately before she could follow up her question with a snarky set of words.

"Tell me your reason first before I tell you mine."

Katarina huffed, but nonetheless, answered. "Trying to get myself out of the stupid _'buddy program_ '."

"Well, that's some good news."

"What about you?" She then nodded toward the two escorts Cassiopeia has with her. "And them?"

"Right," Cassiopeia sighed. "I'm going to be trialed."

"Trialed!?" She blurted out in disbelief. "Trialed for what?"

"Well, these guards came to my quarters a few minutes ago, telling me that the High Council will be putting me under trial."

"Under what charges?"

Cassiopeia shrugged, not at all worried.

"Why the hell are you so calm?"

"I've done nothing wrong, so why should I be concerned? Whatever this trial is for, I can confidently say that it's just a waste of time."

 _ **Creak!**_

Hers and Cassiopeia's heads snapped to the entrance of the Judgment Room, which loudly creaked as its tall doors opened, the Frost Archer walking out with a calm look on her face.

"What did they say?" Katarina immediately asked, approaching the white haired female.

Ashe smiled modestly. "You're free from the program."

She stared in mild disbelief. "Really?"

"Mm-hm," Ashe nodded. "I advise you to remain in your best behaviour and not cause any trouble anymore."

"Yeah, sure."

She and Ashe stood right across each other, a reasonable distance between them. Katarina looked like she's thinking of some parting words she can say, which is what she's actually doing.

"Now that I'm _'reformed'_ ," She started. "What happens to you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since you've finished _'rehabilitating'_ me, what are you going to do now? Go back to Freljord or something?"

Behind Katarina, Cassiopeia can be seen curiously watching the two of them with interest gleaming in her snake eyes.

"Well, yes, I'll be going back to Freljord in a few hours. Tryndamere and I still have to speak about a problem of ours."

"Problem?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Ahem!"

She and Ashe turned to where the other Du Couteau is standing, seeing one of Cassiopeia's escorts step forward.

"Frost Archer, Sinister Blade, we still have a trial to commence."

"Oh, of course. Our apologies." Ashe bowed her head for a second, stepping out of the way. "If you'd excuse me, Katarina."

Ashe turned and walked down the hall, leaving Katarina. The assassin herself looked to the archer's direction before turning to face her sister.

"I'll talk to you after your trial."

"Whatever you say."

Katarina spun around and trailed after Ashe in a fast pace, reaching the Queen as she turned around a corner. She grabbed Ashe's wrist, halting the archer from proceeding with her leave.

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

She scowled at the royal. "Not even a proper goodbye?"

"Katarina, please," Ashe removed her grip around her wrist, taking her hand and wrapping it with both of her own. "You're making this harder than it needs to be."

She just can't keep everything straight. Earlier, she was the one who was pushing Ashe away, but Ashe herself kept pulling her in. Now, Ashe is the one that's pushing her away, only for her to pull the Queen back in.

Even **she** is confused with her own thinking.

This process can't continue any longer. If it does, she's sure she and Ashe will go mad because of it.

"Everything I'm feeling right now is painful enough, believe me."

Katarina **does** believe Ashe. It isn't only the archer who's hurting now. She pulled her hand away from Ashe's grasp, and Ashe instantly expected her to turn and walk away. A certain act that she should have done from the very first place.

"Don't build my hopes up if you're only going to shatter them in the end."

Ashe's words couldn't hurt her any more than it's already affecting her. Nodding once, Katarina stepped back and turned, intending to leave by heading the opposite direction.

"Right..."

The Frost Archer watched with sadness as Katarina walked away from her. Ashe smiled in sorrow before forcing herself to turn away and contribute in creating the distance between her and the redhead.

The archer already expected this cold goodbye...

But...

What is she hearing? Are those... footsteps?

Rather than doing what Ashe expected for her to do, Katarina ran back to Ashe, grabbed her by the forearm and practically yanked her towards her, drawing Ashe in for an embrace and clinging to her as if she's the one that kept her from falling down the ground in that moment.

"Katarina...?"

"Thank you." Katarina whispered.

She felt Ashe hesitate, but she didn't have to wait long for her to feel a pair of arms return the embrace. Ashe didn't even get to say anything back, for Katarina pulled back and ran off, finally finding the strength to leave.

Katarina doesn't have any destination in mind, so she just kept running. She turned and entered various halls, not caring where she's going to end up at. She didn't risk looking back, actually feeling afraid that if she were to do so, she'd see Ashe.

As she ran, a few _'words of wisdom'_ her father had imparted to her crossed her thoughts.

 _ **"An assassin can only find happiness in death. Nowhere else."**_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Oooh-kay! Chapter 13 is finally done!_

 _Hopefully, you readers like how the story is progressing. :)_

 _Next chapter will probably all about Katarina speaking to Swain about Cassiopeia's trial and Morgana informing her about Talon's investigation at Demacia._


	14. Chapter 14

**ACT 14**

The Institute of War may be one of the safest place in Runeterra and is treated as a form of haven for other champions, but currently, one of the most dangerous places a normal person can be at is the Master Tactician's quarters, which is bigger than the ordinary quarters the other champions occupy.

Well, when is that location ever safe?

Right now, Swain has gathered all the Noxians present at the Institute in his room, intending to discuss the matters concerning the Serpent's Embrace with his fellow faction members.

Draven occupied the whole couch that's located at the side, Darius sat on one of the arm rests of the said couch and Morgana and Katarina settled in just standing beside the Hand of Noxus side. Swain paced in front of his black and red lounge chair, quiet footsteps and the occasional _tock!_ sound his staff caused every time it hits the carpeted floor.

"You four are the only Noxians here in the Institute aside from Cassiopeia and I. The reason why Cassiopeia is currently being trialed is also the purpose of this meeting."

"Where are the others? LeBlanc? Talon?" Darius inquired gruffly.

"I spoke with Evaine before she left an hour ago. She refused to inform me where she plans on going, but she has reassured me that whatever it is she's prioritizing now, it will be able to help us in gaining the upper hand against Demacia." Swain answered, halting his pacing to turn to Darius. "As for Talon, he is currently at Demacia."

Katarina kept quiet about Talon. Their investigation about her father, General Du Couteau, was originally planned by her, Cassiopeia and Talon, that's it. They never intend to have anyone else join the investigation, and Katarina isn't planning on making their circle bigger without notifying the other two.

"What's he doing there?" She questioned, testing to see what Swain knows.

"He has said nothing specific to me. All he had told me before he left is that he is following a lead that may also give us an upper hand, which is why I did not question him further."

"What time did he leave?"

"A few hours before LeBlanc took her own departure."

"Can we just get this over with?" Draven intervened, twirling one of his weapons while lying down on the sofa. "Draaaven wants to eat some snacks after this."

Darius shook his head at his brother's behaviour, while Katarina and Morgana rolled their eyes at the marksman's words.

"What do you know about Cassiopeia's trial?" Morgana finally asked the question that's swirling in everyone's minds. Well, everyone, except for Draven, whose mind is probably filled with thoughts about himself.

Swain sat down on his chair, Beatrice perching above the tall backrest, before starting. "I take that all of you have been informed about the death of one of Demacia's councilors, Horace Warrington?"

The four of them sounded their responses.

"Based from my source, he died due to poison and the Demacians are accusing Cassiopeia to be the murderer of the man."

"What, because she specializes in poison?" Katarina scoffed.

"That, and the Prince of Demacia hired the Sheriff and Enforcer of Piltover to investigate. The two Piltovians found Cassiopeia's blood in the councilor's drink, which is why she is being trialed as we speak. We all know that a single drop of Cassiopeia's blood can poison and kill a person within a few seconds, and when the High Council discovers that, then she will be put in a rather difficult situation."

Swain then turned to Katarina.

"Katarina, did she do it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked back. "She never told me about any stupid assassinations. I mean, for Noxus' sake, I just got back from Freljord."

"Let's say Cassiopeia did not do it," Morgana started. "What if she's innocent?"

"That's a long-shot." Darius said, scoffing.

"The fact that her blood was found in the drink is enough evidence to have her jailed by either the Institute or Demacia." Swain said, frowning deeply.

"Knowing those Demacians, they'll surely petition to the High Council that they'll be the one to imprison Cassiopeia at their nation to have her receive a _'fair'_ dose of so called Demacian justice." Morgana sarcastically chuckled. "Trust me, I'm begrudgingly related to one."

"This is not good." Swain sighed. "If we are to lose Cassiopeia now, despite her being one lone individual, Noxus will weaken in some way."

"Not to disregard Cassiopeia and her value, but Noxus still has us," Darius gestured around him. "All of us, and many more at Noxus. Why are you so worried, Swain?"

"The Demacians are plotting something, I just know it."Swain stood up and had Beatrice transfer and perch over his shoulder. "We will have to regroup and ponder about our plans. We must act now before the Demacians do."

"What about the Institute?" Draven asked.

"Fuck the Institute." Katarina grunted. "They'll only get in our way."

"Precisely what he's trying to say." Darius growled, glaring at the redhead. "Once the Institute knows about this...-!"

"I have no plans in informing them." Swain cut off. "Now, we must not quarrel with each other, for it is not the time for such acts."

Katarina and Darius may have stopped their fighting, but the glares they gave one another didn't falter. Swain seemed to be oblivious of it, either that, or he's deciding on ignoring it.

"That concludes our meeting for now. Once we are informed of the High Council's decision in Cassiopeia's trial, we shall continue this discussion to plan our next move."

The four of them either murmured or grunted their answers before they all left Swain's quarters. Darius and Draven parted from the two females as soon as they walked out of the room, not bothering in bidding any proper goodbyes.

Katarina was about to do the same thing, when she felt a hand firmly grasp her left elbow. Using her eyes, she traced the limb back to the Fallen Angel, who looked at her blankly.

"What?"

Instead of speaking, Morgana raised a hand and swirled her fingers in the air, conjuring up a white envelope with the seal of the Du Couteau family.

"Talon left this to me before he departed from the Institute," Morgana said, handing the item to Katarina. "He told me to give it to you once no other Noxian or any other champion is around."

Katarina took the flat object from Morgana, and without much awareness, she and the other began to walk down the hall opposite of the direction the brothers took earlier.

"Tell me one thing," Morgana raised a finger. "Whatever it is you are doing... Will it pose as a threat to Noxus?"

Katarina took her gaze away from the letter and gave Morgana a sharp and cautious look. It's clear that she doesn't trust the Fallen Angel that much, and Morgana seems to catch up to her thoughts.

"Oh please, Katarina, if I had wanted to, I could have told Swain about this before I spoke to you. I could have even given him the letter instead of you." Morgana said, laughing mockingly. "Now, answer my question before I go to Swain myself."

...

...

...

"No, it doesn't." Katarina answered with narrowed eyes.

Morgana chuckled. "Was that so hard, Du Couteau?"

Katarina growled, hearing the mockery behind Morgana's question. Morgana just shook her head at the assassin's hostility, not at all threatened.

"That's all I wanted to know."

When Morgana began to walk away, confusion bloomed within Katarina.

"Hey!"

Halting her steps, Morgana turned and looked back to her, a silent inquiry in her eyes. Katarina stomped towards her, glare still intact.

"What, that's it? No more questions?"

Again, Morgana chuckled. "Why, yes, that's it. I am not much interested in whatever detail you may or may not want to share."

"Why bother asking, then?"

"Oh, Katarina," Morgana made a move to pinch her cheek, only for her to slap the oncoming hand away. The damned angel made or said no protest in return. "I only care for Noxus because it is the faction that my oh so perfect sister despises. That, and being in this side of the battle, it will mean a bloody encounter against my sister in the future if a war shall take place."

Katarina finally let Morgana go when the other bid her farewell with a simple wave of a hand, and of course, after Morgana had confirmed that she had not read the letter. Since she's already at the Noxian wing, it didn't take her long to find her own champion quarters. She got inside and closed the door behind her, locking it as soon as door knob clicked close.

Settling on her bed, she ripped the seal off and the envelope open. A neatly folded paper slipped out and landed on her waiting hand, the other tossing the torn envelope to the nearby bin at her bedside table. She swiftly unfolded the paper and began to read the words Talon had written inside.

 ** _Katarina,_**

 ** _I followed the trail and pinpointed General Du Couteau's location in the Demacian castle. He may be locked in the dungeons, a fact I will be confirming once I arrive at Demacia._**

 ** _I will send a message as soon as I am sure._**

 ** _\- Talon_**

Katarina folded the paper and rubbed her face with one hand in exasperation, the other loosely holding the letter. The letter Talon had written has informed her, yes, but it also confused her.

Why is her father at Demacia?

And, if Talon's theory is true...

Oh, Katarina will surely murder every Demacian that she sees.

She crumpled the letter in her hand and stood up, approaching the fireplace in her room. She had it lit within a minute, and once it housed a stable flame, she threw the paper in the fire to dispose of it.

Katarina paced around her room, thinking of what her next move is. Hopefully, Cassiopeia's trial goes smoothly. If it does go in their favor, then she and her sister will be venturing to Demacia to rendezvous with Talon. If their father is really being held captive by the Demacians, then they will stop at nothing to get him back.

If all goes south, then she better have a backup plan prepared.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Perched on a thick branch slightly overlooking the wide courtyard-like garden of the Demacian castle, Talon kept himself hidden in the shadows as he surveyed the area with a critical eye.

He finally traced the trail he has been following for the past few weeks, and it ended up leading him to the Demacian castle. The only possibility here is that the Demacians must have captured the Grand General of Noxus and kept him at the dungeons located beneath the castle.

There are a lot of obstacles for him to overcome now and the very first thing in that list is that he must find a way inside the castle. Guards roamed out and about, some equipped with swords and some with spears, but they won't really pose a threat to someone as strong and skilled as the Blade's Shadow himself.

He made sure his blade is securely strapped to his right forearm before jumped down the tree and behind a tall wall of shrubs. Once the patrol passed his current position, he advanced towards the open entrance.

With the shadows the extravagant plant sculptures and statues gave, getting through the gardens became not much difficult for him. He knew he made the right decision to sneak inside the castle during nightfall. He grabbed a rock and threw it to a potted plant nearby, causing the pot to shatter upon the rock's impact.

The attention of the two guards standing at the entryway were captured in an instant, and just like what Talon anticipated, the men left their post to check on the recently assaulted plant.

As soon as they had their backs turned away, Talon rushed out of his hiding spot and slipped inside without arousing any attention. He proceeded down the hall with absolute caution, blade ready to kill whoever may see him now.

Much to his surprise, he encountered not even a single guard on his journey in finding the entrance to the dungeons. On his way in finding what he's seeking for, he spotted the Half-Dragon walking into a room. The door was pushed close once Shyvana stepped in, but it didn't reach the frame totally, leaving it mildly ajar.

Talon looked around and made sure there's no one in the hall with him before he crept towards the open door and began to eavesdrop in the conversation happening inside the room.

"Has the Virtuoso left?"

It took a second before he identified the voice. It belonged to the Exemplar of Demacia.

"Just recently, yes." Came Shyvana's reply.

"Good."

"I do not mean to doubt your judgment, Prince Jarvan," Shyvana started, voice laced with uncertainty. "But are you sure that man is capable in assassinating the Frost Archer?"

Talon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 _'The Frost Archer? Isn't Freljord allied to Demacia?'_ He thought. _'Why would Jarvan have an ally of his murdered?'_

"I am quite sure, yes."

"What if he becomes a loose end that we cannot take care of?"

"That is why we will be giving him more than the payment he is asking for this assassination." Jarvan replied, sounding confident with his answer. "Besides, when he succeeds in this mission of his, I promised him protection once the Freljordians start a search for their Queen's killer."

"I see..."

"Do you doubt my plans, Shyvana?"

"Not at all, Prince Jarvan." Was Shyvana's immediate reply. "I have complete and absolute trust in your decisions."

...

...

...!

Talon nearly jumped when a loud screech of a bird came from outside, the loud sound of the creature flooding through one of the open windows of Jarvan's study. The screech was familiar, but Talon paid it no attention, for the next words Jarvan uttered captured his undivided attention.

"Shyvana, check our prisoner at the dungeon. See if he hasn't found a way to kill himself." Jarvan ordered in a strict tone.

"Yes, Prince Jarvan."

Talon quickly yet soundlessly ran up to the wall and hid himself at the rafters above before Shyvana exited Jarvan's study. The Half-Dragon glanced around the hall, proceeding only when she saw no one.

With stealth no one has ever seen, Talon moved rafter after rafter to follow Shyvana, keeping a fair distance away from the said Demacian. At this point, he is determined not to be caught, for he is **THIS** close in finding the man he has been tracking for a long time.

During his time of tailing Shyvana, she saw the Half-Dragon whisper something to the Lady of Luminosity and the Might of Demacia, words he did not manage to catch, before she continued on to her trip to the dungeon.

After a few turns here, a few halls there and a few minutes burnt, Shyvana finally came to a stop at a large and intimidating door guarded by none other than the Seneschal of Demacia.

"Came to check on the prisoner?" Xin Zhao asked.

Shyvana nodded. "Prince Jarvan's orders."

"Right, well," Xin Zhao stepped to the side and handed Shyvana a ring of keys. "Here. Since you'll be checking on him, can I take a bathroom break?"

"Make haste with it." Shyvana said, earning a nod from Xin Zhao before said spear-wielder left the hall to relieve his bladder.

Shyvana unlocked the door with one of the keys and pulled it open. Instead of following her, Talon stayed in his perch at the rafters. He wordlessly mocked Shyvana's careless decision in leaving the door fully open.

Patiently, he waited. It will be of no problem to him when Shyvana locks it again and Xin Zhao is to come back for him to resume his guarding. Once Shyvana leaves, he can easily knock Xin Zhao out and pick the lock of the door.

After exactly two minutes, Shyvana emerged back in his sights and closed the door, locking it, just like what Talon anticipated. The Half-Dragon looked around, searching for the Demacian spearman.

"Where is he?" Shyvana snarled in irritation, going down the same hall Xin Zhao took.

Talon waited until Shyvana was out of sight before dropping from the rafters and approaching the door of the dungeon. A window has been given to him and he will surely not waste it. Using smaller blades he kept hidden, he managed to pick the lock of the door within half a minute. He nearly scoffed at the weak lock he just conquered, but he has matters that requires his attention more.

He closed the door as soon as he was inside. Like all typical dungeon entrances, there's a dark stairway leading down a shadow-blanketed area below. He grabbed the lone lit torch perched on the wall with his left hand and crept down the stairs with caution, his weapon strapped to his right poised and prepared to either attack or defend.

It took a few minutes until he reached the bottom of the stairway. Lifting the torch above his head level, he shined a dim light at the dungeon. All the cells are either covered with dust or littered with cobwebs or both. All of them were empty...

Except for the one at the far right.

 _'General Du Couteau!'_

He was about to ran towards that specific cell...!

But, something stopped him.

It's a feeling.

A presence.

His eyes widened.

Someone's there with him!

Talon whipped his head to the right, shining the torch's light there. He found nothing but a wall with broken shackles.

 _'No, I can't be wrong...'_

He knows it. He can **feel** that someone is there with him, **close** to him.

He kept his gaze focused on the wall where the rust-coated shackles are connected, tracing the feeling of the presence to that specific point.

That's when he noticed it.

An old and dirty puddle on the floor, the contaminated water is rippling.

The person's invisible!

Talon dashed forward and swung his blade at the air...!

"Hah!" A high-pitched shout echoed throughout the eerily silent dungeon.

The bright binding spell that now rooted Talon to his place illuminated the whole dark room, disabling him from moving from his current spot. He grunted angrily, especially when he caught sight of the one and only Luxanna Crownguard, now fully visible and is standing a meter away from him.

"You little...!" Talon snatched a blade from behind him to throw at the light mage, but when Lux waved her baton, it casted another kind of binding.

Cuffs of light appeared around his wrists and ankles, which kept him from lifting any of his arms and legs.

"Don't even try to move," Lux said, satisfied with the restraints she has placed. "You have no match against my magic."

Talon growled lowly, but Lux and her magic is the least of his problems, especially when he heard the quick footsteps from the stairway. Within a minute, he found himself surrounded by Demacian champions.

"Shyvana, if you'd please." Jarvan glanced at the remained to be lit torches found at the sides of the cells.

Shyvana lit both of her hands with her flames before thrusting them to the direction of the torches, lighting them up with her fire. No sooner than that, the dungeon was lit, not only with Lux's magic, but also with the torches that offered an orange-colored hue of light.

"Noxian," Jarvan spoke again, the word _'Noxian'_ coated with hate and disgust. "Did you actually think all of us were not prepared for your unscheduled visit?"

Talon clenched his fists.

"We instantly knew you were in the premises with Valor's assistance."

Valor, who is perched over Quinn's shoulder, screeched once Jarvan gestured to him. The screech the creature released, it's no doubt a perfect twin to the screech Talon had heard earlier. He felt like a fool for not analyzing the situation as much as he usually does.

The light magic was dispelled, but before he could put up a struggle, Garen and Xin Zhao instantly grabbed his arms to restrain him. Fiora now stood in front of him, sword pointed directly to his face, the tip of the blade inches away from grazing his nose.

"Try to squirm and see what will happen to your face." Fiora taunted, her words sounding smug and heavily coated with her accent.

"You are here looking for General Du Couteau, are you not?"

Talon released a low snarl, a growl following it when Xin Zhao yanked his hood down.

Jarvan crossed his arms. "Why would you look for a Noxian in Demacia? It makes no sense however you look at it."

He refused to give up hope. He knows the Noxian general is somewhere in Demacia. The lone prisoner at the cell at the far right corner of the dungeon, that must be him. When Talon glanced at that direction, Fiora took notice of it and laughed mockingly in return.

"Oh, don't bother worrying about that." Fiora said. "That's just a mere training dummy. A bait to lure you in that specific cell."

"But since you discovered Lux earlier than expected, she had to take action." Xin Zhao continued. "And you fell right into our hands."

"Put him in a cell." Jarvan ordered with a wave of a hand. "Chain him."

Garen and Xin Zhao dragged him towards the cell where the dummy is, clasping the shackles around his wrists and ankles before he could even blink. His weapons was soon discarded, even his cloak and other garments were stripped from him. He became alone in the cell only when he was left with just his cloth pants and boots, both articles of clothing also searched and emptied by the two Demacians of the weapons that were once hidden within.

The loud cell door being closed and locked echoed around the dungeon. Talon raised his head and glared murderously at the Exemplar of Demacia.

"The trail you were following? Well, that has always been a fraud." Jarvan then glanced at Quinn. "Quinn made sure of it."

"You Demacians think you can get away with this?" Talon growled lowly. "My disappearance...-!"

"Is just the beginning." Jarvan finished differently for him. "Once the Du Couteau serpent is jailed for her murder of Councilor Warrington, the next Noxian we shall target is the Sinister Blade."

"The Sinister Blade is under the protection of the High Council as long as she is in the Institute. How do you plan on eliminating her?" Talon questioned.

"You're exactly right about that, but," Jarvan said with a nod. "I'm sure I'm not the only person who has noticed the fondness she developed towards the Frost Archer and vice-versa."

Talon became still. The assassination order for the Queen of Freljord's death is a bait, something to bring Katarina out of the Institute of War. Once she leaves the safety of the walls of the Institute, she is immediately considered a dead man walking.

"I don't have to explain to you any of my plans for the upcoming future. For now, I advise you to be comfortable in this cell of yours, for it will serve as your own home for the rest of your life." Jarvan turned to Xin Zhao. "Xin Zhao, I expect you to guard the prisoner well. Galio and Poppy shall assist you once they arrive from the Institute."

"I won't let him escape, Prince Jarvan." Xin Zhao said with a nod.

Talon grunted and roughly tugged on the shackles, while the Demacians disregarded him, walking up the stairway and leaving him to his dark solitude. He felt like he's the most idiotic human that has ever set foot in Runeterra.

As an assassin who had killed various people, have experienced more of his fair share of bloodshed, have finished countless assassinations without being caught, he should have known all of this was a trap. Like a silly mouse, he was caught by a sly cat.

Clenching his fists, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head in shame. Marcus Du Couteau, the Grand General of Noxus, saw potential in him. It's the main reason why the man spared him and took him in. He vowed to himself that he will serve General Du Couteau and his family family for the rest of his life. Respect them, protect them, sacrifice his own life for them. Being in a cell, it prevents him from doing any of those and it fills him with shame, knowing he has broken the vow he had made.

Due to him being captured, he could only hope that Katarina does not fall victim to the lure of the Demacians.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The darkness that always filled her mind has returned. Katarina floated in the pitch black sea, her body unmoving. Her eyes remained blankly staring at the dark, not seeing anything worth her attention.

She shouldn't mind this at all, yet she found herself seeking for dreams. It's such a thing she did not seek in the very beginning, but with all that her dreams had showed to her, it made her desire to dream again. Why does she want to dream again? Well, that certain desire is caused by an archer she had grown... an infatuation for. An attraction that she refused to completely acknowledge.

The shadow-filled environment of hers shattered once she heard the sound of tapping.

Katarina's eyes opened, blinking the remnants of sleep away before sitting up and turning to the window. There, on the other side of the closed window, is Swain's bird, Beatrice, all perched on the ledge and beak tapping against glass.

She groaned and slapped a pillow of hers over her face. "Go away, you damn bird."

The tapping became louder and more rapid than before, irritating the redhead. When a whole minute passed with Beatrice not at all stopping her pecking on the glass, Katarina took the pillow off her face, groaning as she tossed herself off the bed and approached the window.

Pulling the window up to open it, she grabbed Beatrice before the crow could protest. She was about to crush the life out of the bird, when she noticed the small rolled paper attached to one of the legs of the creature. Steeling herself from doing what she originally planned on doing, she snatched the paper away and threw the bird out without a care in the world. Beatrice squawked angrily but didn't fly away like she expected the bird would have done.

Katarina unrolled the paper and started to read whatever it is Swain had written.

 **"News of Cassiopeia's trial."**

She ripped the paper into two and threw it in the flames the fireplace presently housed, burning the message. She turned back to the bird flapping just outside her window, glaring at her.

"I'll be right there." She grunted to the black-feathered creature.

Beatrice squawked before finally flying away. Katarina turned and decided to just change into a fresh but identical set of clothes, leaving her room as soon as she had all of her blades strapped to her body and sheathed in its rightful places. She walked past just a few doors, stopping in front of one specific door and pushing it open.

Swain, Darius, Draven and Morgana turned to her once she strode in, kicking the door close behind her. She ignored the looks she received from the four and decided to get right to her point, looking to Swain as she spoke.

"Well, your stupid bird woke me up for this, so out with it." Katarina said, clearly impatient.

"Actually, before we get to the outcome of Cassiopeia's trial, Morgana has something to say." Swain gestured at the Fallen Angel, who captured everyone's attention in the next second.

"What is it?"

"I overheard a few... murmurs from people here and there, which leads me to ask all of you now if every one of you have noticed the disappearances of children in, not only in Demacia and Ionia, but in Piltover and Noxus as well?"

"That's what LeBlanc had been prioritizing before she halted her investigation to take care of the current matter she's handling right now." Swain answered.

"How is this important right now?" Darius asked, exasperated.

"I assisted LeBlanc with her investigation when I had my free time, and earlier, an... anonymous source had told me that Councilor Horace Warrington is actually the mastermind behind it all."

"Wait a second," Katarina took a step forward towards Morgana. "Are you saying that this Warrington guy is the one who's responsible for the children becoming missing?"

Morgana nodded. "Correct. This source of mine, which LeBlanc also trusts greatly, found the main headquarters at a secluded area a fair distance away from Freljord, which is where Warrington's men are keeping the missing children."

"Then, he's doing human trafficking, then?" Draven asked, twirling his weapons out of boredom.

"Yes. He sells the children as slaves and earns a great deal of fortune out of each child. He doesn't kidnap any Freljordian children to make sure he doesn't arouse any attention from the King and Queen."

"Are there any more confirmations than just your source's info?" Katarina questioned.

"Mundo brought three children from Warrington a few days before his death to serve as his experiments, therefore confirming it all."

"How does this involve Cassiopeia's trial?"

"Cassiopeia has been found guilty, for the only evidence present is her blood being in the councilor's drink." Swain answered the question.

"Is she even the one who did it?"

"No," Swain shook his head. "I managed to speak to Cassiopeia before she was taken to the Institute's prison. She told me that she has nothing to do with it."

"This is where Warrington's human trafficking comes in," Morgana cuts in. "Us Noxians aren't the only ones who would want Warrington dead, especially once the people uncover the truth about one of Demacia's most respected council members."

"Demacians, Ionians, Piltovians..." Darius listed out. "The killer could belong to any of these nations. Noxus isn't the only possible origin of the murderer."

"Whoever the murderer is, he or she probably wanted Warrington arrested for his crimes," Morgana stated, adding, "But jailing a man that has the full trust of the nation he serves is more difficult than it sounds."

"Cassiopeia's being framed?" She asked, glancing between Morgana and Swain.

"Whoever did this, the murderer used Cassiopeia's blood to direct the blame to her when the scene is uncovered and investigated on." Swain said before saying, "Which explains why Mundo was asking Cassiopeia for another vial of blood the other day."

"Didn't each of us give three vials of our blood to Mundo to satisfy his need to experiment on our genetics? Why is he asking my sister for more?" Katarina questioned, crossing her arms.

"I spoke with Mundo when I was at Noxus about it and he had said that one of Cassiopeia's blood vials had become missing." Swain explained. "At first, I thought he may have been just an idiotic oaf that he may have only forgotten about it, but now that I look at it this way, it completely changes my perspective of such matters."

"What do we do with Cassiopeia, then? We can't just let her be jailed. Someone planned this!"

"Unless you know who the true killer is, then all we can do now is conduct our own search for the person that framed your sister." Swain told Katarina, his expression looking quite troubled.

Katarina could only rub her face out of pure stress, not knowing what else to say but the next words that came out of her mouth.

"This is just fucked up..."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun was just shining in the horizon, but the Barbarian King was already and uncharacteristically awake and out of bed. Tryndamere donned his usual armor, minus the helmet, while he stood at the entrance of Rakelstake, using his sword as a stand as he waited for Ashe's arrival from her trip to the Institute.

He isn't blind. He knows Ashe developed feelings and has fallen in love with Katarina, and it's clear that he cannot do anything about it. To be honest, he doesn't even have any intention in arguing with Ashe about that. That's not the only problem he's been thinking about lately. His head is preoccupied with something else right now.

At the ball they had hosted two days ago, he had overheard Jarvan's conversation with Jhin. The sniper had just joined the League two months ago and Tryndamere has yet to decipher the man's attitude, which made him wary towards the said man.

During the party, he unintentionally eavesdropped in Jarvan and Jhin's conversation. The Exemplar of Demacia wants to have Ashe killed by the Virtuoso, and once he had heard those words, he had the guards doubled and more alert. He also informed Ashe about it as soon as he got the chance.

It's actually the same reason why he's awaiting for Ashe's arrival. He wants to make sure he escorts Ashe back to the Avarosan castle safely.

Aside from all that, the Avarosan council, which has grown more afraid to Ashe rather than him, has been bothering him about an heir to the throne. It's already blatantly obvious that Ashe has a lot on her plate right now, and the matter concerning an heir to the throne is the least of her problems.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as all the problems swirled stressfully in his head. He and Ashe will be having a long discussion about all of this once she gets the rest needs.

Hearing a neigh from one horse, he raised his head and finally caught the sight of Ashe's carriage, which approached his current location in a moderate pace. The horses turned and passed him, the coach pulling on the reins as soon as the was carriage parked right in front of him.

Tryndamere gestured for the guards on stand by behind him to secure the area, and they nodded and followed his orders without any question. Once he received their confimations, he gave his consent to the coach with a nod.

The coach of the carriage, who patiently stood and waited beside the door of the carriage, bowed his head before grasping the handle of the carriage's door, pulling it open for the royal passenger. Tryndamere flashed a small smile as a greeting, when Ashe stepped out and offered him the same gesture.

"Missed me already?" Ashe teased lightly, causing him to chuckle.

"The paperwork is getting to me." He said with a small grin.

"Oh, please, the paperwork is just...-!"

 ** _BANG!_**

Something had whizzed past him from behind, nearly grazing his ear. He could only blink. It was just one blink, yet when his eyelids lifted again, his eyes could only focus on the hole in Ashe's chest, where blood dripped out and stained her dress and pale skin.

His heartbeat thudded loudly in his ears, every beat was deafening for him. He rushed forward with speed that he didn't know he possessed, his sword falling to the snow, completely forgotten.

"Ashe!"

He caught Ashe in his arms, but when he knelt down the floor and shook Ashe, all he could look at was the pair of dead blue hues that was once filled with life. Ashe laid in his arms limply, her chest not at all moving, indicating she breathes no more.

Rage began to pour inside his body, infecting him with fury and anger beyond all angers in Runeterra. His body shook and his grip around Ashe's lifeless form tightened significantly. Tryndamere could feel the Undying Rage within him blaze wildly and thrash in its confines, wanting to be released.

The arrogance...

The audacity...

The murderer has the nerve to nestle itself at the Avarosan castle just to terminate the Queen of Freljord herself. Tryndamere wanted nothing but to find the killer and to slaughter whoever it is until all there is to be seen are mangled limbs and blood splattered all over.

He stood up, Ashe's body in his arms, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FIND THE SNIPER!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

In the shadows of the trees, two enigmatic figures watched the scene unfold in front of them. The guards scrambled all over the whole village of Rakelstake, some of them heading around to cover the possible exits the killer could go.

The stranger at the left chuckled, finding amusement at the chaos transpiring a fair distance away from them, while its companion remained stoic as they both watched the people of Rakelstake search for the person who killed their beloved Queen.

"Do you have everything you need?" The entertained asked the indifferent.

Instead of answering the question, the second stranger just stared at the corpse of the Frost Archer in the Barbarian King's arms, eyeing it with an unreadable emotion. The first stranger scoffed and lightly laughed when it noticed where its companion's gaze is focused at.

"Well, based from your lack of reply, which I consider a ' _yes'_ ," The stranger turned away from the scene and ushered the other to follow. "We can finally move on to the next stage of our plan."

"Hmm." The second unknown person hummed flatly, gaze flickering between the dead royal and the Avarosan castle before turning around and walking away with its associate.

The strong and arctic wind of Freljord blew and shook the frost-coated leaves of the trees, and once its polar breeze vanished, so did the two cloaked figures.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I probably should have put at the summary the "Character Death" notice, huh? :3_

 _Okay, um, I'm pretty sure some of you (or possibly most of you) wants to kill me now, and I totally understand that! XD_

 _Although, this twist isn't really **THE** twist I was talking about in Chapter 12, so yes, there are more twists that's waiting to be revealed in this story._

 _I also understand if I lose, like, half, or maybe more than half, of my readers with just this chapter. You see, Ashe's death is something to get the ball rolling in the story, so hopefully, you readers understand that. ^^_

 _ANYWAY! If you want to tell me anything, feel free to leave a comment. You readers can even insult me and my writing skills, and I won't even give any rants about it, because I know that I'm not perfect. :)_

 _Hopefully, I 'see' all of you in the next chapter! Byeee~ :D_


	15. Chapter 15

**ACT 15**

In the Institute of War, all of the serious matters and debates are settled in the Judgment Room. Whenever there's a civil argument transpiring between two nations, the issue is usually discussed in the mentioned location.

Currently, there is an ongoing debate between the two great nations, Demacia and Noxus. As soon as Jarvan had arrived from Demacia early morning, he and his fellow Demacians instantly went straight to the Judgment Room to get the debate over with. Just like what the Fallen Angel had predicted, the Demacians are petitioning to the Institute's High Council about them taking Cassiopeia to Demacia with them to put her under their own custody.

Of course the Noxians are wholly objecting to the request, which is why all the champions of these two factions that are present in the Institute are gathered in the Judgment Room. The Demacians are standing on the platform at the right side of the room, while the Noxians stood at the platform across the other. Both sides glared at each other and exchanged looks of disdain. At the center of the room, Cassiopeia can be seen, wrists shackled and two guards standing on either sides of hers.

After spending a night in the League prison, Cassiopeia's fate now lays in the hands of her fellow Noxians. Hopefully, they win this debate, or else she'll find herself being shipped to Demacia in no time.

"You can't just take an officer of Noxus," Swain said, keeping his voice calm and controlled. "That is an outrageous request."

"The Noxian officer you are describing here had murdered one of the councilors of my nation," Jarvan pointed out. "We Demacians have the right to hold the Serpent's Embrace under our custody, for it is only fair."

"Fair?" Katarina scoffed. "You'll probably just torture my sister in your stupid nation!"

"Katarina!" Swain called out lowly, hitting the assassin's foot with his staff to halt her shouting.

High Councilor Vessaria cleared her throat, taking everyone's attention.

"I understand that both nations have their points and to be honest," Vessaria sighed and turned to Swain. "The evidence found in Councilor Warrington's last meal puts, not only me, but you Noxians as well, in a bind."

"What does that supposed to mean? We lose this debate?" Draven asked with disbelief.

"In some way, yes."

While the Demacians now had victorious and triumph looks in their eyes, the Noxians looked ready to start either a physical fight or an all-out shout-fest. Vessaria though, raised a hand before any of them could say or do anything.

"For the murder of Councilor Horace Warrington of Demacia, the Serpent's Embrace shall spend one month under the Demacian's custody. After that, she shall finish the rest of her sentence here in the League prison."

Cassiopeia and Katarina's eyes widened visibly. The two of them instantly knew that Cassiopeia herself is going to suffer a hell-on-earth once she sets foot in the lands of Demacia as a prisoner of the Exemplar.

"What!?" The Du Couteau sisters chorused.

Vessaria, despite the fact that she has made her decision, looks like she doesn't seem to happy with the words she had said.

"This debate is dis...-!"

"Horace Warrington is responsible for the missing children!"

...

...

...

Katarina found herself becoming mildly conscious when all eyes suddenly focused onto her, especially after she had just yelled out a claim that captured everyone's attention in a heartbeat.

"First, you Noxians murder one of my councilors. Now, you are attempting to destroy Warrington's image?" Jarvan spoke, disdainfully looking at the Noxians across him.

"You Noxians truly do not respect anything or anyone." Kayle said as she gave the Noxians a narrowed look. "The man is dead. Show at least an ounce of respect."

"Respect?" Morgana laughed sardonically. "Oh, sister, you make me laugh. You want us to respect a man who trades children for coin? Ha! And I always thought you have morals."

"Since when did you start to care about morals?" Kayle questioned back.

"Ahem!" Vessaria intervened before the sister rivalry could intensify. "Sinister Blade, Fallen Angel, do you have any physical evidence with this claim of yours?"

The two mentioned Noxians exchanged glances before the redhead sighed, fists clenching as she said, "No, High Councilor."

Katarina wanted to scream out in anger and stab someone. She knows she can't really blame Morgana for the lack of evidence. No matter how believable she can make her claim be, Vessaria can't do anything to help them lessen Cassiopeia's punishments. In her peripherals, Vessaria frowned but said nothing about her reply.

"Serpent's Embrace," Vessaria started, eyes focused on the shackled Noxian. "You will be leaving with the Demacians before nightfall."

Cassiopeia refused to meet anyone's eyes, so she focused her gaze on her chained wrists.

"Yes, High Councilor."

"This debate is dismissed."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina moved around her quarters, taking every knife and blade she can acquire and fit in the sheathes she has practically strapped around her whole body. Her mind is filled with dozens of thoughts that swirled and begged for her attention, but she tried her best to focus on one task for now.

Cassiopeia is about to leave the Institute in a few minutes, and Katarina plans on tagging along in the journey to Demacia, without anyone's knowledge but her own, of course. Talon may not have sent any message about his findings and it would probably be best if she is to wait for it, but Katarina is tired of waiting. She has to make her move, with or without anyone's support.

Once she has herself set and prepared, she left her room and made her way to the entrance of the Institute, knowing the Demacians are already there and is only waiting for the High Council's guards to bring Cassiopeia to them.

 _'The Demacians want to play dirty? Well, I most certainly don't mind.'_

Katarina had caught the sight of Cassiopeia being escorted by a few Institute guards just down the hall she's in, wordlessly notifying her that she's right on time for her sister's departure.

"Sinister Blade,"

Stopping herself before she could take a step towards the direction of her sibling, Katarina turned to the source of the caller's voice. Vessaria, who looks to have just rounded around a corner, stood there, her ever-neutral expression on her face.

"A word."

She cursed in her head, internally hoping that whatever the High Councilor wants to speak about won't take much of her time. With a scowl plastered on her face, she approached Vessaria and walked alongside her, the two of them heading to the opposite direction.

"What do you want now?" She asked in her usual snarky manner.

"The matter I desire to inform you about should actually be announced to the whole League," Vessaria started, disregarding her rudeness. "But in my perspective, you deserve to be told first before anyone else in the Institute."

"Cut to the fucking point." She gritted out, clearly impatient. "I have more important things to do than hear your stupid news."

Vessaria halted their walk by turning to face her, her expression still remaining as blank as ever. The High Councilor didn't immediately say anything though, and it irked Katarina that precious seconds of time ticked away.

Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing hour, Vessaria dispelled the silence.

"The Frost Archer is dead."

...

...

...

Katarina may be there, she may be standing right in front of the High Councilor of the Institute, she may be visible to the people that are around her, but her mind was long gone. The words Vessaria had just uttered banished her mind and have somehow sent it to a dark void, preventing her from showing any reactions whatsoever.

 _'Ashe is dead...'_

Her eyes blinked, her shoulders moved and served as a sign that she's breathing and her hands remained limp to her sides.

 _'Ashe is dead.'_

Her once steady breathing vanished, feeling as if her own breath had blocked her throat with some sort of pipe. She could feel her chest heave from within. She feels like her heart was being painfully strangled by a barbed wire and her stomach had dropped into a pit she didn't know that existed.

 _'Ashe is dead!'_ A voice, her own voice, inside her head shouted at her, reeling her back to reality.

Her gaze, which had wandered away without her awareness, refocused onto the female across her, meeting the neutral gaze of the High Councilor.

"What...?" That's the only word she could vocalize in that moment.

"The Frost Archer is dead." Vessaria repeated, showing not a hint of emotion about the news.

"No, she's not." Katarina said, shaking her head.

"The Frost Archer has passed."

"No, she's not." Again, she refused to accept the words Vessaria said to her.

"She breathes no more, Sinister Blade."

"No!" Katarina glared furiously at the woman. "She is alive! Fucking alive! She left the Institute alive!"

" _Was_ alive." Vessaria corrected, unfazed. "A messenger hawk from Freljord arrived half an hour ago, bearing the news."

Katarina stepped back and held her head, already feeling hints of a possible massive headache. She shook her head, still denying the information being told to her.

"The Barbarian King had written the message himself. The Frost Archer was assassinated as soon as she arrived at Rakelstake."

A part of her was trying to shake her out of her somewhat disoriented self, telling her to focus on the task she originally has set to fulfill. It's also telling her to disregard Ashe's death, to deem it as nonsense for her.

But she can't.

She just can't bring herself to ignore it. How could she, especially now that it's gnawing at her from the inside, clawing at her for her to give it attention it deserves. Using as much strength as she can conjure up, she forced herself to turn away.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Vessaria tucked her hands together behind her back, still maintaining her emotionless mask. "Did you ever not wonder why I have agreed to release you from the program?"

"..."

"As the High Councilor of the Institute, I myself sifted through the Frost Archer's memories to see if she spoke the truth about the changes in you." As Vessaria spoke, her eyes calculatingly scanned the assassin for any reactions. "Every thought that crossed her mind, every emotion she experienced from all those times, I know it all. You have most certainly changed, which is why I agreed."

Katarina kept silent, torn between two desires. She wanted to ask Vessaria what Ashe had always thought about, what she always felt towards her, despite the circumstances they found themselves in before. The other side of hers told her to shut up and just shove a blade down her throat if it means preventing her from inquiring.

Vessaria sensed the battle raging inside Katarina, but she didn't comment about it. All the things she had seen and felt in the Queen's mind, everything was pure and unfeigned, yet the archer didn't have the chance to convey the greatest extent of her feelings. It somewhat brought her a small amount of sorrow, knowing the emotional pain Ashe dealt with once she and Katarina parted ways.

Instead of calming the distressed and confused assassin, Vessaria settled in saying the words she knows the Noxian **needs** to hear.

"She cared for you,"

Katarina became more rigid than she already was.

"Took the time to understand you,"

Her breathing seemed to have stopped, just like how she felt her heart had just done.

"Gave you a chance,"

Gloved hands clenched and her fists began to tremble.

"Looked at you in a way no one else ever did."

" **I know!** " Katarina spun around and glared lividly at the raven haired female. "Do you actually think that I was blind!?"

Vessaria calmly and blankly stared.

"She was the only person that gave a damn about me! She was the only person who saw me as _just_ Katarina! Not the Sinister Blade or a bloody damned Noxian! She gave me hope, and fucking hell, I didn't give a fuck about it when she did!"

Katarina moved back and slammed a trembling fist against the wall, the wood cracking visibly. Vessaria didn't even glance at the crack, keeping her eyes directed to the assassin that looks ready to kill in front of her.

"She fed me, bathed me, fucking kept me warm, what more could I fucking ask for?" Her sardonic and rather venomous question was followed with a scoff. "Why did she do that? Why the fuck did she give a damn about me? Tell me, Kolminye! 'Cause I damn well don't know!"

"You _do_ know," Vessaria said, contradicting Katarina. "But you just don't want to accept it."

"Bullshit!"

"She loved you with all her heart, but you just couldn't return the feelings completely."

Katarina became silent, her brain not being able to formulate a retort.

"You tried. Believe me, I saw. You attempted to reciprocate, but in the end, you loved her too much and knew you had to let her go."

"..."

"And so, you did."

Katarina's eyes looked at her hands, the hands that once held, hands that brought pleasure, hands that once worshipped the body of none other than the Queen of Freljord.

"Though it looks like you regret it."

...

...

...

"If you were in my place, what would you have done?" Katarina asked, eyes still inspecting her hands as if they were from another dimension.

"I wouldn't have let her go."

Katarina laughed sardonically. "Whatever it was between us, it was forbidden, wasn't it? Against the rules?"

"It was."

"There you have it."

"But based from your acts and decisions in the past, did you ever follow the rules, Sinister Blade?"

The rude remark Katarina planned on saying was not heard, for she didn't manage to even vocalize it. Vessaria's question made so much sense that she couldn't just come to terms with it. When did she ever care about what's right and wrong?

Vessaria arranged her robes. "That is all I want to say."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Tryndamere turned away from the glass case, where Ashe's body is encased in and exited the throne room. People, either from different areas in Freljord or from the other nations, came and gave their condolences to him and he accepted them as if he was in some sort of autopilot mode.

He doesn't love Ashe the way a husband should, but he knows Ashe doesn't hold it against him, especially since their marriage is wholly for the sake of unity. Regardless of that fact, he still cared about the well-being of the archer.

Walking into the King and Queen's quarters, Tryndamere headed towards the small room where he and Ashe stores the outfits they wear whenever they participate in matches held at the Fields of Justice. The door wasn't fully closed, but he didn't take notice of it as he pushed it open and walked in.

As soon as he entered the room, he went straight to his usual armor, which is currently being worn by a mannequin. Tryndamere doesn't plan on staying at the castle, for the Ashe's murderer had escaped. Despite half of the kingdom's guards reassured him that they'll handle the search, he still intends on hunting whoever it is down and personally rip the killer to shreds.

While he began to undress to change into another attire, he couldn't help but spare a few glances at the mannequins that donned Ashe's alternate outfits.

His hands stopped halfway in discarding the king's robes he had recently shrugged off once he saw one specific mannequin bare and naked. The hooks nailed above it are also vacant, no bow made out of grey steel present and the matching steel quiver and arrows that came with it.

He approached the mannequin and found himself staring at it for more than half a minute. When he managed to take control of his eyes again, he directed them downward, where a steel plate is embedded in front of the circular platform the mannequin is on.

 **"MARAUDER"**

His eyes widened as countless possibilities ran in his mind.

"Ashe..."

Jade-colored eyes trailed to the vacant hooks.

"What are you planning?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Demacian guards, unconscious ones, can be seen littering the garden of the Demacian castle, one cloaked Noxian standing among them. The hood of the cloak is down, therefore, revealing red strands of hair and a face that possessed a scar on one eye.

Katarina asked herself, why didn't she just kill them? She doesn't know if it's fortunate or not, but she won't be looking for an answer to the question now.

She has a task, a mission, an objective she needs to prioritize.

Running across the courtyard, she skidded to a halt and snapped her head upward. Her green eyes instantly focused on the window that had just opened, and she had to hide herself in the shadows for precaution.

Lux, who was the one opened the window, didn't take notice of the knocked out guards, for her gaze was directed to the bright full moon that shined high above.

"You'll be staying here for now. I'm sure no one would mind." Katarina heard Lux say before going back inside the room and out of her sights.

Katarina took her gaze away from the window and focused to the entryway of the castle, where no guard can be found, mostly because of her. Proceeding with her original plan, she entered the castle and journeyed through the halls by keeping herself hidden at the rafters.

She still remembers the path leading to the dungeons, which sent a pang in her chest. She is able to make her way to the dungeons without any difficulty in finding it because of Ashe, the archer that had brought her here for the first time in her life.

Not wanting to lose focus, she shook her head and rid every thought that involved Ashe. Scanning her current position now, she estimated that she's probably just one hall away from her destination. She eyed the next rafter she's going to perch on, preparing herself to make a transition.

...

...

 ** _Creak!_**

Katarina spun around and looked over to the origin of the creak.

"Agh!"

Only to receive a crossbow bolt on the shoulder.

"Caw!" Valor screeched as he flew up and aimed to claw at the assassin.

Valor may not have succeeded in scratching her, but it did force Katarina to fall off the rafter. The assassin fell to the floor with a loud thud and an audible groan of pain. A boot came and stepped on her chest, keeping her against the floor. Quinn stood over her, crossbow pointed directly at her face.

"Stay down."

Her left shoulder may be bleeding and currently has a bolt impaled in, but that didn't stop her from initiating a counter-attack.

"Like hell!" She grunted, quickly drawing a knife and landing a cut on Quinn's calf. The crossbow user hissed in pain but still managed to pull the trigger of her crossbow.

Fortunately, the aim isn't as straight as it was anymore, it just nearly grazed Katarina's ear. Katarina spun on the floor and kicked Quinn off, launching the other back a fair distance away from her.

Katarina stood up and ran down the hall, intending to get to the dungeon before Quinn could catch up and ring the alarm. The fact that there was no guard at the dungeon entrance didn't cross Katarina's mind. She just picked the lock without much of a thought and rushed inside as soon as she unlocked it.

She skipped four steps with each jump she performed, getting her to the bottom of the stairway in no time at all. The torches in the dungeon are lit, which enabled her to see the two prisoners the Demacians have.

At the cell at the far left, she saw Cassiopeia, her snake body bound by two large shackles, her wrists bound by one cuff and a black blindfold tied around her eyes to prevent her from using her ocular ability.

At the far right, she spotted Talon, wearing nothing but his pants and boots, wrists and ankles bound by rusted shackles identical to the ones restricting her sister.

"Katarina!?" Talon took notice of her presence in an instant, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Get out of here!" Cassiopeia shouted, squirming in her bindings. "It's a trap! Get out!"

"Behind you!" Came Talon's shout.

Katarina had only managed to look halfway over her shoulder before Poppy jumped out of the shadows and struck her with Whomper, sending her colliding against the nearest cell wall. A loud clang! was heard as soon as her form slammed against the steel bars.

"Katarina!" Cassiopeia and Talon shouted out.

Quickly attempting to recover, Poppy moved towards her and swung her hammer at her again. This time, she was sent towards a dust-covered wall, the hit knocking all of her air supply out of her system. Her body became numb from the pain as she fell to the floor and on her knees, one hand clutching her stomach and the other keeping her from face-planting on the ground.

"I guess Prince Jarvan was right about you coming here," Poppy twirled Whomper with one hand, grinning victoriously. "Waiting for you here was totally worth it."

Katarina grunted, feeling as if Poppy had broken her ribs. It's not actually broken, but it sure does hurt like a bitch. And her back, oh, she's absolutely sure it will be bruised for a long time.

"Poppy?" Someone called from the above the stairway.

"Down here!"

When Poppy turned away to look at the stairway, Katarina pushed all the pain aside and struck back. She kicked Poppy to the side, causing the the hammer-wielding Yordle to drop her hammer. Unsheathing a jagged blade, she grabbed Poppy by the throat and slammed her against a wall, blade poised half an inch away from her face.

"Is it still worth it?" She asked Poppy, grinning slightly, which showed some of her teeth, which has blood dripping over them.

"Ga...! Garen...!"

Katarina swung at her left, only for Garen, who had just arrived, to catch her wrist and throw her against the bars of a cell yet again. She dropped Poppy in the process, which explains the gasp of air she heard in the background. She let out a low grunt, her body screaming at her to give it a break.

"Poor Noxian,"

Katarina spat out the blood that had pooled in her mouth, looking up to whoever had spoken and insulted her. Due to the speaker possessing an accent she has grown to hate, she didn't have to actually look to see who it is.

Fiora smirked at her.

"Pitiful."

Her attempts in moving and fighting back was denied by her body. She had only assumed a kneeling position when two people, she doesn't know who, but she's sure that they're Demacians, dragged her away from her current place and situated her in a cell, shackling her with rusted chains. Almost identical to what they had done to Talon, they also confiscated her weapons, leaving he in nothing but her own clothes.

"Noxus actually takes pride in you three?" Jarvan, who has also arrived with the other Demacians, asked, mockery in his voice.

Katarina gritted her teeth and glared at Jarvan, while Garen locked the cell she's in. Jarvan met her eyes with his own and a smirk threatened to cross his face. With a wave of a hand to the direction of the stairway, he ordered his subjects to leave him.

All of the other Demacians, except for Shyvana, who stayed on guard at the bottom of the stairway, followed their prince's orders and left the dungeons. In spite of the Half-Dragon still being present, Jarvan began to speak to her.

"Sinister Blade, did you actually think I didn't notice the infatuation the Queen of Freljord developed for you? Or the attraction you held for her?"

Katarina froze and found herself staring blankly at the dark floor of the dungeons, her brain worked and processed the words she heard.

"I expected two possible outcomes once she was killed, knowing it will trigger something within you." Jarvan began listing off his thoughts. "You'll either go to her funeral, or you go here."

"..." She remained quiet, still piecing everything together in her mind.

The Demacian Prince noticed her deep thinking and had to hold back a mocking laugh. Sparing her the time in putting two and two together, he decided to tell her, not inform her for the heck of it, but to hurt her within.

"I was the one who ordered to have her killed."

Her head snapped up, anger suddenly fueling her body. She shot off the floor and tried choking Jarvan through the gaps of the cell, but the shackles could only let her move so much. She was only able to stand and take a few steps forward before it was stretched to its fullest extent, preventing her from even grazing the bars with her fingertips.

"You bastard!" Katarina shouted, still futilely trying to reach for Jarvan's neck. "She was your ally! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"You should have asked her that question." Jarvan said, nearly scoffing. "Threatening me was not a wise decision in her part. It was a mistake of hers, a mistake that caused her dearly."

"So what!? She threatened you, that's fucking it! You didn't have to kill her!"

"She knows too much. When the war comes between Demacia and Noxus, there was a possibility that Freljord would have chosen Noxus. I, as the ruler of Demacia, merely eliminated that possibility."

"By killing Ashe!? I'm going to fucking kill you once I get out of here! Fucking murder you, you hear me!? **Slaughter** you!"

Jarvan just shook his head and walked away, heading to the stairway as he spoke.

"If it makes you feel better, her death was quick."

Katarina thrashed and struggled in her cell, yelling curses and profanities at the departing Demacian royal. She gave every threat she can say, but it seems to have fell on deaf ears. The loud slam of the dungeons door echoed throughout the whole dark room.

She fell back to her knees, her energy leaving her as fast as it appeared earlier. Looking down to her cuffed wrists, she balled her hands to fists and clenched her teeth. The more she stared at them, the more she realized that the clear drops that are falling are her tears.

Tears that she sheds only for the murdered Frost Archer.

Head bowed down and shoulders trembling, Katarina doesn't care that Cassiopeia can hear her mildly ragged breathing and that Talon can see her so weak and broken.

"Katarina," Cassiopeia spoke from her cell. "Why did you come here?"

"..."

"You knew this was a trap."

"..."

"Why did you still come?"

Her fists clenched significantly, her bloodied teeth gritting against each other.

"Why?"

Katarina couldn't answer her sister's questions. She did know. She did expect that it was all a trap, but she still went through with her plan. Despite the knowledge of being captured and maybe tortured, she still pushed through it. Deep inside her, she felt like she deserves all of this, all of the physical pain given to her, everything.

"Ashe..." She uttered weakly, her voice reaching the other two's ears. "She... She's dead..."

"The Frost Archer's dead?" Came Cassiopeia's confused question.

"She's dead..." Katarina repeated. "Dead because of me..."

"Jarvan was the one who ordered the kill," Talon said. "It wasn't you. The Virtuoso, Jhin, he was the one who pulled the trigger, not you. I overheard Jarvan discussing it with Shyvana."

 _'The Virtuoso... He's the one who killed her...'_

"The blood of the Queen of Freljord is not on your hands, Katarina."

"Yes, it is." She gritted out, her nails digging in her palm. "Ashe threatened Jarvan for me. She chose me over her own nation. I'm the reason why she's dead."

"Does she really matter right now?" Cassiopeia asked, not really seeing the big deal of Ashe's death, or how much the archer actually means for her own sister.

Katarina decided to ignore Cassiopeia. She couldn't bring herself to be furious now. Right now, she feels like everything inside her was drained along with the energy that had vanished. She is tired, truly.

"This is it?" She heard Cassiopeia ask, her last question forgotten. "Are we just going to sit here? Let the Demacians win?"

The voices and quiet noises around her was tuned out. She muted every sound that reached her ears. She wants to be alone with her thoughts, and tuning out the world is the only thing she can do to achieve such desire.

Recalling everything that had happened for the past few days, Katarina can't help but ask herself if things would have turned out differently if she had pursued a relationship with Ashe. She regretted turning away, denying all the feelings she developed for the archer.

It hurts her, knowing she had caused Ashe nothing but stress and agony.

Closing her eyes, her mind began to replay all the memories she created with the Freljordian. The moments when Ashe had put up with her, cared for her, defended her and many more. A sorrowful smile appeared on her tear-stained face as she remembered how Ashe and her shared heated kisses in the carriage on the way to the Institute, the feel of those soft lips against her own was a blissful feeling she so badly misses.

Lips that no doubt belonged to an innocent angel that was murdered because of her.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Katarina abruptly became still once she felt the floor begin to vibrate, the other two also becoming rigid. Raising her head, she, Cassiopeia and Talon turned their heads to the wall where the broken shackles can be seen. It shook and began to move back, parting open.

"LeBlanc!?"

The Deceiver walked out of the hidden shadow-filled passage, holding her staff, which illuminated a bright glow, serving as a make-shift light of some sort. LeBlanc smirked as she walked towards their cell's doors.

"I vanish for few days, and when I come back, Noxus is already falling apart?"

With a simple wave of her staff, the locks in their cells clicked loudly and their shackles fell off their wrists and ankles.

LeBlanc sighed half-dramatically. "What would Noxus do without me?"

The dark mage unhooked the strap of the black sack slung over her shoulder, handing it to Talon, who is the first one to exit the cells.

"Your weapons are inside."

LeBlanc didn't bother waiting for them. Instead, she turned away and stalked back to the passage she came through. Talon took out a blade identical to his own from inside the sack and one belt of knives, which he handed to Katarina, before he and the redhead trailed after Cassiopeia, who is already slithering after LeBlanc.

Once they were all in the passage, LeBlanc moved one stone from the side, making the wall that was once parted close up. LeBlanc's staff glowed again and served as their own light in the pitch black passage.

"How did you know there was a secret passage there?" Cassiopeia asked as the four of them proceeded down the shadowy path ahead of them.

"From a source of mine." LeBlanc replied nonchalantly.

"Where will this passage lead us?" Talon asked this time.

"At the outskirts of Demacia."

After answering Talon's question, LeBlanc expected to hear another, but from Katarina. Much to her expectation, the assassin doesn't seem to have any intention in asking anything.

"Katarina, why so quiet?"

Katarina grunted, not in the mood to be teased.

LeBlanc glanced over her shoulder, and regardless of the dim lighting, she instantly knew that Katarina had cried a few tears. Knowing the reason behind those said tears, LeBlanc merely laughed.

"Oh, darling, chin up or the crown will slip." LeBlanc said, shaking her head at Katarina's reason for crying.

Katarina snarled lowly, not liking a certain word in LeBlanc's sentence.

"If I may know, why are you even so depressed?"

"Fucking shut up, LeBlanc."

Again, LeBlanc let out a laugh.

"Katarina, darling, I suggest you stop your cussing. I'm quite sure my partner isn't quite fond of such language."

"Partner?" Talon and Cassiopeia asked in unison.

"Since when did you have a partner?"

LeBlanc chuckled.

"Ever since the Frost Archer decided to step down from her throne."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Whew! This took me at least a whole day to type. What, with all the chores and all the distractions out there, just meh. :P_

 _So! I assume a lot of you aren't quite pleased with the fact that Ashe was assassinated, since you readers most probably want a story that revolves around Ashe and Katarina fully._

 _Well, since most of you still don't know that I love giving twists, you should all know that now. :3_

 _All of you should probably be able to notice a lot of, ehem, HINTS in this chapter, so I'm going to let your imaginations run wild with those while I work on the next chapter. :)_

 _I mean, come ooon! Those hints that I left for you readers are soooo obvious! I'm pretty sure all of you can piece it together in no time! :)_

 _Oh, and thank you for all the reviews and messages! I really appreciate them. It motivates me and it makes me smile that there are people out there who gives actually gives a damn about my story, just like how Ashe gives a damn about Katarina. :P_

 _Good or bad reviews/messages, I don't care! Just keep 'em comin'! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**ACT 16**

The underground passage was absolutely covered by darkness. If LeBlanc were to extinguish the light of her staff, then the four of them will totally be engulfed by the shadows.

"It feels like Nocturne actually lives here." Cassiopeia commented after what seemed like hours of silence.

Katarina unconsciously rubbed her shoulder with one hand, the same shoulder that was once wounded by Quinn's crossbow bolt. LeBlanc had manage to stop the bleeding and close the wound up with a health potion she herself created, but she can still feel a light pinch in the area of the wound.

Right now, she couldn't bother herself in saying anything about Cassiopeia's little comment, for her mind is too focused in the words LeBlanc had just told her earlier.

What did she mean by all that?

Ashe stepped down from her throne?

Wasn't she killed?

LeBlanc's words confused her to the point of unintentionally giving her a headache. They've been walking throughout the dark pathways around them, and in all honesty, Katarina feels like they're just walking around in circles. If they were to keep this up, her mind will explode due to too much thinking.

She needs a distraction. Maybe something to take her away from the task of mulling at LeBlanc's statements a few minutes ago.

"How do we even know what path we should take?" She asked in a mutter.

"I don't." LeBlanc answered back. "I'm actually waiting for a sign from my partner."

"Partner this, partner that," Cassiopeia sighed. "Why don't you tell us who your partner is? And, can you even trust this partner of yours?"

Before LeBlanc could answer, an orange glow illuminated ahead of them. There, more than just a fair distance away from them, stood a stranger that's mostly covered by the shadows, holding a torch.

"Ah, there's my partner." LeBlanc began heading to the mystery person, leaving the three no choice but to follow her.

Once they were near, the figure turned away and went down another passage, giving none of them a chance to see its full appearance.

"Your partner is quite shy, isn't he?" Cassiopeia asked, before adding, "Or is it a she?"

LeBlanc smirked. "You'll see."

They followed the faint glow of the stranger's torch without making anymore conversation. With each step she took, Katarina can feel some sort of pull from the torch-wielding stranger, and the pull filled her body with enough confusing emotions that it served as a distraction from all the pain her body is currently feeling.

One minute they were in a dark passage, the next, they found themselves approaching a hole big enough for at least two people to fit through at the same time. Despite the size of it, they exited the shadows one by one, finding themselves in a forest.

Just like what LeBlanc guaranteed, they're at the outskirts of Demacia. They can even see the Demacian castle from their point, which is now far and out of any Demacian's attention.

But, the view isn't really what Katarina is interested in. As soon as she had left the passage, her head began to dart around to look for LeBlanc's unnamed partner. She found a recently extinguished torch on the side, but other than that, nothing and no one else was spotted.

At the background, LeBlanc had Talon push a fallen log over the hole they had went through, while Cassiopeia just watched them work. Katarina began to walk around, feeling as if she was in a trance as she searched for LeBlanc's partner.

She headed towards a random direction that leads to a deeper part of the forest, wanting to check if the mystery person is there. Fallen leaves crunched beneath her boots as she became nearer and nearer to the shadows the tall trees casted.

"Katarina,"

Looking over her shoulder, she found LeBlanc giving her a knowing look.

"What?" She questioned.

"Are you searching for my partner?"

No use in denying it.

"Yes."

LeBlanc smirked and nodded her head to one direction, the same direction where her yet to be identified partner emerged from the shadows of the trees, holding the reins of three horses.

"Let us journey back to Noxus."

The mage's partner wore a helmet that obscured their face and a set of dark-colored armor, grey fur surrounding the neck of the person and a red cape draped over their back. The red sleek-looking bodysuit beneath the pieces of armor instantly gave away the gender of the person, which turns out to be a female, who seems to possess a rather appealing body.

And the hair...

Oh, her hair...

Katarina couldn't take her eyes away from the stranger's white hair.

"Talon, Cassiopeia, you both will be riding together in one horse." LeBlanc said, ushering the two to get on the one of the horses. "Katarina, you'll be sharing a horse with my partner."

The smirk returned to LeBlanc's face.

"I'm sure my partner wouldn't mind."

Katarina walked towards the horses, and despite the closeness she has to the stranger, she still couldn't see the face of the unidentified female. She let LeBlanc's partner mount on the saddle first before she herself got on, the mystery female assisting her in getting on.

LeBlanc passed them as soon as she was on the back of the horse, Talon and Cassiopeia following closely.

As soon as she saw the other make a move in snapping the reins, she instantly, almost reflexively, wound her arms around the waist of the female. The reins were snapped and the horse shot forward, galloping through forest and trailing after the others.

As Katarina held herself closely against the mystery female, the scent of steel from the armor seeped in her nostrils. The scent she sought for, the refreshing scent of peppermint, she wanted to get a whiff of it once more.

Feeling as if she was being possessed by some spirit, she leaned closer and pressed her chest against the female's back. The other became rigid for half a moment, relaxing immediately after a mere second. Katarina closed her eyes and leaned her face over the person's nape. The countless strands of white hair brushed against her face and all it took was a deep breath for the scent of peppermint to flood her senses and numb all the physical pain in her bruised body.

She didn't bother uttering a word or making a sound at all. She just settled in holding the female tighter and letting herself be consumed by the scent she oh so loves and adores. The moment, if it can actually be considered as one, is too perfect to be ruined by any of them.

They traveled for a few more hours before LeBlanc told them to stop and rest. No one bothered to protest, seeing no harm in taking an opportunity to refill their energy. From the packs tied to the saddles of the horse, they began to set up camp in a field hidden by old trees that's probably older than the rest of them.

In total, they have four tents. While Katarina and Cassiopeia will be sharing the biggest tent out of the four, LeBlanc, Talon and the still unknown female will be alone in their own tents.

LeBlanc and Talon are currently discussing their plans for tomorrow once they wake up, leaving the Du Couteau sisters and the LeBlanc's partner to finish the tents.

As Katarina and Cassiopeia checked their tent for any flaws with its set-up, the mystery female took her steel bow and quiver of arrows found at one of the horse's saddles. Without bidding goodnight or any sort of bidding at all, LeBlanc's partner slipped inside her tent.

"Your partner's sociable." Cassiopeia said as she slithered towards LeBlanc and Talon, sarcasm lacing her words.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed it." LeBlanc returned with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Are you intending on telling us her name or do you plan on keeping her nameless?" Katarina asked.

All the signs point out to one possible name the female may have, but Katarina doesn't want to hope without a solid confirmation. She is honestly afraid. She's frightened that her mind may just be playing tricks at her, toying with her to the extent of pushing her to the edge of insanity.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" LeBlanc returned with a sickly sweet smile.

Turning away, Katarina headed towards hers and Cassiopeia's tent. Truly, she is definitely not in the mood to deal with LeBlanc's half-ass answers, knowing she may just blow her cap off.

"I'm going to sleep."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina stared at the roof of the tent, while Cassiopeia slept beside her just half an arm's length away. She feels like it's been hours ever since they had tucked themselves in for the night, but it's only been exactly an hour. She's actually itching to leave the tent and see if LeBlanc's partner is still awake, but she had to make sure Cassiopeia is deep in her sleep first.

Since it's already been an hour, Katarina finally got off and pushed the thin blanket off of her body. She sat up and looked at her sister, who still remained asleep beside her. Seeing that Cassiopeia is obviously taken captive by her slumber, she left their tent in the most soundless way she can manage.

Successfully, she exited the tent without waking her sibling up. Her eyes trailed to Talon's tent first before turning to LeBlanc's, which emitted a dim glow, meaning the Deceiver is still awake and has a candle lit within her own tent. Not caring that LeBlanc still isn't asleep, she snuck towards the tent of the mage's so called partner, stopping and crouching in front of the tent's entrance.

Katarina closed her eyes and inhaled probably a lungful of air, hoping that her mind is actually kind to her and had not been toying with her from the past few hours. She reached forward with one hand, holding one of the tent's flaps. She pursed her lips as anticipation built within her, filling her with hope and anxiety at the same time.

Finally gathering the internal strength she needs, she pushed the flap aside and peered inside the tent. Her green eyes instantly found the mystery female, currently seated in an Indian style position, back facing the entrance of the tent. She's cleaning her steel bow with a cloth, donning only her red and glossy bodysuit that hugged her whole body fittingly.

The moonlight poured in the tent, casting Katarina's shadow and making it obvious that someone has moved a flap of the tent without asking permission. The female remained silent and continued on with the task she's doing, showing no sign of acknowledging the assassin.

Katarina, due to the rather low height of the tent, crawled inside, the flap closing behind her. The tent's material is thin, so the moon's white rays are enough to seep through the layer of the tent and light it with a fair amount of brightness. In her peripherals, she saw the helmet and armor the female was wearing stored at one side of the tent, the quiver of arrows leaning over the pair of steel boots.

She assumed a kneeling position once she was behind the other female. The yet to be named archer stopped in cleaning her bow and placed it to the side, putting it near the pieces of armor.

Exhaling, the female leaned back.

Katarina wasted no time in catching her and wrapping her arms around her, holding her tightly as if she would vanish in thin air if she were to hold her too loosely.

"I missed you." The female said, one hand rubbing one of Katarina's forearms.

The peppermint scent reached her nose, the smell of steel not at all present. The female began to move. Katarina nearly didn't let her, but she convinced herself to do so, especially when she felt the other attempt in turning to face her. Once the female completely turned, Katarina felt like everything that was shattered, including the heart she never knew she possessed, pieced back together.

Katarina found herself trapped in the familiar blue hues in those ever-soft and gentle eyes, love like no other practically overflowing with just a mere gaze. Her mildly trembling hands moved up until she held the sides of the person's face.

"Ashe..."

The supposedly dead Frost Archer smiled and stroked her cheek with a hand.

"I truly missed you."

...

...

...!

Katarina pushed Ashe down the ground of the tent, lips instantly over Ashe's in a heartbeat. Unlike their usual wild kisses, their lips moved in a sensual pace, both of them savouring the moment. It's as if they were performing a slow dance, using their lips and tongue to do the sweet routine.

Since she had pinned Ashe down and removed her from her seated position, Katarina's now kneeling between Ashe's legs. Their present positions didn't escape their notice, of course.

No words could describe the feelings they both desire to convey to one another. Only their bodies can do such a thing now. Their kiss would only break for half a second just to take quick gasps of breath before it returned to its task of ravishing each other's lips.

Ashe's hands are already lost in her red hair, fingers running through the crimson strands and nails occasionally scraping against her scalp. Oh, the small physical touches sent various sensations within her. Slipping an arm beneath Ashe's back and a hand behind Ashe's head, she lifted the archer up to a seated position again. As Katarina pulled Ashe up, she felt her hands take a fistful of her red hair before resuming on just running her fingers through.

Katarina reached behind Ashe and pinched the small zipper with her thumb and index finger, pulling it down and unveiling Ashe's smooth back to the air. She felt Ashe's hands wander away from her hair and begin to fumble with the hooks and clasps of her corset-like top. Katarina was thankful she decided to leave her jacket at hers and her sister's tent earlier.

The moment when the zipper reached the end of the line, which is just above Ashe's rear, is the same moment when her black top significantly loosened. Their lips separated from one another, eyes instantly meeting and their breaths caressing their faces.

"Ashe..."

"I'm here..." Ashe murmured, removing the final clasp of Katarina's top and letting the article of clothing fall to her lap.

"You asked me once... Which will I choose, Noxus or you..."

Ashe patiently waited for her to finish, not at all breaking the eye contact between them.

"I choose you... Just like how you choose me over Freljord..."

Smiling, Ashe brushed her red mane back, placing a soft kiss against her slightly parted lips, whispering, "I may not look like it, but I am absolutely overjoyed with your answer."

With a few tugs and shrugs, Ashe revealed her shoulders to Katarina, who immediately peeled the bodysuit off, leaving the archer in nothing but a strapless bra and a pair of panties.

Katarina almost went into a frenzy once she caught the sight of Ashe's barely covered body, but she managed to stop herself. Ashe reached forward and unbuckled her belt for her, and once it was discarded, her boots and pants didn't last long with her.

The assassin was left in her black underwear, and this time, it was Ashe's turn to hold herself back. Katarina noticed the darkening of Ashe's gaze, and it made her want her more. Moving forward, she initiated a make-out with the archer, their tongues feverishly tasting each other, while she removed her unwanted panties.

She pushed Ashe down the ground again after she threw her panties somewhere in the tent, not breaking their messy lip-dance. Her hands made quick work of Ashe's bra, and in just a few seconds, the offending material was tossed aside. While she deepened the kiss to the most exhilarating level, she used one hand to remove Ashe's underwear, finally making the Freljordian totally naked, just like her.

Katarina's hands rubbed along Ashe's beautiful body, fingertips caressing the skin with utter softness. She pushed her right thigh against Ashe's heat, feeling the wetness against her own skin.

"Ah...!" Ashe gasped, breaking their lips' contact.

Another wave of arousal washed over her when she felt Ashe begin to grind against her thigh, wanting to relieve herself of the need that has built between her legs. Katarina licked and nipped on Ashe's ear, while her right hand trailed down until her fingers touched Ashe's sex, causing the arched to bite her lip to suppress a moan.

"Ashe..." Katarina began to move downward, lips moving along the Freljordian's body and tongue darting out a few time to lick at the pale skin.

Ashe's back arched and a breathless moan escaped her lips as soon as Katarina took one of her nipples in her mouth, licking and sucking, while her other hand teased the other nipple by pinching, rolling and sometimes pulling. Katarina closed her eyes and hungrily suckled Ashe's nipple, knowing each suck and bite sent shivers of pleasure to the archer.

"Ka... Katarina..."

She pulled and gave Ashe's nipple a parting kiss before proceeding downward, tongue glazing over Ashe's flat stomach. Passing Ashe's midriff, she finally reached the very origin of the scent of sex wafting in the air like an addictive toxin.

Her fingers halted in stroking, and even though Ashe had suppressed it, Katarina still heard the groan she released when the movement was stopped. Instead of teasing Ashe like how she always envisioned herself in doing, she reached for Ashe's right hand, which is the nearest, and interlocked her left one with it.

 _'Just like your first time...'_ Katarina thought as she gazed at Ashe.

The archer's eyes said it all, and as soon as she saw it, Katarina gave Ashe's hand a light squeeze before leaning forward and beginning to pleasure Ashe with her tongue. The first lick caused Ashe to jerk her hips, the second one made her shudder and the next licks that came after took her breath away and left her wanting for more.

Katarina closed her eyes and focused on pleasuring Ashe, who squirmed under her in reaction. One of Ashe's hands, the free one, moved downward and dove back inside her hair, gripping and pulling on her hair.

"Kat..." Ashe breathed out, whimpering as each lick sent massive pleasurable shocks throughout her body.

Using her other hand, she stroked Ashe's slit for a few times, which caused the archer to moan out, before slipping two fingers in. Ashe became even more breathless as soon as Katarina's fingers began to move inside her womanhood, searching for her sweet spot.

Katarina ran her tongue up and latched her lips over Ashe's clit, rolling the sensitive nub between her lips. Ashe's grasp on her hand tightened, also unawarely hooking one leg behind Katarina's head. While her fingers tried finding Ashe's point of paradise, she gave her clit a few licks before lightly scraping her teeth against it.

Ashe's whole body jerked at her gesture, face twisting into an expression that made Katarina awfully proud.

"Kata... Katarina...!"

She watched Ashe intently as the archer struggled to form her words, her lips and fingers continuing its tasks, unhindered.

"Mmm...! M-More..." Ashe managed to whimper out.

Katarina thrusted her fingers deeper, causing Ashe to jump and grip her hair in a vice-like manner. She kept doing the same gesture over and over again, nipping and playing with her lover's swollen nub. She repeated the process over and over again, letting Ashe build the hype of her release.

"Ah...! Ah, ah, ah, ah...!"

Lightly, she bit down on Ashe's clit and swiftly twisted her fingers within Ashe's walls. The Freljordian was forced to sit up halfway as pleasure shot up and flooded her whole body, her orgasm consuming her mind and making her see stars. Her body trembled visibly and twitched for a few times, while Katarina began to slow down her movements against Ashe's womanhood.

The wetness that had rushed out and coated at least half of her hand made her own arousal increase. Ashe's grip on her hair loosened and the archer slackened, her form falling back down. Katarina smiled to herself as she pulled back and laid herself on the space beside Ashe, their intertwined hands still loosely tangled with each other.

For a few seconds, Katarina watched as Ashe's chest lifted up and down, both of their breathings gradually steadying. She brought her hand up, the one that she used to bring Ashe to her pleasurable peak, and audited the honey coating it.

With a ghost of a smile, she brought the stained hands to her lips and began to clean it. Ashe turned to her and let out a quiet chuckle, turning her body until it fully faced her. Ashe moved towards her, and she made no motion in protesting as the archer crawled over her and straddled her.

Just as she finished cleaning all the sweet extracts that once stained her hand, Ashe leaned down and pressed her chest against Katarina's, hands fiddling with her red hair.

"I thought you died..." Katarina whispered, one hand reaching up and stroking Ashe's cheek.

"I'm sorry..." Ashe apologized quietly, burying her face in her neck. She could feel the archer's lips move against her neck as she spoke. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Katarina wound her arms around Ashe, closing her eyes and inhaling Ashe's scent.

"That night in Demacia..."

"What about it?" Ashe asked, pulling away to look at her in the eyes.

"We didn't just have sex..."

"Then," Ashe's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What did we do?"

Katarina smiled and leaned up, giving Ashe a chaste kiss. "We made love."

The shine of emotions in Ashe's eyes made Katarina fall in love with the Freljordian more and when Ashe took her lips under her own's captivity, it felt like they solidified their love for one another.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Ashe asked after the kiss, smiling genuinely.

Katarina wasn't able to utter a reply, for Ashe started to move south, lips kissing her body and tongue licking the sweat that had formed over her skin. She bit her lip to the point of almost making it bleed, when she felt Ashe massage breasts, meticulous hands kneading the soft flesh and skillful fingers teasing and flicking at the hardened peaks.

Ashe licked at the flesh a few times before taking one nipple in her mouth, sucking on it with fervor. Katarina clenched her eyes shut as Ashe worked her up.

"Ashe, please..."

...!

"Ah!" Katarina jumped when she felt Ashe bite down on her nipple, which sent a jolt of pleasure to shoot up her spine and fry her brain for a moment.

Ashe released her nipple and gave it a parting flick of her tongue before proceeding downward. Once she reached Katarina's southern lips, Ashe wasted no time, instantly leaning in to lick at the heat and taste Katarina's essence from the very source.

Katarina let out deep groans of pleasure as Ashe pushed her to her point of release in just a few licks, but Ashe's tongue can't seem to bring her to a certain level. But, Katarina also knows not to underestimate Ashe, for the Freljordian seems to always have a trick up her sleeve.

"Close?" Ashe asked, lightly pinching her lovebud and stroking the outer lips of her womanhood with to fingers.

Katarina nodded desperately. "Y-Yes... Yes, Ashe, please..."

Ashe smiled before pulling away, and Katarina nearly threw her hands up in exasperation. If Ashe is planning on teasing her now...

Her thoughts halted once Ashe lifted her right leg up and placed it over her shoulder, moving forward until her right thigh is pressed against Ashe's torso and can feel the archer's wetness against her left thigh. Her eyes flickered downward, eyeing the close proximity of their heats.

When she gazed back up to Ashe, she found the white haired female kissing her leg, lips caressing the skin. Ashe stroked her leg with a hand, the other one teasing the skin of her thighs. As Ashe peppered her leg with kisses, it built the sexual anticipation, especially with Ashe's core just hovering an absolutely short distance from her own sex.

Ashe placed her lips against her leg, letting it stay there as her blue eyes met her green ones. In those soft hues, an unspoken question can be seen. With an exhalation of breath, she nodded her head.

...!

"Ahh~!" Katarina could stop herself from moaning out loud.

"Mmm...!" Ashe pursed her lips, successfully muffling her own moan in some way.

They could feel their femininities against each other and the sensation of it drove the two of them mad with ecstatic delirium. Ashe leaned down and silenced her moans with a pair of soft lips, thrusting her hips forward over and over again, grinding her own sex against Katarina's.

"Ahh...! Ashe...! Oh, Ashe!" Katarina clung to Ashe, releasing wails of pleasure just beside Ashe's ear.

Just with her vocalizations of ecstasy, it told Ashe she clearly enjoyed it. Every whimper, every moan, every wail, it was filling Ashe with a sexual drive and the need to satisfy the assassin. Ashe took her lips in her captivity again, making Katarina moan in her mouth.

The arousal between their cores were dripping down their thighs and slowly dropping to the tent's ground, mildly drenching the tent's bottom surface wit their sweat and essence.

"Are you close, Kat...?" Ashe asked her in a breathless whisper.

"Mmm...! Yes... Ashe, yes..."

Ashe felt her own pleasure already building within her, and now that she knows Katarina is on the edge, she exerted more effort in moving her hips. Each grind sent them more and more over the edge and each level of build up causing them to either moan or whimper in pleasure.

"Katarina... Katarina... Kata...!"

"Ashe, I...!"

Katarina reached up and clasped her arms around Ashe, clinging to her lover tightly.

"Ashe!"

Their minds went blank before it was filled to the brim with absolute pleasure. They became rigid, bodies quivering and mildly spasming against each other. The night is silent around them, their ragged breathing being the only sounds that reached their sense of hearing.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, their sweat-blanketed bodies parted from one another. Katarina collapsed back to the ground, while Ashe laid beside her, both of their chests heaving for oxygen they need. When their breathing stabilized and their heartbeat's rate assumed a much less frantic heartbeat, Katarina turned to face Ashe, who mimicked her gesture.

She lifted one leg and hooked it on Ashe's hip, also pulling the Freljordian closer to her. Using her other arm, she used it as a make-shift pillow as she gazed at Ashe's face. Ashe reached up and stroked Katarina's lower lip with one finger.

"Did you miss me that much?" Ashe asked her, lips curving into a small smile.

Katarina remained silent as she brushed some of Ashe's hair out of the way, fingertips running down the side of Ashe's face. Once her fingers got to the underside of Ashe's jaw, she trailed it over Ashe's chin, the tips of her fingers ending up on Ashe's lips, which is most probably swollen because of the searing kisses they had exchanged.

"Katarina...?"

Still staying in her mute state, her eyes ran over Ashe's face, taking in every detail she can get and engraving it in her mind. Ashe opened her mouth to say her name again, but she beat her to it.

"I love you."

Ashe's eyes widened visibly, not at all expecting to hear those words from the usually cussing assassin. The surprise is clear on Ashe's face, but Katarina made no comment about it. Instead, she leaned forward and once again, initiated a kiss.

Their lips leisurely moved, their kiss containing not a pinch of rush.

All the days that had passed, all those hours that were wasted, all the minutes that burned out...

With that very kiss, they can feel their love for one another. It reassured them, told them that they have finally found their significant other.

When they ended the kiss, Katarina found Ashe smiling at her, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"I love you, Katarina."

Before Katarina could even think of pulling Ashe in, Ashe took the initiative first and took her in her arms, letting her head nestle on Ashe's chest. She listened to the beating of Ashe's heart as the archer took her cape from the side and draped it over their nude bodies, just in time too, since the wind outside blew and seeped through the flaps of the tent.

Fortunately for Katarina, Ashe's body, which had turned unusually warm rather than its normally cool temperature, is enough to warm her and ward off the chills.

"One pair, one bond, one love."

Katarina encircled her free arm around Ashe, her lips curving upward slightly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Eyelids slowly lifted open, revealing a pair of emerald hues owned by a red haired Noxian. Katarina blinked the sleep away, while her mind processed everything that had happened last night.

Well, she hopes that whatever happened actually happened.

Fearing the possibility of it being a dream, Katarina shot forward and sat up. She looked around hastily, checking and scanning her surroundings as if someone is out to assassinate her any moment.

She's in a tent, stark naked and only has a red cape to cover herself. She grasped the cape and brought it up to her nose, taking a small whiff of it. The scent of the red material seeped in her nostrils and she can't help but smile at the familiarity of it.

Everything that had happened, all the words that were said and the heated acts that had transpired between her and the Frost Archer, it's all wholly real.

Ashe is alive.

She held the cape against her bare chest, feeling as if she's hugging the owner of it.

"Great, you're awake."

Her head snapped up to the entrance of the tent, finding her sister, who has one flap pushed aside.

"LeBlanc says we're about to move in an hour," Cassiopeia told her, before her golden slit-like eyes trailed to her barely covered self. "I suggest you take a bath."

"Where the fuck am I supposed to take a bath in?" She questioned back, ignoring the fact that she's nude, save for the cape.

"There's a small stream nearby."

"Where's Ashe?" She asked, noting that the fitted bodysuit is nowhere to be found.

"At the stream."

A moment of silence.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and nodded her head to the direction of the stream.

"Stream's that way."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Ashe is alive! Yay~! Pretty sure all of you got that when you readers read the last chapter. :3_

 _Ashe's 'death' was not so detailed in the story, so most of you probably caught on with how simple I typed it. Now that Ashe is back in the story, I'll have to let the story revolve around the problems that may cause the Demacian-Noxus War._

 _Trust me, it'll help Katarina in connecting herself more to Ashe in some way. Hopefully, that makes sense to you readers._

 _Also, Ashe being alive isn't THE twist I've been talking about._

 **A hint about THE twist** _: It involves Garen and...! (Yeah, that's the only hint I can give xD)_

 _Anyway, I just want to say that I would love to know what you all think about this chapter! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**ACT 17**

The fallen leaves on the dirt crunched quietly as Katarina walked through the forest, pushing the thin branches away that blocked her path to the stream, where she is told that her royal lover is bathing at. As she headed to her destination, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit warm and fuzzy on the inside, not only because of what she and Ashe had done last night, but also because of the very fact that Ashe and her have finally accepted their feelings for each other without any more drama of any sort.

She's curious though. Obviously, LeBlanc has something to do with Ashe being alive, which she's quite sure that someone will explain to her later on. This gave her time to think of something else.

Katarina couldn't help but think of what's going to happen now. What always came between her and Ashe were their reputations and responsibilities, and presently, she and a few of her fellow Noxians know that Ashe is alive, which eliminates the complications their relationship may cause for Ashe and towards the other Freljordians.

For a moment, an idea crossed her mind. She envisioned a scenario where Ashe resides with her in the Du Couteau estate, living there with her and keeping the fact that she's alive a secret. That particular concept though, it will greatly limit Ashe's freedom and if one is to put her opinion, it's too risky.

She tried wracking her brain for more possible notions, but she conjured up nothing but the same idea over and over again. She internally groaned at her lack of predictions.

The whole situation confused her.

She knows Ashe wouldn't just fake her death without a reason, or at least a back-up plan of some sort.

 _ **Splash!**_

Her senses snapped to attention as soon as she heard the sound of water being splashed. Proceeding ahead, she pushed a thick bush aside and stepped through, sighting the stream a few meters ahead of her. In a single heartbeat, her eyes focused on the unclothed Freljordian bathing in the clear waters, the smooth and scarless back facing her.

The sun's warm rays seeped through the trees that covered the area, providing Ashe quite a nice shine and an aura that made her look as if she was an enchanting siren innocently idling in the water.

At a nearby tree, she spotted a clean towel slung over one of its branches, and on another branch, she spied an awfully familiar red bodysuit and a matching pair of black undergarments that she honestly didn't expect someone like Ashe would own.

Turning back to the naked female at the middle of the stream, her shining emeralds meeting sightly ceruleans. The bathing archer is currently looking over her shoulder, gazing at her, watching her as she neared the stream.

Their eyes remained engaged to one another as Katarina stopped at the edge of the stream and began undressing herself. Each piece of clothing that left her body was disregarded by both parties, and no one seemed to mind it.

Katarina couldn't help but slightly smile in a sly manner, especially when she took her panties, which is the last article of clothing she had on, off, dropping it on her jacket, where her bra had landed a second ago. She stepped in the water and walked towards Ashe, who broke their gaze by looking downward as she turned and faced her fully.

Once the other was in her arm's reach, Katarina's hands dove in the water and automatically perched themselves over Ashe's hips. Instead of pulling the archer against her and crashing her lips to those tempting pink ones, she merely settled in just letting her hands rest over its current place.

She watched wordlessly as Ashe's cool hands touched her stomach, left hand over the side of her waist and its thumb stroking absently on her skin and right hand stroking the ink-marked part of her stomach, fingertips tracing the tattoo.

Katarina returned her gaze to Ashe's face, eyes calmly skimming over the beautiful features the other female possesses. The way Ashe's eyebrows would furrow mildly, the way she inspected her tattoo with a half-intense look in those blue hues, Katarina found herself wondering why Ashe would actually show interest to her scarred body.

"It suits you." Ashe said, finally shattering the silence between them, which none of them actually minded.

"What? The tattoo?"

"Mm-hm."

"Nice to know you like it."

"I love it."

Katarina felt a small urge to scoff and tell Ashe that she doesn't have to lie to somehow compliment her or make her feel better with her tribal-like tattoo, but the sincerity that laced her words and gleamed within those eyes was more than enough to convince her.

It took more than just a minute before Katarina unintentionally put a halt at Ashe's caressing by shuddering lightly due to the wind that suddenly blew and breezed over her bare skin.

"Right," Ashe stepped back and took one of her hands. "Bath."

"I don't mind standing here. That is, as long you're going to stand here with me."

"I'll stand by you wherever you want," Ashe smiled and tugged on her hand, pulling her to a much deeper part of the stream.

"Really now?"

"But, unfortunately, now is not the time to stand idly." The archer finished.

Katarina would have pouted if the act isn't considered uncharacteristic of her. Feeling a bit mischievous, she slid her hand out of Ashe's and wrapped it around the archer's waist, causing Ashe to quietly gasp in surprise, before letting herself fall back. The water splashed and Katarina smiled as she opened her eyes under the water, meeting Ashe's own, who had turned herself in the midst of it and looked at her in a somewhat scolding manner.

Resurfacing, Ashe brushed her white hair away from her face, while Katarina tossed her red ones back, splashing a bit of drops on the other female.

"I'm clean." Katarina claimed and declared, which earned her a shake of a head from the archer.

"Hardly."

Finally letting Ashe do what she intended earlier, Katarina followed obediently and let Ashe lead her to a part of the stream where the water reached just above her chest's level. In that area, Ashe began to bathe the Noxian, cleaning Katarina with gentle scrubbing and soft brushing, all done with those skillful hands she uses to wield the legendary Avarosan bow.

Katarina patiently waited for Ashe to finish cleaning her, silently savouring the caring touches of her Freljordian lover. She winced ever so slightly when she felt Ashe's fingers press against her recently healed shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Ashe, who stood behind her, inquired.

"Fine." She muttered.

A light tug on her uninjured shoulder was all it took for her to yield and turn to face Ashe, whose eyes surveyed her new scar in an instant. Ashe stroked the scar with a finger and it almost made Katarina shiver in response.

Leaning to her shoulder, Ashe placed a soft kiss on the scar before leveling her face to Katarina's again. Without uttering a single word, she leaned forward and kissed the Noxian, who returned it without a single ounce of hesitance.

Katarina cupped Ashe's face and deepened the kiss, but she didn't get the chance to wrap an arm around the other's waist, for the royal pulled back and ended their kiss before it got too heated and passionate.

After pulling away, Ashe grazed her fingertips over the scar again, and Katarina can't help but say, "I know."

"Know what?" Ashe asked, thumb grazing the damaged skin.

"It's ugly, isn't it?"

"No, it's not."

Katarina scoffed. "Thanks for lying."

"Every time I compliment you, you always think I'm lying, don't you?"

"It's kind of obvious."

"I don't lie about matters that are obviously true."

Katarina smiled sardonically. "Name one person who loves my scarred body."

...

'Yeah, that's what I thought.'

"Ashe."

Katarina blinked. "Ashe?"

"Mm-hm." Ashe nodded. "The person who loves your scarred body, her name's Ashe."

Katarina snaked her arms behind Ashe's head and pulled the Freljordian in for another kiss, detaching her lips from Ashe's before either of them could part their lips and let their well-acquainted tongues meet.

"I'm still wondering what I did to have you be a part of my life." She murmured, forehead against Ashe's and lips just a few inches away from its partner.

"You stabbed Lux."

...

"I should stab Demacians more often."

"Quite humorous of you." Ashe stated flatly.

"I'm a fucking comedian." Was her sarcastic reply.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun had just lowered and the moon had just reached the star-littered sky when the five of them reached Noxus. They galloped past the guards at the entrance, receiving salutes from said guards, not only because it's LeBlanc that led their little group.

On their way to where they are now, LeBlanc shot a few knowing looks to Katarina and Ashe's direction, while Cassiopeia commented a few times about the loud _'ruckus'_ the previous night.

Katarina disregarded all of them, just like what Ashe had done. Instead of heading the main headquarters of the Black Rose or the Du Couteau estate, LeBlanc led them to the building where the High Command of Noxus is. The hooves of the horses dug in the dirt and the animals skidded to a halt as soon as the riders pulled on the reins.

All of them dismounted from their horses and climbed up the steps of the High Command's entrance, the guards stationed at the front standing at attention at their presence. The large doors were pushed open for them and their whole group headed to the direction where the War Room is located at.

While walking, Katarina took notice of Ashe, who curiously surveyed her surroundings under the intimidating helmet of hers. She made a silent decision in asking Ashe about her opinion on the High Command when they get to the estate later on.

Stopping in front of the guarded entrance of the War Room, they could already hear Swain's stressed ranting from inside. LeBlanc waved a hand at the guards, who nodded and opened the double doors for their entry. Everyone in the War Room fell silent as the Deceiver walked in with her four companions, all eyes focusing on them.

"You're stressing yourself too much, Jericho." LeBlanc cooed teasingly as she walked towards her place at the wide and round table at the center of the room, where a large map of Runeterra is laid on. "Careful now. You might get a heart attack with all that shouting you're doing."

"Evaine..." Swain nearly snarled. "Where have you been!? Noxus is...-!"

"Falling apart? Yes, I can clearly see that."

"Cassiopeia," Darius spoke, looking at the half-serpent with a mildly surprised look. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be at Demacia?" Draven added.

"It's nice to see that I'm missed." Cassiopeia sarcastically said, flashing a sweet smile at the two brothers.

"You're welcome, by the way." LeBlanc told Swain. "If it weren't for me, Katarina, Cassiopeia and Talon would have been under Demacia's captivity."

"Katarina? Talon?" Swain turned to the redhead and the hooded assassin, confused. "You both were captured?"

"It's a long story." Katarina muttered, not wanting to recall her defeat.

"We cannot afford to lose any Noxians, dammit!" Swain banged his staff down on carpeted floor angrily. "The Demacians are plotting something and we don't know anything about it!"

"They plan on instigating a war, what else?" LeBlanc said, rolling her eyes at Swain's 'idiocy'.

"Your mockery and sarcasm is not needed here, Evaine."

"If the Demacians want a war, then we shall give them what they desire." Morgana said, crossing her arms and looking quite confident.

"The bloodshed will be so endearing." Vladimir murmured, grinning to himself.

"Is it actually wise to strike them now?" Talon asked in general.

"Well, they won't expect it, so the element of surprise may be on our side in this one." Cassiopeia answered, since it seemed like no one had heard his question except for her.

"What about the investigation?"

"We'll talk about that later." Katarina grunted quietly to the two, causing the pair to become quiet.

Turning back to the main conversation, the Noxians can be seen either shouting at each other or mocking one another. There's a side that wants to attack, a side that wants to reevaluate their plans and another side that wants nothing but to mock the other two sides.

It's chaotic.

Not a single ounce of unity and cooperation at all.

Ashe, who has remained unnoticed by the other Noxians, took a step closer to Katarina and bumped her right hand with Katarina's left one, successfully earning the attention of the redhead.

"What is it?"

"Is this how Noxians usually discuss political matters?" Ashe asked in a low whisper.

"No, not really."

"Oh, then...-!"

"Normally, knives, axes, blasts of dark magic and other weapons are being flung and chucked at each other."

"O-Oh..."

Katarina turned her head to her left and met Ashe's eyes through the shadow the helmet casted over her face.

"Still want to be with me?"

Ashe's eyebrows knitted in confusion under her helmet. "Why ask that now?"

"I can get very violent when I'm either provoked or just plain mad."

"Are you saying that you're going to hurt me?"

"In some way, there _is_ a possibility of that happening." As much as she wanted to banish that possibility, she couldn't. It'll remain there because it is absolutely possible she might blow her fuse, even if it's Ashe that's in front of her.

Well, that's what she thinks now, of course.

"I must be a masochist."

"How so?"

"The fact that you may actually hurt me doesn't even bother me in the slightest."

"A martyr, maybe."

"Only when it comes to you."

"Hey!" Darius briefly pointed his axe at them, and all eyes turned to their direction, mostly focused the archer. "Who the fuck is that?"

Protectively, almost instinctively, Katarina moved Ashe until the Freljordian was behind her. "None of your fucking business."

"Darius! Katarina!" Swain interjected, slamming his staff on the floor again. "Can we please focus on the task at hand?"

"What, you mean debating?" Morgana asked.

"More like arguing." Cassiopeia muttered.

"We need to formulate a strategy. The Demacians may already be moving against us. Instead of shouting at each other, why don't any of you assist in conjuring up a plan?" Swain exasperatedly questioned all of them.

"Maybe all of you should hear one another's opinions first."

Once again, all eyes directed and refocused to the Freljordian royal.

"And who might you be?" Swain asked in a hard tone.

"Nobody." Katarina answered immediately for Ashe.

"The Frost Archer, who else?"

Katarina slowly turned her gaze to the Deceiver, a look on her face that clearly said _'what the fuck is wrong with you, did you lose you brain'_ , or at least a look that's close to that.

"The Frost Archer?" Morgana's face twisted in confusion, just like the other Noxians around her. "The High Council announced to the whole Institute that the Queen of Freljord is already dead. She was assassinated."

"No," LeBlanc then pointed to herself. "I used a corpse and disguised it as the Queen herself, embedded my magic in its lifeless body and viola! The one that was assassinated was already dead from the beginning. As soon as it was shot, I released my control over it."

"Then, the body at Freljord," Darius' eyes trailed to the map on the table, his eyes skimming over the name of the nation he spoke of. "It isn't the Frost Archer's."

"No, it's not." This time, Ashe is the one who answered. She grabbed her helmet and pulled it off, revealing her face to the Noxians that were clueless of her status. "I'm very much alive right now."

"Hold on a moment," Swain intervened once again, calling everyone's attention. "Evaine, how is assisting the Queen of Freljord, who is an ally of the Demacians, going to provide an upper hand to us Noxians?"

LeBlanc, unfazed, held her confident posture. "In exchange for having her life saved, the Queen made a deal with me."

"And what deal is that?"

"I save her, and she gives me the location of an entrance of one of Demacia's underground passages, which is the same passage I used to free Talon and the other two."

Swain turned to Ashe, narrowing his eyes at the archer. "What are you hoping to gain from this?"

"Many, mostly for Freljord."

"I'm going to ask you to be more specific, _Your Highness_." Swain half-sarcastically said, earning a glare from a certain assassin.

"One of the main reasons why I faked my death is because..."

Katarina's head abruptly turned to Ashe as soon as she felt a gauntleted hand interlock with her gloved one, her eyes moved downward, gaze lingering on their laced hands. For a moment, everything was soundless around her. As if their hands were a special connection, she can feel, not only her heartbeat, but Ashe's as well. When she looked back up to Ashe and met the soft hues of her eyes, the noises around her returned and pulled her back to reality.

"I desire to be with someone."

Everyone fell silent as soon as Ashe uttered those words.

...

...

...

"Wait a minute," Draven suddenly spoke, pointing a finger at Ashe. "You're a lesbian?"

Almost everyone turned to look at Draven with an _'are you fucking serious with that question'_ look on their faces. To change the direction of the conversation's flow, Talon decided to voice out a discovery he and the two Du Couteau sisters received from the Prince of Demacia.

"It was the Exemplar of Demacia that ordered for your assassination." Talon informed, looking over to Ashe as he stated his words.

"I know."

Katarina, who was part of the bunch that had looked at Draven weirdly a moment ago, returned her eyes back to her royal lover.

"You knew?"

"I already had suspicions that Jarvan would have me executed," Ashe answered, her expression coming off as if she doesn't care about it. Well, it looks like she doesn't even give a single shit about it. "Which is the main reason why I approached LeBlanc and asked for her assistance during the event a few days ago."

"Why would he even have you executed at the first place?" Cassiopeia queried. "Aren't you his ally?"

"I threatened to expose a few vital secrets of his nation to you Noxians."

"Why threaten him, then?" This time, it was Vladimir that asked.

"He wanted me to kill Katarina, and if I had, then I would have solidified Freljord's alliance with Demacia."

"Are you saying," Swain straightened up. "You chose a Noxian over your own nation?"

"Yes."

The tactician narrowed his eyes slightly. He needed to ask and know the reason, "Why?"

Ashe moved her gaze until their eyes found each other again, and Katarina wordlessly swore in that moment that her heart had tripled its beating rate.

"I fell in love with her."

Katarina feels like if she were to just keep quiet and settle on intently gazing into Ashe's eyes, her heart would probably leap up and over her throat and threaten to burst out of her own mouth.

Breaking the gaze that was becoming too intense for her, she decided to ask Ashe without looking at the archer herself.

"Of all the people in Runeterra, why make a deal with LeBlanc?"

Cassiopeia hummed, seeing her sister's point. "I'm curious as well. After all, LeBlanc holds the title of 'The Deceiver' because of reasons that are painstakingly obvious."

"It's a risk that I was willing to take." Ashe answered, eyes still remaining on the redhead, whose cheeks are slowly coloring with a pink hue. "During the ball and after I had spoken with LeBlanc, Tryndamere informed me about Jarvan's conversation with The Virtuoso, which he had overheard."

"Where does this put you?" Swain finally asked, eyes, once again, narrowed.

"My death has removed Freljord from the conflict between Demacia and Noxus, and so, I shall stay neutral."

"Yet you are here."

"Only for one person."

"Which is a Noxian." Darius gruffly pointed out. "Either you choose, Demacia or Noxus. Which will it be?"

Katarina isn't really becoming fond of how the others are pressuring Ashe, forcing her to choose a side, urging her to make a decision. Ashe was just about to answer, when she suddenly took a step forward and glared at Darius.

"If she wants to stay neutral, she'll stay neutral. Fuck off."

Her glare lightened a bit, when she felt a hand over her shoulder. She didn't have to look to see who owns it.

"I choose Katarina, not the Sinister Blade of Noxus."

Darius scoffed and shook his head, but didn't bother in poking at the matter anymore. A few seconds of silence passed before LeBlanc decided to break it.

"I suggest we prepare ourselves for any possible surprise attacks or infiltrations. Double the patrols and guards in every post there is."

"That's it?" Draven asked.

"I still have some unfinished business at Demacia. Once I finish it and return here, we will see if it is either wise to strike first or assume a defensive strategy."

The Noxians in the room exchanged looks, all of them thinking about the plan the dark mage had just proposed.

"No objections?" LeBlanc inquired, her sly smile returning to her lips. "No?"

Swain sighed and looked over to the two brothers, pointing his staff to the younger one. "Make sure the guards at the walls are tripled and the patrols are fully covered. You will be in charge of the defenses along with Vladimir."

The staff was pointed to Darius next. "Prepare all of the soldiers for any kinds of attacks. I want them alert and ready at all times."

Before any of the other Noxians could ask about their own tasks, Swain took the opportunity away from them.

"As for the others, all of you will be on standby. If ever there is an attack, I want every single one of you to be prepared."

The Master Tactician had yet to officially dismiss the meeting, when Katarina was already walking out of War Room, pulling Ashe along with her and not bothering in even excusing herself properly. When did she ever care about her manners, anyway?

Due to her eyes being focused somewhere else, she didn't see the nod LeBlanc gave the Freljordian, who also nodded back before being fully pulled out of the room.

Her gloved hand firmly held Ashe's gauntleted one, mind set in bring the archer to the Du Couteau estate. By the time they exited the building, Ashe had her helmet back on to conceal her face from the other onlookers.

They took the same horse they had used to travel and made their way to the estate, Katarina being the rein-holder this time. As the horse galloped down the streets of Noxus, Katarina's hearing was filled with inaudible chatters the citizens of Noxus emitted and the calm breathing of her beautiful lover behind her.

Just like how earlier, the horse's hooves skidded on the dirt as soon as its reins were tugged back. After she and Ashe dismounted themselves from the animal, one of the guards on standby at the entrance of the estate's gate took the creature off their hands.

"Come on." She murmured, walking through the open gates, Ashe following closely.

Arriving at the top of the steps, a butler opened the front door for them, to which Katarina thanked with a small nod of her head. While Ashe took off her helmet and trailed after her, Katarina cut off the greeting the man was just about to utter.

"I want dinner to be served in an hour."

The butler bowed. "Of course, Miss."

Katarina headed down the hall leading to the stairs, feeling a hand hold on to her left one as soon as she got to the bottom of the stairway. Looking over her shoulder, she traced the hand back to Ashe, who averted her gaze and _'innocently'_ let her eyes wander around the mansion.

She gave Ashe's hand a small squeeze before proceeding up the stairs, keeping her grasp on Ashe's hand. Hand in hand, they both continued to Katarina's bedroom, the said redhead slamming the door close as soon as they were both inside and locking it with a quick swipe of her free hand.

Their hands parted, and Ashe watched as Katarina walked towards one of the dressers at the one side of the room. The redhead began to strip out of her current attire, throwing all the clothes she slipped off into a bin, officially labeling them as useless trash.

"Make yourself at home." Katarina said as she unhooked the clasps of her top. "I'm just going to take a shower."

She was in the middle of slipping her top off when she heard the low sound of metal clinking from behind her. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Ashe removing the grey-tinted armor of hers, placing them on a nearby chair.

Katarina refocused her attention in undressing herself. Within a minute, she was completely nude, all of the clothes she was wearing now in the trash bin. She isn't really bothered in being seen in her birthday suit by the archer, for the royal herself had already seen and touched it in the past. She walked towards the door of the bathroom, door already halfway open when the Freljordian abruptly asked a question.

"May I join you?"

Katarina froze on her tracks, form becoming as still as a statue for at least a few seconds. When she recovered, she looked over her shoulder, longer than a glance this time, and spotted Ashe wearing nothing but her undergarments, the fitted bodysuit already folded on a chair.

Their eyes, once again, met, and Katarina nearly forgot how to speak. She turned away, feeling her cheeks become suddenly warm.

"Sure, whatever."

She stepped inside the bathroom. At first, she planned on heading to the shower, but when her eyes landed on the wide, white porcelain tub at the side, her legs took her to that direction. Stopping at the side of the tub, she bent forward and twisted the faucets at the side. Hot and cold water rushed out and began to fill the tub, and as the water level arose, she took one of the colored bottles at the side and squeezed out a moderate amount of its colored liquid into the water.

When she felt a familiar presence behind her, the tub was already filled in the level she wanted. She turned the water off and dipped her hand through the layer of bubbles and into the water, feeling the water's perfect temperature.

She straightened up and stepped inside, sitting down and letting the water blanket everything below her shoulders. After settling herself comfortably, she turned to her left and found Ashe standing less than two meters away from her, completely disrobed of any kinds of clothes.

"Room for one more?"

Katarina almost scoffed at the question. She pulled a hand out of the bubbly water and offered it to the archer.

"Come here."

Pink lips curved slightly as the archer walked forward to take the offered hand. Every step Ashe took made her hips sway naturally, each sway showing no exaggeration whatsoever. The whole model-walk the Queen possessed is purely out of habit, and Katarina loves it. It feels as if Ashe herself is tempting her, seducing her, despite the fact that Ashe has no intention of doing so.

Ashe placed a hand over hers and accepted it, and she reciprocated by firmly clutching her royal lover's cool palm, lending her assistance in joining her in the tub. Once Ashe was seated in front of her and between her legs, their hands released its hold around one another. Katarina wound her arms around Ashe's waist, hands interlocking, while the Freljordian herself rested her smooth back on her torso.

Katarina perched her chin over Ashe's left shoulder and mildly tightened her hold around Ashe. While they relaxed in the tub, one of her hands started absently drawing random lines over Ashe's stomach.

"We can't just lay here, you know." Ashe murmured after a long moment of silence.

"I know." She murmured back, eyes closed and body totally relaxed and stress-free.

"Eventually, we'll have to move to the shower to actually bathe."

Katarina moved her lips until it was against the shell of Ashe's ear. She nipped at it for a few times before repeating her two-word answer earlier.

"I know."

Under the water, she could feel Ashe's right hand start on stroking her thigh, the gentleness coming off as if her fingers were kissing her skin.

"In some way, we just wasted water."

"I'll waste anything if it means I'll have you in my arms like this."

Ashe shook her head lightly. "Katarina, we have less than an hour before dinner is served, remember? We shouldn't take long in the bath."

"Hmm."

"Katarina."

"Just a few more minutes, then we'll move to the shower."

Hand still continuing in moving across Ashe's midriff, Katarina felt Ashe's hand leave her thigh before the water began to slightly slosh around. Opening her scarred eye to see what's causing the water's movements, she caught Ashe playing with the bubbles with her hands. She opened her other eye as well, watching with mild amusement as the Queen scooped a few bubbles up and toyed with them.

Ashe would either stroke the bubbles with one hand to attempt in forming it in a shape, or she would just gently blow them away. The acts almost made the royal look like an innocent child instead of an archer who can shoot her enemy between the eyes regardless of the probable long distance.

Katarina mutely chuckled. "Are you actually playing with the bubbles?"

"Yes," Ashe turned her head slightly to look at her, one eyebrow raised. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really," She suppressed another soundless chuckle. "Do you always do that whenever you bathe in a tub?"

"This is the first time, actually."

"Hard to believe."

"Whenever I bathe in a tub, I usually have my handmaidens do the cleaning."

"What, you just sit and let them touch you?"

"Well, yes. They _are_ my handmaidens, after all. It's their duty to do so."

The idea of someone touching Ashe, with the archer donning no clothing whatsoever, it sparked a bit of anger within the assassin, and her arms significantly increased its grip around Ashe's waist. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by the other female.

Katarina just couldn't remove in her head the image of Ashe being absolutely naked and being bathed by other people. She knows that assisting the Queen is a handmaiden's main job, but for Katarina, it is certainly not enough of an excuse.

"Really?" Katarina's sardonic question came out as if she was grumbling, two words laced with jealousy.

Ashe found her reaction amusing and a tad bit humorous, if the archer is to be honest.

"Katarina, are you jealous?"

She grunted.

"They're just my handmaidens. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Whatever."

Ashe moved forward a bit as soon as Katarina placed her hands on the edges of the tub and lifted herself up, vacating her space and leaving the Freljordian. Without sparing a glance over her shoulder, she made her way to the shower. She turned the shower on and rinsed off the bubbles that went along with her when she had left the bathtub, still not looking back to where her lover is.

In all honesty, Ashe found the whole situation quite amusing. Katarina may not have verbally answered her question about jealousy earlier, but the grunt she had given and the little 'tantrum' she's throwing now is enough to serve as a confirmation. The Queen deserted the tub and approached the showering Noxian, who continued to ignore her.

Katarina reached for the red bottle on the built-in shelf at the side, only for the said bottle to become missing from its place. When she turned to look at the shelf itself, she spotted a hand place the bottle back. Her attention didn't remain glued to the shelf any longer, for a pair of hands slipped in her hair and began to gently massage her scalp.

She stood there, arms dangling limply on her sides, while she let the other clean her hair. That doesn't mean her jealousy had diminished though.

"Oh, Katarina," Ashe smiled from behind her. "You act like a child sometimes."

Just like earlier, she just grunted.

After Ashe finished spreading the shampoo all over her red tresses, Katarina spun around until she faced her beloved, who looked at her with a smile that explained everything why she had fallen in love with her.

She kept her eyes on Ashe as she acquired a small amount of her shampoo from its bottle, rubbing the fragrant liquid all over her palms before she did the same thing Ashe had done to her.

The smile on Ashe's lips almost pushed her in smiling herself, nearly letting herself forget about why she's even acting like some brat right now. The smile is contagious, and it took a fair amount of restraint for her to not let go of her jealousy and maintain her tantrum state.

As soon as she finished the task of shampooing Ashe's soft hair, the archer pulled her back under the shower, scrubbing the bubbles out of her hair. She returned the favor after the shampoo on her head was rinsed away.

They exchanged no words as they cleaned each other, their short eye contacts and caring touches enough to start a wordless conversation between them.

Katarina forced herself to focus in just lathering the bar of soap around Ashe's body, not wanting to become aroused with the act she's doing. The internal struggle showed in her eyes, but her lover didn't bother in commenting about it.

As expected, when she was done with running the lucky bar of soap all over Ashe's body, it was taken from her. No sooner than a second, Ashe mimicked everything she had just did to her. But, the task of her being cleaned abruptly halted.

She looked towards Ashe, who currently eyed the bruises she has. The discolored parts of her skin is now more visible than their moment at the tent and at the stream. Now, Ashe has a full and high definition kind of view to it all.

Inside of her, a part of Katarina told her to hide it all from the other female, fearing the possibility of Ashe becoming disgusted of her body's state. Battle scars practically littered her whole body, even her face. The newly received bruises only emphasized them.

The bar of soap fell to the floor and slid to the side of the shower, forgotten by the two occupants of the shower.

Ashe reached forward and ran a fingertip over one of the bruises, her face contorting a sorrowful expression. The pain in Ashe's eyes made Katarina's heart clench without her control.

All it took was a simple step forward.

Katarina wrapped her arms around Ashe, embracing the Freljordian, reassuring her in some way with the meaningful gesture. The jealousy that was flaring within her vanished. Her whole body was filled with the need to comfort Ashe, to make her know that all of the marks on her body are nothing.

"I'm fine. They don't hurt."

"Yet it torments me to see them." Ashe whispered, returning the embrace with all the love she can give.

The shower washed away all the soap on their skins, but it remained unnoticed.

"They'll heal."

"Your scars..."

"Will forever remain."

"Katarina..."

She felt Ashe stroke one of her scars on her back.

"I want to ask you something."

Ashe continued caressing her scars, so Katarina proceeded with her words.

"If I were to receive more scars, bruises... If most of my body were to be scorched by flames, frosted with ice, burned with acid, deformed by radiation... Will you still love me?"

Ashe pulled her head away and gazes into her green eyes, hands cupping the sides of her face.

"I will love you no matter what happens. I don't care if you were to look like Urgot himself in the future."

Katarina couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the comparison.

"I defended you, chose you, risked everything for you..." Ashe caressed her cheeks with her thumbs. "Katarina, I would do all of that over and over again if it means I get to wake up each morning with you by my side."

"Ashe..."

"A million reasons couldn't keep me away from you, so what makes you think a few more can?"

...

...

...

Closing her eyes, she nestled her face against the side of Ashe's own, lips just an inch away from the archer's ears.

"Ashe..." She breathed out, knowing she has the female's full attention.

It took only one inhalation for her to utter the following three words.

The words, they aren't a question.

They aren't an order.

It's a plea of hers.

A whispered request that contained so much emotion.

"Stay with me."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Uhh, yes. Yeah, I just did that. Ugh, super sorry if it's too cliché or cheesy, or corny or whatever. I'm just an effin' sixteen year old, gimme a break._

 _Although, I won't stop you readers if you want to flame this story, insult it, degrade it, or say whatever the hell you want about it. I'm not gonna pick a fight with any of ya! After all, everyone has their freedom to voice out their opinions._

 _I sort of used this chapter to bring out more of Katarina and Ashe's relationship and their feelings, try to show them to you readers and make you all feel its sweet vibe. Hopefully, I succeeded in doing so without making them OOC. ^^_

 _Oh, and for those who were expecting a sex scene in this chapter, I'm really sorry for disappointing you. It's just that, I don't want to make it look like Katarina wants to do it with Ashe just to show her love to her. I mean, she can also show her love and let Ashe feel it just by a few touches and kisses here and there. I'm hoping that you readers catch my drift on that one. :)_

 _The reviews, by the way, thank you! I appreciate all of them, positive or not. The messages too! It's really a great feeling, knowing that you readers enjoy my story. :D_

 _Also, I wanna apologize for taking a while with this update. My siblings and I have been busy preparing our cosplays of the Strauss siblings from Fairy Tail and a family emergency came up, so yeah, had a lot on my plate. :3_


	18. Chapter 18

**ACT 18**

In the dining area of the Du Couteau estate, the sounds that can be heard are the noises of steel hitting the plates with a light force. At the table, three Noxians and one Freljordian can be seen peacefully dining together.

The trio of Noxians discussed their progress in the investigation of Grand General Du Couteau, while the only Freljordian at the table listened in and watched as they conversed.

"The trail was fake?" Cassiopeia asked Talon, disbelief written all over her face.

"Regardless of that, I still think General Du Couteau is at Demacia." Talon said, not fully convinced.

"You just said that Jarvan confirmed to you that it's fake. Why don't you just accept it?" Katarina questioned, sighing due to the fact that their flow of the conversation has been going around in circles for the past few minutes.

"It's because I cannot take a Demacian's word for it." Talon stated. "What if General Du Couteau is actually there? What if the Prince of Demacia just wants us to let go of the possibility of the general being in his own nation?"

"Talon, you are becoming delusional." Cassiopeia said, shaking her head.

As Talon and Cassiopeia continued questioning each other and debating about the matter, Katarina glanced at Ashe, who met her gaze with a small smile. Katarina averted her gaze and refocused her gaze on her plate and silently ate her dinner, mind wandering back to what had happened in the shower. The memory has practically been replaying in her head over and over again.

She felt a bit... pitiful when she voiced out what she wants, but the way Ashe held her and reassured her that she'll forever stay with her, it made her little confession worth it.

Poking at a piece of meat on her plate, she started to think about what's in store for tonight. Obviously, Ashe will be sleeping with her in her bedroom, 'cause she has no intention in letting the archer stay at one of the guest rooms. She couldn't help but imagine how she'll be able to hold Ashe throughout the night, a gesture she did not do when they both slept together at Demacia.

Looking over to her lover, she found Ashe peacefully eating her dinner. The sight is something she'll never get tired of. No amount of charms or spells can make Katarina look at another person again, for her love and lust will eternally be devoted to the Freljordian Queen.

Dinner passed with Cassiopeia and Talon's debate about their investigation remaining unfinished, prompting the two to move their dispute at the living room. Katarina, despite the investigation being about her father, wanted nothing more but to go to her room and lay with Ashe on her bed until she falls asleep, but the archer herself pushed her into joining the discussion, which is now the main reason why she's sitting on an armchair, while Talon and Cassiopeia somewhat argued in front of her.

"Talon," She finally spoke up, causing the pair to abruptly fall silent. "Cassiopeia has a point about father not being in Demacia. You said it yourself, the trail that you were following was a made-up."

Talon opened his mouth to point out his reasons, but with a raise of a hand, Katarina continued with her words.

"But, I won't stop you if you still want to look for him there. For now though, I suggest you wait for everything to die down before you go back to Demacia."

Cassiopeia and Talon exchanged looks for a few times before they finally conceded and agreed to leave the discussion at that. The Blade's Shadow excused himself to retire for the night, while Cassiopeia laid over the couch beside her and faced her with an intention to speak with her.

"What are your plans now?"

"With what?"

"With everything. Especially Ashe."

"Ashe won't be involved in any of Noxus' matters." Katarina instantly stated, becoming completely defensive for Ashe once again.

"What I'm trying to ask here is that, what are your plans for her? Do you plan on having her stay here or are you going to bring her back to Freljord?"

"Whatever she wants to do is what she'll do. If she wants to stay here, then that's great for me. If she wants to go back to her kingdom, then she will. I won't stop her."

"Even if it means her going back would mean the end of your affair?"

"..." Katarina lost her words for a few seconds at what Cassiopeia suddenly asked her. It made her realize that, even though Ashe's responsibilities aren't looming over them like a ghost, it still needs to be dealt with in the future.

"You know, LeBlanc isn't the only one with connections." Cassiopeia told her. "Word tells me that the Avarosan council has been asking for an heir from the Queen."

Her eyes trailed downward and to her lap, silently processing her sibling's words.

"Katarina, even though Ashe chooses you over that barbarian now, what makes you think the decision will stay the same in the future? Yes, Ashe did pick you over her nation, but let's face facts, Katarina. She cares for her people, she cares for Freljord. One day, she needs to go back and provide the heir her kingdom needs. And, to provide an heir, she and Tryndamere must..."

"Stop." Katarina said, hand rubbing over her eyes. "Just stop, Cass."

"I'm just saying, Kata. You should talk to Ashe about her plans for her kingdom. It's much better to talk about it now rather than later."

Katarina stood up from her chair and walked out of the room. No one stopped her. She made her way to her bedroom with a blank face, her head contradicting her external self, for it is a chaotic mess inside of her.

It felt like she was floating on Cloud Nine earlier, only for her to suddenly fall.

Reality came back and it just bitch-slapped her.

As much as she wanted to strangle her sister for pointing out what she had said, she can't really deny the fact that her point made sense.

Ashe is from royalty. She leads a kingdom and a whole nation's future depends on her. The pressure it gives Ashe is just unimaginable for Katarina.

Soon, Ashe will need to bear an heir, or maybe an heiress, to the throne. It's something Katarina never really thought about, until her sister brought it up. A child is something she will never be able to give Ashe.

Pushing the door open and stepping into her bedroom, she met the lovely blue hues of the Queen, who currently stood near a window, clothed in casual black shorts and a matching worn out shirt. Both clothes belonged to the assassin, and seeing Ashe donning them beautifully almost made Katarina smile.

Almost.

"Are you finished discussing the matters concerning your father?" Ashe inquired, turning away from the window.

Instead of answering Ashe's question, Katarina just closed the door and decided to answer back with her own question.

"How do you plan on giving an heir to your kingdom?"

The expression on the archer's face showed that she clearly didn't expect the question. When Ashe didn't manage to reply within a few seconds, Katarina walked up to her.

"Katarina, where did this question come from?"

"Just answer it." She grunted, stopping just half a meter away from the Freljordian.

"Katari...-!"

"Fucking answer it."

...

"I don't know."

"Bullshit." She spat. "You fucking know how!"

"Do you want me to focus on that matter now?" Ashe asked her. "We haven't even gotten to that point."

"Well, ** _I_ ** have! Fucking tell me!" Katarina took the remaining steps forward and clutched Ashe's shoulders. "I don't want him to touch you!"

"He won't!"

"Damn it, Ashe!"

 _ **Thud!**_

Ashe stared with visibly wide eyes as Katarina held her against a wall, glaring furiously. The darkness that shadowed over half of Katarina's face gave her a much intimidating look and emphasized her livid glare.

"You're planning on going back to Freljord, aren't you? And when you do, you need to give what your people needs." Her grip on the archer's shoulders flexed. "And they need an heir."

"..."

"Don't they!?"

...

"They do."

Katarina gritted her teeth in anger, her grasp on Ashe's shoulders threatening to tighten in a bruising level. Ashe expected Katarina to yell, to shout right at her in the next moment. But, instead of doing any of that, Katarina just leaned forward and perched her forehead over her shoulder, nails slightly digging into her skin. The aura of anger Katarina once emitted vanishing in a second.

"I can't, Ashe..." Katarina breathed out. "I can't just stand here, knowing that one day... One night... He'll have you... He'll touch you..."

"Katarina..."

"I... I can give you everything... Everything but an heir..."

Katarina's right hand left Ashe's shoulder and slipped underneath the back shirt, hands skimming over the stomach of the archer.

"A child..."

...

A pair of arms wound around her and pulled her in completely, embracing her with warmth she found nowhere but the Freljordian Queen's arms.

"You said you'll stay with me..."

"And I will." Came Ashe's immediate and serious reply.

"But you'll leave." Katarina pulled her head back to look into Ashe's eyes. "You're going to go back to Freljord, to your people, to your own **husband**."

"Katarina, listen to me." Ashe cupped her face with one hand, steadying her and making sure she looked directly in those eyes she had come to adore. "I found a way to be with you. I faked my death, not only to save Freljord from the possible war, but to also be with you here in Noxus. Yes, I'm going to go back to Freljord. Yes, I'm going to go back to my people. But no, I won't be coming back to my husband."

The emotion in Ashe's eyes showed nothing but sincerity and love, all present just for the Noxian assassin. Katarina wanted to call out every word as a lie, but those blue orbs showed nothing but the truth.

"I, the Queen of Freljord, found a way to be with you, a Noxian assassin. What makes you think I won't look for a way for our future? To make the impossible possible?"

"Ashe..."

"I'll find a solution, Katarina. The heir to my kingdom will not bear my blood and Tryndamere's..."

A single lone tear trailed down Katarina's face, but it was banished with a gentle swipe of Ashe's thumb.

"It will bear mine and yours."

She looked at Ashe, emeralds filled with hope. It's as if the eyes belonged to an innocent and scared little girl, not a bloodthirsty Noxian whose hands have been stained with blood by countless people.

"I promise you, I _will_ find a way, for I will give birth to no one else's child but yours."

...!

Ashe softly gasped as Katarina spun around and tugged her towards the bed. The redhead stopped at the side and abruptly pulled Ashe in, causing the archer to slam against her chest.

"You're mine." Katarina whispered, her words coming out as if she was threatening the archer, daring her to object with her claim.

The bed's frame creaked quietly as soon as Katarina pushed Ashe down, pouncing and pinning her against the mattress with her own body. Katarina shoved the bottom of the shirt upward, unveiling the smooth midriff of the royal. Her eyes trailed over the milky skin and soon, her fingers joined in.

Underneath her fingertips, she felt the scars of the past. The scars that were caused by a wolf. She recalled the memory of Ashe laying on the snow, stomach bleeding due to the claw mark a wolf she had hunted had given her.

Katarina blamed herself, in spite of the fact that she was never there when Ashe had gotten the wound. Stroking the healed scars that's practically invisible if one were to not look so closely, she pursed her lips in a line.

She took her fingers away and leaned down, kissing Ashe with as much love as she can give and convey. Ashe reciprocated with feelings and emotions as strong as hers, hands clasped at the back of her head and slim fingers slightly tangled with her red tresses.

"Don't leave me..." Katarina whispered once they broke their kiss. "I need you."

"Katarina," Ashe lifted her back off the mattress, making her settle on her beloved's lap. "Avarosa be my witness, I will forever stand by your side. Come hell or high water, I will never let you be alone again."

Katarina took Ashe's lips in her own again, ending the kiss after a few seconds before initiating another one. These series of short but needy kisses continued for a couple of more times, and Ashe didn't utter any objections to it whatsoever.

"Mine." Katarina claimed lowly, thumb stroking the lower lip of her lover's.

Ashe smiled. "Yours."

"You don't know how much I want to make you lose your breath right now. To make you cry out, to make you whimper..." Katarina placed her lips against Ashe's cheek, kissing the soft skin. "To make you beg for me... For my lips, my hands, my body, my everything..."

Ashe closed her eyes and listened closely to each word and Katarina's breathing. "Why don't you, then?"

"Holding you, kissing you... Just plain out being around you... Knowing all of that, knowing I'm the one who has you, it's enough for me."

Every word Katarina had just said, she means all of it. She uttered not a single lie. How could she, especially since it's the woman that has captured her heart she says it to.

"Katarina," Ashe spoke after a moment filled with nothing but them holding each other.

"What?"

"I want you to do something for me."

Her eyebrows mildly furrowed. "What is it?"

By now, Katarina is so sure she'll do anything for the Queen. If Ashe were to tell her to assassinate the Winter's Claw leader, Sejuani, she'll do whatever it takes in accomplishing such task.

"Promise me you'll do it."

"Just tell me."

Ashe pulled back and showed her semi-fisted right hand to the assassin. At first, she was confused, but her confusion was held at bay when a soft blue glow began to emit within Ashe's hand. She squinted her eyes a bit as the glow increased its intensity, but it didn't take long for it to dim and the glow to be gone.

She parted her lips to ask what Ashe wants her to do, but when Ashe opened her hand and revealed what she has conjured up, Katarina's words became no more.

It's a ring.

A ring made out of ice from the magic that courses within the archer, the same magic the Avarosan bow possesses.

Katarina didn't bother to stop her eyes from widening. She snapped her gaze back to Ashe, who presented a hopeful smile and gleam in her eyes.

"Marry me."

...

...

...

...

...

"I... Ashe..." Katarina tried forcing her brain to work and comply, but it won't seem to cooperate with her. She tried speaking, but her brain was still too busy processing what Ashe had just said.

"If we're going to continue this relationship of ours, I don't want to give anyone a chance to label you as my mistress. If someone does label you as such, I want to be able to correct them and clarify to them that you are my fiancée," Ashe inched close and brushed her lips against Katarina's. "My soon-to-be wife."

...

Reaching behind Ashe, Katarina pulled the royal in and crashed her lips against those insanely intoxicating ones, eyes drifting close as she answered Ashe's question with her lips. As their lips interacted with one another for the umpteenth time in their entire existence, Katarina placed one hand over the ice ring.

Quiet gasps came from the two of them as they ended their kiss, gazing at each other and taking a moment to steady their breathing. Ashe smiled and chuckled as she looked down and took Katarina's left hand, slipping the frost ring in her ring finger. Looking at it much closely, the ring actually has markings that somehow matches the designs found in the Noxus' crest.

As soon as the ring was put in its rightful place, Ashe lifted Katarina's hand up and placed a kiss on top of the ring itself.

"I love you, Katarina."

A soft thump sounded as Ashe fell back on the bed, Katarina hovering over the archer, eyes staring at the face of the Freljordian, which is a sight for the Noxian to behold.

"I feel like if I say it back, it won't be enough."

"Just say it." Ashe said to her, caressing the sides of her face with her hands. "Seeing and hearing them come out of your lips are more than enough, believe me."

Tears, she doesn't know if they were from joy or not, threatened to fall, but she held them all back. Her eyes though, it took on a glassy look that Ashe clearly caught sight of. She held Ashe's face in her hands, stroking the pads of her thumbs against Ashe's cheeks, which possessed a light pink tint.

"I love you, Ashe..." She lowered face and started to kiss all around Ashe's face. "My archer, my heart, my Queen..."

The next words that left her lips made her smile.

"My fiancée."

Ashe smiled, halting Katarina's rain of kisses when she held the Noxian's face, teasing the other by saying, "You don't have to drown me with your kisses, you know."

Instead of being offended or becoming flushed, Katarina showed an expression contorting confusion. "Isn't this what people do in those love stories?"

"Novels?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so you actually read those kinds of books?"

"I did, once." Katarina answered before adding, "Don't tell Cass. She'll never let me live it down."

Ashe chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Your secret's safe with me, just like how your heart is safe in my hands."

"Why does every word that comes out of your mouth make me feel warm?"

"I honestly don't know." Ashe said, chuckling again. "But what I do know is that, every single time I look at you, I fall in love with you more."

The redness in Katarina's cheeks threatened to worsen. The assassin pulled back and started arranging the two of them underneath the warm blankets, while Ashe just watched her and let her move them both around the bed.

"You know what, let's go to sleep before my heart explodes out of my chest."

Ashe giggled and truthfully, Katarina found the usually cool and composed Queen very cute in that moment. Laying her head on the plush pillows, she pulled Ashe in her arms and draped the thick blanket over them.

"Good night, Ashe."

"Good night... my darling."

"I swear, I'm going to have a heart attack because of you."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina's sleep was blissful, to say the least. Yes, it may have been blank and painted with black again, but she didn't mind it. She also didn't mind that when Ashe had moved out of her arms, she was reeled out of her slumber. She opened her eyes, blinking, while her arms lost the source of the contradicting cool warmth that was once nestled in them.

As her eyes adjusted in her room's lighting, which is only lit by the moonlight pouring in from outside, she found Ashe leaving the bed. At first she thought that the archer may just be heading to the bathroom, but when Ashe walked towards the folded bodysuit of hers, it made the alarm bells in her head go off.

Katarina watched for a moment as Ashe began to strip out of her shirt and shorts, leaving her in an underwear set that Katarina herself lent her earlier. Once the archer was wearing her bodysuit, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Avarosa, watch over Katarina."

Her chest filled up with warmth yet again as soon as she heard Ashe speak to the Freljordian Goddess. Katarina never thought someone would actually for her as much as Ashe does now. When Ashe was about to pick up the first piece of armor, Katarina decided to prop herself up with one elbow and finally call out.

"Going somewhere?"

Ashe became still for exactly two seconds before sighing. "I should have known you're a light-sleeper."

"Where are you going?"

"I still have to finish my deal with LeBlanc."

Katarina moved off the bed before disappearing in a puff of smoke, reappearing just a few inches behind Ashe, who had just finished in zipping her bodysuit close.

"And you weren't planning on telling me?"

Ashe resisted the urge to sigh again, turning around and facing Katarina directly. "Only because I know that you won't let me go."

"Tell me where you're going."

The Frost Archer averted her gaze away from her.

"Ashe, tell me."

...

"Demacia."

Katarina calmed herself as much as she can in her head, not wanting to lose her composure now, especially since Ashe had just proposed to her not too long ago. She encircled her arms around Ashe's waist, pulling the other against her and burying half of her face in Ashe's hair.

"Isn't the deal already finished?"

"No," Ashe shook her head lightly, hands resting atop Katarina's own. "In my part, there is still something that needs to be done."

"Which is?"

"I have to escort LeBlanc through Demacia's underground passages."

"For what?"

"Katarina, if I tell you, will you let me go by myself?" Ashe asked, trying to make a compromise of some sort.

"It depends."

Knowing that's the only answer Katarina is willing to give to her question, Ashe ended up having no choice but to just tell Katarina what she wants to know.

"LeBlanc can sense dark magic within the Demacian castle, specifically, in one of the royal bedrooms. She believes that, when she finds the source of it, she can use that against the Demacians. For her to get to the source, she needs to get inside the castle without being detected."

"The underground passages." Katarina muttered.

"Yes, which is why," Ashe gently pried Katarina's hands off. "I must go."

Much to Ashe's surprise, Katarina wordlessly watched as she began to equip all of her armor on. Although every one of them are light and are just a few, she took her time in doing so. When she finished, she reached out for her folded cape, only for the said material to be snatched by her Noxian lover.

"Katarina."

"If you think I'd let my fiancée risk herself for the sake of my nation without me by her side, then you're dead-wrong."

"You need to stay here and rest." Ashe reasoned, attempting to take the cape. "I can take care of myself. You should know this by now."

"And you should know by now that I'm the most stubborn person you've ever met. I don't care if you have the Judicator's Divine Intervention waiting to be activated with a snap of your finger. I'm still coming with you, whether you like it or not."

...

...

...

"I thought as much." Ashe sighed. "I'm guessing I have no chance in convincing you otherwise."

"Like it or not, I'm coming."

To prove her point in some way, Katarina held each end of the cape and slung the material around Ashe, pulling until Ashe stumbled forward and fall against her.

"You are just incorrigible." Ashe murmured, not bothering on exerting any effort in pulling away.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It isn't."

"It is for me."

...!

 _ **Click!**_

The bedroom door opened, the wood slamming lightly against the wall as the Deceiver that stood at the doorway pushed it open, posture straight and aura emitting confidence and arrogance, as always. The two females in the bedroom snapped their eyes to the door, not expecting the sudden intrusion of the dark mage.

"Good, you're both awake." LeBlanc said with her ever so sweet smile. "If any of you don't mind, I'd like to leave and venture to Demacia within the hour."

Katarina was about to say a snarky retort, when LeBlanc's smile suddenly morphed into a smirk.

"Oh, and... Congratulations with your engagement."

LeBlanc stalked off and out of sight, while both Ashe and Katarina's gazes landed on the frost ring for a moment before the two of them looked towards each other.

"It...-"

Ashe's words were cut off once Katarina leaned forward and took her lips with her own, not at all rushing the contact. Pulling back and ending the kiss, Katarina audited Ashe's reaction. Eyes slowly opened and revealed the blue hues, a small gleam of surprise shining within them.

"...looks nice on you." Ashe finished, causing Katarina to pull her closer against her with the cape.

"It's my favorite accessory, if you ask me."

"Get dressed,"

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Katarina spun around in a circle, balance not at all in her grasp. She fell down on the chair the bodysuit and armor was on earlier with a quiet thud, eyes looking at Ashe, who's now clasping her cape over her shoulder, in surprise.

"LeBlanc is waiting for us."

She blinked. Katarina had not expected what just happened, and due to her speechless state, it became completely obvious that she was caught by surprise. Ashe, noticing her wordless reaction, reached forward and stroked her cheek with her gauntleted hand for a moment.

"I told you not to underestimate me."

"I... didn't." Katarina managed to say, slowly getting up from the chair.

Ashe took her helmet on top of a nearby dresser before leaning towards her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I can keep up with my fiancée just fine, don't you think so?"

"I think LeBlanc's attitude is rubbing off on you."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Standing in front of the Du Couteau estate, Katarina leaned on one of the pillars at the gates and spared a few glances at the doorway of her family's mansion, where LeBlanc and Ashe conversed between themselves. Occasionally, she spared a few glances at their way, but mostly her eyes are focused on the ice band around her ring finger, which is now underneath her glove.

Looking at it now, she asked herself why she even covered it with her glove. She tugged the black glove off and shoved it in her back pocket before refocusing her attention on the ring that's now uncovered for all the world to see.

With her thumb and index finger, she took hold of it and slipped it off to audit it more thoroughly. She brought the ring closer to her face, her sharp eyes instantly noticing the engravings in the internal side of the ring.

 **"My Noxian"**

Katarina scoffed good-naturedly at the engraved words, running a fingertip over the two words. Everything that has transpired a few hours ago was just... heavenly. It's a typical way to describe their moment, but Katarina could care less.

Ashe proposed to her.

To _her_.

She probably would have been a giddy and blushing mess if she had the attitude of the Lady of Luminosity herself. Fortunately, in her opinion, she isn't anything like Lux.

"Who's going to wear the dress?"

Katarina nearly dropped the ring due to the abrupt speech of whoever it is that had intruded on her little daze. She whipped her gaze to her right and found Cassiopeia, who had come out of nowhere, smirking at her.

"What do you want?" She snarkily questioned. She was just about to slip the ring back on, when Cassiopeia slithered forward and snatched the frost band away from her grasp. As soon as the accessory left her possession, she snarled and glared threateningly.

Cassiopeia inspected the ring she now has in her hands, golden snake eyes immediately catching the engraved words in her sight.

"Aww, how sweet." The half-serpent cooed teasingly.

Katarina swiped the ring out of her sibling's clutches, quickly slipping it back on and around its rightful place, her ring finger.

"Try that little stunt again and I'm going to fucking slit your throat."

Cassiopeia disregarded her threat with a scoff. "Whatever, Kata."

"Please don't tell me you're coming with us."

"Of course not," Was Cassiopeia's immediate reply. "Noxus will need all the help it can get if ever an attack comes. But, Talon will be accompanying you."

She groaned. "He still wants to push through with his plans?"

"He's as stubborn as our father himself. If he wants to find our father, then let him, even if he dies trying." Cassiopeia said, shrugging her shoulders.

Katarina glanced at the entrance of the estate, where Talon emerged, weapons and garbs equipped and worn. Ashe and LeBlanc had already left their place at doorway and is already heading to her and her younger sister.

"Well, all in all, you, Ashe, Talon and I will be the ones traveling to Demacia." LeBlanc said to her, turning to Cassiopeia after. "Cassiopeia, we shall take our leave. Keep Swain from getting a heart attack, yes, darling?"

Cassiopeia chuckled. "Oh, leave that to me."

LeBlanc walked through between them, followed by Talon. Katarina didn't bother bidding goodbye to Cassiopeia. She just took one of Ashe's hands and led the archer to the four horses waiting a short distance away from them. As the four of them approached the horses, the two lagged a few steps behind the mage and the hooded assassin.

"I found the engravings inside the ring." She murmured quietly.

"Oh?" Ashe smiled beneath her helmet. "Is it too much? I can always remove it, if you want."

"No, don't bother." Her eyes flickered to her left hand, which still remained bare and ungloved. "I'm fine with it."

Translation, she loves it. But, she won't admit it out loud. For her, it would be considered out of character, for she's a heartless Noxian assassin. Well, ever since she met the archer walking alongside her presently, she isn't as heartless as she thinks she is.

Ashe bumped her left hand with Katarina's right, the moonlight shining at the lower half of the helmet and showing the smile she wore under the shadow's coverage.

"It's nice to know you love it."

Only to Ashe can she be so transparent.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun may be shining in the horizon, but in the dark passage the four are in, no natural light reached them. The glow LeBlanc's staff provided for them is currently being used to give Ashe less difficulty in navigating through the shadow-filled passages ahead of them.

The two females led their little group, while Katarina and Talon walked at least three steps behind them. LeBlanc would occasionally speak and point at a direction where she could trace the dark magic within the Demacian castle and Ashe would change their course and lead them to and through another passage.

At first, no conversation transpired between the two assassins of the house of Du Couteau. But, when a couple more minutes passed, Talon shattered the silence.

"I know you and Cassiopeia doubt my assumption." He said to her. "Regardless of that, I will not force you both to believe and trust my beliefs."

"He's my father, and I want to find him as much as you do."

...

"No, you don't."

Katarina narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you questioning my words?"

"You lie to yourself, Sinister Blade." Talon said, face remaining blank. "Yes, you desire to find your father, but not as much as I do. Your desire has faltered, for your priorities have changed."

"What ever changed? And what do you know of my goddamn priorities? General Du Couteau is my father, the man who taught me how to wield a blade. What makes you think I don't prioritize the search for him now?"

"Finding your father is your secondary objective. Your first is now focused on the task of keeping the Frost Archer safe and alive." As he said this, Talon's eyes flickered to the archer ahead of them. "And I do not blame you."

"What makes you think you actually have the right to blame me?" Her question coming out half-hearted rather than intimidating.

Talon shook his head. "Focus on your own goal, Katarina. Never lose your way."

"I won't." She lifted her left hand enough for her to look at the dimly glowing ring. "Not with her being there to guide me."

As if their quiet conversation had been heard, Ashe looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with her, smiling as their gazes met. Katarina was about to return at least a small smile, but when Talon feigned a low cough, she ended up just averting her attention somewhere else. In her peripherals, she saw Ashe lightly shake her head before returning her full attention in directing their group to the right path.

"Indeed she will guide you." Talon said after a moment of silence, making it quite obvious that he had seen the smile Ashe had given.

Katarina didn't get a chance to reply, for LeBlanc and Ashe stopped right in front of what looked like a dead-end. LeBlanc increased the brightness of her staff's light, while Ashe began to feel around the dusty wall. She assumed that the archer must be looking for some sort of lever or at least something that can open the wall in front of them, which she concluded is another entrance slash exit of the passage.

"How long have you been conducting this investigation?" Katarina asked LeBlanc, while they watched Ashe figure out way to banish the dead-end.

"A month after your father went missing." LeBlanc replied. "Countless missions and more important tasks always intervened with my time in handling this matter, now, I shall uncover whatever it is the Demacians have been concealing."

"As soon as our path is unblocked, I will be separating myself to continue my own investigation." Talon said from behind Katarina.

"Whatever you want, darling." LeBlanc said with a shrug. "Don't expect much for a rescue if you get captured again."

"I won't get captured. Never again." Talon grunted, fists clenching as he recalled how he was defeated by their rivals.

"Hmm, keep telling yourself that."

"Are you all ready?" Ashe queried, looking over her shoulder.

LeBlanc smiled. "Ready when you are, dear Queen."

Ashe turned back to the wall and moved a cracked brick to the right. The wall released a low and deep click before it slowly and soundlessly slid open, revealing a bunch of robes and clothes neatly hung in front of them.

An eye roll is LeBlanc's reaction at the sight. "The entrance of a hidden passage is found at the back of the closet. These Demacians are quite typical in these situations."

All it took was a simple wave of her staff and all the clothes levitated out of the closet and into the passage, all the attires dropping to the dirty floor as soon as the magic left them. LeBlanc walked in first, followed by Ashe, then Katarina and finally, Talon.

"My, my," LeBlanc looked around the grand-looking room. "If this room does not scream royalty, I don't know what else it screams."

"We should not take long here," Ashe said, closing the closet's doors. "It is already morning and the Demacians may already be awake."

The Deceiver did not seem to hear Ashe's words. Either that, or she decided to ignore it, for she looks to be so focused in the task of activating something with her staff, which is glowing with a violet hue.

"The dark magic..." The mage breathed out in slight awe. "It is strong."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Katarina asked as she took her gaze away from the little gold statues on top of a dresser.

"Over here."

LeBlanc walked towards the king-size bed, expression showing how fascinated she is at what she's seeing and detecting with her staff right now. Talon watched the woman approach the bed before turning to the direction of the door, intending to leave to continue his search for the Grand General. Katarina decided to follow Ashe, who trailed after LeBlanc.

"Where did you lead us again?" She inquired in a murmur.

"One of the royal bedrooms in the Demacian castle." Ashe said, looking like she was contemplating something. "Although, if I recall correctly, this is the room Jarvan does not allow anyone to see or enter."

"Must be because of the dark magic they store in here."

"Maybe."

"Why, look who we have here..."

Everyone's attention, including Talon, who is only a step away from the door, turned and focused on LeBlanc. The Noxian mage had a smile on her face, a smile that showed amusement and surprise mixed together in one curve of those purple tinted lips.

"Talon, darling," LeBlanc called out, waving the male assassin to her without taking her gaze away from the person that occupied the bed. "I found him."

Katarina's eyes, just like Talon's, widened with disbelief before the two of them bolted towards the bed, stopping at either sides of the frame. While Talon stood at the left side with LeBlanc, Katarina stood at the right with Ashe, who joined her after exactly a second.

"It... It can't be..." Talon whispered disbelievingly, facial features morphed into a look of incredulity.

Both assassins somewhat refused to believe that what they see now is an illusion, a mirage of some sort, an absolute lie.

What are they looking at?

Who else?

Right there in front of them, the lone occupant of the bed, is none other than _Grand General Marcus Du Couteau_.

The role model of all the Noxians, the main leader of their nation, one of the most dangerous and deadliest Noxian there is to set foot in Runeterra, the same man that has been missing for a long time...

Katarina and Cassiopeia's very own father...

He lays there on that very bed, slumbering peacefully.

"Father..." Katarina breathed out.

"Hmm," LeBlanc hummed as she pointed her staff at the unconscious general. "This shall do the trick."

LeBlanc's staff glowed with a red hue, while it hovered just above the sleeping Noxian's face. Right before their eyes, unfamiliar markings appeared on the general's face.

"What... What are you doing to him!?" Katarina questioned, hand drawing a dagger from one of its sheathes.

Not at all threatened, LeBlanc continued with whatever she's doing. "Removing the curse your mother had casted on your father."

The black markings that became visible slowly turned red and finally, violet. It glowed brightly, brighter than LeBlanc's staff, before it gradually disappeared, a red aura leaving the man and seeping into LeBlanc's weapon. As soon as the last ounce of magic left the grand general's body, the man's eyes snapped open, releasing a gasp as he woke up from his long-time slumber.

"Father!" Katarina kneeled on the bed, attention redirected to the older man.

Marcus' breathing was uneven, but it didn't stop him from turning to face his daughter. Surprise crossed his features as he took in his daughter's appearance.

"Ka... Katarina?" He hoarsely breathed out.

...!

"Noxians!" Came a high-pitched voice.

No more words left Katarina's mouth, for, not only her, but all of them, snapped their heads to the direction of the person who had just yelled.

Lux stood there at the doorway with her brother, Garen, both of the Crownguards wearing expressions of shock and anger.

LeBlanc and Talon instantly faced them, prepared for a battle. Ashe moved away from the bed and readied a steel arrow to fire and Katarina used her shunpo to teleport herself at the foot of the bed and just beside the archer.

"Noxian scums!" Garen angrily yelled, his sword at the ready. "You _dare_ show your faces here in the Demacian castle!?"

"We're the scums?" Katarina scoffed. "We'll gut you two fuckers within the minute!"

"We're not afraid of...-!" Lux's words were cut off, when Katarina disappeared and reappeared in front of her, kicking her baton out of her grasp.

Talon dashed forward and kicked Garen back a few steps before the Demacian could slice the redhead in half with his sword. LeBlanc waved her staff and casted a binding on Garen's left leg, giving him great difficulty in fighting Talon.

Katarina, wanting to savour how she'll cause agony to the light mage, kneed Lux twice before throwing her against a wall. Lux yelped in pain as her back collided with the wood, falling down the floor after. Teeth clenched in anger, Katarina drew a blade and stalked towards Lux, planning on mangling the scarless face of the blonde.

"Katarina, don't!"

Ashe's call was ignored and so, Katarina ran forward, blinded with rage, and moved her blade to stab Lux on the chest.

"Stop!" Marcus managed shout out loud.

Blurs of red, grey and white swished in front of her before she could even blink. The momentum of her swing could not be stopped anymore, despite Katarina hearing her father's order. In the midst of everything, she managed to stab through something, that's for sure.

But, unfortunately, it isn't Lux who she had harmed.

Ashe's scream hitched on her throat as if she had choked on it. Katarina's dagger stabbed into the archer's stomach, blood seeping out of the edges of the blade. Lux was taken by surprise by the sudden save, eyes glued to the pair before her.

Katarina gasped and released her dagger, taking a step back reflexively. Her eyes darted between Ashe's bleeding wound and her blade that's lunged in the flesh of her lover, her heartbeat suddenly pounding loudly and becoming deafening.

"Don't hurt each other!" Marcus gravelly yelled. "Garen! Luxanna! **Katarina is your sister!** "

LeBlanc and Talon halted their assault on the Might of Demacia as soon as the general's words echoed throughout the whole room. Marcus' words acted like some sort of stunner to almost everyone around him, his words bringing shock and surprise with each syllable.

"WHAT!?" Garen and Lux unintentionally chorused in shock.

The information her father had just said, it reached Katarina's ears, alright, but her focus still seems to be on Ashe, whose knees weakened and hands clutching her stomach.

Ashe pursed her lips in a tight line as she pulled the blade out of her, dropping it before her hands held her wound, gauntlets becoming stained with her own blood. Her head slowly raised and she looked at Katarina with ceruleans filled with pain beneath the coverage of the helmet.

"Katarina..."

Katarina shot forward, catching Ashe before the Freljordian could collapse and fall to the floor.

"Ashe!"

Lux's eyes widened, especially when Ashe's helmet slipped off of her head, revealing her face to all of them. Katarina couldn't give a shit about it though, even if she tried. She placed a hand over Ashe's stomach, applying pressure to the wound she had accidentally given her lover.

"Ashe, I...! I...!" She stumbled with her words, not reaching the point where could say her apology to her beloved.

"Katarina... Don't..." Ashe placed one blood-stained hand over Katarina's, a pained smile reaching her face. "Don't blame yourself..."

"No! It's...! It is! It's mine!" Katarina clenched her teeth. "LeBlanc! Close her fucking wound! Heal it! Fucking do something!"

Instead of LeBlanc coming to her aid like she had called out, a slim hand was placed over hers and Ashe's. Katarina snapped her gaze to the owner of it, finding herself looking at Lux herself.

"What're you...-!"

"I'm doing this for Ashe," Lux cut off. "Not for you."

With much reluctance, Katarina pulled her bloodied hand away and let Lux place her own hands over Ashe's bleeding stomach. As Lux's hands glowed with magic, Ashe's line of vision dimmed and weakened.

"Kata... Katarina..." Ashe uttered breath by breath. "Don't... just don't..."

"Ashe..." Katarina placed her forehead over Ashe's. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"It's not... It's not your fault..." Ashe's bloodied hand found Katarina's, the agonized smile on her face striking Katarina from within. "I'm... I'm fine... I'll be fine..."

Katarina held Ashe's hand against her chest while the Queen herself began to slip away from everything around her.

The assassin did not fail to notice it.

"No... No, please..."

"Katarina..."

Lux's magic faded and its glow dimmed until there was no more light. A part of Katarina wanted to scream at the mage, to question her why she stopped healing Ashe.

"Kata..." Ashe whispered fadingly. She wasn't able to complete the assassin's name, for her eyes have drifted close and her hand had gone limp in Katarina's grasp.

"Ashe?"

"..."

As she looked at Ashe's face, everything that had happened from the past few days, from the past few hours, they all flashed right before her eyes, words filled her head, all of them voiced by the Frost Archer.

 ** _"I didn't mean to hurt you."_**

 ** _"One pair, one bond, one love."_**

 ** _"I'll stand by you wherever you want."_**

 ** _"The person who loves your scarred body, her name's Ashe."_**

 ** _"I choose Katarina, not the Sinister Blade of Noxus."_**

 ** _"I will love you no matter what happens."_**

 ** _"A million reasons couldn't keep me away from you, so what makes you think a few more can?"_**

 ** _"The heir to my kingdom will not bear my blood and Trydamere's... It will bear mine and yours."_**

 ** _"Avarosa be my witness, I will forever stand by your side."_**

 ** _"Come hell or high water, I will never let you be alone again."_**

 ** _"Katarina, I want you to do something for me."_**

 ** _"Marry me."_**

Nothing mattered to her anymore.

Her father, her comrades, her enemies, nothing.

She can hear nothing, feel nothing.

Nothing but endless agony within herself.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Okay, so I typed this chapter and made it as long as I can, because there is a chance that I may not be able to update immediately. Still not sure if the next update will be delayed or not. :3_

 _Yes, this is **THE** twist I was talking about. It involves Garen, doesn't it? I told you readers it involves him! :P_

 _Katarina, and obviously, Cassiopeia, are related to Garen and Lux, which will further be explained how in the next chapter._

 _Sorry if you find the revelation anti-climactic. (I'm still hoping I got the "Holy shit!" reaction from at least one of you tho xD)_

 _About Ashe though... I will not answer if she is dead or not. That's for you readers to speculate and all, until the next chapter is uploaded._

 _By the way, I hope you readers found the whole "Marry me" scene good? Bad? I don't know. I guess that's up to you. :3_

 _I would also love to know if I brought any of you to tears with that isn't really my intention. :P_

 _Till next time! ^3^_


	19. Chapter 19

**ACT 19**

Every time Katarina heard about heartbreaks and how a heartbroken person's walls are torn down and ends up falling over them, killing them, she had always scoffed and belittled them and their show of weakness. She had always deemed them all weak and pathetic.

Who would have known that she'd be in the same state?

As soon as Ashe had closed her eyes and her hand's hold around hers became limp, the feeling that was just described was what Katarina had felt. She felt so suffocated by the knowledge of Ashe dying in her arms because of her own actions. Ashe weighed nothing in her arms, but her body felt like it was as heavy as the guilt that filled her whole body.

When Lux had spoken and took her attention away from Ashe, she wanted nothing more but to choke the living daylight out of the Demacian mage. Fortunately, mostly for the blonde's sake, Lux managed to say that she had stopped the bleeding and that Ashe had just passed out either due to the pain or the loss of blood.

Katarina didn't care that there are other people that had their eyes on her that time. She held Ashe closely against her, arms holding the archer protectively. She didn't even give a single fuck that she was absolutely vulnerable. No, she could care less about senseless shit like that.

What's important is that Ashe is alive.

After everyone had calmed themselves, convinced to stand down and not fight one another, Ashe was moved to one of the nearby rooms and tucked in a bed.

Katarina currently sat on a chair beside the bed, eyes stuck to the unconscious Freljordian lying on the bed. She so badly wanted to join Ashe on the bed and hold the archer against her chest, but she felt like she doesn't deserve to touch Ashe now, especially after she had stabbed her.

Ashe's armor was removed and was placed on one of the couches at the side, leaving her in her red bodysuit. LeBlanc and Talon are still at the bedroom where they had found Marcus, speaking with the two Crownguards and the general. Katarina knows that she should be with her fellow Noxians, but the thought of leaving Ashe alone after what had happened felt as if it's a mortal sin itself.

Arms crossed and form laid back on the chair, Katarina started to think about the new revelation she and the others have uncovered. The Might of Demacia and Lady of Luminosity are actually related to her and her sister, the Sinister Blade and the Serpent's Embrace.

No matter how much she contemplated, she can't seem to wrap her head around the matter. How can she and her supposedly only sibling be related to two Demacians? Thinking about all of this made her head hurt.

It confused her to no end.

 ** _Click! Creak!_**

Katarina didn't bother directly looking at the doorway, already identifying the person that has recently arrived through her peripheral vision's assistance.

"Katarina," LeBlanc spoke, stopping at the foot of the bed. "Your father is asking for you."

"Tell him I'm busy." She said without batting an eye, gaze still glued to Ashe's peaceful expression.

LeBlanc suppressed a sigh. "He needs to talk to you."

"He can wait."

"Yes, _he_ can, but **not** the matter at hand."

Katarina clenched her hands into fists, turning her head to glare menacingly at LeBlanc. "I don't fucking care if I'm related to those little fuckers. All I care about is...-!"

"Ashe, I know." LeBlanc cut off, rolling her eyes at her. "Listen. Speak with your father for at least a couple of minutes. After that, you can come back here and _'guard'_ Ashe again."

Her glare never faltered and her body didn't move an inch, indicating that she has no intention in leaving her current position. LeBlanc resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The caster lightly banged her staff on the carpeted floor, a clone of hers appearing beside her.

"I'll leave a clone to watch over her."

...

...

...

Katarina uncrossed her arms and stood up from her chair, walking towards the mage. LeBlanc nodded her head in satisfaction, turning away and heading to the open door. The clone walked past Katarina and settled on the chair the assassin was previously on.

LeBlanc closed the door as soon as they both stepped out at the hall, ushering Katarina to the direction of where Marcus' room is at. As they walked towards their destination, LeBlanc informed her about a few news.

"Garen and Lux are the only Demacian champions present here at the castle. Fortunately for us, the other Demacians had just left for the Institute a few hours ago, which gives us less trouble than expected."

"..."

LeBlanc glanced at Katarina after receiving silence as a form of reply.

"Oh, come now, darling. Ashe is alive, isn't she? Put on a little smile, or maybe a smirk."

"Fuck. Off."

"Save your curses for those Demacians." LeBlanc said with a small laugh.

"Listen, LeBlanc. I'm not in the mood for any of your teasing or whatever bullshit you have in mind, so just fucking shut your trap before I shut it for you." Katarina growled lowly.

Much to her annoyance, LeBlanc merely released a mocking laugh as a form of reply to her threat, making it obvious that it meant nothing to her and merely invoked amusement from within her. The only thing that she can consider positive in that moment is the fact that they finally arrived at the room where her father is settled at. When the door was opened and she and LeBlanc walked in, Marcus and Garen instantly turned their eyes to them both, while Lux and Talon just glanced at their direction.

Lux sat on right side of the bed, while Garen stood at the same side. Talon, on the other hand, is at the foot of the bed, standing idly and blade not at all poised to hurt anyone.

"Father, you do know we can't just accept this, right?" Lux spoke to the general with a facial expression that clearly showed how much she's hoping that what Marcus is claiming is not true.

"Marcus," LeBlanc called for the man's attention. "The daughter you called for is here."

Lux looked at Katarina for a moment before turning back to the main occupant of the bed. "Please tell me I'm your only daughter and I'm not related to... _her_."

Marcus sighed. Instead of answering Lux's question, he decided to focus more of his attention on the redhead.

"Katarina, take a seat." He said, gesturing at the free space the bed offered.

"I'd rather stand if we're going to talk about what I think we're going to talk about." She muttered, settling on standing just a few steps away from where Talon is at.

Marcus suppressed another sigh from leaving his lips. He straightened up from his place at the bed and began the discussion all of them wants to avoid, and at the same time, get over with.

"I won't stall or lie anymore, for it is time for all of you to know the truth. Let me start from the beginning," Marcus said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "At the early age of twenty, I was declared one of Demacia's top officers in the military along with _your_ mother."

When he said _'your'_ , he looked towards Garen and Lux. While Talon and Katarina retained an unreadable expression, LeBlanc now had an amused gleam in her bronze eyes.

"Interesting..." She murmured quietly to herself.

"After a few months of being promoted to the high ranks, King Jarvan III chose me to accomplish a highly-dangerous covert ops mission at Noxus. I was 21 years old when I left Demacia to start my mission. Lilia was two weeks pregnant with Garen when I had left, but I did not know that time. When I arrived at Noxus, I took up the surname _'Du Couteau'_ and managed to get into their ranks without my cover being compromised. I was only at Noxus for one month when I had met Kassiana."

Katarina became slightly rigid when she heard her mother's name, but she decided to keep silent until she hears everything her father has to say.

"Kassiana became... _intrigued_ with me for the past few days I worked with her at Noxus. No matter how hard I tried distancing myself from her, in the end, she had seduced me and...-!"

"Don't tell us...!" Lux squeaked out, eyes widening.

Marcus sighed and resisted the need to rub his temples. "Kassiana ended up being pregnant with Katarina."

Without planning or scripting such act, Katarina and Garen looked at each other as if the other was from a different dimension. Their eyes surveyed one another for a short moment, attempting to find a resemblance between them in a short span of time.

"I returned to Demacia after a week of Kassiana's seduction to me to report back my progress. When I arrived at Demacia, that's when I found out that Lilia was pregnant. I proposed to her and we had a civil wedding the day before I left to go back to Noxus."

Marcus sighed again, turning to Lux and placing one hand over one of the blonde's.

"Believe me when I say I love your mother dearly."

"Wait a second," Katarina cut in. "If you love _their_ stupid mother...-"

"Hey!" Lux gave her a look of incredulity, while Garen glared at her.

Katarina ignored the two Demacians and continued, unfazed. "Then, why was Cassiopeia born? What, don't tell me mother seduced you again."

Marcus kept quiet, bowing his head slightly as a form of shame.

"Un-fucking-believable." Katarina nearly threw her hands up as an added reaction if her mood isn't as sour as it already is. In fact, it's getting more and more sour by the minute.

"Within three years, the name Du Couteau became well-known and became a respected name in Noxus. I did not expect it to turn out the way it did, but it was already out of my hands when I had realized it." Guilt crossed Marcus' face, but he didn't bother masking it. "I had ended up falling in love with Kassiana as well, but I never told Lilia or anyone else about it."

Garen and Lux exchanged looks once they heard their father's confession about his love for a Noxian.

"Cassiopeia was three years old when I ventured back to Demacia to deliver the intel I collected throughout the years. When I returned...-!"

"Let me guess," LeBlanc abruptly joined in. "That was the same week Luxanna Crownguard was conceived."

...

"Yes."

Katarina had her back facing her father now. She couldn't bare to look at the man who she once admired the most. It's the same man that she had always idolized and strived to impress.

Who would have known that she followed the footsteps of a Demacian?

"What were you hoping to accomplish from all of those? From all of this?" Katarina gritted out, fists clenching and unclenching.

"I had not planned for anything like this to happen. Even _I_ had become sick with my lies."

"Yet you continued!" Katarina growled angrily, turning around and glaring at her father.

"No," Marcus shook his head. "When the King asked me to return to Demacia and leave everything in Noxus, I could not bring myself to do so. Katarina... The way you always looked up to me, how eager you were to learn from me... I couldn't just leave..."

The intensity of her glare didn't decrease. "But you did, didn't you?"

"Kassiana tried making me choose, but I couldn't. I set out to Demacia, not to just leave, but to speak with King Jarvan and maybe convince him...-!"

"To make peace? With Noxus?" LeBlanc laughed. "I never pegged you to be the naive type, General."

"Peace **CAN** be acquired between Demacia and Noxus." Marcus said, determination gleaming in his blue eyes. "Katarina and Cassiopeia are children of Kassiana, a Noxian mage, and I, a Demacian general."

"Father, we can't just take this so lightly." Garen stated. "Just because...-!"

"Garen," Marcus interrupted. "You and Luxanna are considered half-Noxians as well."

"Fuck no!" Katarina snarled out. "Those two Demacian fuckers will never be considered Noxians!"

"Something I can agree with." Lux said, glancing at Katarina. "Father, you don't have to consider yourself a Noxian."

"But I do, Luxanna." Marcus said with an expression that clearly told her he is serious with his words. "I love your mother, but I also harbor deep feelings for Kassiana. My extent of my loyalty to Noxus is identical to my loyalty to Demacia."

"If this Kassiana woman loved you, why would she put a curse on you, then?" Garen questioned.

"Oh, dear Demacian boy, how clueless you are right now." LeBlanc cooed teasingly. "Kassiana is a mage that practices dark magic like I. Using her knowledge and abilities, she casted a spell under poor Marcus here. When he decided to go to Demacia, the spell was triggered when he didn't return after a certain date, which is why he fell into an eternal slumber. Kassiana and I are the only ones who knows this spell and the only ones capable of lifting and breaking it."

Katarina turned to LeBlanc, her words making her realize something. "So you knew?"

"Knew about what?"

"About father, about him being a Demacian... About him being here?"

"In my defense, darling, all I know about this matter is that Kassiana had asked me on how to perfect this spell. She did not mention who she will cast it upon in the past. I merely took the time to investigate, for I sensed her magic here, which is the main reason why we stand here now."

"You can still walk away from this, Father." Lux said, hoping Marcus would say yes. "We can find a way to cover all of this. All you have to do is...-!"

"Disown me?" Katarina cut off, scoffing sardonically. "Disown Cassiopeia?"

"Katari...-!"

"Disown the Du Couteau name?"

"Katarina, listen to me!" Marcus suddenly shouted, and it made Katarina silence herself. "I whole-heartedly apologize for all of this. I never thought that my lie would turn into another life of mine. I love Kassiana as much as I love Lilia."

"Oh, quit the fucking bullshit." Katarina snarkily said. "All of this happened because you just couldn't keep your zipper up. Fuck this, fuck that. That was the only thing running in your mind that time, wasn't it?"

"Noxian!" Garen stepped forward. "You have no right to disrespectfully speak...-!"

"Fucking shut up. You," She pointed at Garen, then Lux. "And you don't have any right to complain or spew any bullcrap out of your mouths."

Lux parted her lips to say otherwise, but Katarina didn't give her a chance. She has reached her breaking point and she will not let anything or anyone stop her from acquiring the release of rage and fury she wants to give out now.

"I don't fucking care what any of you have to say. You two don't have the right to feel so fucked, because you two didn't discover that your father isn't the man that you always believed. I just knew now that my father is a fucking Demacian. I just knew that I'm actually somehow part of a nation that I always despised and spat on. Hell, I just discovered that my whole life has been a fucking lie! The name Du Couteau? I had always been so proud to bear the name, but fuck! That name doesn't even exist in this damn world! It's all a fucking lie! A mind-fucking fake! The name Crownguard? Oh, it's as real as how much of a fraud my father is!"

Katarina took a step forward, causing Lux to inch away and Garen to step back in reaction.

"In this situation, I'm more fucked than any of you, because I didn't just lose my father..." Her fists clenched until her knuckles turned visibly white and her nails threatened to dig in her palm. Her furious gaze flickered to the man on the bed. "Because of this bastard, I don't know who I am anymore."

"Katarina..." Marcus looked at her with an expression that told her how sorry he is for what he has done, but it meant nothing to Katarina in that moment.

Katarina spun around and left the room, slamming the door close with all the lividity she felt. Every step she took echoed in the halls, each step expressing her rage.

Marcus' gaze trailed downward and away from the door. His eyes were just about to turn to Lux, but when he saw Talon head to the door, he couldn't help but query about the assassin's intentions.

"Talon,"

The hooded Noxian stopped just three steps away from the door, silently waiting for Marcus to continue his words.

"Where are you going?"

At first, Talon replied with silence, as if he was contemplating if he should answer the question or not. It may be a simple question, but in his eyes, it would mean choosing a side that was once one but now separated from one another. In the end, he decided to reply to the question his decision.

"When you had spared me, I agreed to serve the Du Couteau and that family alone." Talon said, his tone as cold as the frigid everyday weather in Freljord. "As you have seen, the only Du Couteau had left the room, and so, I must take my leave as well."

Without another word, Talon left the room and trailed after Katarina, making LeBlanc the only Noxian left in the room. Garen looked at the dark mage with no trust at all, and the wary look nearly made LeBlanc laugh.

"Are you not going to leave as well, woman?" Garen gruffly asked.

"Oh? Woman? No more Noxian? Or maybe, lowly scum? No?"

"Evaine." Marcus warningly said her name, which only made LeBlanc laugh.

"Marcus, darling, I gave the honor of referring to me as _'Evaine'_ to the Grand General of Noxus, not a Demacian spy." LeBlanc then looked towards Lux. "Like father, like daughter. Wouldn't you say so, Lady of Luminosity?"

Lux looked at LeBlanc with confusion and suspicion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act so innocent, little girl. Did you not extract valuable information for Ionia during the Noxus-Ionia conflict?" LeBlanc asked casually, sounding as if she was merely inquiring about the weather.

"I...-!"

A dismissive wave of a hand. "No need for you to answer, little darling. I already know."

Turning away, LeBlanc copied her fellow Noxians and left the room. As the Deceiver stalked down the hall, heels clicking and clacking quietly on the carpet, she began to think of how Cassiopeia will be reacting once she knows about every revelation that was said.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina wanted to slam the door close as hard as she can as soon as she walked back inside the room Ashe is currently in, but once she saw the archer's form on the bed, she managed to hold herself back. She closed the door in a much quieter manner before she headed towards the bed. The clone that was seated at the chair disappeared in a puff of smoke when Katarina arrived at the side of the bed, leaving the chair vacant and absent of any occupant.

She halted every movement of hers when she got to the side the bed, tears that she wants to remain unshed pooling in the corners of her eyes, while she gazed at the Freljordian Queen laying peacefully on the bed.

Her hands, previously clenched to its fullest extent, slowly left its fisted state. Leaning forward, Katarina got on the bed and began to crawl towards her unconscious lover. The mattress shifted beneath her as her weight registered to it, sheets crinkling underneath her hands and knees.

The feeling of being unworthy to touch and be close to Ashe still swirled within her, but fucking hell, she needs this. She feels like if she could not find a haven now, she'll go into a state of delirium and insanity.

She kept crawling until her whole body hovered over Ashe's form. The blanket that was draped over the archer was pushed away, revealing the Queen's whole body to her. The hole in the bodysuit at the midriff area is still there, but the wound is nowhere to be found.

Katarina paid no attention to anything else but Ashe's serene-looking face. Her hands, one gloved and one bare, cupped Ashe's face, one thumb brushing the soft skin of the Freljordian's cheek. She lowered her lips down and placed it over Ashe's, her mind single-mindedly focused on the feel of those eternally soft lips.

She closed her eyes as she pulled back and moved her lips to the side. She trailed kisses starting from Ashe's lips to Ashe's neck. She peeled the red material down and exposed the skin of the archer's flawless neck, lips brushing against the smooth skin and teeth biting gently.

"Ashe..." She whispered, voice filled with pure need.

As she kissed, bit and licked between Ashe's ear and neck, the tears that had gathered in her eyes broke free from its confines and began to fall. Tears that she desires for no one to see ran down her face, some dropping over Ashe's neck and the pillow beneath the royal's head.

Every kiss, lick and bite, it contained all the emotions and feeling Katarina currently has within her. A mess of fucked up feelings with a side of emotions of damnation.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Eyes slowly opening, Ashe found herself staring at a roof of one of Demacia's royal guest rooms, a certain assassin perched over her and leaving her marks over her neck. She was honestly confused at first, knowing that the last thing she could remember is when she was stabbed and had lost consciousness in her beloved's arms.

Now, she wakes up, laid on a plush bed and the Sinister Blade herself hovering above her, probably littering love bites on her neck, which she's quite sure won't be as flawless as it usually is after the Noxian is finished with it.

She was about to say something, to notify the assassin that she has awoken. But, when she felt a few wet drops fall over her neck's skin, it stopped her from uttering even a single syllable.

 _'Is Katarina... crying?'_

"Ashe, please..."

She became absolutely still, hearing Katarina whisper a plea against her neck.

"Don't be a lie..." Katarina whispered to the underside of her jaw. "Be my truth..."

Katarina's voice, it broke Ashe's heart as she heard it. The voice contained so much agony and desperation. Many more heart-wrenching emotions can be heard in Katarina's words, and Ashe couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just lay there and let Katarina hurt any longer than she already is.

"Katarina..."

Immediately, Katarina raised her head and looked into her eyes, emeralds filled with pain that cannot be so easily banished.

Ashe reached up and took Katarina's face in her hands, pulling her in until their lips came in contact with one another. Once their lips touched, it felt like something was triggered inside of Katarina. The assassin slipped one hand beneath Ashe's head and pulled her closer, the other hand staying on the side of Ashe's jaw.

She returned the gesture by running both of her hands through the red mane she loves so much, her hands pinning the tresses behind Katarina's head as their lips parted and their tongues greeted each other like always.

Their kiss isn't lustful, nor greedy. No, it's none of that.

For Katarina, it reassured her that Ashe is real. The Frost Archer isn't an illusion, a figment of her imagination, a lie. Ashe is none of that. Her tears had finally ended and dropped no more.

For Ashe, she knows the kiss is needed by Katarina. The kiss, in her perspective, served as a make-shift lifeline for Katarina in that very moment. It's a fact that the assassin has yet to, but will soon, realize.

Softly gasping, they both parted. Their lips remained mildly open, breaths caressing each other's face.

"Katarina, what happened?"

Ashe knows, just by looking into those eyes her lover owns, that her accidentally being stabbed isn't the only one that's bothering Katarina. Something else was added to the weight on Katarina's shoulders, which Ashe is intending to know now.

"Are you a lie?" Katarina asked in a quiet whisper.

The question wasn't threatening. In fact, it sounded as if Katarina is afraid of what answer she could possibly get.

"Why ask me that now?" Ashe asked back, letting a few red strands fall over her face when she caressed Katarina's cheek. "Do you really think I would put Freljord on the line, leave my own nation, fake my death and assist Noxians in infiltrating the Demacian castle just to lie to you?"

"..."

"Come here."

Ashe placed a soft kiss on Katarina's lips before pulling the redhead in her arms. Katarina ended up lying beside her, head nestled at the crook of her neck and body pressed against her own comfortably.

"I'm sorry." Katarina said, almost whispering. "I... I shouldn't have doubted you."

"What happened while I was unconscious?"

Instead of receiving an answer to her question, she got another apology.

"I'm sorry."

Ashe stopped herself from shaking her head at Katarina's words. "What are you apologizing for now?"

"I," She felt a finger stroked the spot where the dagger had stabbed into. "Did this. I stabbed you... Hurt you."

"Because I got in the way. Katarina, don't blame yourself for what I did. I got myself hurt because of my actions, not yours."

Just then, Ashe remembered something. The words Marcus had shouted during the recent fight, it rang in her head as clear as day.

Katarina stayed silent. Everything that had happened earlier, her reactions to that, it's still too fresh in her mind, which rendered her out of the mood to speak much. Ashe sighed and pulled her in more. Katarina scooted closer and banished any inch of space that was once between them, but this time, Katarina moved up slightly until her head was on the same level as Ashe's.

Their noses are literally just an inch away from each other, both of them, once again, feeling their soft exhalations graze their faces. How tempted they both are to just let their lips touch and mold against each other, but gazing at each other seem to satisfy them enough for the moment.

"Be my truth, Ashe." Katarina murmured, her left hand, the same hand that wore the frost ring, reaching up and caressing the side of Ashe's face.

"I have always been your truth, Katarina." Ashe leaned forward and gave the tip of Katarina's nose a gentle kiss. "Nothing will ever change that."

Katarina's fingers intertwined with a few locks of white hair, twirling and toying with them absent-mindedly. Ashe showed no movement in stopping her, letting her continue without saying a word.

No sooner than a minute, Katarina had surprisingly fallen asleep. Ashe smiled to herself as she held Katarina as close as she can, sighing as her fiancée's warmth was shared to her. Regardless of the fact that she had just woken up, Ashe found no trouble in finding her own slumber, for Katarina's calm breathing is enough to be considered the most blissful lullaby for her.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The Will of Blades climbed up the stairs of the temple, her weapon floating just beside her. She arrived at the top of the stairway, walking through the archway and catching the Enlightened One in her sights, who looks to be meditating. Irelia stopped a few meters behind Karma, knowing the other woman already knows she is there.

"Irelia." Karma left her kneeling position and turned to face her, adding a nod of her head in her greeting.

"I have come to bear news."

"Is he dead?"

Irelia nodded. "Poisoned."

Karma stayed quiet for a moment, pondering with Irelia's answer.

"Where did you acquire the poison?"

"You have nothing to trouble yourself with. I journeyed to Noxus and acquired a blood sample of the Serpent's Embrace's blood to poison the councilor."

"And, how is the Serpent's Embrace?"

"Jailed. She was found guilty for the councilor's death."

"Then," Karma began to walk towards the archway, and Irelia followed and walked alongside her. They both stopped at the top of the stairway, gazing at the beautiful view Ionia offered them. "The children of Ionia can now sleep peacefully."

"Indeed."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I'm pretty sure most you already knew that Ashe would end up alive. I wouldn't want to pull another "My Heart Will Go On" stunt here. 😆 ✋_

 _By the way, sorry for being absent for a while. Family problems came up, I ended up losing my Internet connection, stuff like that. ✌_

 _Don't worry, people! I can reassure you all that my stories won't be left unfinished. 😊_

 _Okay, now, I need your help. 😅😢_

 _I've been tossing around the idea of one of them becoming pregnant and I really want to know what you readers want to happen and why._

 _These are the options:_

 **Option #1** \- Their child is created through genetic splicing and through scientific procedures and experiments. One of them will end up pregnant because of the genetic splicing.

 **Option #2** \- Magic and its effects towards one of them becomes the cause and responsible for the pregnancy.

 **Option #3** \- Involves either a pill or a spell where one of them acquires a manhood. (It's the typical idea, in my opinion.)

 _If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like you readers to pick one. Once you pick one, I need you to give me a good reason why you chose what you chose. 😃😄_

 _To your reviews: Thank you so much for all of them! I love you, my awesome readers! 😙😘😚_

 _To the two guest reviews: I'm really sorry for making the two of you (or are you just one person?) cry and from breaking your hearts. *bows apologetically* 😢😢😢_

 _I'll try to upload Act 20 this week, but no promises. 😊_


	20. Chapter 20

**ACT 20**

LeBlanc sent off the messenger bird, watching it fly in the afternoon sky for before walking back inside the Demacia castle and leaving the balcony. Talon, who is currently seated on one of the couches, spared a glance at her direction, eyes returning to the two females sleeping on the bed.

The cushions shifted as LeBlanc settled herself beside Talon, leaning her staff on the armrest and crossing her legs.

"I sent a message to her husband." LeBlanc said, her own eyes also on the sleeping pair. "I did not inform him of Ashe's status, but I believe it is only right that he comes here."

"Won't that cause more conflict?" Talon murmured.

"Oh, it will."

Talon isn't one to question, but he is sure that this is one the times that he should make an exception.

"What are you hoping to acquire from this?"

"Many things." The dark mage chuckled to herself. "One of those things, a possible alliance with Freljord, which as we can see now, is not far from being accomplished. Another, the opportunity to examine and analyze the legendary Avarosan bow and the power within, well, it is too good to pass up, don't you think so?"

Talon decided not to answer. No one could really decipher what goes on in the Deceiver's mind, and he isn't planning to attempt in doing so now. As long as what LeBlanc does poses no threat to Katarina and Cassiopeia, then he won't bother intervening.

They snapped at attention once they heard someone groan softly and shift on the bed. Ashe seems to have awakened, eyes scanning the room for just a second before it landed on the red haired assassin that's sound asleep in her arms. The two Noxians seated on the loveseat kept themselves silent as they watched as Ashe placed a kiss on Katarina's forehead.

"Who would have known Katarina would end up with the Queen of Freljord?" LeBlanc, once again, chuckled to herself.

Talon stood up. "I'll be outside."

"I shall accompany you."

The Frost Archer may know that they're there, but she paid no mind to them. Talon and LeBlanc was about to use this chance to leave the room...

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

Only to be stopped.

While the two Noxians exchanged looks, Ashe took it upon herself to give the knocker the permission to enter the room. The door opened, and when it revealed who it is at the doorway, Talon forced himself to not appear hostile, while LeBlanc decided on just raising an eyebrow.

Garen stood there, first looking surprised at the presence of the Noxians in the room. He had forgotten about them, for his head has been too busy processing everything that was told to him earlier. Despite his surprise, he doesn't intend to cause another scene with the people he and his fellow Demacians consider their rivals.

The Might of Demacia turned to the bed, wanting to see if he can speak with the Freljordian Queen. But, the sight that greeted his eyes only added more surprise and confusion for him. Katarina sleeping peacefully and all snuggled up in the arms of Ashe, who held the assassin close to herself.

He blinked for a few times before he shook his head and focused his eyes to look directly into Ashe's own, trying to ignore everything his peripherals showed him.

"Queen Ashe, are you well?"

Ashe nodded, arms not at all showing any hints in removing their grasp around the sleeping Noxian. "I am, yes. Please, extend my thanks to your sister for healing me."

"Of course, of course." Garen nodded his head before clearing his throat. "If it is not a bother, Queen Ashe, I wish to speak with you in private."

The archer looked down on Katarina's form, contemplating the request in her head for a moment. Giving a simple nod as a reply to Garen, Ashe looked back down to Katarina and gave her a gentle kiss on the temple, whispering, "I'll be back."

Garen stood, waiting at the doorway and feeling a tad bit uncomfortable, mostly because of the hard look Talon is giving him and the not so easing gaze LeBlanc currently has directed to him.

Once Ashe was off the bed and standing on her two feet, she approached Garen and saved him from all the unwanted vibe he's receiving.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, of course."

Ashe nodded her head to the two Noxians, giving a wordless excuse of hers, before walking out of the room. Garen followed in an instant, closing the door behind him.

...

...

...

Katarina's eyelids lifted and her gaze was locked and focused on the door that was recently closed. Her eyes remained glued to it as her fingers absently and feebly scratch over the cloth of the mattress' sheet.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered quietly, letting herself become distracted with the scent Ashe left on the bed.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The hall was quiet, the soft footsteps coming from the Demacian and the Freljordian echoing quietly. Garen pondered about what he'll discuss with Ashe now. At first, he planned on speaking with her about her health, since, not only did she just got stabbed, but also because of her being actually alive.

The news about Ashe's death had spread like wildfire throughout Runeterra. The Institute of War had started an investigation and are currently lending their assistance to the search party looking for the murderer.

All of that, that's what Garen originally intended to talk about, but now, there's this urge within him that wants to know the real connection between Ashe and Katarina. Mostly because based from what he had seen, it's quite obvious that Ashe and Katarina aren't in a purely professional relationship.

Beside him, Ashe didn't bother pressuring him in starting their conversation. Instead, she wordlessly walked alongside him, patiently waiting for him to begin their discussion. They had exited the castle and were already at the gardens when Garen found the courage that eluded him during their whole walk.

"Are you well?" He asked the same question he had queried earlier.

"Of course."

"No, what I mean to ask is that, are you well?" Honestly, his question made no sense, but thankfully, Ashe understood what he truly means.

"Yes, Garen. I am completely well. As you can see, I am quite alive."

"I don't mean to pry, but... How?"

"How what?"

"How did you live? High Councilor Kolminye had announced that you were assassinated. Shot, to be specific."

"How I lived and cheated my own death is something I cannot share with you. My sincerest apologies, but I do hope you understand why I choose to keep such knowledge to myself."

Garen nodded. Just by looking at his expression, it's clear that he fully understands her unspoken reasons. "I won't insist, then."

"Now that the matter of my sudden _'resurrection'_ is aside, what else do you wish to speak about now?"

Garen's gaze wandered to the side, looking like he was thinking of a way to bring up the next topic. "Well, you see... I... I'm wondering that... It's just...-!"

Ashe placed a hand on his arm, which halted their walking and stopped him from stumbling with his words. The calming touch and the reassuring smile Ashe gave him eased his slightly tensed nerves and gave him enough of a push to continue on without making a mess of his words.

"Honestly, this next subject I wish to bring up was not in my agenda in the first place, but because of what I have witnessed earlier, I have this need within me to know the truth behind it."

"Then, I shall do my best to shed some light in this matter." Ashe said, keeping her gentle smile on her lips.

Garen smiled back, absolutely calmed and reassured with the gesture. "That would be appreciated, Queen Ashe. Thank you."

"Enough with the formalities. I believe I won't be able to last in this conversation if you were to refer to me with my title throughout its duration."

The Demacian chuckled. "I see. Ashe, then?"

"I'm quite sure you'll get used to it as the time passes."

"I'm sure I will."

They both proceeded with their walk in the gardens, their conversation continuing.

"The matter I want to discuss with you now is about your... relationship with the Sinister Blade."

Garen glanced at Ashe to gauge her reaction, due to the fact that the archer didn't say anything immediately. Ashe remained composed, as always, her mind conjuring up an answer in her head.

"I don't mean to assume, but based from what I had seen recently, I think it is safe to say that your relationship with her is beyond being considered professional." Garen added, keeping himself careful with his tone, for he doesn't want to offend or anger the Queen.

"Yes, our relationship is more than professional. To be blunt with you, she is actually my fiancée." Ashe answered collectedly, so collected that Garen ended up stuttering with his next say.

"F-Fiancée?"

Ashe nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the stone path laid out ahead of them. "If you are wondering who had proposed, it was I who had done so."

"O-Oh, umm..." Garen's cheeks became a tad bit red, mostly because of his embarrassment. "I... I thought you were just her mediator, assigned by the Institute, correct?"

"I was," Ashe replied, before adding, "But not anymore."

"What about your husband, then? King Tryndamere? Will he not act negatively about this?"

"Three things, Garen. One, Tryndamere doesn't know that I'm still alive, though I'm already assuming he has his own suspicions with my actual current status. Second, I'm also assuming he already has knowledge about my feelings for Katarina. Third, infidelity is the last problem I will give myself now. If you are worrying about mine and my husband's marriage, I can assure you that I will not conceal my perfidy from him."

"Right..." Was the only thing Garen could say to that.

"I will be completely honest with you," Ashe stopped their walk and faced Garen, who in return, faced her. "I never planned on loving Katarina,"

"Then...-!"

"But I'm glad that I did."

Garen closed his mouth, his brown eyes fixated to Ashe's own blue irises. He tried understanding what Ashe means to say, tried searching for a reason why Ashe would embrace her feelings for a Noxian, but his brain came up empty.

"Let me put it this way," Ashe started, seeing that Garen seems to be out of words to say with what she had just told him. "Hypothetically speaking, if you were to fall in love with the Fallen Angel, Morgana, which would you choose, Demacia or her?"

"Demacia, of course." He replied without missing a beat.

"That was my thought at first as well." Ashe said, already expecting the answer. "Initially, I always believed that I will choose Freljord over anything else, but look at me now."

Garen's confusion grew as he took in Ashe's expression. The Freljordian showed not an ounce of regret or anything close to that. She is sure of her decisions and shows that she'll most probably choose the same if time were to be rewound now.

"I guess I have no right to make assumptions or pass any judgments now, for I have not found myself in a situation similar to yours."

"Actually, in some way, you are in the same notion as I am right now."

His eyebrows knitted, his confusion increasing. "What do you mean?"

"Your relations with Katarina and Cassiopeia."

Garen looked away, his mind becoming filled with the conversation he had with his father earlier.

"My father had spoken with me and had told me, whether we like it or not, Lux and I are related to two of Noxus' infamous assassins. We are tied to them all because of our father's blood and his own past."

They continued their walk as they conversed.

"I can't imagine the shock you had experienced when you discovered."

"I feel like the aftershocks are still inside me." Garen said, shaking his head. "I may not show it, but this is a lot for me to take in. After all, I had always despised the Sinister Blade and her sister. Now knowing that my sister and I are related to them, it's a bit... difficult for me to accept."

"Is it because of Katarina being your rival?"

"It's not only that." Garen groaned lightly. "Both of them are Noxians, and that fact alone is enough in making the task of accepting them both as my siblings more difficult."

"Garen, I know what I'm about to say is rather cliché, but you merely know their name, not their stories. Why not give them the benefit of the doubt?"

"I know that the Sinister Blade has slaughtered many Demacian soldiers during the last war between Demacia and Noxus. I know that her serpent sister had killed Councilor Warrington. I know enough, Ashe."

"Do you not believe that they have a different side?"

"A Noxian can never possess a nonviolent side, let alone a nicer one." Garen answered, sounding as if he speaks of a matter that's nothing but the truth.

"How can you be so certain?"

"They are Noxians."

"Precisely my point." Ashe stated, baffling Garen with her words. "You speak with discrimination. Why not forget about your nation in this matter? You and Lux are so different from Katarina and Cassiopeia, for you both were raised differently."

Garen moved his gaze everywhere except for the Frost Archer herself.

"Let us face facts now. Demacia obviously hosts civil and diplomatic citizens, who are raised in a safe and well-off environment, while the society in Noxus are far more crucial and brutal with their ways of everyday living." Ashe explained.

"I... never thought of it that way." Garen murmured with a downcast look.

"Demacia and Noxus are somehow alike in one way, if one were to state her opinion."

The warrior's eyebrows furrowed. "How so?"

"Two different nations, yet both seek the same goal. Two sides, same coin."

Garen looked down to his feet as they walked, mulling over Ashe's words and comparisons. "May I ask a question?"

"No one's stopping you."

"What do you see in _her_?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with total confusion about the described matter. "Truthfully speaking, I still don't fully understand why you have embraced and accepted the feelings you've developed her."

Ashe began to think of a response, mostly recalling all the moments she had spent and the memories she had made with none other than Katarina herself.

"Well, at first, I always thought and labeled her as just a mere fellow champion in the League that I was tasked, and willing, to help, and maybe, reform. Like I said, from the very beginning, I never planned on loving her. In the past, I have never even imagined that I would actually romanticize an assassin, let alone a Noxian."

"I don't think I follow..."

"Everything beneath her mask. Everything beneath the Sinister Blade is what I saw. When Katarina began to trust me as much as I trust her, the façade she always wore became so transparent to me, just absolutely transpicuous Once it did, I never felt so _enthralled_ my whole life. I had caught a glimpse of a side of hers that she refused to show to anyone, probably not even to Cassiopeia herself."

Garen couldn't think of a response to Ashe's answer, so he was thankful that the Queen decided to continue.

"Something had happened between Katarina and I one night..."

The Demacian didn't need to be a total genius to know what Ashe meant, and despite the words being somewhat censored, he couldn't help but blush and feel a little uncomfortable.

"The feelings that I have developed for her throughout all the times I spent with her, they laid dormant at the back of my mind. But, after that certain night, I found myself face to face with those feelings. Now, I can confidently say that they are dormant no more."

"She seduced you." It's a statement, not a question.

Ashe turned to Garen, a gleam of disbelief in her blue eyes.

"It's nothing like tha...-!"

"Like mother, like daughter." Garen murmured, frowning deeply.

"Garen, stop it."

"It is the truth, is it not?" Garen asked, their walk, once again, coming to a halt as he turned to her.

"You can't just say...-!"

"Her mother, Kassiana, she seduced mine and Lux's father. If she had not done so, then we won't be dealing with this complicated problem now."

"Katarina has nothing to do with what had happened in the past." Ashe defended. "You can't blame her."

"Still," Garen looked at her with an expression that made it obvious that he still somehow blames Katarina. "It is somehow the same case. She seduced you, and now, she has ruined your life."

...!

 _ **Slap!**_

Garen's gaze was forced to leave Ashe as soon as a hand had struck him on the cheek. It wasn't a painfully hard slap, but it did leave a small tint of red hue on his face. Ashe stared back at him, her eyes cold and filled with mild anger.

"What do _you_ know about _my_ life?" Ashe questioned, words coming out so cold as if they were frosted with the arctic ice in Freljord. "How can you say that Katarina ruined it? You know nothing. If needed, I would give up the Avarosan bow and my whole kingdom for Katarina, so don't ever think even for another moment that she merely cornered me and just beguiled me in choosing her over what I already had. I make my own decisions. I do not need anyone to choose for me, and I certainly won't stand idly by while you insult my fiancée. If her life were to be threatened, Demacian, Noxian, Ionian, I will hold no exception."

Closing his eyes, Garen slightly bowed his head in shame. He may not be completely sure about what he had done, but he does know that he made a mistake in triggering Ashe's anger with his somewhat tactless behaviour.

As the Might of Demacia and a man from the proud and noble Crownguard family, his manner of speaking and the way he handled the conversation is far from being respectful. Therefore, he wordlessly agrees to Ashe that he deserves the slap that was given to him.

"Queen Ashe," He spoke up, almost quietly, using the formality that was dismissed earlier. "I would like to apologize for my recent display of character. It was completely disrespectful and unbecoming of me."

Ashe continued to stare at him coldly, but as each second passed after he had said his apologies, the anger in the blue hues of the archer's eyes diminished little by little.

Fortunately for Garen, the Freljordian royal isn't one to hold grudges against people. No sooner than he had hoped for, the lividity vanished and was replaced with a different emotion.

"Just Ashe." She said, her voice surprisingly bearing no anger whatsoever. "Your actions are forgiven."

Garen sighed, looking more ashamed than he was a second ago. "Now that I look back to it, belittling the Sinister Blade and her mother isn't considered a fair gesture, especially since they are not here to defend themselves."

Ashe straightened her posture, letting Garen realize his mistakes on his own. She settled on just looking at him, waiting until he uttered his next set of words.

"My father is right. Whether I like it or not, I am related to... _her_ and her sister."

Seeing the difficulty in Garen's eyes, Ashe internally sighed before she placed a hand on his arm. Once again, the easing touch relaxed Garen and greatly helped in making his body depart from its stiff state, despite the fact that the touch belongs to the same woman that had just slapped him.

"You don't have to force yourself to accept them immediately. Start from a base. Refer to them by their own names, not their titles." Ashe advised, eyes filled with wordless encouragement.

"I suppose..."

Ashe took a breath, pushing her pride back and away as she vocalized the words she feels that she needs to say.

"Garen," She began. "I would also like to say my own apologies. Hitting you earlier, I should not have done it. In fact, I have no right to even do such act."

Garen shook his head, a curve of understanding appearing on his lips. "Don't apologize, I deserved it. To be honest with you, it actually feels like you've knocked some sense into this thick skull of mine."

Ashe couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Even with that said, I still offer you my apology."

"Apology accepted, then."

The atmosphere between the two of them became lighter than before, and Garen discovered in that moment that, no matter how complex a situation can be, he can count on the Frost Archer to understand him and his problems.

"Ahem, um, Ashe?"

"Hmm?"

"If it's not much of a bother to you, is it alright if I come to you to speak about my burdens?" Garen asked, looking and sounding a little hesitant. "I have not found anyone I can confide in, and, well, you're the first person I've felt _this_ comfortable to be around with."

Ashe raised her eyebrows in mild surprise, not expecting the words that reached her sense of hearing. She recovered from her surprise and managed to present a small smile. "That's completely fine with me."

Garen smiled back appreciatively. "Thank you."

A light but chilly breeze came and blew against them. Garen remained unaffected with it, but Ashe, who is merely wearing a bodysuit that offered not much warmth, shivered mildly in a form of reflexive response.

Her body had gotten so used to the warm environments lately that the unexpected coolness of the air caused her reflexes to react. She was actually a bit surprised with herself, since she had withstood frigid weathers and arctic snowstorms in Freljord without even flinching from the coldness. But, now? She could only shake her head wordlessly.

Garen, of course, took notice of her sudden shivering. "Cold?"

"Not really..." She didn't even get to finish verbalizing all of her thoughts in that moment when Garen had taken off the blue scarf he always has and wrapped it around her neck, providing her a comfortable amount of warmth within a few seconds.

"Better?"

"Oh, Garen, you don't have to." Ashe said, making a motion in removing the blue cloth, which is admittedly soft and comfortably warm.

Garen loosely took hold of her wrists before her fingertips could even touch the material. "Consider it as my thanks. That, and my mother had always taught me to be a gentleman."

Not wanting to offend him and unintentionally degrade his act of kindness, Ashe decided to just accept it and nod her head in thanks.

"It's nearing lunch time," Garen told her, his eyes turning to the sky for a moment. "Would you and your... ahem, companions like to dine with us?"

 _'At least he didn't refer to them as 'Noxians scum' or something close to that.'_ Ashe thought to herself. _'He's trying.'_

"I humbly accept your offer."

The two of them headed back in the castle, parting at an intersection when they got deeper inside the structure. Garen wanted to escort her back to her designated room, but Ashe insisted that she'll ask her mentioned companions by herself, knowing his presence may cause a couple of complications.

Ashe knocked on the door twice to at least notify the trio inside the room before she twisted the knob and opened the door. As she walked in, she found LeBlanc standing at the doorway of the balcony and occupying herself with the view, Talon still sitting at the sofa and finally, Katarina, who is currently seated at the foot of the bed.

The two looked towards her before they took their attention back. Katarina kept her own gaze focused on her as she closed the door and approached the assassin. She plopped down at Katarina's left, who wound an arm around her waist in an instant. Katarina let her lean on her shoulder and Ashe couldn't feel more at home in the arms of her beloved.

"Are you alright?" Katarina asked in a low murmur, one hand slowly trailing up to her stomach and to the spot where she was stabbed.

"I'm fine, Katarina. You don't have to worry much." She reassured, intercepting Katarina's hand and interlocking one of hers with it. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Hanging on."

Ashe looked up to Katarina, head still on the redhead's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"It's a lot to take in," Katarina muttered. "But I'll manage."

"I'm here whenever you need me," She said, lifting her head off Katarina's shoulder and gazing into the eyes of the Noxian. "I'll help you as much as I can."

Katarina's lips curved up a bit, and honestly, Ashe wouldn't have noticed it if she didn't look closely. Katarina leaned towards her and buried her face in her neck.

"Your presence alone is enough to help me cope." After saying this, Katarina took a deep breath to inhale Ashe's ever-pleasing scent.

Only for the assassin to nearly, and not to mention, overexaggeratedly, gag at the scent that seeped in her nostrils.

It wasn't the fragrant and refreshing scent of peppermint.

No, not even close.

It was the scent of vanilla, which is _extremely_ far from peppermint.

Katarina pulled away and gave her an unbelieving look, and when she did, she finally took notice of the blue scarf wound around her lover's neck.

"Where the hell did you get that scarf?"

Ashe, who had forgotten about the warm material, looked down at the scarf before gazing back up to Katarina. She thought about making up excuses, or at least make an effort in lightening the glare that Katarina has directed towards the blue cloth, but she already knows that would be pointless. Instead of doing any of that, she decided to just be honest and say it outright.

"Garen gave it to me."

"Why the fuck are you wearing his scarf?"

"We were walking at the gardens just a few minutes ago and I had shivered without meaning to. He offered his scarf and gave me no opportunity to decline."

"No opportunity? At all?"

"Katarina," She gave Katarina a look. "I didn't want to be rude."

Katarina merely gave her a deadpan expression, which caused her to sigh.

"Listen. Maybe I would have declined it in any other time, but I feel like I had already gone too far earlier."

"How so?" Katarina questioned, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I... Well," She cleared her throat. "I slapped him."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina stared at Ashe, and while she did so, her brain worked and processed the words that just reached her ears. Countless scenarios ran through her mind as she analyzed Ashe's words to the very extent.

She ended up picking out one specific scenario that bothered her the most.

In a blink of an eye, her face was directly in front of Ashe's, their noses almost touching. As she gazed intently, Ashe silently swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Katarina...?"

"Did he try to touch you?"

Ashe's eyes widened. "No, no, it was nothing like that."

"You sure?"

"He was insulting you and your mother. I attempted to stop his offensive words by speaking to him, but I lost my patience. I ended up slapping him in the end."

All the anger that had boiled within her faded, regardless of the fact that she had just discovered that Garen tried degrading her to Ashe. She couldn't keep herself angry, even if she tried, for the knowledge of Ashe slapping someone, specifically the Might of Demacia, in her expense made her too... overexcited. She may not show much excitement in an external extent, but she could feel it inside her chest.

Katarina forgot about the scarf. She reached forward, clasped one hand over her lover's nape and the back of her head, before pulling the Queen into an unexpected but deep kiss.

Ashe made a surprised but muffled sound, but it didn't take much of her attention. It became painstakingly obvious that her undivided attention is presently directed to the soft pair of lips she can feel against her own. Once she felt like she got her 'message' across, she pulled back and said the first thing that came into mind.

"You are amazing."

"It's nice to know you think so." Ashe said, her cheeks coloring. "Before this escalates any further, I want you to know the other reason why I returned here."

"All ears."

Ashe looked at her for moment, making it quite obvious that she's thinking of either telling her or not. As expected, in the end, Ashe spoke and said what she had to say.

"Garen invited us to dine with him in a couple of minutes. And, not just the two of us," Ashe glanced towards Talon and LeBlanc. "But _all_ of us."

"I must say, I'm a tad bit surprised with that invitation." LeBlanc said, clearly overhearing their conversation. Either that, or she was originally eavesdropping in the very beginning. "I actually expected that they'll let us starve until we leave."

Talon stayed silent, not bothering in commenting about it.

Katarina snapped out of her little daze, when Ashe reached up and stroked her cheek, brushing her thumb over the lower part of her scar. "I know this is too soon, but try to not hurt any of them. I may not know about Lux and your father, but I know for sure that Garen is trying."

"And suddenly you're siding with that oaf." She found herself grumbling.

"It's not like that, believe me."

"Why are you defending _him_?" She asked, a little confused. "You just slapped him, and now, you're asking _me_ to be nice to that idiot?"

"Katarina, please. I know you hate the Demacians, but maybe you can try to make an exception for your siblings."

"They're **not** my siblings." She gritted out, pulling her face away from Ashe's hand and turning her head to look at a different direction.

She felt Ashe take one of her hands into both of her cooler ones. "Do it for your father, then."

"Ashe," She didn't fully face the archer, but when she adjusted, it was enough for her eyes to look at the other female. "My father was a lie. He was never the man I thought he was."

It didn't take more than a heartbeat for Katarina to feel Ashe wrap her arms around her waist. A soft pair of lips touched her left cheek before she felt Ashe nuzzle her head into the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Katarina."

The blazing flames of anger within her slowly calmed until it was on the verge of being snuffed out. She leaned her head over Ashe's and stroked one of her lover's forearms.

"Don't say sorry for that asshole." She said, letting herself relax in Ashe's arms. "It's not your fault."

For a moment, they let themselves enjoy each other's soothing touch. Talon and LeBlanc gave them enough privacy to do so by looking away and keeping their gazes anywhere but them.

"I won't do it for any of those imbeciles," She said, before adding, "But I'll do it for you."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

In the bedroom of the Lady of Luminosity, a couple of low sounds of rustling papers can be heard as Lux looked through the contents of a thick envelope she had swiped from the royal archive just a few minutes ago.

Only Jarvan, and sometimes, Shyvana, are authorized to enter and look through the files in the royal archive. Lux didn't bother waiting for the Prince to ask permission, for the matter at hand cannot wait further than it already has.

The documents she had taken has her father's name written on the back of it and bore a black colored insignia of Demacia, and from based from what Lux remembers, the color black means that it's a file containing details of a covert ops mission.

Inside the manila envelope, she, not only found various reports about Noxus' past strategies and plots, but also came across a journal her father had kept and wrote on during his undercover mission. Dozens and dozens of entries were written and her eyes skimmed over the words carefully, taking in the information the journal offered her.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Lux nearly jumped from her chair once the three consecutive knocks abruptly sounded. She closed the journal and looked over her shoulder to call out.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Luxanna," A maid called back. "Lunch has been served. Your father and brother are waiting for you at the dining hall with the guests."

 _'Guests...'_

Lux's gaze flickered to the journal she has in her grasp.

"Okay, I'll be right out."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey, readers! Hopefully, the explanation of their relations to each other is clear and not that messily written. Believe me, I tried my best. (Well, probably not my best, since I was lazy as fuck when I typed that scene. Stupid lazy ass author.) 😓😓😓_

 _Also, about the scene between Ashe and Garen, well... I thought about making a love triangle, and having Riven or Lux as the third member of that triangle would be a too common, especially when you link one of them to our main protagonists. Of course that's my own opinion. ️_

 _I ended up choosing Garen to be the third member, but then, as you have seen, he won't be connected to Katarina romantically just like the usual stories, but instead, to Ashe. I'm trying to think outside of box this time, alright? 😎😁_

 _You see, I'm thinking still torn between two if I should make a sequel out of this one. (Don't worry, when I finish this "You Don't Own Me" will be prioritized and the sequel —if I decide to make one— won't be published until that story's finished)_

 _If I were to make a sequel, then this love triangle may become one of the problems in that story. Don't hope too much for a sequel though. Just like what I said, I'm still not sure if I should make one. 😕_

 _Oh, and good news! My older sister gave me some huge help concerning Ashe and Katarina's child and believe when I say I am quite excited in typing it down in the near future. :D_

 _Still though, I'd like to offer my thanks to everyone that responded to my note from the previous chapter. Honestly, your thoughts and opinions gives me new ideas! 😊_

 _Thank you so much for your continuous support! ❤️💘💙_


	21. Chapter 21

**ACT 21**

The atmosphere in the dining hall is obviously tensed, mostly due to the ones that are present in the said area. Garen is at the same state as the atmosphere, and so is Marcus, who also harbored a twinge of nervousness within him. The Noxians and the only Freljordian in the hall remained stoic, not at all showing if they are affected with the pair's presence.

Katarina is doing her best to keep herself from launching knives and profanities at the two, while one of her hands is perched over Ashe's right thigh, fingers sometimes flexing and twitching.

LeBlanc occupied herself by auditing her nails, and Talon just kept his hood down and his face covered and concealed enough from anyone who is brave enough to look at him for more than a second.

Ashe, Garen and Marcus turned to one of the entrances of the dining hall as soon as Lux came and walked in the room, smiling at the three of them as a form of greeting, while she ignored the three Noxians.

"Let us eat." Marcus said in general, when Lux sat down beside him.

The dining hall was filled with the soft clinking and the silverware's light impacts whenever they collided with a plate or a fellow utensil.

"Garen, can you please pass the salad?" Ashe asked politely.

"Of course."

Garen took the bowl near his plate and handed it to Ashe, who accepted it with a simple _'thank you'_ and a small smile. Garen flashed a similar smile in return as he nodded, but when his eyes trailed to Ashe's right, his smile disappeared.

Katarina glared intently at him as she chewed on the piece of meat she had just bitten off her fork. Garen resisted the urge to return the glare and decided to just meet her glare with a blank stare.

Ashe took notice of the current exchange and placed the salad bowl down and placed a hand over Katarina's shoulder. Katarina turned her eyes away from Garen and just settled on glaring at her plate of food.

"I know this is probably not the time," Lux abruptly spoke up, acquiring everyone's attention. "But for me, I think this is a chance for us to discuss our relations more."

"We have no relations." Katarina spat out. "If you're expecting us to bond together and braid each other's hair, then you can just go fuck yourself."

Marcus frowned. "Katarina, no matter how much you deny it, you will never change the fact that you are related to Garen and Luxanna."

Katarina opened her mouth to say a not so nice retort, but when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to the owner of it, meeting breathtaking blue crystals, her snarky words vanished and didn't get the chance to be vocalized. She clicked her tongue as she took her gaze back from Ashe, once again focusing them on her food.

She'll behave. Not for her father or for Garen and Lux, but for Ashe.

Of course when she restrained herself because of Ashe's gesture, it didn't go unnoticed by Marcus, who now looked at the Freljordian with a somewhat curious gaze.

"Katarina is trying, sir." Ashe responded for her. "Please, do not treat her so brazenly. It is, after all, quite a lot to process, I'm sure."

"I believe we have not been properly introduced." Marcus said, standing up from his chair and halfway reaching across the table to offer a hand. "General Marcus Crownguard."

Katarina's grip on her knife and fork tightened and she gritted teeth when she heard how her father introduced himself. It felt like her own father was rubbing salt on her wounds, wounds she tried to seal as much as she can before it bleeds her patience dry.

Ashe was just about to stand and shake Marcus' hand, when Katarina released her hold on the silverware she has in her grasp and clasped a hand over the archer's shoulder, stopping her before she could get up.

She directed her spine-chilling glare at her father as she said, "A bastard like you don't have the right to shake hands with the Queen of Freljord."

"Katarina." Ashe said her name in a low volume, her tone was soft, but it also told her to calm herself and to ease into a non-murderous state.

"Queen of Freljord?" Marcus decided to retract his hand and sit back down on his chair, seeing that he won't be shaking the royal's hand anytime soon. "I did not expect your status to be in the level of royalty. My apologies for my casual way of interacting with you, Your Majesty."

"No need for apologies, General. It is unnecessary." Ashe replied, taking Katarina's hand that's on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze as soon as it was not in sight of anyone else's eyes before letting it go.

"Seeing how my daughter...-!"

"I'm not your daughter anymore, asshole." Katarina interrupted in a snarl.

Katarina felt a hand on her thigh, which caused her to stiffen for just a half a second. She relaxed her posture in no time, knowing the hand belongs to no one else but her lover's.

Marcus chose not to comment about her interruption. Instead, he continued on from the point where he was stopped. He cleared his throat and straightened his back before he spoke again.

"As I was saying, seeing how... Katarina reacts from your gestures of restraining her rage, I assume you are a close friend of hers?"

"Something like that." Ashe murmured.

From one side of Marcus, Garen arranged himself in his chair, while Lux looked in between the two females, analyzing them with curious blue eyes.

"Are you more than just a close friend, Your Highness?"

Earlier, the aura all around the table was tense and made almost all of them uncomfortable. Now, it felt like it had gotten much worse than it was before. It's as if when one of them says something wrong, it can trigger a sight that's not really easy on the eyes.

Ashe kept her expression calm and composed, her eyes meeting Katarina's for a moment. Before Ashe could say anything about Marcus' question, Katarina abruptly answered for her.

"We're lovers." She said in a dead-serious tone. "Got a problem with that, _father_?"

Marcus looked in between them, mostly to her, wanting to know if Katarina is actually serious or if she's just saying a crazy bluff for him to call out.

"Lovers?" He finally asked after a moment of inner contemplation.

Katarina kept her scowl on her face, while Ashe remained silent for now, already knowing and expecting the words the general will add and follow up.

"Your Majesty," He began. "Are you, by chance, married to a king?"

...

"Yes, I am."

Katarina felt a small strike of pain in her chest when she heard Ashe's reply. She knows Ashe, in a way, speaks the truth and her answer is not a lie, and that's what made it more painful. She kept quiet though, not voicing out how she was affected with the answer.

Lux managed to stop herself from releasing a gasp, or maybe a squeak, especially when she heard Katarina claim that she and Ashe are lovers. LeBlanc and Talon decided to keep to themselves for now and remain detached from the conversation and the last one is Garen, who looks like he doesn't know if he were to feel uncomfortable or nervous.

Marcus though, he stared at Ashe with an unreadable emotion as a wordless reaction to her answer.

"Do you have a problem with my response, General?" Ashe queried, eyes mildly narrowing in caution.

Instead of answering Ashe, Marcus directed his eyes back to his daughter, Katarina.

"I did not expect this from you."

"What, you didn't expect that I'd get to share a bed with a ruler of a nation?" She asked sardonically, a sarcastic look on her face.

"No, I didn't expect that you'd sink yourself to the level of a mistress."

"What's it to you?" She snapped back without much of a thought.

Marcus had already opened his mouth to say his answer, but someone intervened before he could utter a word.

"She is not my mistress."

Everyone seated at the table turned their attention to Ashe, which is the person who had interjected in the heated exchange.

"I'd appreciate it if you consulted me with such things first before you make brash accusations." Ashe stated, wearing an expression of formality.

"You just said that you are married." Marcus pointed out. "What else could Katarina be to you, then? If not a mistress, that is."

Katarina snarled and aimed to say a rude remark, but Ashe was too quick and beat her first in saying a reply.

"My marriage with my husband, Tryndamere, will soon be discussed and nullified. Regardless of what I have stated, Katarina is my fiancée and will be the woman that will rule Freljord alongside me."

Ashe abruptly raised a hand, silencing anyone who had any intentions in interrupting her words.

"There are two thrones in the castle. One shall be occupied by myself, and the other shall be occupied by my future wife, who, I will clarify to you once again, is a woman named _Katarina Du Couteau_." Ashe then gazed at Marcus with a cold look. "Do you have any concerns with what I have said, General Crownguard?"

Katarina's attention was far from her father, for her eyes are completely focused on the archer right beside her. Any hurt she had felt earlier was banished, only to be replaced with a wave of reassurance inflicted on her by the woman that she has deeply fallen head over heels for.

When Ashe had told her the reason why she wanted to propose to her, she didn't think _that_ much of it. She didn't expect that Ashe was actually earnest with her words.

...

"I do." Marcus replied, meeting Ashe's eyes with an equally harsh look.

"Father," Surprisingly, it was Garen who decided to speak up. "We should let them be. It is their life to live, not ours."

"This is your sister we are talking about, Garen." Marcus told him. "Are you actually in favor of this? She's...-!"

A loud screech of a chair echoed in the room as Katarina pushed her chair back and slammed her hands on the table, causing the impact of her hands to echo through the wide room.

"A lesbian?" Katarina asked scornfully. "A dyke? A cunt-licker?"

"And you're proud of it?" Marcus asked with disbelief and a touch of disgust.

"Oh so proud of it." Came her smug reply.

"Ahem," Ashe cleared her throat and stood up after she placed her eating utensils down and wiped her lips with a napkin. "If all of you don't mind, I would like to excuse myself from the table."

"Ashe, please," Garen stood up as well. "Excuse my father's behaviour. He had just woken up from his long-term sleep and has yet to...-!"

"Ashe?" Katarina nearly scoffed. "Since when have you two ever been on a first name basis?"

"How about we just have a peaceful lunch?" Lux asked with a small and uneasy laugh, mentally regretting that she decided to open up a highly-sensitive topic.

"You shouldn't have spoken in the first place." LeBlanc murmured.

"I appreciate your _hospitality_ , but I have already lost my appetite." Ashe said with a bow of her head, giving Katarina's arm a stroke as a form of goodbye before walking out of the dining hall.

Katarina watched Ashe leave the room until the royal was out of her sight, turning back to her father and glaring at him yet again. This time though, her glare showed more than her usual unjustified anger.

"If you want me to accept Garen and Lux as my siblings and you as my father, then accept Ashe first. Those are my conditions."

She was too focused in glaring at her father that she didn't notice Garen leave his place at the table and depart from the room to go after her own fiancée.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Being the vanguard of the Demacian prince, Garen has already memorized the royal castle as if it was the back of his hand. This fact assisted him and gave him no difficulty in finding where the Queen of Freljord had gone.

He found her sitting on one of the stone benches at the gardens, gazing half-distractedly at the bush of red roses across her. Ashe has her legs crossed, arms loosely crossed around each other. He made his way towards her, stopping just beside the bench and gesturing to the free space.

"Is this seat taken?"

"I'm sure it will be."

Taking that as an optional invitation, which it is, Garen settled himself beside Ashe. He didn't immediately speak though. Instead, he took a moment to join Ashe in plainly viewing the roses in front of them.

"You didn't have to come." Ashe stated, breaking the silence. "Katarina will probably be here any moment and I'm quite sure she won't be too pleased in seeing you with me."

"I know," He nodded. "But still, I would like to say my apologies for earlier."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"The _hospitality_ we have been presenting, it is something I'm not proud of."

Ashe shook her head lightly. "Believe me, the hospitality _you_ are showing is enough for me to hold back in being outright rude to your father."

"My father...-!"

"Exactly." Ashe cut off. "It's your father that should be apologizing, not you. And, for me, he doesn't owe me anything. It's Katarina who he should apologize to."

Garen couldn't help but smile, especially when he saw with his own eyes how Ashe spoke with so much emotion whenever it's Katarina involved.

"You truly love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

He took a breath. "It will take a long while before Lux and I get accustomed to Katarina and Cassiopeia being our siblings, but having an additional bridge like you to connect us to them will surely be a great help."

"Please don't tell me I'm going to mediate your behaviours at the same time." She half-jokingly said, causing the two of them to chuckle.

"I can assure you, I'll try my hardest to not appear as another baggage for you to carry."

Ashe smiled at him, and apparently, Garen didn't notice her gaze abruptly flicker over his shoulder before it refocused back to him. She lifted a hand and placed it over one of Garen's broad shoulders.

"I'm thankful that you came after me to offer your apologies and comfort, but I believe I must ask you to return to leave me now."

Garen's expression morphed into confusion, but when Ashe turned her gaze to the person that now stood behind him, he instantly got the message Ashe means to send to him.

Not at all feeling panicked, nor threatened, he nodded his head to Ashe and bid his goodbye before standing up and turning to leave. He didn't bother acting oblivious with the oppressive gaze the redhead has directed to him.

He nodded his head at her. "Katarina."

"Dimwit." Came the rude acknowledgement.

Garen turned to look at Ashe as he tried his best to discreetly nod at Katarina's direction, looking as if he was a kid telling on his own sibling to their mother.

"Katarina." Ashe called, getting what Garen is meaning to tell her. She patted the recently vacated spot beside her, inviting the assassin to sit with her.

He and Katarina exchanged another brief stare-down again, and he is wholly sure that Katarina's gaze became harsher than before.

"Beat it, idiot." Katarina grunted, shouldering past him to sit beside the archer.

He looked towards them and this time, his gaze met Ashe's. He wanted to say a retort at his half-sister, but when Ashe moved her head right to left twice, he decided to let it go and just walk away to give them their privacy.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe turned her attention to Katarina, who now has her arms crossed and currently donning a scowl on her face. She has two things in mind why that scowl is present, but for now, she decided to act clueless to test the waters.

"Still angry at your father?"

"..." The scowl didn't disappear.

"At Garen?"

"Hm."

She knows it doesn't end there.

"At me?"

"... A bit."

Ashe leaned towards the redhead, face closer to Katarina than before. "Is it because he and I were laughing together?"

"..."

"Katarina," She reached forward and took one of Katarina's hands with one of her own. "Are you jealous?"

Katarina scoffed, pulling her hand away from her grasp and turning her head away. "Whatever."

Ashe resisted the urge to sigh at Katarina's rather immature behavior. Reaching forward again, she tried to take hold of Katarina's hand again, only for Katarina to fully turn her body away.

...

...

...

...!

"Hey!" Katarina confusingly and half-heartedly growled as Ashe abruptly wound her arms around her waist and unceremoniously pulled her in. Ashe perched her chin over Katarina's shoulder, while she kept Katarina's back pressed against her securely.

"Sometimes, I find myself thinking that you're the girl in this relationship of ours." She said, smiling when Katarina's light squirming halted.

"Did you forget that we're both women?" Katarina asked, voice laced with a bit of sarcasm.

"You know what I mean."

Katarina huffed, but made no move in leaving her arms. Ashe turned her head and gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek.

"Why is my fiancée still scowling?"

"You know why." Katarina grumbled, crossing her arms and deepening her scowl.

"Katarina, what Garen and I have is just a mere friendship between two comrades. He considers me as his confidant and I see him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Hmph."

"That's not enough of a reassurance, is it?"

"No."

Ashe's left arm remained around the assassin's waist, while her right hand moved, stopping when its fingers touched thd cool frost ring around Katarina's ring finger.

"Katarina, who did I propose to?"

"Ashe..." Katarina snarled quietly. It wasn't threatening though.

"Who did I propose to?" She asked again.

"Me."

"Who's wearing the engagement ring I proposed with?"

"Me."

"Who do I love?"

"Garen."

Ashe wanted to sigh and groan at the same time, but again, she restrained herself from the small desire in doing any of those two.

 _'She's acting like a child again...'_ She thought, sighing in her mind. _'Well, if that's how she wants to play it...'_

"Alright then," Her thumb and index finger took hold of the ring and leisurely began to pull it off from her ring finger. "I should probably find Garen to give him this."

Katarina's other hand shot up and immediately caught her right wrist, discontinuing her process of acquiring the ice band.

"Damn it, Ashe..." Katarina grumbled, finally turning her body to face her halfway, hand still clasped around her wrist.

She fought the need to shrug. "You were being immature again."

"I know." The assassin muttered.

"I want you to know something."

"..." Despite not uttering anything, Ashe knows that she has her lover's undivided attention.

"Every time I close my eyes, whether to sleep or whenever I lose my consciousness, you're the only reason why I want to open them again, for I have this insatiable need to see your darling face."

...

...

...

Katarina leaned in and kissed her, and she didn't bother in concealing the smile that appeared on her lips. As if she read the assassin's mind, she parted her lips in a second and let Katarina take the lead with the kiss.

Both of her hands crept up and perched themselves over Katarina's nape, while the Noxian's hands, one gloved and one bare, reached up and held the sides of her face, deepening their kiss with its assistance.

When Ashe tried subduing Katarina's tongue with her own, she was easily beaten by a much aggressive slick muscle. The way Katarina kissed her made it so obvious that she was being claimed with the intimate act, and truthfully, she doesn't mind it in even the slightest bit.

She may be an archer who has a pair of lungs that can hold a great amount of oxygen, but she could feel her air supply depleting with each passing second of their kiss. When Katarina finally broke the kiss, Ashe gasped to replenish her breath.

"Sorry."

Ashe chuckled lightly, pulling one hand back and wiping the saliva that dripped from one of the corners of Katarina's lips with the pad of her thumb.

"You can doubt me every single day, but my love for you will never falter."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Due to everything that had happened during lunch, the two parties didn't dine together when dinner time came. Ashe had asked Garen to have a few of the castle staff to just bring them their meals at their room.

Talon and LeBlanc had already left for Noxus, both Noxians promising that they won't utter a word about everything that had transpired in Demacia.

Honestly, Talon didn't want to leave in the first place, but after Katarina ordered him to go ahead and reassured him that she and Ashe will depart from Demacia first thing tomorrow, he finally yielded and left with the Deceiver.

Katarina actually wanted to leave as well, but she was too worried with Ashe's health and well-being, especially since she was recently stabbed. Ashe tried convincing her that she's fine and is able to travel, but Katarina wouldn't have any of it.

Stepping out of the shower dressed in a pair of shorts and a white shirt, Katarina dried her damp red hair with a towel. As she scrubbed her hair with the white towel, she spotted Ashe, hair all brushed, holding a folded blue scarf.

"What's that?" She asked, eyeing the folded material.

"It's Garen's scarf."

A scowl instantly appeared on her face. "Right, I forgot."

Ashe smiled and walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just going to return it to him."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I won't be gone too long."

"I'll be the judge of that."

All she got in return was a chuckle, a shake of her head and a quick peck on the lips before Ashe excused herself and left the room to return the scarf to its rightful owner.

She grumbled under her breath as she approached the bed and sat on the edge of one side of it, her hands stopping from drying her tresses. She pulled the towel off of her head and blankly stared at it, her mind wandering aimlessly.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"You read the journal, then?" Garen asked as he removed the cover of his bed to prepare for his sleep.

"Mm-hm!" Lux nodded, looking through the pages of their father's old journal in her hand. "After I was born, it says here that he actually did intend to use our relations with our half-siblings to unite Demacia and Noxus."

"You've already come to terms with us being half-Noxians?" He asked, halting his movements and looking at his sister with a surprised look.

"Well, not fully... But I'm trying my best, okay?" Lux pouted.

"If you say so."

"Do you really think it's possible?" Lux asked, gazing up to the air above her and looking as if she's imagining a scenario in her head, which is what she's actually doing in her mind. "The unity of Demacia and Noxus..."

"Well, if you say it out loud, then it sounds...-!"

"Wrong?"

"I was going to say awkward, actually."

"That, too."

"Lux, can you please give it a rest for now?"

"What?" Lux tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"It's because _I_ need a rest." He said, putting as much emphasis as he can.

"Oh, right, you sleep in your boxers, right?"

"How do you even know that?"

Right now, Garen's wearing a dark blue robe that concealed his evening clothes, which is a white shirt and a pair of plain grey boxers.

"Xin Zhao told us when he was drunk once."

"Us?"

"Yep. Me, Fiora, Vayne, Shyvana, Quinn...-!"

Garen sighed. "You know what, I'm officially kicking you out of my room."

"But, brother!" Lux whined, stomping one foot on the carpeted floor. "This matter is serious!"

"Lux, it's been a long day. Please, let me sleep."

"Fine, fine." Lux started towards the door. "Good night, brother."

"Good night."

Garen shrugged off his robe, while Lux reached for the doorknob.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Ooh! You have a visitor!" Lux took hold of the knob and pulled the door open, revealing the Frost Archer casually donning a pair of yellow shorts, a fitted white shirt and an open white robe. "Hey, Ashe! Are the clothes comfortable?"

Ashe smiled. "Yes, they are. I'd like to say my thanks to you for lending them to Katarina and I."

"Oh, it's nothing." Lux said, returning the smile with her usual bright ones. Of course the scarf Ashe has in hand didn't escape her notice. "Hey, isn't that Garen's scarf?"

"I'm actually here to return it."

Lux looked towards Garen and found her very own brother gawking at Ashe, eyes intently focused on the Queen's appealing figure. To save Garen from being called a pervert, she loudly feigned a cough, which slightly surprised Ashe and successfully snap Garen back to his senses.

"I'm going to take my leave now. Good night, Ashe." The light mage bid with another smile before slipping out of the room and leaving the two alone.

Garen didn't know if he was going to put his robe down or shrug it back on. He ended up just putting it down on his bed and walking up to Ashe to meet her halfway.

"Here's your scarf back. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome." He smiled as he took the scarf from Ashe's hands. "I'm surprised Katarina let you return it by yourself."

"Katarina easily becomes jealous, but I'm quite sure she means no harm."

"I wish I could say the same."

"I don't really see why she's jealous. It's not like you have any attraction towards me."

...

When Ashe received no response from the Demacian, realization suddenly struck her from within.

"I would be lying if I say I don't."

Ashe felt her cheeks suddenly grow warm with the indirect confession. "O-Oh..."

"Ahem!"

Looking over to the doorway, the two of them found Katarina standing there with arms crossed and her ever-present scowl on her face.

"You've been gone for too long." Katarina stated in a blank tone.

Ashe blinked.

"I have?"

"Mm-hm," She hummed flatly. "And I've heard enough."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The moon was up high and shined beautifully up at the starry night sky. Two figures can be seen walking through a peaceful forest, innocent and harmless animals watching as the pair strolled through.

Unknown to the two, they have a pair of eyes watching them, the shadows the trees offered hiding the green-eyed spectator.

"Do you truly harbor deep feelings for her?" Garen asked his companion.

"Yes, I do." The described companion, Ashe, replied with a nod.

"Have you considered what I had confessed to you?"

"I have."

The two halted and faced each other and when Garen moved towards Ashe, she began to step back, until she unawarely trapped herself between the Demacian warrior and a sturdy tree.

"Garen, I...-!"

Ashe's cut herself off as Garen leaned forward and caressed her cheek with one hand, her words suddenly clogging in her throat.

"One kiss is all I ask."

"What... What about Katarina?"

Only a few inches remained between their lips.

"What Katarina doesn't know..." Garen whispered. "... won't hurt her."

Ashe gasped softly as Garen banished the distance between them, taking her lips into his own's captivity. Drop by drop, tears slowly left the corner of Ashe's eyes. Despite her tears, Ashe's lips moved along and participated into the kiss Garen initiated.

Hidden by the cloak of darkness, Katarina watched brokenheartedly as her fiancée kissed the Might of Demacia. Her hands formed themselves into balled fists, while tears of her own pooled at the corners of her eyes, falling and running down her cheeks after a second's worth of time.

"Ashe..."

Her teeth clenched before it parted and her scream echoed throughout the forest.

" **Ashe!** "

...

...

...

...

...

...!

Eyes suddenly snapping open, Katarina gasped and shot up to a seated position. Her chest moved in an uneven rate, just like her current breathing pace. She brushed a couple of strands of red hair on her face out of the way with quivering hands, the shirt she has on feeling too clingy against her torso.

"Ashe..." She breathed out, wiping the tears that she had shed during her sleep.

Whipping to her right, she found Ashe, sleeping and dreaming peacefully. As much as she wanted not to disturb her lover's slumber, the need gnawing within her wouldn't permit it. She reached a trembling hand over to Ashe and shook her shoulder, shaking the royal as light as her quavering hands allowed her to.

Ashe left her dreams and woke up to reality after a few shakes, and when she did, she instantly sat, especially when she saw Katarina's current state.

"Katarina?" Ashe moved all the hair that was left in front of Katarina's face, hands cupping her face afterwards. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Katarina didn't take a second to think anymore. She lunged forward and mashed her lips against Ashe's. Her desperation, it's so strong that even Ashe can feel it in their passionate exchange. She pushed Ashe down until the back of the archer's head hit the plush pillows.

As they kissed, Katarina snaked her hands around Ashe and grabbed the back of the shirt. With raw strength, she dug her nails into the cloth and tore it, the sound of the material being ripped sounding loudly in the silent room. Within a couple of seconds, the shirt was ripped into shreds and was forgotten either around or beneath them.

"He won't have you..." Katarina breathlessly whispered. "You're mine... Mine..."

"Kata...-"

Katarina cut Ashe off by taking her lips into her own's clutches, ravishing it with great fervor and desire for its sweet and one of a kind taste.

"And I'm yours..."

She buried her face in the crook of Ashe's neck, lips sucking fervently on the pale skin. The way she sucked, Ashe knows that she'll leave a mark once she's done. One arm was wound around Ashe, hand clasped over her shoulder, while the other moved downward and clawed on one side of Ashe's body.

"K-Katarina...!" Ashe softly grunted out, feeling her nails strongly scraping and leaving red marks over her skin.

She broke away from Ashe's neck with a short gasp, pulling back enough to focus her attention on the offending yellow shorts. It didn't take long for the flimsy garment to suffer the same faith as the shirt earlier. From one piece, the shorts turned into tattered remains of cloth.

Ashe's mind couldn't keep up with the situation at hand. First, Katarina suddenly came onto her and gave her a bruising kiss. Then, her shirt was torn from her and Katarina practically feasted on her neck. Now, Katarina had just shredded her shorts, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"Katarina... Slow down..." She managed to say as she tried calm her breathing.

"I can't..." Katarina spoke as if her breath had escaped her.

Ashe jumped and squirmed as Katarina rubbed her womanhood above her underwear, which gradually became soaked with her arousal. Her cheeks became flushed and her eyes would clench shut from time to time as Katarina rapidly ground three fingers over her cloth-covered slit.

"A-Ahh...! K-Kat, please..."

An audible _snap!_ was heard as Katarina tore her panties off of her, tossing the useless used-to-be underwear over her shoulder carelessly. As soon as nothing obscured her heat, Katarina leaned forward and abruptly started to pleasure Ashe with her tongue.

Ashe couldn't seem to succeed in reverting her breathing back to its usual normal pace, for Katarina's ravishment towards her sex is too much for her to control. She can feel Katarina's warm and slick tongue move skillfully and bring her pleasure that most people can only dream of.

Katarina's nails continued in clawing all around Ashe's body, whether it scratched her stomach, her hips or her legs, no part of her body is safe from it. After leaving marks on the sides of Ashe's stomach, Katarina's hands moved up and grasped the royal's chest, squeezing roughly and fingers tweaking her lover's nipples with complete aggressiveness.

Ashe thrashed, trembled and moaned as sheer pleasure filled her whole body. If she is trying to put up a fight, it isn't noticed, for not an ounce of resistance can be seen as Katarina made her body move and quiver with each lick and touch.

Only the Sinister Blade can make the Queen of Freljord lose all of her composure.

"Kata...! Katarina, p-please, just...!"

Ashe threw her head back and unleashed a scream of ecstasy as Katarina brought her to her pleasurable orgasm. The archer stayed rigid with her posture, teeth biting down on her lower lip, back halfway arched, eyes tightly shut and body spasming every second or two.

"Ashe...?"

It took a great deal of effort for Ashe to open her eyes and let her body fall slack on the bed, her gaze meeting her fiancée's. Katarina gathered Ashe in her arms and held the naked Queen firmly in her arms.

"Katarina... What about you...?" Ashe asked between unsteady breaths.

"Just let me hold you," Katarina murmured, her hold around the Freljordian tightening. "Go to sleep."

As if all of her energy was drained out, Ashe could only nod and return the embrace before she drifted into a blissful oblivion of slumber. Feeling Ashe lose her consciousness, Katarina closed her eyes and grasped her beloved possessively.

Her dream...

Her dreams in the past that involved Ashe, most of them were prophetic. She desperately hoped that the dream she had will forever remain a terrifying nightmare and will never meet with reality.

No matter how strong she may seem, she will break in a heartbeat's worth of time if she ever loses the Frost Archer.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well! The next chapter may take a while, sooo, yeah! I hope you readers enjoyed the consecutive updates I've given. ️_

 _I felt like I needed to show the intimate connection between our two protagonists, which is the main reason why I wrote the mature scene. 😁😬_

 _Tell me what you think, readers! As always, your reviews, positive or not, are welcome and is considered a motivation for me. 😊_


	22. Chapter 22

**ACT 22**

The sun rose from the horizon and illuminated its bright and warm light as it took its place at the beautiful blue sky. Its rays poured through the clear glass of a room's window, the yellow glow shining directly at the Frost Archer, who was then pulled out of her slumber.

Ashe raised a hand to shield her eyes from the not so welcomed light. During her sleep, she had shifted in Katarina's arms and had her bare back face the redhead. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she turned her body, careful not to wake her bedmate, stopping as soon as she was facing the sleeping Noxian.

Lifting a hand up, she brushed her fingertips against one of Katarina's cheeks. Looking at Katarina now, she couldn't help but stare as she caught the sight of the tranquil expression on the assassin's face. She began to recall their first night together. She had seen the same face when she had woken up in the middle of the night, but during that time, she was too tensed to appreciate the serene sight.

Her smooth fingertips glided over Katarina's cheek, brushing over the lower part of the scar. Mild fascination and curiosity shined in her eyes as she caressed her beloved's face. She moved her index finger and brushed it over Katarina's lower lip.

Lightly, Katarina's lips parted and bit her finger, teeth harmlessly grazing the top her nail. She smiled as Katarina released her finger with a soundless pop of her lips, kissing the tip of it before her eyelids lifted up and unveiled two aesthetic emeralds.

"Good morning." She greeted in a whisper.

Katarina's eyes flickered downward, taking notice of her current state of appearance. The blanket sloppily tangled around her nude form offered little coverage. Saying that Katarina enjoyed the view is an absolute understatement.

"Morning." Katarina greeted back, presenting a small smile in addition to her one-word greeting.

Ashe ran her hand near the side of Katarina's jaw as she asked, "What happened to you last night?"

The curve on Katarina's lips disappeared. A hand reached up and interlocked with the hand Ashe used to caress the Noxian. It's obvious in Katarina's eyes that she greatly disliked the task of recalling the reason why she had _'acted up'_ last night.

Frankly, Ashe doesn't really mind what Katarina had done to her, but she knows for sure that there's a reason behind it. It wasn't just a thirst of lust that needed to be sated.

No, the desperation in Katarina's eyes that night, each burning lick of her tongue, each scratch her nails left on her body, it means so much more than just the need for a sexual touch.

"Can you promise me something?" Katarina asked all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

Katarina didn't answer immediately. Instead, her other hand moved upward, the pad of her thumb gently running over Ashe's lips.

"Promise me these lips won't touch anyone else's but mine."

Ashe stared, blinking for a couple of times. When she realized that Katarina's actually waiting for an answer from her, she ended up sighing softly and flashing a smile as a form of reassurance. Taking Katarina's face in her hands, she pulled the assassin in and started a short but slow and sensual kiss.

"You don't have anything to worry about." She murmured as soon as they broke the kiss. "My lips, my body, my heart, my very own soul... They're all yours to keep."

Despite the remnants of paranoia still lingering at the back of her mind, Ashe's words successfully made Katarina smile.

"Thanks."

Ashe pulled Katarina in until the Noxian's head was nestled in the crook of her neck, letting her lover take refuge in her calming embrace. She began to run a hand over Katarina's hair, soothing the nerves that were once tensed.

"If I may know," She started, her hand not at all stopping with its movements. "What brought this up all of a sudden?"

She can feel a finger that no doubt belongs to Katarina, laggardly stroking up and down her cleavage, its motions sending small tingles within her own body.

"I had a dream," Katarina replied in a quiet murmur. "And I was worried that it might be prophetic."

"Was?"

"Yeah, was. After you just said what you said... I guess I have nothing worry about in the first place."

"Can I at least know what your dream was about?"

"Obviously, it involved you." Katarina grumbled, not really wanting to recall it.

"I may not be in favor of gambling, but I'm willing to bet that there's more to it." Ashe said, moving her hand until it now rubbed over Katarina's back.

"There is."

"I'm assuming you don't want to talk about it."

"No, I don't."

Ashe quietly sighed again. She wants to help Katarina. Truly, she does. She can clearly see that the mentioned dream is deeply bothering Katarina, but unfortunately, the latter doesn't seem to be in the mood to let anyone, even her, help.

"But," Katarina abruply spoke. "I guess you should know what happened in the dream."

"Katarina, you don't have to force yourself."

"No, it's fine. You should know everything."

Smiling, Ashe leaned down and placed a kiss over Katarina's forehead before whispering in her hair, "I'm listening."

"In the dream, you and that Demacian idiot were walking through some forest and I was tailing you two."

Ashe doesn't have to be as smart as the Revered Inventor to know who the _'Demacian idiot'_ is.

"To make it short, he asked you about his confession before he..." Katarina took a breath before grumbling, "...kissed you."

"Did I give my consent for him to kiss me?"

"No... But you participated." Katarina added the last part in a mutter.

Ashe doesn't know if she should comfort Katarina now or be amused with the behaviour her lover is showing again. It's the same conduct the assassin had showed when she became jealous over her and Garen sharing a few smiles and chuckles.

"The urge to fuck you senseless right now is just..." Katarina let her words trail off, fully knowing Ashe knows what she means.

Doing her best to brush off the redness now showing in her cheeks, Ashe stroked Katarina's cheek and made the redhead look up to her.

"That explains your sudden... outburst last night." Ashe lightly cleared her throat, Katarina's uncensored words swirling in her head and slightly distracting her train of thought.

"There's more of those where it came from."

The color in her cheeks didn't lighten up, not even one bit. In fact, it turned more than just a few shades darker. Ashe, once again, cleared her throat and began to pull away from Katarina.

"I'm just... going to take a shower."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The carriage from Freljord stopped directly in front of the Demacian castle, the guards stationed at the bottom of the stairway stood at attention as soon as the horses were ordered to halt its movements. The coach of the carriage hadn't even left his seat when the carriage's door swung open, the King of Freljord stepping out and into every onlooker's sights.

Instead of wearing his usual and intimidating armor, the Barbarian King donned his royal garbs, a golden crown perched atop his head.

Garen, who had just exited the Demacian castle, made his way towards the newly-arrived royal. The vanguard wore the same attire he wears in the Fields of Justice, minus his sword and heavy armor though.

"King Tryndamere," He greeted with a nod of his head. "I believe we have not been informed of this visit of yours."

Tryndamere stepped forward, practically going toe to toe with the Demacian. In a low and somewhat frightening volume, Tryndamere asked a simple question that holds quite a weight with each syllable.

"Where is Ashe?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Legs and sheets dangling over the edge of the bed, Ashe shook her head lightly and let Katarina keep her on the bed for at least a couple more minutes. Originally, she did plan on showering and after doing so, she would ask Katarina if they can leave for Noxus. She won't be able to do any of that though, especially if Katarina doesn't remove herself over her shoulders.

Katarina is presently slung over her shoulder, and like a clingy lover she is, she refused to let her go and leave the bed.

"Katarina," Ashe patted one of the forearms of the redhead. "I need to take a shower."

"I don't want you to leave." Katarina muttered in her ear, lips nipping on her earlobe.

"We have to leave for Noxus today, remember?"

"I know." Came the absent-minded answer.

Ashe knows the next set of words she's about to say can be somehow considered unfair, but of course, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner you can bring me away from Garen."

...

...

...

"I hate you."

Ashe chuckled, taking one of Katarina's hands and placing a kiss on top it. "I love you too."

As she stood up and completely left the bed, Katarina took notice of the light red marks littering her body, marks that even she herself had overlooked and hadn't noticed. The sunlight bathed Ashe's naked form in a sightly way, but the nail marks on her skin stood out too much to remain forever neglected.

"Wait."

Failing to notice what Katarina currently has her eyes on, Ashe turned back to the Noxian and patiently waited for a follow up response.

Katarina abandoned the sheets and vacated the bed, stepping towards Ashe and stopping right in front of the unclothed royal. Her hands first went over Ashe's shoulders before trailing down in a leisure pace. Despite the skin being undamaged, she can still feel it beneath her fingertips.

Ashe finally caught on and now followed the invisible trail Katarina's fingers left. The green-eyed female now dazedly stroked the scratch marks she had left around the area of Ashe's midriff, a pair of emeralds flickering every once and a while on the redness found on Ashe's hips.

"I did this." Katarina stated in a quiet volume, head tilting to her right to look at the marks on Ashe's side. "These marks were made by me."

"Katarina, they don't hurt." Ashe reassured, flashing a small smile of consolation.

"They don't hurt?"

In just a mere blink of an eye, Ashe was spun around until her back faced Katarina. The assassin found a series of red marks on Ashe's back, scratches that she had unawarely inflicted and left on her lover's once unvitiated form. They're not scars and they won't stay there for very long, but still, it affected the assassin massively. She stroked a finger over one of the marks that stood out from the rest, and when her fingertip made contact with it, it elicited a small but unexpected gasp from Ashe.

"Don't lie to me." Katarina murmured, sounding like she was close to snarling. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

"You didn't mean it." Ashe said, not bothering in attempting to deny something that's already out in the open. When Katarina had scraped her nails practically all over her body, she admittedly felt the pain it brought with it.

Katarina touched another particular mark, receiving another gasp from her. "I did."

"Katari...-"

"I wanted to hurt you..."

"No, you didn't." She insisted.

"I did..." Another stroke, another gasp. "In the back of my mind, I wanted to."

...

...

...

 _ **Thud!**_

Ashe gasped for the third time as soon as Katarina pressed her against the wall, one hand on her spine and the other on the wall just beside her head. The wall felt so cold against her unclad body, while the warmth the assassin gave her contradicted greatly. Katarina leaned over her, pushing her own body upon her back. She can feel a pair of lips hovering just an inch beside her right ear, warm breath caressing the shell of her ear.

"I fucking meant to hurt you..." Katarina growled in the throatiest manner anyone could do so.

Hands and the side of her face pressed firmly on the wall, Ashe can feel conflicting emotions swimming within her and clashing with each other. In the current situation she's in, she doesn't know if she'll react positively or negatively.

"Call me possessive, I won't deny it." Katarina said, teeth grazing against Ashe's earlobe and threatening to bite anytime.

"Katarina..." She breathed out unsteadily. "Why are you doing this?"

Truthfully, Ashe isn't frightened, but her voice trembled without much of her control. In Katarina's eyes, what she's doing now is somehow her own way to show Ashe what she should expect in a relationship with her.

"Why do you have to be so desirable? So ravishing?"

Katarina took her hand away from the wall and moved it south. Ashe bit her bottom lip to stifle another gasp from leaving her lips, feeling the Noxian suddenly grope her rear.

"So tempting? So damn fuckable..."

Her teeth started to dig in her lower lip as soon she felt Katarina's lips teasing a sensitive spot around her neck.

"These marks... Not only did I feel a desperate need for your body, but... It hurt, Ashe... It hurt when I saw you kissing him..."

Just with a few words, Ashe understood the whole picture, saw everything with perfect clarity. She doesn't need any more reasons from her lover to explain her behaviour.

"Then,"

When she made a move to turn herself, Katarina took half a step back and gave her enough space to do so. As soon as she faced her beloved, she took both of the other's wrists and placed her hands around her neck.

"Hurt me."

Katarina's eyes darted between her own hands that are loosely wound around her neck and her eyes, her eyes showing how discordant she is about the situation at hand.

"Make me feel the pain you felt when you saw me kiss Garen in your dreams."

Again, her eyes flicked between the two same things, mind undecided with her next act. As for Ashe though, she patiently waited for Katarina to make her next move, feeling the coolness of the frost ring against the skin of her neck.

Whatever Katarina decides, she'll accept it and live with it without any forms of regret.

...

...

...

...

...

Down came Katarina's head, forehead perching over Ashe's shoulder and tears threatening to spill from her very own eyes. Mildly trembling hands drifted away from her neck and ended up on her shoulders, gripping them firmly.

"I can't..." Katarina breathed out, exerting a great deal of effort not to let her tears go and make themselves visible to Ashe's eyes. "The pain that I felt... I can't bring myself to hurt you and make you feel what I felt..."

Ashe lifted her hands and brought Katarina's face up until their eyes met. Soft ceruleans and glassy emeralds meeting and never flickering away from each other's gaze.

"Katarina..."

"It's confusing, I know...-"

"It's not." Ashe cut off. "I understand it. I understand _you_."

Katarina closed her eyes and leaned her forehead over Ashe's. "I... The scratches that I left on you... Ashe, I...-"

Cutting off the apology was easily done with just simple lean of her head, her lips taking Katarina's in a second. A lone tear left its confines and trickled down and over Katarina's cheek, but when it touched the tip of Ashe's thumb, it was banished with a swift wipe. Ashe ended the kiss after a fair moment, brushing her lips against Katarina's before pulling her head away completely.

"Don't apologize. These marks," Ashe touched one nail mark on her stomach. "It _reassures_ me that you love me. In a somewhat masochistic way, but still."

Katarina just peered at her, coming up empty with any responses she can say at the moment. Thankfully, Ashe caught on with it and decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally. She intertwined one of her hands with one of Katarina's and began to pull the redhead towards the bathroom.

"Come shower with me."

As she began to drag Katarina to the bathroom, Ashe became occupied with her thoughts for a span of time. A part of herself can't seem to let go of Katarina's recent fluctuations with her demeanor. The reactions and show of insecurity is something Ashe has never seen from Katarina.

Even when they had battled against, or with, each other at the Fields of Justice, Katarina never failed to show a tremendous set of skills. Each movement, each precise throw of a blade, all of them were made with a high level of doubtless confidence.

Lately though, Katarina has been presenting quite a display of insecurity and uncertainty of herself, seemingly feeling like Garen can easily take her away from her, which confused the archer greatly.

Ashe made an important mental note to find a solution to appease Katarina's troubled self.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The warm water successfully unwound her tensed muscles and let her relax in Ashe's touch, fingers moving through her bubble-covered hair and nails facilely scratching her scalp. The shampoo in Ashe's hair is already prepared to be rinsed, so the archer took her time in applying the fragrant substance on Katarina's red mane.

Katarina felt like a silly child being given a bath by her own mother, silently adoring the painless touch of her lover. Her arms are presently wound around Ashe's waist, hands perched an inch or two above Ashe's rump and fingers loosely interlocked with one another. She couldn't help but smile as Ashe thoroughly cleaned her head, making sure every inch of her hair is clean.

"Something humorous I may have missed out on?" Ashe asked, obviously seeing the curve on her lips.

"It's nothing." She said, her smile not at all faltering.

Once Ashe was finished with her hair, the Freljordian pulled her under the shower along with her. Both of her hands left its position and decided to clear all the soap in Ashe's hair, while the latter did the same to her own tresses.

By the time she finished in removing all the remnants of shampoo in Ashe's hair, the archer was already lathering her body with some liquid soap that bears the scent of lavender. She can feel Ashe's fingers gently caress her skin, soap-coated hands effortlessly glazing over her watered body.

Wanting to return the favor, Katarina acquired some of the liquid soap and began to slather Ashe's skin with the same material. She didn't waste a single moment after she finished with everything above Ashe's arms and shoulders. She took her time with a couple of specific parts, firstly is Ashe's chest. The Queen's gaze would turn to her every second or so as she innocently kneaded the soft and round flesh.

"I see you're enjoying the shower." Ashe casually stated, hands spreading the bubbles all over the back of Katarina's shoulders.

"More than you may think." She said, holding back an uncharacteristically dopey grin.

She finally released the tempting bust of the archer, letting her hands wander downward and soap up Ashe's stomach. She moved on easily from that point, her soapy palms trailing around at the back. Ashe had to stop herself from jumping when Katarina suddenly grabbed her there.

"We should take showers often." She _'innocently'_ suggested, rubbing the delectable roundness of her lover's derriere.

"Hmm, not too often."

Once the time came to rinse off everything, Katarina glued her eyes on the marks she has littered around Ashe's body. Yes, she may not look so affected with it now, but inside, she can still feel a small twinge of pain every time she laid her eyes over a red line.

"Alright," Ashe, whose form is now free of bubbles, spoke up, turning around to reach for the gold-painted knob to turn the water off. The shift of view only triggered Katarina more, especially when she caught sight of the marks on Ashe's back for the second time. "We should dry oursel...-"

Ashe's words remained incomplete as Katarina abruptly lunged forward and placed her lips over one of the sensitive marks, making Ashe gasp soundlessly. She began to kiss the more delicate marks on Ashe's body, her kiss feeling as if it was a healing touch of Goddess.

Slim and pale hands can be seen laid flat on the cool tiled wall, while Katarina's lips came in contact with each tender mark she had left on her fiancée's once blemishless form.

"Katarina..."

"Why me, Ashe?" She asked in a half-breathless manner, continuing her gentle ministrations. "Why me of all people...?"

Ashe didn't answer her question, and she wasn't disappointed with it. She doesn't expect it to be answered, because Ashe knows that she has already told her why it's her that she chooses. The words Ashe have said and will say to her are treasures worth dying for.

Turning Ashe around, she leaned in and confined those naturally light pink lips with her own. It tasted so sweet that it almost drove her insane.

 _'I love you...'_

She doesn't have to say it now. Why does she have to anyway? Her actions spoke louder than her own words. As if hearing her thoughts, once their kiss was broken, Ashe whispered a small group of words that holds more than just one meaningful emotion.

"I love you too."

Ashe may not have heard what she had said in her thoughts, but the archer is utterly sure that the message of that kiss are those three words.

And she is absolutely correct.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"How did you know?"

Tryndamere currently stood at the doorway of the balcony connected to the War Room in the Demacian castle, while Garen stood a small distance away from the barbarian. Lux is also there, but the mage can be seen idling a few steps away from the door of the room.

"Are you saying you won't let me see Ashe?" The King asked, narrowing his eyes at the Demacian.

"That's not what I meant." Garen instantly, but calmly, replied. "From what we know, only a handful of people know about Ashe's actual status."

"Since when have you been on a first name basis with my wife?" Tryndamere abruptly questioned, his inquiry trailing them a bit off-topic.

Garen can't help but feel a wave of déjà vu wash over him, especially when he heard Tryndamere's question. At the back of his mind, he's certain that he has somehow heard it before.

"Since recently." Lux cut in, keeping her tone light. "If you want, King Tryndamere, I can go call her now."

"Go ahead, then."

"But," Lux raised a finger. "Only if you tell us who told you about her being alive."

Tryndamere sighed deeply, already expecting that there's going to be a catch. Just like every situations similar to the one at hand, every fact or gesture needs something to be exchanged in return.

Seeing that Lux's resolve won't be crumbling anytime soon, Tryndamere decided to give in and tell them. He isn't really one for negotiations. There's a reason why Ashe mostly does the talking during meetings, while he merely sits on one of the chairs near Ashe and look intimidating.

"Fine." He grunted. "The source is unknown. I received a letter from an unidentified messenger bird. The message stated that Ashe is alive and is currently here in the Demacian castle."

"That's it?" The Crownguard siblings chorused without meaning to.

"Yes. Credibility isn't something that I concerned myself with, regardless of the message coming from an anonymous source." Tryndamere reached inside of his King's robe and pulled out a folded paper in his pocket, handing it to Garen. "See for yourself."

Garen unfolded it and ran his eyes over the elegantly scribbled letters on the paper before giving it to Lux, who asked him to see it herself personally.

"My apologies, but I'm not familiar with the handwriting." Garen confessed, feeling a bit embarrassed that he could offer no help.

"I thought as much." Tryndamere sighed.

"It is to me." Lux suddenly quipped.

"It is?" The two men asked in unison.

"Mm-hm," She showed them the paper. "This is LeBlanc's writing. I know because I've seen and read some of her reports in Noxus' High Command when I went to their nation for a mission. All of her reports were handwritten."

Tryndamere opened his mouth to probably ask for confirmation about Ashe, but Garen decided to beat him to it and chose to say, "Ashe is alive. The Deceiver did not lie in her message."

"Why would she inform me?" Tryndamere asked, confused with the situation. "She is no ally of ours."

"Maybe because it somehow concerns the Noxians." The light mage said without thinking how it'll affect the conversation and its already unstable flow.

"How does the matter of Ashe being alive concern the Noxians? Noxus doesn't have ties with Freljord."

"What about Katarina?"

"Lux." Garen half-grunted, causing the blonde haired girl to realize her mistakes.

"O-Oh, uhh, sorry." Came Lux's sheepish apology.

"What about her?" The Freljordian King asked, looking back and forth between the two Demacians.

Garen shook his head and said, "Just wait a moment. Lux will call Ashe. Lux, go."

Lux nodded and took her leave to do what her brother just ordered her to do. As the door of War Room clicked close, Tryndamere directed his attention back to Garen.

"Is there something I should know before I see my supposedly dead wife?" He asked cautiously, eyes narrowing again.

"I'm sure Ashe will answer all of your questions once you see her."

"Hm."

...

...

...

"Tell me again, since when have you been on a first name basis with her?"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"You sure you're alright with that?" Katarina asked, auditing Ashe's appearance as she strapped her blades around her body.

Ashe is already wearing her bodysuit, the little tear at the stomach area all stitched up, thanks to one of the castle maids' assistance, and the pieces of armor that comes along with the whole attire. As they spoke, the archer clasped her cape over her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Katarina. I'm fine with this." Ashe reassured her, flashing a small smile as an added reassurance.

"Can't we just leave now? Do we really need to ask them permission to leave?"

"We're not actually asking them permission. We are merely informing them of our departure. Whether they approve of it or not, we will still be taking our leave." Ashe explained. "Consider it a courtesy."

"Courtesy?" She scoffed, plopping herself down on the end of the bed. "What did they do for us to deserve it?"

Ashe clasped her cape securely before walking towards her and cupping her face in her hands, placing a simple kiss on her lips.

"Well, they did, in some way, help you find your father."

"I actually wish he stayed _'missing'_." She grumbled.

"Not only that, but you also found out that you actually have an older brother and another younger sister."

"One sibling is more than enough for me. I didn't ask for two more, specifically Demacians."

"Katarina," Ashe cut in, lightly pinching her cheeks, which made her scowl. She never really liked that gesture, and it's clear that her lover noticed it. "Lux healed me, didn't she?"

She casted her gaze away from her lover, not wanting to hear any more reasons that will surely make a point. She decided to just stick with "Whatever." as a reply, knowing Ashe has cornered her. If Ashe even wanted to, she can easily stare Katarina into submission. Thankfully though, the Queen doesn't know that she's actually capable of such feat.

Ashe smiled and pulled her up to her feet, thumbs stroking her forehands before completely letting go. She found herself instantly missing Ashe's touch, but she decided not to react about it. She's already blatantly coming off as a possessive lover, and for once in a while, she wants to decrease some of the truth behind that fact.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Both of their heads turned to the door, the three sequential knocks intruding on their little moment.

"Who is it?" She grouched.

"Come in." Ashe invited, disregarding her snarky question.

The door creaked lowly when it was pushed open. Lux, who turns out to be the knocker, poked her head inside the room, smiling a tad bit diffidently.

"Uh, hey," Lux greeted, immediately perceiving the current position of her two fellow champions.

Since Ashe had just helped Katarina off the bed, the two stood so closely together that it looks like something was about to happen between them, until Lux herself came and interrupted the moment.

"Are you two, erm, busy?" She asked, lightly blushing.

"Yes." Katarina gritted out.

"Not at all." Ashe contradicted, again, disregarding her rudeness. "Is there something you need, Lux?"

"Oh, well, you see," Lux laughed anxiously. "Someone's here to see you, Ashe."

"What?" She and Ashe asked back at the same time, the two of them using different tones with their one-word question.

"What do you mean someone's here to see Ashe?" Katarina questioned, taking a step towards Lux's direction.

The mage inched behind the door a bit, using it as some sort of shield from Katarina's threatening gaze. "Her husband, he's here."

"Tryndamere?" Ashe asked, surprise lacing her voice.

Lux nodded. "He wants to talk to you. As in, real badly."

Katarina and Ashe exchanged looks before the royal herself turned back to the mage and issued a simple order.

"Take us to him."

Just by hearing those words, Katarina knew she's going to need to prepare herself now for any possibilities that may happen in the near future. Lux explained to Ashe everything that had happened ever since Tryndamere returned, but only half of her mind, or maybe less, was focused on the blonde's words.

How can she focus when she and Ashe are about to overcome another obstacle in their relationship?

What if Tryndamere doesn't let Ashe end their marriage?

What if he makes Ashe choose between Freljord and her?

Which will she pick? Her or her kingdom?

Katarina's anxiety increased with every step they took and every inch they banished between themselves and Tryndamere's location. If her self-control isn't as strong as it is, then she would most probably be hyperventilating now.

Internally, she can feel herself becoming all too squeamish. The feeling is far from being pleasant, so she couldn't convince herself to be completely calm.

Her eyes would dart from one decor to another, fingers rubbing together occasionally, hands twitching every minute or so, eyes blinking much more than the usual. Oh, she is damn nervous alright.

She can feel her heart practically trying to beat its way out of her chest, and it took a reasonable amount of effort just to stop herself from placing a hand on her chest and make her jittery state become outright obvious.

Lux stopped in front of the doors of the War Room, gave them both one look each, as if telling them to prepare themselves, before finally pushing the doors open.

As the door opened, Katarina pushed back the need to suck in a breath, her eyes instantly catching Tryndamere and Garen in her sights. Being in the same room with the man she's currently jealous of and the man that she's been somewhat dreading to meet and face again, it's not really something she's happily in favor of.

"Ashe!" Tryndamere's voice echoed throughout the room as he walked up to the archer and met her halfway.

Katarina took a not so noticeable breath of air and forced her nerves to calm down as Tryndamere took Ashe into his muscular arms and hugged her tightly.

 _'There's nothing to worry about.'_ She reassured herself in her thoughts. _'She loves you, not him.'_

"You're alive!" Tryndamere boomed as he released Ashe and audited her current state.

"No need to shout, Tryndamere. I can hear you just fine." Ashe said, slightly smiling.

"We have a lot to talk about." Tryndamere said, his expression clearly saying that their conversation should be prioritized.

"I know." The archer sighed. "I also know that I have more than a handful of matters to explain to you."

"Damn right."

"Everyone," Ashe turned away from her husband and looked between the two Demacians and the only Noxian in the room. "I would like to speak with Tryndamere. Alone, if it's not much of a bother."

Garen and Lux nodded their heads and left the room without question, while Katarina hesitated in taking her own leave. She's right about herself being entirely transpicuous to Ashe, for the Queen saw her hesitance in just a second's moment.

Ashe walked back up to her, and without further ado, gave her one of the most reassuring kisses they have ever shared.

It took more than just a pinch of effort for Tryndamere not to react at what he is currently witnessing. He looked away to give them as much privacy as he can out of respect.

Katarina didn't want the kiss to end, but she knows it's bound to end at some point. When it came to that certain point, Ashe pulled back and offered an uplifting smile. She felt Ashe take her left hand, thumb brushing over the frost band around her finger.

"Know that whatever Tryndamere and I discuss will never alter the feelings I have for you." Ashe told her, looking deeply in her eyes. "All I ask of you now is to wait."

Gazing into the impassioned eyes of the Frost Archer, it made her realize how wrong her father is about emotions being weaknesses. It's her emotions that have gotten her where she is now. It's also her emotions that have assisted her in find her own solace.

Before Ashe could say anything else, Katarina moved in and engulfed her in the warmest embrace she has ever felt. Katarina closed her eyes as she let herself become lost in the feel of Ashe's body in her arms, not giving a single fuck that Tryndamere can see her uncharacteristic display of emotions.

"I trust you." Are the words her lips formed and uttered.

Ashe reciprocated and returned the embrace, her own arms enveloping Katarina. With a smile, Ashe said one word that perfectly matched what the redhead had just said.

"Finally."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I'm back, readers! Act 22 is finally done! Sorry if I unintentionally teased you all with those fluffy scenes and made you think it was going to evolve into something steamier. :P_

 _Once again, a family problem came up, which delayed me from finishing this. And, no, I am not lying about my family having problems, if some of you are doubting me. 😕_

 _Second, I had no internet connection for a long while, so hopefully you readers understand. :3_

 _Oh, and, umm... I have a confession to make._

 _I spent a bit ( **a lot** ) of my time typing the first and second chapter of the **Vi x Caitlyn** story in my draft works and the next few chapters of **"You** **Don't Own Me",** which is why I didn't finish this immediately. Not only that, but I didn't have an internet connection until now. :3_

 _Sorry for prioritizing and writing other stories! I couldn't help myself! I wanted to type them so badlyyyy! TT_TT_

 _Okay, enough of the over-exaggerated dramatics of mine. :P_

 _Honestly speaking, my sister is trying to convince me to upload " **Skin" (** the Vi x Caitlyn story), but if I do upload it, I won't be prioritizing it as much as I do with **"Million** **Reasons"** , or when I move on to **"You** **Don't Own Me".**_

 _Someone asked me how many chapters this story may take, and my answer was until Act 30. That's just my estimation though. But, I can reassure you all that it won't reach up to 40 chapters in total, sooo, yeah. The longest will probably be 35, just like **"I'll** **Be The One"**._

 _This story will mostly end once everything is sorted out. Meaning, once Ashe and Katarina solve all of their problems and they finally get to have their peaceful happily ever after in a castle. Literally. You know, since Ashe lives in a castle. :P_

 _Anyway, leave your thoughts, opinions and, if you have 'em, criticisms about the story! Much appreciated, readers! ^3^_


	23. Chapter 23

**ACT 23**

Heart loudly beating in her chest, Katarina internally realized that she exerted no effort or felt a single pinch of difficulty as she walked out of the War Room to finally give Ashe and Tryndamere the privacy they asked for. She meant it when she said that she trusts Ashe, and since the archer told her to wait, then wait she shall.

Her mood became a bit lighter when she left the room, but a faint damper was put over it when she found herself facing two Demacians. By two Demacians, she means Garen and Lux, who are apparently her half-siblings.

A scowl appeared on her face in an instant. She was just about to say a few rude remarks when Lux suddenly raised her hands in front of her as some sort of form of surrender.

"Before you say anything, I just want to ask if we can talk out a couple of things, maybe?" Lux asked, the expression on her face showing that she's clearly hoping that Katarina would accept the invitation.

"We mostly want to speak to you about our relations and our father's past." Garen stated, causing the assassin's gaze to flicker to his direction for a moment.

Katarina is undoubtedly not an ignoramus idiot. The matter being presented to her now shouldn't be disregarded brashly, knowing it greatly involves, not only her and Cassiopeia, but Noxus as well. Those certain points made her sigh under her breath and pinch the bridge of her nose for a moment.

"Where do we talk?" She muttered, right hand dangling at her side and her left one halfway inside a pocket in her pants.

A stunned look crossed Lux's face when she actually took the invitation, while Garen blinked back at her in return. She looked between them for a second before she half-heartedly gestured to her sides.

"Well?"

Lux snapped out of her dumbfounded self with a quick shake of her head. "Oh, uh, follow me."

Katarina didn't bother removing the scowl she has on as she followed the two Crownguards. The pair ended up leading her to a comfy-looking lounge just one hall away from the War Room. She assumed Lux had already intended to ask her to talk, regardless of Tryndamere's sudden appearance, due to the mage taking the worn out-looking book on the coffee table at the center of the room.

Lux and Garen occupied one of couches, while Katarina situated herself at the armchair across the pair. She laid herself back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Talk." She ordered in a flat tone.

Lux exchanged a look with her older brother before she started. "I know you hate Father right now, and I completely understand."

"Do you?" Came her sardonic reply.

"I do." Lux answered as if her question didn't have a touch of sarcasm. The blonde then raised the book she has in her grasp. "This was the journal he wrote in during his undercover mission at Noxus."

Katarina briefly eyed the book before she returned her gaze back to the mage. "Your point?"

"Here." Lux handed her the journal. "I folded a few pages, entries that I found relevant."

Opening the journal, she skimmed through the old pages. She stopped and read the ones that Lux folded, refolding them once she finished skimming her eyes over the words her father had written.

"He didn't plan on involving himself with Cassiopeia and I." She murmured, closing the book instead of reading the other folded pages.

The entries she read showed that her father had wanted to cut his ties with the Noxians, including her, her mother and her younger sister. Despite the fact that she refuses to acknowledge Marcus as her father, she found her chest aching with pain that she hadn't anticipated she'd feel.

"You haven't read the rest of the important entries." Lux pointed out. "You should read them."

"What, so I can find out how fucked my father felt when Cass and I came into his life?" She questioned, venom coating each word of hers.

"It's not like that." Lux swiped the book away from her and flipped through the pages, stopping abruptly at one specific page before offering it to her again. "Read this."

Muttering a small curse, she took the book and read whatever it is her father had written.

 **Entry # XXX**

 _I've started to train Katarina a few days ago and the skill she displays makes me proud. Like me, she has taken an interest in wielding knives._

 _It has only been a short while and she is only a mere child, yet the passion she shows for her training makes me proud of her. She reminds me of myself when I was young._

 _Katarina and Cassiopeia, they are my daughters. I was an absolute fool to deny their relations to me. I may not be the ideal father, but I will make an effort to guide them to the path that they are destined to take. I know for sure they will both grow into two wise and strong-willed women._

 _I find myself mulling over the possibilities when the time comes and they come face to face with Garen and Lux._

 _Noxian or Demacian, it does not matter._

 _I will find a way for my children to live in harmony._

 _\- Marcus_

Katarina's gaze wandered away as she closed the journal and tossed it to the table. Mixed emotions is what she currently feels, and she couldn't decipher what she should say or do next.

Lux took the book from the table, stroking the cover of it. "He loves you and Cassiopeia too, you know. It's not just me and Garen."

Sensing that she has no intentions in uttering anything about the entry, Garen decided to clear his throat and finally join in to the conversation.

"In Father's last entry, he stated that he planned on speaking with King Jarvan III about forming a truce with Noxus." He informed her. "But, it looks like he didn't get a chance to do so because of the curse your mother had casted on her."

Katarina snapped her gaze to Garen. "Are you blaming my mother?"

"I did," Garen admitted, continuing with, "But not anymore. Ashe has explained enough to douse my hatred towards your mother."

"Katarina," Lux began, fingers twiddling with each other in a slow pace. "Maybe... Father's plan, a truce between our nation and yours, maybe it's still possible."

"You actually want to try?" She asked, looking at Lux as if she had just said something ludicrous.

To be honest, Demacia forming a truce with Noxus _does_ sound quite delirious.

"Think of it this way. If it does work and our nations form a truce with one another, then you'd be able to continue your relationship with Ashe without any additional problems." Lux explained. "Prince Jarvan won't be able to hold it against Ashe when she marries you."

Katarina opened her mouth to say something, but the light mage beat her to it.

"Congratulations, by the way." Lux said, smiling genuinely as she congratulated her.

"Back up for a minute. First of all, how in the holy hell can you force Noxus and Demacia to make peace with each other out of the blue? Second," Katarina pointed a finger at Garen as she said, "Stay away from my fiancée, or else I'll castrate you."

"Wait, what?" Garen asked in confusion, only to be ignored by the two females.

"Third, I don't know if any of you know or if both of you are just playing stupid, but Ashe was shot because of your little Prince."

"What!?" Garen blurted out, while Lux covered her mouth in shock.

"When Cassiopeia, Talon and I were locked in this castle's dungeon, Jarvan confessed to us that he hired Jhin to assassinate Ashe."

"But...! But, why?" Lux asked, shock and disbelief written all over her face.

"Ashe threatened him." She grunted.

"Threatened?" The two chorused unintentionally.

"During Ashe's visit here about the death of one of your councilors, Jarvan had asked her to kill me as soon as she gets the opportunity. Ashe didn't go through with it, and obviously, Jarvan wasn't pleased with her decision. Long story short, Jarvan threatened her, so she threatened him back."

"Prince Jarvan... He... He wouldn't..."

"What, surprised that your Prince isn't as nice as you think he is?"

Lux casted her eyes down to her lap, while Garen asked, "Do you have any other proof about his involvement with Ashe's attempted assassination?"

"Talon overheard his conversation with Shyvana."

Garen lowered his head into his hand, not knowing what else to say. The problems just kept adding up in his and Lux's eyes.

"Jarvan plans on snuffing Noxus out." Katarina told them. "When I was captured, I'm sure he intended to keep not only me, but Cassiopeia and Talon as well, in those cells until the day we die. Our absence would have weakened Noxus and lowered its morale."

"Giving Demacia the perfect chance to wipe out Noxus." Garen finished for her, sighing deeply.

"It's one of the reasons why he tried to get rid of Ashe." She mentioned. "The risk of Freljord taking Noxus' side was too much for Jarvan to let it slide."

Katarina decided to keep her silence after that. She can see that the two Demacians are deep in thought about the new info they were given. It only confirmed that only Jarvan and Shyvana were the ones aware of who wanted Ashe dead. She knows it must be hard for them to accept all of it, but she chose not to try and provoke them with it.

"I'm going to check on Ashe." She murmured, placing her hands on the armrests to push herself up to her feet.

"Wait!"

She halted her movements and turned her eyes to Lux, who was the one who abruptly spoke up.

"What?"

"We can still work with this!"

It was only Katarina that looked at Lux as if the blonde had become a deranged lunatic. Garen almost looked like he was concerned for his little sister's health and mental thinking.

"How the hell can we work with _this_?" She questioned.

"I just thought of an out of this world idea!"

She and Garen traded glances before looking back to Lux, waiting for her to continue.

"But!" Lux raised a finger. "We're going to need Ashe's participation in this if we're going to go with this idea of mine."

"Don't keep it to yourself." She grouched out, growing impatient. "Tell us your idea."

"Okay, okay. Firstly, we need to bring Ashe to the Institute of War and show her to the High Council. Expectedly, High Councilor Kolminye will ask about how she lived, maybe even look into her memories. If it's alright with Ashe, then maybe she could ask the High Council that, instead of jailing Prince Jarvan for attempting to murder her as punishment, maybe they can offer him another choice in exchange. He'll be left with these choices, go to jail for attempted murder of the Queen of Freljord or form a truce with Noxus."

"What about Noxus? Who'll handle their side?" Garen asked.

"I can take care of that." Katarina answered before returning her eyes back to Lux. "You're actually going to force your own nation's ruler into submission just for Demacia to make peace Noxus?"

"This is Father's vision." Lux stated, before sheepishly adding, "Except for all the threatening and attempted murder case."

"Isn't this too... radical?" Garen queried, looking a bit hesitant in agreeing with the plan. "Especially for us."

"Not really." Katarina couldn't help but flash a small sinister smirk. The thought of getting back at the Exemplar of Demacia is an endearing thought for her, especially after he tried having Ashe eliminated. "I'm actually in favor with this."

"Try looking at it this way, brother. If this succeeds, then no one will have to die. If there's a truce, there'll be no war. No war, no bloodshed. No bloodshed, no deaths."

"Lux..."

"Brother," Lux placed a hand on Garen's shoulder. "I know that I'm talking about threatening our nation's Prince, but we're here not mostly for him. We're here for Demacia and its people. This truce will not only prevent a war, but it'll give Demacia a much better and safer future."

Garen started to intently ponder about Lux's words. He can clearly say that what they're about to do is an act of disloyalty towards Jarvan, but he also knows that Lux has a point with her little speech about _'no war, no bloodshed'_. He always does say, his heart and soul will always be for Demacia.

Sighing, Garen ended up giving in to Lux's reasons.

"Katarina," He directed his gaze to his half-sister. "Be sure to give your role in this plan your utmost attention."

"As long as you and blondie here don't screw up yours."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Tryndamere sat himself down on one of the chairs at the table in the room, while Ashe settled herself on the seat across his. The two of them gave each other a moment of silence to mentally prepare themselves before officially starting their discussion.

"I'll be blunt," Tryndamere began, focusing his gaze to the Queen. "How are you alive?"

"LeBlanc assisted me in escaping the assassination." Ashe calmly replied.

"You never did tell me what you and that Noxian mage had talked about during the party."

"I was already suspicious of Jarvan's intentions with me. When he wanted me to assassinate Katarina, he said that the assassination is a tactical move. So, I consider the precautionary deal I made with LeBlanc a tactical move of my own."

"Speaking of Katarina," Tryndamere coughed in a feigned manner. "What has happened between you two?"

"Before I say anything about that, I'm quite sure that you already had your own suspicions about my feelings for her."

Tryndamere nodded. "I did. And, based from what I just saw, I assume you have something to tell me."

Ashe shifted in her seat, silently hoping that Tryndamere is prepared to hear what she's about to say. The barbarian noticed something different in Ashe's eyes, so he couldn't help but gulp quietly.

"I proposed to her."

Tryndamere stared at her with wide eyes, eyes blinking every once and a while as his brain processed her words and registered it into his thinking.

"You... You proposed to her?"

Ashe nodded. "Which is why I want to ask you if you are willing to nullify our marriage."

"Ashe... I..."

"You do not want to step down from the throne, do you?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"You're sure about this?" Tryndamere's gaze flickered to the door. "Sure about _her_?"

"I'm willing to do anything just to be with her." Ashe said, her words filled with so much overflowing emotions.

"What about the kingdom? The heir to it?"

Ashe looked down to the shiny table in front of them as she spoke. "I'll find a way."

"How are you so sure that you'll find one?" Tryndamere needed to know how. Truthfully, he does not care about his title of being the King of Freljord be stripped away from him.

Raising her head, Ashe looked into Tryndamere's eyes with resolve that can never crumble. "Because I promised her I will."

Tryndamere had never seen such emotion in Ashe's eyes until that moment. It made everything clear, made him realize that what Ashe and Katarina has is nothing close to a joke.

He and Ashe had married for the sake of Freljord, for uniting the north to the Avarosan tribe. They never did stop to think that a marriage isn't actually necessary to form a united nation. All that is needed is unyielding loyalty, nothing more, nothing less.

"Say no more." He leaned back and smiled. "The throne is hers."

Tryndamere doesn't really have that much faith in Katarina, especially with the state of their _'friendship'_ and the reputation the redhead carries around with her, but he does have complete and absolute faith in Ashe.

"I may not be too confident with you marrying an assassin, but a Queen that cheated her death isn't really someone I should worry myself about." Tryndamere deeply chuckled. "I'm quite confident you'll be able to run a kingdom without me by your side."

"This doesn't mean you have no place in my kingdom though." Ashe stated, returning the smile with a sincere and thankful one. "I have thought it through, and if you're willing, you can become part of the Avarosan council, become an advisor of mine."

Tryndamere couldn't help but guffaw at Ashe's words. "Me? The Barbarian King? An advisor to you? Ashe, please, tell me you have other parts for me to play."

Ashe sighed, but a small smile can be seen on her face. "How about the general of my army? It would be nice if I can have someone as capable as you to lead my men through any possible conflicts in the future."

Grinning, Tryndamere nodded his head to his soon-to-be ex-wife. "Now that's a role I can take up."

"Honestly, I expected that this discussion of ours would be much longer and complicated." Ashe confessed with a shake of her head.

"I'm not really one for talks." Tryndamere said, shrugging. "Not really one for paperworks too."

Ashe narrowed her slightly. "Don't tell me..."

"Yeah, about that..." Tryndamere leaned forward and flashed a mildly sheepish grin. "You have a lot of paperwork to sort out once you get back."

She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger, wanting to groan and sight at the same time. "Right... Thank you for informing me."

"Anytime."

Ashe made a move to stand, but when Tryndamere spoke again, she stopped in mid-movement.

"I expected Katarina to be the one to propose, not you."

"I don't think the thought of marriage has ever crossed Katarina's mind until I proposed to her." Ashe half-heartedly shrugged. "She's content as long as she can claim me."

"Claim you?"

"..." Ashe felt her cheeks become warm once she realized what she had just said to Tryndamere, who now looked at her with a grin that conveyed so much yet to be said teases. In her opinion, she had worded her statement in a poor manner.

"So, _that_ comes first before marriage, huh?"

Doing her best to suppress the redness in her cheeks, she made an effort in glaring at Tryndamere. "I don't want to hear another word from you."

In spite of Tryndamere not uttering anything, the grin on his face was enough to fluster the already blushing Queen. Ashe finally stood up from her chair, and Tryndamere mimicked the gesture.

"Go back to the kingdom. We'll be arranging the paperwork of our marriage's nullification as soon as I sort out the matters here." She said, directing their conversation back to a much neutral topic.

"What about your _'corpse'_?"

"Have it buried in a proper grave once the news of my current status is revealed."

The two of them walked away from the table and made their way to the door. Tryndamere opened the door for Ashe, and when he did, they found themselves face to face with a man Ashe is in not so good terms with.

"General Crownguard." She greeted, using a fair amount of restraint in not being curt to the man.

"Queen Ashe," Marcus nodded his head back to her. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Ashe contemplated the request asked from her, her mind recalling her little _'banter'_ with the Demacian general. Using a formal tone and donning a neutral expression, she decided to say, "Of course."

Marcus' gaze flicked to Tryndamere for a second. "Your husband?"

"Not for long." Surprisingly, both her and Tryndamere gave the same response with nearly the same tones. One thing's for sure, the two of them sounded pleased with their reply.

Instead of just bidding his farewell to Ashe, Tryndamere decided to spoil the surprise he recently thought of and originally intended to present to Ashe as soon as the archer gets back to the Rakelstake. He has this gut feeling that he should voice it out now.

"I'll have the papers of our annulment prepared and ready to be signed as soon as I can." He said to the Queen, showing off a smile of reassurance.

Ashe raised her eyebrows at Tryndamere, not really expecting for him to suddenly say something like that.

"I'll see you again soon." Tryndamere said his goodbyes to her, nodded his head at Marcus to avoid being impolite and finally took his leave.

As Tryndamere walked away and left Ashe with the man he hasn't met in his whole life, he couldn't help but deem the mentioned man familiar to him. Red hair, the shape of his eyes, those little details, he feels like he has seen them before.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"I'll have one of the guards prepare our transport." Garen said as the three of them made their way back to the War Room. "The sooner we leave and put this plan in motion, the sooner we can achieve our goal."

Lux nodded. "Great. It'll take us a whole day to get to the Institute, so we should get going."

"We need to be discreet with our arrival."

"Prince Jarvan is already at the Institute, so we better be careful once we arrive there. Wouldn't want him to see Ashe before the High Council." Lux said, earning a nod from her brother and silence as a reply from her half-sister.

Katarina didn't really bother contributing to their conversation. Just because she agrees with their plan, it doesn't mean they're all completely good and that their relationship as siblings is now filled with sunshine and meaningful bonding times. She's going with their idea mostly due to the fact that it will benefit her, Ashe and their relationship together in a vast degree.

It's quite clear that their sibling relationship with one another still has a long way to go. A moment of plotting won't really bring them as close as some would probably expect.

They rounded around a corner, their walk suddenly coming to a halt as they crossed paths with the Barbarian King. Katarina had to stop herself before she could shoot a glare at the Freljordian.

"Oh, greetings, King Tryndamere!" Lux greeted with a small and quick bow of her head. "Leaving already?"

Tryndamere nodded. "The Queen ordered me to go back to the kingdom."

"Where is she?" Katarina asked, taking Tryndamere's attention from Lux.

"I left her with a man."

"Who?" Garen and Lux chorused.

"A relative of yours." The barbarian replied, pointing a finger at the two Crownguards.

"Father!" The pair exclaimed, while Katarina dashed past Tryndamere and rushed towards the War Room.

A strong flare of anger blazed wildly within Katarina as she hastily headed towards Ashe and Marcus' supposedly current location. The blatant and open disapproval the general showed for their relationship and her sexuality is still fresh in her storage of memories, and if he were to confront Ashe about that matter and do something to fuck it all up, then Katarina will see no more reason to ever see and accept Marcus as her father.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The soles of her boots would sink slightly in the sand as she walked along the beach with the general, the clear waters barely reaching them. Marcus had brought Ashe to a small beach, going down a few stone stairs found at the back exit of the castle gardens, which gave them both a closer look of the calm waters of the Conqueror's Sea.

The older man had told Ashe that their current location is the last place where his children will ever look for him and her. For a mere moment, she couldn't help but think that Marcus is planning on assassinating her now and dumping her corpse in the sea for no one but the underwater creatures to find. That thought vanished as soon as it came though. Ashe always gives a person, no matter what his or her background is, the benefit of the doubt.

Everyone thought that Katarina would have killed her, or maybe harmed her in a great extent when the program began. Yes, Katarina may have hurt her a couple of times, but that soon changed once the other female began to trust her and let her guard down.

Now, she's not going to make an exception to her unspoken rule for herself. She will give Marcus the benefit of the doubt and won't regret it, even if it ends up in the worst possible way.

"I had always envisioned Katarina to grow up and become a bright and wise woman," Marcus began, his moment of silence giving Ashe an opportunity to say the words that came into her mind once he heard his.

"She is." She told him. "She is quick-witted in battles and is always rigorous with her tasks."

"I also found myself visualizing the moment when I meet the fortunate man that captured Katarina's heart," Marcus halted their walk and turned to her. "Yet I never did imagine that, instead of a man, I will actually come face to face with a woman, a Queen, to be specific, that had swept my daughter completely off her feet."

Ashe faced the man with a composed expression. "Truthfully speaking, General, it was your daughter that had swept me off my feet. Without meaning to, if I may add."

Marcus mildly narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your daughter has quite a riveting personality. Everyone she and I knew, even Katarina herself, believed that she would hurt me, mostly due to her violent nature and perspective in reality." Ashe obliviously smiled slightly when she remembered Katarina biting her fingers when she was feeding her. "I, on the other hand, was never interested in seeing her outer shell."

The Demacian slash Noxian stayed silent and listened to her, each syllable reaching his sense of hearing with crystal clarity.

"I was curious to what I'll see once I remove the mask she always wears, and once I succeeded, I found something no one would ever expect from Katarina. I found myself looking at a scared girl, wanting to find her father and fulfill the destiny faith has drawn and written for her. She believes she's a murderer, mostly because of all the merciless assassinations she had performed. Honestly, she's no murderer in my eyes. It's not like she chose to grow up to be one."

"She did decide to become a Noxian assassin, did she not?" Marcus asked her, wanting to know what her answer is to the question.

"No, she didn't."

"Your Highness, I'm sure you know...-"

"She didn't have a choice." Ashe cut off. "Just like me, she was forced to go down a path that she didn't decide on in the first place. She was raised in Noxus, the most ruthless nation in Runeterra, and she became an assassin because that's what her nation requires of her. If she were raised somewhere else, Ionia, Piltover, Freljord, anywhere but Noxus, maybe she would be living a much normal life. Do you not agree with my thoughts, General?"

"You don't accept her?"

"I accept her whole-heartedly."

"What are these complaints, then?"

"You misunderstood my words, General." Ashe shifted with her posture as she crossed her arms. "What I'm attempting to tell you now is that whatever you say or do to me now will never change anything between Katarina and I. Freljord, Noxus, hers and my status, none of them succeeded in breaking us from one another and in changing my view of her."

"Not even a single opinion of mine can shake your resolve?" Marcus challenged with a serious look.

"It's obvious that you don't approve of my relationship with your daughter, and I assume it is because you are an old-fashion kind of man. Such fact is something I will not hold against you, yet times have drastically changed. Genders between two partners aren't that much of an importance. What matters the most are the genuine feelings one person holds for their significant other. I promise to you, General Crownguard, I'll find a way to show it all to you and make you understand."

Marcus raised a hand, an extremely small curve on his lips. "You already have."

Ashe just stared back at the older man, waiting for him to continue.

"The way you defended yours and Katarina's relationship, the credence lucidly showing in those eyes of yours, the decisive resolute within you, it's more than enough to make me realize no man will ever be worthy to be with Katarina, let alone touch her. Everything that you have just presented to me is as clear as the luminescent day we now have. You have changed my own views, and currently, the only person I see worthy to claim my daughter theirs is you." Marcus stretched a hand out to her. "Take care of her, Queen Ashe."

Unlike her smile from just a few minutes earlier, the smile that appeared on her face clearly showed how much Marcus' approval meant to her, despite her display of lack of caring towards it. Ashe lifted one hand of hers and accepted the gesture.

"Believe me, General, I already am."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note:** _Phew! Okay, so! I just wanna ask..._

 _What would you readers do if I suddenly go MIA? As in, gone for more than just a few months (or years)? :3_

 _I'm just curious, okay? xD You readers don't have to answer if you don't want to though, that's totally fine! This is honestly just my curiosity asking. :P_

 _Oh, by the way, in Act 17 of this story, there's a small clue there that I wrote. This little clue I'm referring to is a hint about the plot of one of the Frozen Lotus stories I'll be making in the future. Soooo, if you guys wanna try to find it, then feel free to do so! I'm not stopping any of you! :D_

 _Another hint about the location of the 'small clue' in Act 17: It's somewhere near the " **Splash!** " :3 (I'm confident that you readers will see the clue and get the plot )_


	24. Chapter 24

**ACT 24**

A loud and exasperated groan left Katarina as she, Garen and Lux met each other at the same intersection they've been crossing paths for the past couple of minutes. Obviously, their search for the Frost Archer is proving to be pitifully futile.

"They're not in their quarters." Lux reported.

"They're not at the stables either." Garen added, pushing the urge to scratch the back of his head.

"Checked the courtyard." She grunted, not at all needing to complete her say for the two to understand her point.

As the two Crownguards pondered about the places where the two can be, Katarina decided to go to the castle gardens. It's the only location she herself had not checked. Garen and Lux halted their conversation and quickly trailed after her, despite the absence of any word from her.

While running, Katarina couldn't help but feel perturbed at the situation. She knows that whatever her father will throw at Ashe, physically and verbally, the Queen will easily counter them. After all, Ashe isn't really one to back down so easily.

Katarina still felt worried though. As long as there's a slight chance for everything to change now, she can't bring herself to rest and to ease her anxious mind. Her brain kept spawning various scenarios that made her paranoia worse and worse.

No matter how many times Ashe has reassured her, the seed of insecurity has already been planted within her. It grows significantly every single time an obstacle in their relationship comes up and forces itself between them, threatening to tear them away from one another.

Her pace in running increased, slightly leaving her two half-siblings behind. As soon as she passed the archway leading out to the gardens and her boots made contact with the earth, she dug her heels into the dirt and snapped her gaze to the two figures heading to her direction. Behind her, she also heard her company halt their running.

She expected herself to dash forward and take her fiancée as far as she can from her father, but when she saw the noticeable curve on Ashe's lips, her body became rooted on the very spot she's standing on.

"Father! Ashe!" The pair behind her called out in unison.

When the Queen and the general stopped in front of them, she was suddenly snapped back to her senses. Her right hand instinctively shot towards the handle of the blade strapped to her leg, but another hand, one armored with a a steel gauntlet, took hold of her forehand. Forcing her gaze to leave her father, she looked towards the Freljordian royal, who shook her head at her.

"You have nothing to worry yourself about, Katarina." Marcus said in his usual formal tone. "We merely discussed your relationship with one another."

"Everything is settled with your father." Ashe said, a much visible smile taking over her lips. "He approves of us."

"I give you both my blessing."

"And who the fuck told you I needed your goddamn blessing to be with her?" She asked, surprisingly holding herself back from snarling.

"Katarina," Ashe stepped towards her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He means well."

"Means well?" She scoffed. "That's a first."

"He is only looking out for you. He is your father and he loves you more than you think he does."

Katarina met her father's eyes for a moment, the eye contact broken once she turned away, grabbed one of Ashe's hands and tug her to a different direction to their leave.

"Katarina..." She heard Ashe call out softly, just one level above whispering.

Everyone, even the Frost Archer herself, thought that Katarina would just disregard everything and proceed in walking out. Normally, that's what she would have done. **But** , she's not really normal anymore, right?

Just a single look to Ashe, and not only does she see a woman worth dying for, but she can also see how much she had changed, how much she had become extraordinary because of the haven of her heart.

Quietly taking a breath, she looked down the ground. She may not be making eye contact to who she's going to say her words to now, but no one could hold it against her. The Sinister Blade isn't really known for visibly showing deep emotions or polite gestures.

"Are you going to visit?"

It's an extremely simple question. An innocent inquiry.

Ashe, Garen and Lux exchanged looks for a moment before their eyes turned to Marcus, wordlessly knowing that it's the general Katarina's speaking to.

"At Noxus?" Marcus's shoulders, which were actually rather stiff, relaxed. A smile appeared on Marcus' face, feeling internally relieved and quite happy with the effort. "Of course. My daughters live there, after all."

Katarina was silent and still for a brief moment, and when she felt the hand in her grasp give her light squeeze, she finally moved and proceeded on her way. The three Demacians watched as she and Ashe walked away from them, not uttering a word, until they were out of their sights.

"Look after your sister." Marcus said to the two.

"We don't have to." Garen said, while Lux smiled beside him.

"Mm-hm," Lux hummed, nodding her head. "Ashe is already there to take care of her."

"Indeed she is."

Lux bounded forward and gave their father a kiss on the cheek. "Wait here for now, father. Watch as your children make history."

"You had not fulfilled your dream of unity, and so," Garen took a step forward, posture straight and head raised proudly. "We shall fulfill it for you."

Marcus smiled to his two children, feeling awfully proud of them and how they have grown. "I look forward to it."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Four white horses pulled the Demacian carriage out of the nation's gates, a small group of guards mounted on their own horses escorting the four passengers on their way to the Institute of War. Inside the carriage are Garen, Lux, Katarina and Ashe, the four of them discussing the plans and explaining it to the Queen of Freljord.

While the two Crownguards sat on one side of the carriage, Katarina and Ashe situated themselves on the other seat across the pair.

"Are you willing to let Prince Jarvan be pardoned for what he did to you?" Lux asked Ashe, eyeing the archer worriedly.

"As long as he agrees with the option in offering a truce with Noxus, then what he had done to me will be considered water under the bridge." Ashe replied, before asking, "What about Cassiopeia?"

Lux and Garen glanced at each other for a moment.

"Our apologies, but she needs to answer for her crimes. We'll try to convince Prince Jarvan to let her serve her time in the Institute's prison to lessen the possibility of an unfair treatment." Garen answered for the him and Lux.

"Cassiopeia's innocent." Katarina stated in a manner close to being considered gritting. "She didn't do it."

"Then, who?" Lux asked her. "I know she's family and all, but...-"

"Your stupid councilor was smuggling children and selling them for coin. Even though Cass didn't do it, in my opinion, she should have done it. Hell, I'll even do it myself if he's still alive right now."

"That claim has no proof..." Lux then looked at Katarina. "Right?"

Katarina leaned back and crossed her arms. "Mundo bought a few children from his little hideout at Freljord."

It took a moment for the two Demacians to manage a reply after hearing the newly given information.

"How does this involve Cassiopeia's case?"

"Warrington smuggled children that he took from, not only Demacia and Noxus, but Piltover and Ionia as well. Second, Mundo has three blood vials of every Noxian officer and he had reported to Swain that one of Cass' vials became missing."

"Then, the murderer planned this." Ashe said, capturing the whole point. "He or she used Cassiopeia's blood, so when the murder is investigated upon, the blame will fall on your sister."

"Exactly."

"Well..." Lux stared at her twiddling fingers for a second or two before looking back up. "Dr. Mundo will have to admit to the High Council about the missing blood vial and his dealings with Councilor Warrington, which will probably have him punished for maybe two to three months in the Institute prison."

"If that does happen and Cassiopeia is released from her sentence, then the High Council will open up another investigation to find the true murderer." Garen pointed out.

"All of these problems are giving me a headache." Katarina muttered, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"I'm sure all will be settled once we arrive at the Institute and speak with High Councilor Kolminye." Ashe said, finally putting an official end in their discussion and sparing Katarina the headache that threatened to invade her head.

Lux nodded, wordlessly agreeing in dismissing the conversation. Now that the serious matters have been put aside for the time being, Lux decided to poke at the couple in front of her and Garen for a bit.

"You know, Ashe, you baby Katarina too much." Lux said, instantly noticing the glare the redhead shot her. "A little headache won't kill her."

"She's not babying me." Katarina gritted out.

"Isn't that what she just did?"

Katarina opened her mouth to say a not so child-friendly group of words, but before she could do so, Ashe decided to intervene.

"I'm merely concerned for her." Ashe said, placing a hand on Katarina's left knee, which stopped the assassin's snarky retort completely.

"Of course you are." It's quite obvious Lux doesn't buy Ashe's answer and just decided to stop herself from continuing with her teasing.

When Lux copied her brother, who is looking out through one of the windows, Ashe decided to turn her attention to her seatmate, which has her signature scowl on her face. Katarina felt the hand on her knee move away, only for it to take her left hand and interlock its fingers with it. She raised her eyes from the floor of the carriage and focused them on the archer.

"I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me?" She asked, feeling a bit confused. "Why?"

"With your father..." Ashe let her words trail off, knowing Katarina understands what she means.

"It was nothing." She muttered quietly.

"Still," Ashe leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for trying. I really am proud of you for doing so."

Katarina surveyed Ashe's sincere expression and couldn't help but become ensnared with the soft and warm eyes that looked right back at her. She never did imagine a moment when a person will look at her with adoration and fondness. Usually, their eyes are filled and practically overflowed with fear and silent pleas for mercy.

Shifting on her seat, she reached forward, cupped Ashe's face in her hands and took those lips she absolutely worships into hers, eyes drifting close and all of her senses zeroing in on the feeling of dancing with Ashe's lips with her own.

Across them, the two Crownguards found themselves watching the other pair. It took at least a couple of seconds before the two of them looked towards each other.

A moment of silence between them.

"I'm not kissing you." Lux flatly stated before refocusing her attention to the view outside, her words causing her brother to shake his head and let out a quiet chuckle.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

When they arrived at the Institute of War, the guards positioned at the entrance of the gates were caught completely by surprise with the news of the Frost Archer being alive. Two out of the four guards immediately volunteered to escort them to the High Council for them to relay and show the news to the higher-ups of the Institute personally.

As they walked, Katarina can't help but notice the two guards kept glancing at her every once and a while. Either it's because of her holding hands with Ashe, or because she's actually _'hanging out'_ with Demacians or both.

Once they arrived at the Judgment Room, where the High Council is always found at, the two doors parted and every person in the room fell silent, except for High Councilor Kolminye.

"Frost Archer!" Vessaria looked like she would have shot off her seat and would have jumped over from her place as soon as she had seen Ashe. Honestly, she probably would have done such things if it weren't uncharacteristic of her. "You're alive!"

"As alive as every person in this room, High Councilor." Ashe answered, presenting small greeting smile as she nodded her head. "But, I am not only here to merely show you that my heart still beats."

"What else could be the reason you're here, then?" One of the summoners asked. "A request for protection?"

"I am here to report a crime."

"Speaking of crimes," One of the older summoners spoke up, eyeing the assassin beside the archer. "Sinister Blade, the Exemplar of Demacia had reported just recently about your sister breaking out of their nation's custody and is currently missing. Do you have any knowledge of her present location?"

In all honesty, every council member expected Katarina to start spewing either lies, curses, denials or all of the above. Much to their surprise, Katarina answered without a pinch of hesitance or a sign indicating that she's lying.

"She's at Noxus right now." She replied with a straight face.

While the high summoners began to murmur between themselves, Katarina stared at Vessaria, whose eyes are lingering at hers and Ashe's intertwined hands.

"Before any of you go down that direction," Lux cut in, taking everyone's attention. "I suggest all of you should know what Queen Ashe wants to report."

"Frost Archer," Vessaria nodded her head to the Freljordian, telling her to start her report.

Time is utterly precious. Ashe knows that, which is why as soon as Vessaria gave her the permission to start her statement, she chose not to burn any more priceless and untouchable seconds in the next moment.

"The person responsible for assassination attempted to me is none other than the Exemplar of Demacia."

Just with that sentence, every member of the council, excluding Vessaria, abruptly began to either rain down questions down on the Queen or debate amongst each other about the reported accusation.

"I expected this to be more peaceful." Lux whispered between the four of them.

"The Queen of Freljord just accused the Prince of our nation for attempted murder. There is absolutely no doubt that this would be far from being completely peaceful." Garen answered the light mage.

"Silence!" Vessaria slammed a hand on the surface in front of her, immediately putting an end to the uncontrolled talk around the room. She glanced at each and every member of the High Council before fixating her gaze back to Ashe. "Do you have evidence to support this claim, Frost Archer?"

"My words, may they be no lie, can never guarantee and present the truth itself with clarity. My memories," Ashe said as she took a step forward, her hand slipping out of Katarina's. "I ask you, High Councilor, to personally look through my memories and see for yourself."

"Frost Archer," The summoner beside Vessaria started. "If the High Councilor finds any traces of alterations in your memories, that can lead you in facing consequences for false claims. Are you wholly certain that your mind is untouched by any magic at all?"

"I am certain, High Summoner."

"High Councilor," The summoner turned to the head of the council. "It comes down to your decision."

"Kolminye!"

All eyes turned and focused onto the lone Noxian in the room, some with looks of disapproval, while some remained apathetic with the impolite manner of speech.

"I want to support Ashe's claim." Katarina told them, copying what Ashe did earlier and advancing a step forward.

"And how are you going to do such gesture?" One of the summoners challenged her, sounding quite smug.

"I want the High Councilor to look in my memories, just like what Ashe asks."

"What support can your memories lend to this case, Sinister Blade?"

Katarina, ignoring the urge to chuck a blade at the smug summoner, answered, "The Exemplar of Demacia told me himself that he had hired The Virtuoso to assassinate Ashe herself."

"I've heard enough." Vessaria said, standing up from her place and stepping down the platform. The raven haired councilor walked towards them, stopping only when she was within arm's reach. "This matter requires my utmost attention and that is precisely what I shall give it."

Vessaria raised her hands and positioned them on either side of Ashe's head, palms becoming engulfed by a whitish blue aura.

"Are you ready?"

As soon as Ashe nodded her head, the aura around Vessaria's hands seeped towards the head of the royal. First thing Katarina noticed as she, Lux and Garen watched intently, are Ashe's eyes, which the archer had closed from the beginning of the process, reopening, showing off a pair of glowing ceruleans that made her eyes look tremendously captivating.

"Wow..." Lux breathes out in awe, while Garen stared with the same amazement.

Internally, Katarina found herself feeling completely warm and a tad bit fuzzy. If everything...-no, **when** everything is done and their plan succeeds, then the thought of waking up and seeing those two blue jewels first thing in the morning is a paradise not too far to see and feel firsthand.

It took maybe a minute, or maybe more, Katarina doesn't really care, before Vessaria pulled her hands away, taking her magic along with her.

"To be completely truthful to you, Frost Archer, I find myself more surprised that the Deceiver actually came through with her part in your agreement." Vessaria said as she began to move towards Katarina. "She bears that title for a reason, after all."

"It was a risk I was and still am willing to make."

"Based from I saw, I don't doubt you."

"Let's get this over with." Katarina muttered as Vessaria lifted her hands up, magic-blanketed hands hovering at both sides of her head.

"Patience, Sinister Blade." Was the last thing she heard before her head became filled with Vessaria's magic.

Memories flashed right in front of her very eyes and her body became completely still. Regardless of her memory of Jarvan's _'confession'_ of his order for Ashe's assassination taking over her head longer than her previous memories, it soon disappeared and was replaced with the memory of Ashe holding her left hand and kissing the ice band around her finger.

"I love you, Katarina."

Katarina gazed at Ashe before reaching forward and stroked the archer's cheek with a hand.

" _I_ love _you_."

Much to her surprise, Ashe's expression morphed and now looked at her in a somewhat crept out way.

She blinked.

White hair was replaced with black and blue eyes turned pitch black.

She isn't caressing Ashe...

It's Vessaria!

Katarina snatched her hand back and took a step backward, while Vessaria did the same. She looked at Vessaria as if the High Councilor was a ghost, whipping her gaze to the right to see the white color she spotted in her peripherals. Ashe stared back at her with amusement showing in her eyes, not at all bothered that she had just _'claimed'_ that she _'loves'_ another woman.

"I have obtained the necessary memories for evidence." Vessaria announced as she made her way back to her place at the main platform, while the council members gave each other looks of wonder from what they just witnessed. "I will have the guards take the Exemplar of Demacia under custody. The Frost Archer's and the Sinister Blade's claims are not lies."

"Umm, High Councilor?" Lux piped up, raising a hand.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for Prince Jarvan to receive a different punishment rather than being imprisoned?"

"That _highly_ depends." Vessaria had halted and now eyed Lux as she crossed her arms. "Do you desire to lessen his punishment, Lady of Luminosity?"

"We only want to alter his punishment." Garen corrected for his younger sister.

"You only have the Frost Archer to negotiate this with."

"Actually, High Councilor," Ashe began. "We've already discussed it."

"And?"

"And I wish for the Exemplar of Demacia to be able to keep his freedom."

"But, Frost Archer," One summoner interjected. "He cannot go unpunished, regardless of the fact that he is a Prince."

"I know that, which is why in exchange for his freedom, I would like him to propose a truce to Noxus."

Vessaria now wore a knowing expression, understanding what the four of them planned, while the other summoners interacted in hushed conversations about the request. She may have seen them converse about the subject in hand in Ashe and Katarina's memories, but it still gave her a different feeling now that she can see and hear them personally.

"Are these your terms?"

"I want Cass pardoned." Katarina bluntly stated.

"Her case is not related here, Sinister Blade." Was the immediate answer she received from one council member.

"One of Cassiopeia's blood vials, which was in Mundo's possession...-"

"Went missing, yes." Vessaria completed for her, easily recalling a specific memory she had seen in Katarina's mind. "If you want your sister pardoned and an investigation to be re-conducted, the memories of the Madman of Zaun will be looked into for confirmation about the blood vial being missing. If it is true, then your sister will become one of the primary suspects, but will be able to come out of imprisonment. In spite of all of this, the Madman of Zaun will be imprisoned for his illegal human experimentation and the Serpent's Embrace will not be permitted to leave the Institute of War, but is allowed to roam around the grounds and participate in League matches."

"Terms accepted."

"Alright then," Vessaria went back to her place, sitting back down on her elevated seat. "I suggest you speak with the Master Tactician and your fellow Noxians about all of this."

"I'll...-"

"No need to travel for Noxus." Vessaria cut off before ushering the summoners at her right with a hand of hers. "Summon every available Noxian from Noxus to here. This matter needs to be dealt with without any more delays."

"Yes, High Councilor." The summoners chorused.

"As for the four of you," Vessaria pointed at the two Demacians. "I will have a guard or another summoner call for you both if needed. Stay within Institute grounds, understood?"

"Yes, High Councilor." Garen and Lux answered back.

"For you two, hmm..." Vessaria now audited Ashe and Katarina, thinking of what to have them do for the time being. She looked towards Ashe. "Since your status will be announced after this, I will assign a few men as your personal guards to eliminate the possibilities of any more attempted assassinations."

"Understood." Ashe replied with a bow of her head.

"Unless," Vessaria's eyes then trailed to Katarina. "That is not necessary?"

"I'll be her guard." Katarina volunteered, the surprised looks from the other summoners not escaping the assassin's keen eyes.

"No guards, then. Dismissed."

The doors were opened and the four of them, the two Crownguards leading their little group, said their polite farewells before heading out of the room. Katarina and Ashe were already at the open doorway, when they heard Vessaria call out their champion titles. At the same time, they looked over their shoulders and back to the High Councilor.

"Congratulations on your engagement."

Katarina muttered something inaudible, either a profanity or thanks, it was not heard. As for Ashe though, the Queen smiled and thanked Vessaria. The whole situation though, it caused great confusion for the spectators around them.

The two of them separated from Garen and Lux as soon as they exited the Judgment Room, five guards escorting the two of them to Katarina's quarters at the Noxian Wing. Ashe's champion quarters may be bigger than Katarina's, but for safety precautions, as Katarina says, it would be safer for her royal fiancée to stay with her and in a location no one would expect her to be at.

Once they arrived at their destination, she let Ashe go inside her quarters first before turning to face one of the guards.

"Have some food for me and Ashe to be sent here." She said, earning a nod from the guard she made eye contact with.

She dismissed the guards and walked into her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. Raising her head, she found Ashe viewing the displayed Noxian banner near one of the windows.

"You should change your clothes." She suggested, eyes inspecting Ashe's Marauder outfit. "You've been wearing that outfit of yours for the past few days."

"And what do you propose I wear for the mean time?" Ashe asked, facing her and looking at her expectantly.

"Me." She answered, grinning slightly but suggestively.

"As tempting as that offer of yours sounds," Ashe walked towards her and slipped an arm around her waist. "I actually need clothes that would stay on me."

"That can be arranged."

"Katarina."

"Fine, fine." Her grin still on her face, she leaned in and started a kiss with her beloved. She copied Ashe and snaked an arm around the archer's waist, pulling Ashe closer against her. Her tongue was just about to come out to play its part in the kiss, but Ashe chose to end it before it could evolve into something deeper and raunchier.

"I said clothes, not lips." Ashe said to her, an ever-lovesome smile on her face.

"Yes, _Your Highness_." She half-heartedly mocked her lover as she pulled away and went to her bedroom, Ashe trailing closely behind her.

As she reached one of her dressers, she pulled open the drawer containing her casual clothes and began to sift through the folded garments. While doing so, she can hear the quiet clanking of metal behind her, which indicated that Ashe is most probably removing her armor now.

During her search for a set of clothes she sees worthy to be worn by the beautiful archer, she moved on from the dresser and to her closet. As soon as she had swung the door open, her eyes instantly landed on one of the attires hung by a clothes hanger. For a moment, she found herself wondering what Ashe would look like once she dons the outfit she has her eyes set on.

"Ashe?" She called out, eyes unmoving.

"Yes?"

"Before I give you the clothes I have in mind, can you promise me you'll wear it?"

Behind her, Ashe quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, shifting her weight on one leg as she gazed at her back with mildly narrowed eyes.

"As long as it's not your _'Kitty Kat'_ costume."

Her eyes flickered to the mentioned set at the deeper part of closet before she refocused on the outfit that captured her absolute interest. Reaching forward, she took the getup by its hanger and turned to present it to Ashe. When the attire was brought to light, the Queen found herself slightly regretting the way she phrased her words just now.

"My High Command outfit." She announced in the simplest way she can do so.

"You're toying with me." Ashe stated, wearing a deadpan look.

"Take it or leave it."

"If I don't accept this, you won't give me any other clothing?"

She decided to play with Ashe's question. "Honestly speaking, I don't really mind having you walk around my quarters stark naked. In fact, that would be a dream come true."

Ashe moved forward and took the outfit from her, offering a sweet smile that's obviously not so innocent as it looks.

"Thank you _very_ much for your _hospitality_."

She licked her lips instinctively as Ashe's sarcastic thanks entered her ears. Is it a sin to be entirely head over heels for the Queen of Freljord? If it is, Katarina honestly doesn't give a fuck.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower." Ashe said in a careful tone, already expecting her to say something suggestive.

"Need a helping hand in there?" She asked as Ashe reached the doorway of the bathroom.

"A **quick** shower, Katarina."

She huffed but nonetheless let the matter slip. Ashe gave her a smile before walking into the bathroom and pushing the door behind her. The door knob didn't really reach its clasp at the doorway, leaving it ajar, which tempted Katarina to sneak a peek at her fiancée.

Mentally, she gave herself a slap and decided to just clean up a bit to pass the time. She gathered all of the pieces of armor on top of one of the chairs in her room, while she threw Ashe's discarded bodysuit at the hamper beside her dresser.

Katarina had just finished putting the bodysuit away when she heard a bunch of knocks from the main door. She left her bedroom and crossed the small living area, finally reaching the front door. Based from the non-stop knocking, she guessed that the person must be really impatient. As soon as she got a good grip around the door knob, she twisted it and practically threw it open. Only to come face to face with...

"Katarina." Darius greeted, while beside him is his brother, Draven, who looks to be responsible for the annoying sequential knocking.

"What's with the knocking frenzy?" She grouched at Draven, not even bothering in returning Darius' greeting.

"I need to take a fucking piss!" Draven said, which fully explains why he can't seem to steady himself. "Those stupid summoners summoned me when I was on my way to the toilet!"

Darius sighed loudly at Draven's dramatics. "Katarina, do you know anyt...-"

The Hand of Noxus didn't get to finish what he was about to ask, for Draven pushed Katarina aside and dashed into her unit, aiming to get to the bathroom in her bedroom.

"I don't have time for this!" Draven grunted. "Draven needs to take a piss!"

Katarina rolled her eyes and was about to say either an insult or a mocking comment, when she realized something **very** important. Behind her, Darius turned to his right, where Morgana, LeBlanc and Cassiopeia is heading towards his location, four guards present for the sole purpose of making sure the Serpent's Embrace doesn't do another jailbreak of any sort.

"Ka...-"

Once again, Darius was cut off by the act of Katarina unsheathing a blade and throwing it to Draven's direction, only for the marksman to duck in time and dash into her bedroom, successfully evading her assault.

" **DRAVEN!** " She shouted furiously.

Her attention snapped to her right wrist, which is where Darius clasped one of his hands around, preventing her from leaving.

"I'm tired of being cut...-"

"Get your fucking hand off of me or else I'll chop it...-"

" **Oh shit!"**

" **Out!** "

All of the Noxians, including the three new arrivals, became as still as a statue when they heard a loud and very audible _SLAP!_ originate from the bedroom, followed with a pained grunt and a thud.

"Ashe!" Katarina yanked her wrist away from Darius and shunpo'd away, reappearing at the entrance of her bedroom.

She froze for a moment as she watched Draven practically worming his way out of the bathroom, one hand clutching his crotch and the other clawing at the floor, his whole body moving like some sort of worm attempting to pathetically crawl.

"Little Draven..." He wheezed out once he was out of the bathroom completely. "...has been slain."

Katarina blinked for a couple of times before shaking her head and rushing to the bathroom, jumping over Draven on the way. She stepped inside the bathroom...

 _ **Thump!**_

Only to get thrown with a hard bar of soap on the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh!" Ashe nearly squeaked, quickly approaching her, while holding a white towel against her nude self. "Katarina, I'm so sorry. I thought you were...-"

"No, no," She rubbed the spot on her head where the soap had bounced off. "Completely understandable, don't worry."

"Are you alright?"

"Are _you_ alright?" She asked back, her eyes flickering to Ashe's body.

Well, Ashe isn't totally naked. She seems to be already wearing the set of undergarments that came along with the outfit, and Katarina had to force herself not to gawk at the Queen.

"I'm fine, but Draven though... Is he okay?"

"Sterile, thanks to you."

"I'm, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kick him there."

"Don't worry about him. He deserved it." Katarina's eyes then wandered downward, her restraint vanishing. "Did he see... anything?"

"O-Oh..." Ashe blushed, her cheeks becoming flushed with the color of her own red hair. "I... I think he may have seen a glimpse or two..."

"I'm going to cut his dick off."

"No, no, Katarina," Ashe took hold of her arm before she could turn around and do what she just said. "I'm quite sure he didn't mean it."

"Of course he didn't. That's what they all say." She sarcastically remarked.

"Listen, why don't you wait outside? I'm just going to finish dressing myself and I'll follow suit."

"Lock the door this time."

"I will, I will, don't worry."

"I'm serious, Ashe. I mean, for fuck's sake, of all people, other than me, to see you naked, you give the chance to Draven? Seriously? Who did he suck off to get _this_ lucky?"

"Katarina," Ashe placed a finger on her lips. "Refrain from using that kind of vulgarity, please."

She half-scoffed, but nonetheless stopped the not so child-friendly speech. "Fine. Just hurry."

After getting a chaste kiss on the cheek from the archer, she left the bathroom, only averting her focus from it when she heard the click of the lock. When she looked around her bedroom, she found Darius dragging an _'injured'_ Draven out of the room. She trailed after the two brothers, walking back out at the living area, which are now filled with deadly Noxian officers.

"I think I just pissed inside myself." Draven groaned out as Darius released his hold on the collar of his shirt. Morgana and Cassiopeia made a disgusted look, while LeBlanc rolled her eyes at the revolting statement of the Glorious Executioner. These five aren't the only Noxians there though.

Swain, Talon and Vladimir are also there. Katarina felt a bit claustrophobic. Her champion quarters aren't really as big as Swain's, so her fellow Noxians being present in her living space is something that can't go unnoticed. Just by looking at them, she feels like she's being ganked from all sides.

Instead of joining them at the living area, she decided to just lean on the shelf at the side, feeling more comfortable there.

"Where's Sion and Urgot? Might as well have a reunion right now." She sarcastically said, noting the two missing Noxians. She didn't bother asking about Mundo, already having a hunch where the mad scientist is.

"Katarina," Swain ignored her sarcastic comment and officially started their unexpected meeting. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What, Kolminye didn't tell you anything?"

"All we know right now is that Mundo is being trialed and I'm not being thrown in a cell." Cassiopeia replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Katarina scratched the back of her head. It looks like she'll have to explain everything from the very start. As she began her explanation of everything, she set her mind to accomplish one important task.

Make Swain, the current leader of Noxus, bend down to her will and force him to accept the truce she, Ashe and her half-siblings have worked hard in planning.

Since Katarina is practically the master of summarizing even the longest story in Runeterra, by the time Ashe had walked out of the bedroom, the only matter she had not explained and mentioned is hers and Cassiopeia's relations to Garen and Lux and the fact that Marcus Du Couteau and Marcus Crowngurd is just one man.

Just like every Noxian in the room, LeBlanc surveyed Ashe's current choice of clothing.

"Katarina had not mentioned that you'll be joining the High Command of Noxus." The dark mage casually commented.

"Katarina merely lent this attire to me. I'm not actually joining your ranks." Ashe replied, sounding a tad bit sheepish.

With one hand, she reached to the side and took one of Ashe's hands, which earned her a beautiful archer to stand alongside her.

"There's something wrong with everything you explained." Morgana abruptly pointed out, returning everyone's attention back to the main topic of their meeting. "Why would those two Demacians assist you in doing this ridiculous act of making peace?"

"Not only that, but the Void will probably be engulfing the lands of Runeterra before that little Prince conjures up the thought of offering a truce with Noxus." Vladimir added.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Ashe gaze at her.

"You haven't told them?"

"I was working on it." She muttered, now feeling cornered by her own allies.

She felt Ashe squeeze her hand and stroke her arm with her other hand. "You need to tell them. It's the only way for them to understand everything."

Suppressing a groan, she returned the squeeze Ashe gave her before looking back up to the waiting Noxians situated all over her living room. LeBlanc and Talon looked at her with identical gazes, already knowing what she's about to say.

"Marcus Du Couteau is alive."

"What?" Swain's eyes widened, while the other Noxians gave each other glances.

Cassiopeia stood up from her place beside LeBlanc. "Father's alive? Where is he?"

"He's at Demacia."

"He was captured." Swain's words came out more as a statement instead of a question. "Are they blackmailing us Noxians now? Accept the truce or General Du Couteau dies? Is that it?"

LeBlanc's mocking laughter filled the eerily silent room, which took every person's attention in the room.

"What are you cackling about now?" Swain questioned, exasperated at the Deceiver's mockery.

"You little fool." LeBlanc said, shaking her head.

"We have no time for this." Cassiopeia turned back to Katarina. "Why is father in Demacia, Kata?"

She shrugged her shoulders in a manner that showed she doesn't really care about it that much anymore. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"What do you mean why wouldn't he be?"

"Marcus Du Couteau, my father," She met Cassiopeia's gold snake eyes. " **Our** father... He is Marcus Crownguard."

Silence.

No one dared to utter a word now, especially with that knowledge abruptly brought to light. Katarina gave them time to think, turning her head until she had her eyes on Ashe, who returned the gaze back.

The question in her green eyes are clear.

She's asking Ashe, asking her if she's doing the right thing, asking her for some form of reassurance.

Katarina caught sight of the little curve that appeared on Ashe's lips before the said female slipped out of her line of vision and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Ashe perched her chin over her shoulder, and almost immediately, she leaned her head against the royal's. Her gaze trailed south, landing on Ashe's locked arms around her midriff.

How can she be so vulnerable and safe at the same time?

In that moment, she feels so weak in the knees, yet so strong within her beating heart.

"Swain,"

The Master Tactician snapped out of his distracted self and looked towards her, his questioning red eyes meeting her commanding emeralds.

"Accept the truce once it's offered."

"You are willing to bow down to their will?"

"We are not bowing down." She grunted. "We are making peace, that's it."

"If it's power you want, then you will have it."

Every pair of eyes sought the speaker of those words, every Noxias' gaze landing on the Freljordian idly holding her.

"Precisely what the Queen said," LeBlanc stood up. "Once you accept this truce, then our movements won't be as limited as it is. Not just that, but Noxus will have a new network of connections."

"And where will we acquire this network you speak of?" Swain questioned back, meeting LeBlanc's cool gaze with a glare.

"Where else? Freljord, of course."

"Just because Katarina's fucking the Queen, doesn't mean all is well with our nation and theirs." Darius gruffly stated.

"I'm not fucking her." Katarina snarled. "She deserves more than just being fucked, asshole."

"Then, what? You rape her?"

Katarina released an angered growl and made a move to attack Darius, only for the two arms wound around her restrain her from doing anything physically offensive.

"I dislike your term in referring to the relationship Katarina and I have." Ashe said, keeping her hold around Katarina's waist securely fastened. "We do not, as you say, _'fuck'_."

Katarina then felt a soft pair of lips against her cheek.

"We make love," Ashe smiled fondly at her as her cheeks became warmer and warmer. "All throughout the nights we've spent and will spend with each other."

Darius now looked a tad bit uncomfortable, having to shift on his place at the wall as he watched Ashe place a few featherlight kisses on Katarina's cheek and neck.

"Accept the truce, Jericho. Either you accept it," LeBlanc then looked towards the two lovers. "Or you lose the Sinister Blade from your ranks."

Swain was silent for a moment, groaning after just a couple of seconds. "Alright, Katarina. We will go with this ludicrous plan of yours."

"Took you long enough to decide." Katarina commented half-sarcastically, only to feel a slight pinch on the hip from her lover.

"It's... probably for the best." Morgana sighed. "As much as I desire to murder my own sister, I'm wise enough to know that attacking the Demacians now would be suicide."

"Especially with the murder investigation, Mundo's trial and Cassiopeia's limited freedom still binding us, the Demacians still have an upper hand against us." Talon pointed out to them. "The Institute will side with them if we are to step out of line now."

"It's a shame blood will not be making its appearance now, but I see your point." Vladimir agreed. "We cannot exactly win against the people that can summon us with a few simple magical hand gestures."

"What if this fails?" Draven asked, looking between the others. "What if those shitheads take advantage of the truce?"

"I'll take full responsibility." Katarina stated in a heartbeat.

"You better." Swain said, a serious look on his face.

"Just think of the possibilities, Jericho. Maybe that will calm your nerves." LeBlanc said, looking confident with the turn of events. "Now, I think it's safe to say that this meeting is now dismissed."

Some Noxians murmured under their breaths, while some just decided to leave the room with silence accompanying them. Once the sound of the door clicking close, Katarina let out a breath and slumped against Ashe.

"That went well." Ashe said, a smile on her face.

"Went well?" She asked, disbelief lacing her question.

"Not a single knife or ball of magic was thrown across the room."

"Alright, I guess it did went well."

Katarina pulled herself out of Ashe's arms, turning around and placing both of her hands on either side of her now trapped beloved. Soft hands caressed the sides of her neck and she didn't resist the urge to lean in to the divine touch.

"We're nearly there."

She couldn't agree more with Ashe's words. Leaning in, she placed her lips against the archer's, whose lips moved in sync against her own. Her hands were just about feel around for the clasps and zipper of her High Command outfit to undress Ashe, but...

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Who is it?" She called over her shoulder, while she felt Ashe kiss around her throat. She had to suppress a groan when Ashe latched her lips over her jugular, quietly sucking and licking.

"Sinister Blade," A man's voice responded back. "The meals you requested are now here."

The vibration of her groan was felt against the wandering lips of her lover. A chuckle emitted from Ashe, who pulled away and took her face in her hands.

"Let's first, shall we?"

"I'm not hungry."

 ** _Growl!_**

She successfully prevented herself from blushing, while Ashe chuckled again, her hands darting downward and clutching her hips.

"You say no,"

One second, she was staring into Ashe's eyes, the next?

A shudder nearly took over her body when she felt Ashe kiss the skin just beneath her breast.

"But your body says yes..."

A kiss on the center of her stomach.

"Yes..."

A kiss below her belly button.

"Yes."

"Do you really have to make it sound so sexual?" She asked, slightly struggling not to lose herself.

Ashe raised herself back up and smiled innocently.

"I don't know whatever you are referring to."

"Fucking tease."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Well! Million Reasons still has maybe two or three chapters left. Let's just say this story is nearing its end. __

 _I'm gonna end it as soon as the truce is done and a certain something is also, well, done. This story may have a sequel, but still not sure. I guess it depends on my mood if I'm going to add a sequel or not. :3_

 _Katarina and Ashe's child probably won't make an appearance here, so just giving you readers a heads up about that. :)_

 _Oh, and just wanna say, I finally finished setting up my very own account and if you readers want to support me more, then feel free to check me out here: xNekorux (Yep, same username as the one I have here and in Wattpad :P)_

 _I'm not forcing you to do so though. I'll probably be using that account to post sneak peeks of upcoming chapters or stories. Those sneak peeks will only be found there though, not anywhere else (unless I officially post the whole story of it here or in FF)_


	25. Chapter 25

**ACT 25**

Champions and summoners are already out and about around the Institute grounds, going on with their usual routines. One thing's for sure, practically everyone is talking about the Frost Archer's sudden rise from her own death.

The champions that had attended Ashe's funeral at Freljord were baffled with the revelation of the Queen's return, her state completely alive and healthy. Others didn't ponder much about her resurrection though. Some of them speculated and thought about how Ashe escaped her own death, curious on how she had done such feat.

While the people conversed among themselves, within one of the quarters found at the Noxian Wing, two bodies can be seen laying together in a tangled mess of sheets, both as naked as the day they were born.

Katarina pressed herself against Ashe's back, pulling the still-sleeping archer closer to her. She reached for one of Ashe's hands and played with the slim fingers with her own, stroking and toying with each digit in the gentlest way possible.

Never in her life did she ever expect herself waking up with a Queen beside her, the said royal being her own fiancée, the woman she is irrevocably in love with.

She had woken up first before Ashe when her lover had twisted in her arms. She didn't mind the disruption though, since the view that greeted her is beyond breathtaking

"Ashe?" She called quietly.

When she got no response, it gave her a chance to think about their current situation. Every time she and Ashe slept together, the next day always came to rush them off their bed and always reminds them to keep track of their scheduled tasks and objectives that needs to be accomplished.

But now, all she and Ashe has in their agenda is to wait until Vessaria calls for them their appearance at the Judgment Room. The whole moment is gold itself. They have all the time in the world right now.

Katarina took her arms away from Ashe, pushing her back off the mattress and adjusting herself on top of her sleeping lover. In her sleep, Ashe moved again and shifted, now facing upward, while her right hand remained limp at her side and half of her left is plopped on the space beside her head.

The sight of the slumbering Queen is stunning enough to make Katarina take a moment to just gaze and admire the beautiful scenery presented to her.

After the moment she stole from time itself, Katarina leaned down and cupped Ashe's jaw with one hand, gently clutching it as she buried her face in the crook of the archer's neck, which made her look like some sort of vampire about to take its first bite and drink of the sweet crimson that flows within the royal's veins.

Her lips made contact with Ashe's pulse, trailing down kisses as she moved down in a gradual place. The invisible marks she left continued until she reached the skin just above Ashe's chest, which isn't as concealed as the white sheet tangle around her body.

Instead of continuing completely, she looked up and gazed at her lover's face, waiting for any sort of reaction.

"Are you dreaming?" She whispered in the most hushed way possible.

No answer.

Katarina felt a little bit idiotic for asking a question. Of course Ashe is dreaming. Everybody dreams of something, whether it be a sweet kind or a nightmare, they always dream.

Much to her surprise, two smooth hands moved out of her sights and lovingly took hold of her face in a caressing manner.

"Of you?" A soft whisper responded. "Always."

A smile slowly carved itself on her lips as Ashe pulled her close by her face, their lips touching and greeting each other as if both had not met with each other just a few hours ago.

"Sometimes I confuse my dreams with my reality."

"Good morning." Katarina greeted, chest filling up with the warmth only Ashe will be able to give and make her feel.

"Good morning indeed." Ashe murmured back, their eyes meeting. "Sorry for falling asleep last night."

"Don't worry about it," She then flashed half a grin. "We can have round four now."

Ashe released a light groan and attempted to roll away. Katarina anticipated this though. Hands clasping securely on the blue-eyed Freljordian's hips, she got off, lied back down the mattress and pulled Ashe up until the other was straddling her.

Sighing and shaking her head, Ashe leaned over her, temptingly, if she may add, and let herself lay over her like a life-size teddy bear ready to be hugged and cuddled.

"Katarina, I don't have a supply of stamina as big as yours." Ashe said, one hand stroking up and down over her tattoo.

"I'll do all the work."

She felt Ashe poke the side of her stomach as a form of _'threat'_ , which caused her to chuckle in return. She trailed a hand downward, fingertips practically licking the enticing skin of the archer, before letting it halt and rest atop Ashe's rear, which is now exposed to the air.

"It's not my fault you have an ass as big as this."

"Katarina." She heard Ashe's somewhat muffled warning, the finger from earlier poking at her stomach again.

She gave a squeeze as a response.

"I'm starting to think you love me because of my body."

"Well, there's that." She half-jokingly replied, a smile full of mischief proudly showing on her face.

"I'm going to take a shower and you're not invited."

"I don't need an invitation to join you, you know."

Ashe muttered something she didn't catch before beginning to lift herself up and away from her. Katarina planned on tugging the Freljordian back over and against her, but destiny has other plans for the two of them. Three knocks came from the main door of the unit, notifying them both that they have a visitor. Katarina groaned, while Ashe hid the rather triumph smile that tried taking over her lips.

"Go and answer the door." Ashe said as she slipped off of her and the bed, leaving the coverage of the sheets and exposing her whole body to the air. "I won't take long in the bath."

Katarina hummed flatly, deserting the bed as well to make her way out of the room. When Ashe was about to walk past her, she swung her hand to slap the royal derriere of the Frost Archer.

A loud clap sounded in the room as soon as Ashe intercepted her hand by meeting it with her own, both of them looking as if they had planned to give each other a high-five.

When Ashe turned around, Katarina suddenly found a nightrobe she was wearing last night thrown right at her face, obscuring the arousing view of her fiancée's nude body and the victorious gleam that she saw in those cerulean hues.

"Not so fast."

She lightly laughed under the robe, tugging it off her face. "I'm starting to think you're the assassin here."

"Really now?"

"Mm-hm, you kill the fun out of _my_ fun."

Ashe playfully rolled her eyes at her answer. "Answer the door, Katarina. Clothed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She said as she slipped the robe on, watching single-mindedly as Ashe made her way to the bathroom.

She waited until Ashe was inside the bathroom before she secured the ties of her robe and left her bedroom, crossing the fair-size living room in the process. The low and distant sound of the shower being turned on managed to reach her ears, indicating that Ashe has started her shower.

Despite the temptation of disregarding the visitor and jumping in the shower with her beloved calling for her attention, she pushed it back and focused her attention to her main priority. She opened the door and as soon as she did, her emeralds met a pair of gold and black slits of a half serpent she knows very well.

"Cassiopeia."

"Can we talk?" Cassiopeia asked, skipping the task in greeting her back.

Katarina sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she stepped to the side and opened the door wider for her younger sister.

"I assume it's about father and...-"

"Yes, Katarina. It's about him and our relations with those two... imbeciles." Cassiopeia hissed out in frustration, grunting the last part as she slithered in to the room.

She closed the door and followed her sibling to the living room. Cassiopeia didn't sit down though. The half serpent literally snaked her way to the window, half-interestedly looking out at the view it offered.

"Are you sure that we're really related to them?" Cassiopeia asked, arms crossed.

"Father himself confirmed it."

"How," Cassiopeia turned and faced her. "Can we be connected to those patriotic idiots?"

"Same father, different mothers."

"How are you so calm with this?" Her sibling questioned with an incredulous look. "I couldn't sleep last night because of this!"

"I wasn't _this_ calm when I knew about it." She muttered, recalling the memory of herself taking refuge in Ashe's arms with desperation, shedding tears an assassin like her should not have shed in the first place. "I just got a few _things_ that helped me get over it."

"I don't really have a Queen to sleep with now, do I? Unless, you'd be oh so willing to share." Came Cassiopeia's sardonic retort.

The remark may have been coated with pure sarcasm, but that wasn't enough to stop Katarina from giving a glare to her sibling. It's not as deadly as her usual glares, but it can still probably send Teemo running for the hills.

"We can't really do anything about it." She grunted out.

"I know." Cassiopeia leaned on the wall beside the window, eyeing her. "Is that why they want Noxus and Demacia to form a truce?"

"Our father planned on using our relations as the bridge of the two nations. Our two Demacian siblings just wants to accomplish that ambition of peace."

"You do know that, regardless of us being his daughters, we're the illegitimate children, right?"

"I know that. The point is, Cass, this'll end all the conflict between the two nations and no one will have to die."

"That doesn't sound quite like you, Kata."

"That's because I'm indirectly quoting our blondie half-sister." She said, still somewhat not believing that she's actually quoting Lux.

"Oh, so you already accept them?"

"I'm civil with it."

"You support this so called ambition our father has?"

"I support it, because it will benefit me in my own personal matters." Katarina crossed her arms, feeling a bit irked.

"You've changed so much, haven't you?" Cassiopeia abruptly mentioned. "What has that little Queen done to you?"

"Leave her out of this." She snarled lowly.

Cassiopeia half-heartedly raised her hands up as a form of surrender before slithering forward and settling herself on the couch.

"Care to at least tell me everything what happened when you were at Demacia? LeBlanc merely gave me bits and pieces."

Katarina rolled her eyes but succumbed, sitting on the seat across her sister and beginning their _'story time'_. She was at the part where she was discussing the plan with Lux and Garen, when Ashe walked out of the bedroom wearing her High Command outfit.

Now that she saw her again in a much brighter light, Katarina found herself thinking about what Ashe would look like if she has her own High Command attire made, fitted and customized for her very own use.

"Good morning, Cassiopeia." Ashe greeted, politely smiling.

"To you as well."

"By any chance is LeBlanc at her quarters right now?"

"She is." Cassiopeia answered. "Her room is the second door at your right once you step out of this room."

Ashe thanked the serpent before walking towards Katarina and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just going to discuss something with LeBlanc. I'll return as soon as I finish." Ashe said to her, pulling back.

As much as she wanted to prohibit Ashe from doing the task she had just said, she willed herself to push her protective and clingy nature back and trust Ashe with her decision, just like how she trusted her in handling the situation with Tryndamere.

"Stay away from the Demacian Wing."

"I will, I promise."

She took hold of Ashe's hips and pulled her close, planting her lips at an exposed skin somewhere in Ashe's midriff. Ashe, taken by surprise, let out a quiet gasp of surprise.

"Stay safe."

Katarina finally released the archer, resisting the urge to attempt in slapping her beloved's rear again. Her attention remained glued to Ashe until the Freljordian disappeared from her sights by exiting the room and closing the door behind her. When she fixed her eyes back to Cassiopeia, her sibling stared back at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"You've turned into a pile of mushy romantics."

"Shut. Up."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Any other person would be absolutely wary, especially if they're at the quarters of the one and only Deceiver of Noxus. The only thing LeBlanc has never betrayed is Noxus itself, the Frost Archer being the first person to be added to the list the dark mage has never double-crossed.

"What is it do you desire to speak about now?" LeBlanc casually asked as she walked past her and sat back on the grand-looking armchair near the small fireplace. "Any favors you'd like to ask? It would be nice to have someone like you owe me again."

"Actually, I'm here to ask you about a particular matter."

"Then," LeBlanc gestured at the loveseat near her. "Take a seat."

Ashe took up the offer and situated herself on the comfortable couch, her proper posture and mannerism contradicting with her current outfit, which has a skull belt buckle that looks not so fitting for her gentle nature.

"Tea?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

LeBlanc brushed off Ashe's polite refusal and poured tea in one of the cups, taking a sip from that specific cup before handing it to her. Ashe had no choice but to accept.

"Don't worry, I won't poison you." The mage reassured in the most unreassuring way possible. Despite her manner of speech, Ashe decided to just take a small sip from the tea given to her to avoid being rude. "Now, what do you wish to discuss?"

"An old ritual my mother had mentioned to me when I was young."

"A ritual?"

"If I do recall correctly, the ritual went by the name _'Covenant of Souls'_."

LeBlanc raised an eyebrow. "A part of me is quite surprised that you actually know of that ritual, yet, since you come from a more archaic nation, I, in some way, should have expected your knowledge about this."

"Then, you are familiar of this practice?"

"Of course I am, darling." LeBlanc replied with a proud smile. "I know all kinds of spells, rituals and such there is to be found in Runeterra. If there is more to be uncovered, then I _will_ uncover them soon."

"How far is your knowledge about it?"

"Quite far."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it true that this ritual bonds two souls together?"

"Yes, it does, but not without a connection already being present."

Confusion crossed her features. "What do you mean?"

"You see, this ritual is a practice that was always used in the past to wed two lovers."

"Does it require a priest?"

"No, it doesn't. It requires a mage."

"How does it bond the souls?"

"Two lovers will have to stand around a circle of precisely drawn markings. The mage in charge of the ritual will cast the spell and only when it is being casted that the love between the two people will be triggered and will bring out a piece of each other's soul. Those two pieces will merge with each other before breaking into two. Once it is divided, each half will house itself within one individual, officially bonding the two lovers together in an entirely deep and spiritual level."

"Are there any effects once the bond is done and made?" Ashe queried, her expression clearly showing how intently focused she is with LeBlanc's words.

"Based from the information I had gathered from my past research, whenever the two lovers are away from each other, they can feel each other's physical pain and emotions. Not only that, but if they are apart for more than they're used to, a certain pull within them will begin to react and urge them to see and interact with each other again."

"Is that all?"

"Let's see..." LeBlanc tapped her chin a few times before continuing, "If an individual's soul is already bonded to another, then he or she cannot be bonded with anyone else."

Instead of replying or saying anything, Ashe mentally deliberated every detail of the newly-received information. From what she can remember, her mother and her father had participated in this kind of ritual and this is how they had wed.

"Ashe,"

Her eyes, which were absently gazing at the calm flames in the fireplace, snapped towards the Noxian mage, who eyed her with interest.

"Are you planning what I think you're planning?"

Ashe met LeBlanc's bronze hues with her ice-like blues.

"Are you capable in performing the ceremony?"

"Of course I am." LeBlanc smiled, confidence radiating off of her like an aura of some sort. "Even the Enlightened One is qualified for the position."

"No," Ashe shook her head lightly. "Karma would not be too willing to do such act, especially if a Noxian is involved."

"Hmm, true."

"Once again, I am going to trust you, and hopefully, you don't deceive me now."

Chuckling, LeBlanc stood up, which Ashe copied after putting the cup of tea down the coffee table. She followed the mage as the woman began to walk towards one of bookshelves at the side, eyes scanning the titles of the old-looking books.

"When do you want the ritual to be done?" LeBlanc inquired, one hand skimming over the stored books.

"Today."

The well-manicured hand stopped and bronze met cerulean yet again. "Today?"

"Yes, today." Ashe replied back with an affirmative nod, following it with, "Is that... too much of a rush for you?"

"Hmm, it's a challenge," LeBlanc then flashed a somewhat sinister smile. "And I do love challenges. Today it is, then."

"Where would be the most convenient venue for you?"

"Convenience is no problem. I'll let you decide that. Although, a suggestion? The roses at the Institute gardens have just bloomed. Wouldn't that be the most ideal venue for this?"

"I'll have to speak with the High Councilor first."

"I advise you to ask her now before the trial of the Exemplar of Demacia. If you hurry, you might be able to intercept her on her way to the Demacian Wing." LeBlanc said, dismissing her with a wave of a hand. "If you want this to be done today, go and prepare the remaining arrangements. Leave the ritual preparations to me."

Ashe nodded, but didn't leave immediately. "If it's not much trouble, I'd like to keep this between ourselves for now."

"You aim to surprise Katarina?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you for doing this." She said, offering a thankful smile to the mage.

"You do know you will owe me, don't you?"

"I do. Come speak to me when you want to collect the debt."

"I will, Your Highness. I certainly will."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Katarina paced around the living area, absolute worry swimming within her. All showered, dressed and groomed, Katarina expected when she finished that Ashe would be back from LeBlanc's quarters. Unfortunately, the archer has yet to return from her little visit.

Cassiopeia had already took her leave to attend her first match ever since she was put under probation, which left Katarina no choice but to worry herself to death over the safety of her fiancée.

Not being able to wait any longer, Katarina released a stressed sigh before leaving her quarters. As soon as she had stepped foot in the hall, she went straight to LeBlanc's room, knocking on the wood three times.

Couple of seconds later, the door opened and the Deceiver stood right in front of her with her trademark not so trustworthy smile.

"Where's Ashe?" She questioned without any courtesies whatsoever.

"A good morning greeting to you too, Katarina." LeBlanc returned, her teasing tone lacing her words.

"I don't have time for your shit, LeBlanc. Where is she?"

"Always with that vulgar language." LeBlanc sighed half-dramatically. "To answer your question, she just left."

"Just left?"

"Mm-hm. She mentioned something about visiting a Demacian sibling of yours. I'm assuming she was referring to the light mage."

Katarina slapped a hand on her face, nails threatening to claw down on her own skin. "Damn it. I told her not to go there."

"If you're concerned about the possibility of the Exemplar of Demacia confronting her, then worry not. High Councilor Kolminye will be handling that Demacian personally."

She grunted, turning away and running down the hall. LeBlanc merely watched her for a brief moment before returning into her room to further review the procedures in the ritual.

As she ran down the hall, Katarina muttered curses under her breath, some of them directed to her own lover. She felt like Ashe is doing this on purpose, putting herself in harm's way every time she has the opportunity to do so. It's as if the Queen has a death wish or something.

Walking into the main hall of the Demacian Wing, she walked past the Grand Duelist, who was conversing with her half-brother, Garen, before she came and literally walked into the picture.

She saw Garen, in the corner of her eyes, open his mouth to probably ask her why she's there in that particular area, but when she didn't stop to acknowledge him with at least a direct glance, he didn't continue doing so.

The Demacians are completely cautious right now, especially towards her, Cassiopeia and Talon. After all, they did escape the Demacian castle a few days ago, and with the possibility of the Institute becoming involved in the conflict, the Demacians decided to keep to themselves and stay heedful for now.

Meaning, all Fiora can do right now is glare murderously right at Katarina.

She pushed the nagging urge to flash a middle finger at the duelist and sparking her fuse of anger, focusing her mind on finding the Frost Archer. When she stopped in front of Lux's door and banged her fist against it, Garen and Fiora began to make their way to her.

"Hey, blondie! Open up!"

"Sinister Blade!" Fiora venomously spat out her title.

"Katarina!" Garen called out, sounding as if he is actually scolding her, which earned him a brief look from the Laurent.

Katarina ignored the pair, her eyes focused on the door opening in front of her. Lux revealed herself, looking a little confused with her sudden 'visit'.

"Katarina?"

"Where's Ashe?"

"Ashe?" Lux's face showed bafflement. "Why are you looking for her here?"

"LeBlanc said that she'd here, visiting you." She said, almost accusingly.

Not at all threatened or affected, Lux just looked at her with confusion. "The last time I saw her was last night."

"You have quite the nerve to shamelessly come here, Siniste...-"

Katarina raised a hand directly in front of Fiora's face, wordlessly cutting her words off. Her eyes never wavered from its rather accusing stare directed to her younger half-sibling.

"Seriously?"

"I haven't seen her today, since, well, I haven't even left my room yet." Lux answered, sounding a little sheepish with her reply.

"Where is she, then?"

"Did you check her quarters at the Freljordian Wing?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'm tired of being disregarded!" Fiora snarled from the side. "Sinister...-"

Once again, Fiora was interrupted when Katarina literally took hold of her face and pushed it to the side, causing the duelist to stumble half a step backwards to maintain her balance. It looked rather comical, actually.

"I'm not talking to you." Katarina bluntly and flatly said.

Immensely annoyed, Fiora drew her sword and made a move to land a cut somewhere around Katarina's vulnerable midriff. She jumped back with ease, drawing a blade to deflect the second strike of the blade. Once the direction of the blade was redirected, Katarina backflipped and kicked it away from Fiora's grasp.

As soon as she recovered, she shunpo'd in front of Fiora and kicked her to the side. Immediately, she pinned the Laurent against the wall, blade hovering just half an inch against Fiora's throat.

"Katarina!" Garen and Lux shouted out, approaching them to peel her off and go between them.

"I told you," She murmured in a threatening tone. "I'm not talking to you."

Fiora just grunted lowly in reply, glaring at her with utter hate.

"Sinister Blade!"

Katarina nearly groaned out loud and hung her head as a display of stress once she heard the voice of the person who had called her champion title. She took her eyes away from Fiora and redirected them to the caller, who turns out to be the High Councilor of the Institute of War.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vessaria questioned her, while the two High Summoners trailing behind her displayed their expressions of disapproval. The two guards with her didn't part with their stoic expressions though.

She slowly stepped back and away from Fiora, sheathing her blade in its rightful place. Facing and walking towards Vessaria, she met the obsidian-colored eyes of the powerful councilor.

"I know what this looks like, but believe it or not, she started it." She said, nodding to Fiora, who's in the process of retrieving and sheathing her weapon.

"How believable." One of the High Summoners said, eyeing her with distrust.

Katarina had to resist the tempting urge to roll her eyes at the High Summoner's words.

"Sinister Blade." An accented voice called from behind her.

Pushing down all the violence that threatened to burst out of her, she forcefully composed herself and turned around to face whoever it is that had called her.

"What...-"

She didn't get to finish.

A fist struck the side of her face, and believe her when she says that she can taste the blood that pooled in the right part of her mouth.

"Grand Duelist!"

Instead of retaliating, she turned to Fiora and presented a bloodied grin, half of her teeth stained with blood that had came from whatever popped in her mouth.

"Thanks for vouching for me." She said, looking very smug, despite her cheek hurting like a bitch. She never did expect the strength underneath that weak-looking frame of the Demacian duelist.

Fiora merely glared at her for at least one long moment before turning to Vessaria. "I accept whatever punishment I am to receive."

Vessaria met Fiora's blank look with a neutral gaze of her own. "You will not be participating in the matches you are queued in for today and tomorrow."

Katarina's grin threatened to widen, while Fiora's horror showed in her wide eyes. If Katarina remembers correctly, the Demacians are currently fighting against the Piltovians for one of this season's championship slot. Losing someone as skilled as Fiora will certainly affect their faction's odds of winning the upcoming matches.

"Might of Demacia," Vessaria called, ushering the Demacian forward. "Come close."

Garen looked a bit confused with the order but nonetheless obeyed, letting Vessaria lean close to his ear and whisper something extremely quiet that no one but Garen himself could hear her words.

The face of the Demacian vanguard is rather humorous, actually. First, it was serious, then it turned to surprise, before finally morphing into understanding. Katarina looked at him suspiciously, Fiora raised an eyebrow and Lux just radiated an aura of curiosity as they waited.

"Understood?" Vessaria asked in a normal volume, straightening her posture again.

Garen nodded. "Yes, High Councilor. Leave it to Lux and I."

Vessaria excused herself, gesturing for Fiora to follow her on her way to the quarters of the Prince of Demacia. The only thing Katarina caught in her hearing was that Vessaria began giving Fiora a warning due to her actions before they left her earshot.

"What did Kolminye say?" She asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Well," Garen cleared his throat. "First of everything, she tasked Lux and I to bring you to the Infirmary to have you healed."

"Pfft!" She stepped back. "I'm going to find Ashe first, and maybe I'll _consider_ stopping by at the Infirmary later."

"Nope!" Lux grabbed one of her wrists, which made her look at the blonde as if she was the craziest person for actually having the bravery of touching her without warning. "If the High Councilor wants you to be healed, you're going to be healed."

Lux then looked towards Garen.

"You're going to tell me what the High Councilor said, right?"

"Yes, she told me to inform you later on."

"Great, then." Lux turned back to Katarina. "Let's get you to the Infirmary, so I can finally know what's actually going on."

"Hey!" She protested, only for it to fall in deaf ears.

While Lux dragged her towards the Infirmary, Garen walked behind her to make sure she has no choice but to walk and let their youngest sibling tug her to the location they have in mind.

Worry began to float around her head again.

 _'Ashe, where are you?'_

"Hey, dimwit." She called out in a grunt-like manner, eyes turning to Garen. "What did Kolminye say?"

She can't stay distracted with her concern for her fiancée. If she gets herself too distracted, then how can she focus on finding her? Or, in this case, in escaping her two half-siblings, who are getting under her skin in the most irritating way possible.

"Oh, uh..." Garen scratched the back of his head. "The High Councilor left specific instructions to accomplish the task she assigned to me and Lux, and she precisely stated not to inform you."

"What?" She looked at her half-brother incredulously. "Why not?"

"My apologies, Katarina, but I cannot disobey the High Councilor's orders."

Katarina, for the second time of the day, slapped a hand over her face, wanting to just dig her nails into her skin due to all the frustration and stress she's been acquiring.

"We're here!" Lux announced once she caught sight of the Infirmary's entrance.

She pulled her wrist away from Lux's grasp, grumbling something about her being able to walk by herself. While she glared at the carpeted floor of the hall instead of looking ahead, behind her, Garen hastily whispered everything Vessaria had told him in one of Lux's ears.

Lux's face turned from focused to a bright and beaming expression.

"For real!?" Lux squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Taking her attention from the floor, Katarina turned to the two Crownguards, a scowl on her face.

"What the hell are you squealing about?" She asked, more than slightly annoyed at the high-pitched squeal.

"Oh, um, well...-" Lux pursed her lips and stiffened as soon as she looked over Katarina's shoulder and saw an extremely familiar white haired archer come from the end of the hall and begin to head their way.

"Hey! Hi!" The blue-eyed mage abruptly, and unintentionally, shouted directly in front of Katarina's face, capturing not only the redhead's, her brother's and Graves', who's just passing by, but also Ashe's attention. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the Infirmary?"

As Lux asked this question, she started to make weird and _'wavy'_ hand gestures, signaling Ashe to leave the hall before Katarina takes notice of her presence. Graves, who is now behind Katarina and just a meter away from said assassin, looked between Lux and Ashe.

"What are you talking about?" Katarina grouched, not reacting positively with Lux's recent shouting.

"You know, because we really have to **go**! Yep! We _really_ need to **go**!" As Lux said this, she made a motion of waving her arms away, blatantly telling Ashe to immediately take her leave.

Before Ashe could even turn away, Graves grabbed one of her elbows and decided to pull her away and back to the same direction she came from earlier. Katarina slapped away the waving hand coming really close to her, now weirded out with Lux's behaviour.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked, looking crept out as she began to turn away, which then made Garen and Lux panic.

"Want to know a secret?" Lux asked out of the blue.

"Secret?" Katarina and Garen chorused without meaning to.

"Yeah!" Lux nodded with exaggerated enthusiasm before saying, "Garen likes you! In fact, he **loves** you."

"WHAT!?" Once again, the two of them spoke up in unison, Garen's voice being louder this time though.

Even Ashe, who had heard Lux's 'secret' looked over her shoulder, mild disbelief hinting in her blue-tinted irises as Graves swiftly led her away. The archer soon disappeared from their view, and when she did, Lux breathed out a huge sigh of relief, looking like a deflated balloon that had its fill of party time.

"Oh, thank the Gods, she's gone." Lux said in relief, wiping the sweat that had formed on her forehead.

"Who's gone?" Katarina questioned, turning to Garen to glare at him afterwards. "And what the fuck is she talking about?"

"I, I don't even know myself." Garen defended, raising his hands in front of him.

"Where were we? Oh, right! The Infirmary!" Lux grabbed Katarina's hand again and practically dragged her to the Infirmary's entryway.

Garen rubbed his nape as he trailed after them, feeling absolutely stressed with all the happenings. As he entered the Infirmary after the pair, he couldn't help but think of Vessaria's order.

He and Lux needs to distract and keep Katarina occupied for the mean time, while they wait for Ashe to give the signal, since she's arranging something that involves hers and Katarina's engagement. Honestly, none of them even knows what the signal is.

Not only that Katarina's stubborn and snarky attitude is a difficult obstacle to overcome, but her clingy nature and desire to find Ashe now is going to expectedly pose as a great challenge for him and Lux soon.

Hopefully, whatever Ashe is preparing will be done when the time comes and he and Lux runs out of ideas on how to keep Katarina at bay.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Ashe let out a breath as she exited the main building and walked out to the wide and open garden of the Institute, where red and white roses littered most of its common area. At the much secluded spots, more uncommon plants and rare flowers can be seen being nursed and cared for by the Rise of Thorns.

"Can you at least tell me why blondie there was waving her arms like a little panicking noodle?" Graves asked in his usual almost-hoarse and gravelly voice, courtesy of his love for smoking. He took a huff from his cigar before adding, "It nearly looked like it would have been some sort of mortal sin if that Noxian had seen you."

"It probably would have been." She said, sighing as she brushed the hair that swayed in front of her face.

"And why's that?"

"It's nothing." She replied dismissively but politely.

While Graves took his time with his cigar while watching her curiously, Ashe decided to take the opportunity in surveying the whole garden in front of her. The view it offered, the fragrant scent the flowers gave off, the whole ambience of the serene place clearly shouted that this is the perfect venue for the ritual to take place.

Ashe had already spoken with Vessaria and the High Councilor reassured her that she would have Katarina distracted until everything is ready, but she did say that Ashe should avoid Katarina at all cost to prevent the possibility of the surprise being spoiled. So, when she almost met Katarina earlier and nearly spoiled the surprise due to her being a tad bit out of herself, she felt a bit stupid and embarrassed, especially since Graves had to offer his assistance to get her away from the situation.

"You look a lil' nervous," Graves commented. "What's gotten you all bunched up?"

Instead of answering the question, Ashe replied back with a question of her own.

"Do you think this would be perfect?"

Despite being as baffled as he can get, Graves responded back with, "What'd be perfect for what?"

"This." Ashe ran her eyes across the garden. "Do you think it would be perfect for a... union?"

"A wedding?" Graves asked, amusement hinting his words. "Are you and that barbarian renewing your vows or somethin'?"

"Not quite..."

"Well, I may not be an expert in these kinds of things, but I know for sure that it would be nice to be married under that." Graves pointed at the centerpiece of the gardens, which is a wide gazebo with vines and red and white roses intertwined with the white-painted wood beautifully.

"I... can actually see it." Ashe smiled to herself as soon she caught sight of what Graves is referring to. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Graves said, waving off her thanks. "Merely stated the obvious."

Already knowing he has nothing more to say or ask, Graves gave his excuses before parting from her, but Ashe didn't seem to take notice of his departure that much. Just by standing where she is now and gazing at the arch her fellow champion had pointed out, Ashe can envision everything with her vivid imagination.

She did say to herself that she'll figure out a way to ease Katarina's insecurities and anxiety about their relationship. She may have just found the way to do so.

Also, this ritual will, not only reassure Katarina, but it will also reassure herself. Knowing she isn't the first person Katarina had interacted with in a sexually intimate level, it flares out her own insecurity from within her. That knowledge alone is enough for her to have her own need for a reassurance. She's just not opening it to Katarina, which she thinks that it is only right that she doesn't, since the assassin isn't really one to handle emotions all too well.

"Are you ready?"

Ashe nearly jumped out of her skin when someone, someone that had snuck their way beside her and took advantage of her dazed self, abruptly spoke up and voiced out an inquiry.

Snapping her gaze to her right, she found LeBlanc standing beside her. Briefly, her eyes met the other's gaze before it drifted downward and to the items the mage has in her grasp, which is a book, a small bottle of what looks to be ink and a little paintbrush.

"You could have at least given me a warning of your arrival." Ashe said, hand unawarely wandering to her chest, where she could hear and feel the unsteady beat rate of her heart gradually assume a calm pace.

"I assumed that the audible clicking of my heels would have notified you."

The answer was sarcastic, yes, but Ashe has had her fill of sarcasm thanks to Katarina, so it didn't really bother her as much as it once did.

"Back to my question," LeBlanc said. "Are you ready, Frost Archer?"

"To be bonded to my love?" She smiled to herself. "I cannot think of another place where I'd rather be now but here with Katarina."

LeBlanc half-heartedly rolled her eyes. "How romantic of you."

"Your sarcasm is _greatly_ appreciated."

"You're welcome."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Like a nuclear bomb being clumsily defused, Katarina could feel herself on the edge of murdering her half-siblings. After Soraka had healed her at the Infirmary, Lux and Garen has been on her tail. The two kept bringing up different subjects and suggesting various tasks to do, and she has obviously caught up to their charade. Their blatant stalling can even be seen by a kid.

It irritated her at first, but now, she's becoming furious. All she wants is to find Ashe and keep her safe from the other Demacians, specifically from Jarvan. Now that the two Crownguards are getting in her way in the most irking way possible, she has had enough of their games, especially since they have this little secret which may actually involve Ashe's current location.

Abruptly stopping, Katarina spun around, unsheathed a long dagger and pointed it to the direction of the pair, causing said duo to halt with their own movements.

"Alright, no more of this bullshit." She spat out, glaring at them. "It's obvious you two are hiding something and have been trying to distract me for the past hour."

Lux and Garen gave each other a glance before returning their full attention to their redheaded half-sibling.

"Now, if you two still want to walk away alive, I suggest you two tell me where my fiancée is."

"Listen, Katarina. I know our relations may not be enough for you to trust us completely, but trust us when we say that what we're doing right now is for the best." Lux answered back, silently hoping the bravery and courage she gathered and presented won't get her murdered.

"You know where Ashe is at, then?"

"We... may have a clue or two about it." Garen hesitantly replied, which earned her an obvious kick on the leg from the light mage beside him.

Katarina pulled her blade back, but she didn't store it back to its sheathe. Instead, she began to think about how she's going to get Ashe's location out of the two in front of her.

"Mess hall?"

The two didn't flinch, nor look away.

"Training grounds?"

No reaction.

"Her quarters?"

Still nothing.

"The gardens?"

Garen's gaze flickered to the side.

Smirking at the Might of Demacia, she turned to the direction where the Institute garden is found. "Thanks, dimwit."

She still saw Lux's eyes widen before she sped off, sheathing her blade and putting all her strength in her legs. Behind her, she heard Lux's exasperated self yell something at Garen before rushed footsteps followed. They're tailing her, but it's not like that'll make a difference.

Looking over her shoulder, Katarina smiled smugly in triumph as she saw the distant forms of the two Demacians chasing after her. The gap they have between them is enough to reassure her that Lux won't even be able to catch her with her light snare.

"Katarina! Wait!" Lux tried calling out to her, but she ignored it.

Instead of answering verbally, she just raised a middle finger at the blonde, the mild horror flashing in her eyes filling Katarina with satisfaction. In the process of her run, she managed to shake the two off her trail and proceed to her destination without any further disturbances. She skidded around the corner and finally rushed out to the garden, eyes immediately scanning the whole area to find the archer she's been looking for.

At the very center of the gardens, she spotted Ashe conversing with LeBlanc, who is currently busy painting something on the center floor of the gazebo they're at.

Katarina headed towards them, not at all in a hurry. When she got close, she saw LeBlanc's eyes flick to her before returning to whatever she's painting. Not only that, but when she was close enough to hear what they're saying, she stopped at the bottom of one of the three-step stairways just behind Ashe.

"Do you think this would be too much?" Ashe asked the Noxian mage, while she held the bottle of ink for the mentioned woman.

"What would be too much, darling?" LeBlanc casually asked, not showing any signs of pointing out that Katarina is behind Ashe.

"All of this." Came Ashe's reply. "Do you think it may overwhelm Katarina?"

Katarina slightly perked up and straightened her posture. Hearing her name in the conversation captured her attention wholly, if it wasn't already ensnared earlier.

"You merely want to bond your soul with her."

"Precisely."

LeBlanc was silent for a short moment. "To be completely honest, my statement sounded much simpler in my thoughts."

"What if Katarina doesn't want to bond her soul to me?" Ashe asked worriedly. "I may not show my concerns, but the fact that she had slept with other women in the past frightens me."

"Frightens you?" LeBlanc spared a look to Ashe, a bit curious with what her answer would be. "How so?"

"What if her lovers in the past comes back? Wanting her? I know she has told me more than a handful of times and in various ways that she wants no one else but me, but I can only do so much in suppressing my own insecurities."

"Why are you so concerned about Katarina's past encounters with a bunch of whores?" The Deceiver couldn't help but ask, seeing Ashe's worries a foolish reaction.

"It is because I am not as confident as she thinks I am." Ashe said, sounding quite forlorn with her answer, which sent a stab of pain in Katarina's heart. "Serious or not, her relationships in the past are still there and there is absolutely nothing I can do to make her forget about them."

"You want her to forget about her previous encounters?"

"It's not that..."

"Then, what is it?"

"What if I don't perform as well as those women had did for her? What if I don't satisfy her needs as much as she wants it to be? What if I'm just being delusional and I think I'm the perfect match for her?"

Katarina opened her mouth to call out her lover's name, but she stopped herself when Ashe released a deep and troubled sigh, her usually straight posture drooping slightly along with her mood.

"Sometimes I just want her to be the one to reassure me. To tell me that I deserve her. To show me that she is mine as much I am hers."

Despite Ashe not facing her, Katarina found herself imagining the hurt that must be shining in those orbs of cerulean, and the image of it burned her painfully from within.

"Or maybe that's just too much to ask from her."

That statement suddenly snapped Katarina out of her frozen self. She climbed up the steps and was beside Ashe before she could notice her presence.

"No, it's not." She instantly said, her eyes meeting Ashe's wide ones.

"K-Katarina!?" Ashe reflexively took a step back and lowered her gaze. "How long have you been...-"

"Long enough." Katarina took hold of Ashe's hand. "Can we talk?"

"Take a walk around the gardens." LeBlanc answered for Ashe without looking at the two of them. "I'll call you both once the markings are finished."

Katarina didn't bother asking about what the markings are for. She just focused in pulling Ashe away from the gazebo to take a walk and finally have an important talk. As they started down a stone path, Katarina couldn't help but take notice of Ashe's gaze avoiding her own.

This time, she knows she has to take the initiative in starting up the conversation, especially since Ashe isn't showing any signs in doing so herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, eyes remaining on the archer alongside her.

"It's... Katarina, I'm..."

Katarina expected Ashe to say she's afraid and maybe a few words related to that, but what came next is something she didn't actually expect.

"I'm sorry." Ashe apologized, her expression showing how ashamed she is at that moment. "I didn't mean for you to hear all of that."

"So you weren't planning on telling me any of that?"

Ashe shook her head. "You shouldn't have heard it. It was my mistake that I was not aware of my surroundings as much as I usually am."

"Ashe, listen to yourself." They both stopped and Katarina faced Ashe, clasping both of her hands on Ashe's shoulder. "You actually had every intention not to tell me that you felt like this? That you felt like you actually have to prove yourself to me?"

"I _do_ have to prove myself to you." Ashe insisted.

"No, you **don't**." She emphasized. "Listen. I've been telling you how insecure I am, how I feel like that I'm not the one for you. **I'm** the one who needs to prove their worth. I feel like if I were to keep that to myself for more than a day, I'd go _completely_ insane. But here you are, keeping all of this to yourself."

Ashe kept her gaze casted downward, saving Katarina from looking at the heart wrenching gleam in her eyes.

"Fuck, Ashe. Do you know what I feel right now?"

"Katarina..."

"I'm angry! Hell, I'm fucking _furious_!"

Tears welled up in Ashe's eyes. The archer may not cry as often as some people do, but when it comes to situations like this, Ashe can't seem to keep her walls up.

"Who knows how much I've been a shitty fiancée to you? Who the hell fucking knows how long you felt like this?"

Katarina placed a hand below Ashe's jaw and raised the Freljordian's face up until it's on the same level as hers,but those tearful eyes still remained turned away.

"I feel so selfish, Ashe." She murmured, her heart clenching terribly as tears began to run down Ashe's face. "I was too busy wanting to be saved that my own saviour was actually the one who needed to be saved."

"Katarina... I'm sorry..." Ashe apologized with a trembling and cracked voice, her eyes finally looking into Katarina's green ones.

Once their eyes met, Katarina silently sucked in a breath. The hurt that stared back at her is more than the hurt she felt when she had the dream about Ashe and Garen.

She cupped Ashe's face, lips pursing for a moment. "Don't apologize. In every relationship, there's always a give and take. I was too busy in taking that I forgot to give you what you deserve."

"You being with me is enough." Ashe whispered, both of her hands loosely taking hold of one of her own.

"You're lying to yourself."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You try to make yourself feel satisfied with me being with you, but you clearly know that you need more, and that more is what you deserve. You're not asking too much. In fact, you're just asking for what's due."

Finally leaning forward, Katarina initiated a kiss that was returned without a single second wasted. She felt Ashe's hands move behind her and clutch the back of her jacket in a desperate grip. She kept one hand on the small of Ashe's back, while the other dove into the soft sea of white tresses, fingers tangling into the strands and gripping at them with the anger she felt.

"You've saved me more than once..." She whispered when they parted for a moment, only for the next words to remain unspoken yet understood, when their kiss resumed.

 _'...it's my turn to save you.'_

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _I've been re-reading the past couple of chapters and I took notice of the fact that it's always Katarina being the insecure character._

 _Everyone has their own insecurities, and I'm sure we all know that Ashe has her own. I just thought that it's time that I show it in the story. I mean, I'm pretty sure Ashe knows very well that she's obviously not Katarina's first (especially in bed), which is what triggered her insecurity in the very first place._

 _Sorry this took a while. I neglected the task of typing for a few days, since a reader of mine **demanded** me to finish this story, which greatly discouraged me from typing. -_-"_

 _Listen, readers. I love the reviews saying **'I want more!'** or **'You need to update this now!'** , since these kinds of reviews let me know that you guys like the story and how it's going._

 _But, I hate it when a review goes along the lines of like this, **'Just finish this story already! It's about to be done anyway!'**._

 _Anyway, enough of my ranting. Okay, so I'm seriously not sure how many chapter in total this story will be, since I'm still trying to figure out an open-ending kind of scene. :)_

 _Second, the next chapter might be a bit delayed, it depends, since I'm gonna try to focus in typing up one-shot requests for my one-shot stories. :3_

 _Oh, and so sorry if the champions are out of character here. I apologize whole-heartedly._

 _'Til next time, readers! __


	26. Chapter 26

**ACT 26**

Her helplessly drowning in her very own insecurity is something Ashe has been wanting to keep untold and hidden from everyone, especially from Katarina. Pushing all of it back and concealing them from the eyes of any person around her is something she has grown accustomed to ever since she and Katarina started to become lovers.

And why would she do such painful thing, you ask?

Why wouldn't she?

From the past few days, Katarina has been encountering problems that's been highly stressing her out. Ashe can only imagine the pain Katarina felt when she learned about her _'death'_ , all the agony she had put her beloved assassin through when she had faked her demise.

Telling Katarina about everything she's been feeling is too bothersome. That's Ashe's opinion, of course.

Yes, she told and openly showed her feelings to Katarina. _Positive_ feelings, never the negative.

So, when she saw how Katarina reacted after finding out about all of it, Ashe couldn't hold herself back anymore. She's been so focused in giving Katarina what she desires that she forgot about her own needs. Just like what Katarina had said, she isn't asking too much. She's just getting what she deserves.

The two of them are currently walking through a path in the gardens surrounded by polished marble pillars, eyes occasionally glancing at the direction of the gazebo before turning back to the marked path ahead of them. Silence may be the only thing being exchanged between them, but the feeling of Katarina holding her hand is enough for Ashe to be content.

"Ashe?"

She looked towards her green-eyed companion, whose emeralds are already focused to her.

"What did LeBlanc mean when she said that you want to bond my soul to you?"

Her gaze left the assassin, suddenly feeling anxious to explain the meaning of the _Covenant of Souls_ to Katarina. The Noxian seemed to have noticed the nervousness she tried hiding, which prompted a firm squeeze of her hand from her.

"It's an old ritual that used to be performed to wed two lovers." She answered, almost on a murmuring manner. "It's called the _Covenant of Souls_."

"And what does it do? Connects our souls to one another?"

She nodded. "Once the ritual is done, whenever we are apart, you will feel everything I feel. Physical and emotional feelings."

"You said that this ritual was used to marry two people, right?"

"Yes, I did."

Ashe felt Katarina pull on her hand, causing her to turn and face the redhead. Unexpectedly, she found herself looking into green hues filled with what looks to be surprise.

"You look surprised." She pointed out, feeling Katarina's warmth reach her when said female took a step closer to her.

"Is it unbreakable?"

"From what I know, it is."

"Then... Are you sure?"

Her face presented confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you want to bond yourself to me?" The way Katarina asked it, it showed how worried she is with her reply.

She removed her hand from Katarina's before reaching up and taking Katarina's face in both of her palms. She looked straight into her eyes, while she banished a few inches between them, their faces maybe three to five inches away from each other.

"Are you afraid I'll regret it?"

"...Sort of."

Inching forward, she brushed her soft and cool lips against Katarina's, both wanting nothing but to instigate another passionate exchange, but they both held themselves back. After the rather teasing graze, Ashe spoke quietly, her lips practically moving against Katarina's slightly parted ones.

"Likewise."

Katarina sighed, moving her hands until they perched themselves on Ashe's hips.

"Why would _**I**_ regret being bonded to _**you**_?" Katarina whispered, eyes looking deep in her blues. "Ashe, if you ask me, all I could ever want to do right now is to _chain_ myself to you, especially if that means that no one can have you but me."

Ashe released a soft gasp as Katarina pushed her backwards. She immediately expected that she'd fall onto the grass, but instead of that, her back lightly collided with a pillar. Katarina trapped her between the foundation and her own body, and the breath that had slipped through her lips nearly sounded like she had either shuddered or moaned.

"I want to be bound to you for the rest of my fucked up life." Katarina half-breathlessly murmured. "I want nothing more but to keep you for myself, make sure that you _won't_ look at anyone else but me... Ashe, don't you ever think you need to prove yourself to me, because that's the last thing you should do."

"Katarina, I..." Her hands, which had moved down and took up the task in clutching the front of Katarina's jacket. "What if I can't...?"

"Can't what?"

"What if I can't please you? Just like last night, I couldn't keep up with you. Katarina, I want to satisfy you, I really do. But, I'm _terrified_ of the possibility that I may not be enough for you."

"You're worried because you think you won't sate my lust?"

"..." She couldn't voice it out, but she knows it's not necessary. Katarina already knows her answer just by looking at her desolated expression.

"Ashe, I'm not here with you just for the sex. You're no whore. You're the Queen of Freljord, a royal that fell in love with a Noxian, specifically me."

Her clutch on Katarina's jacket tightened.

"Letting me touch you... Letting me taste you... Ashe, I'm goddamn honored." She closed her eyes and wound her arms around Katarina as the redhead buried her face in the crook of her neck, lips gently kissing and teeth lightly scraping against her skin. One of Katarina's hands trailed down and traced her side with a palm, stopping when it landed just a small space above her left thigh.

"Knowing that you lust for me... Ashe, don't you know..."

She suppressed another gasp when Katarina grabbed her thigh and hooked it on her hip, pressing herself more against her.

"...you satisfy me with just one look."

Once she felt Katarina's tongue lick against her pulse at the same time the breeze softly blew, she was snapped out of her half-dazed self and was brought back to reality with her full attention.

"K-Katarina..." She dug her nails in Katarina's leather-covered shoulders. "Not here..."

"Do you see now?" Ashe felt Katarina bite her left earlobe. "I can never want anything or _anyone_ more than I want you."

She nodded her head weakly, which, apparently, didn't reach the level in having her lover pull away.

"Maybe I should show it to you now. Show you how much I adore you, make you feel how much I worship you, let you know how much I'm fucking in love with you." Katarina snarled in the huskiest way she can do.

"Katarina..."

When she timidly shook her head and breathed out the assassin's name in a trembling manner, Katarina finally stopped and backed away. Half of herself wanted to pull Katarina back in and continue their exchange, which was starting to become raunchier and raunchier by the second, while the other half insisted that she stops it now before the matters get out of her control.

The two of them stared intently at each other. Katarina, despite being the one that incited everything, clearly looked like her carnal desires are about to take over her whole body and mind, while Ashe herself remained against the pillar for support, breathing mildly uneven. She may be a refined ruler of a nation, but that doesn't mean she's any different from a normal person. She too has her own sexual yearning.

Both of their eyes are darker than the usual, especially Katarina's. They want nothing more but to make each other feel how much they crave for one another. The only thing stopping them in that moment is the fact that they're in a public location.

"Katarina! Ashe!"

Thankfully, LeBlanc's calls whipped them back into their more decent mindset. They both removed their gazes from one another and directed them to LeBlanc's direction, spotting the dark mage looking at them expectantly from her place at the gazebo. At the same time, their mind cleared up once the situation caught up to them.

"Let's go, Your Highness." Katarina playfully quirked, winking at her before being pulled towards the gazebo.

As Katarina led her towards LeBlanc, Ashe couldn't help but find the whole situation now a bit amusing. This ritual is supposed to be her surprise to Katarina, but each step they took towards the gazebo, she couldn't help but ask herself.

Why is _she_ the one feeling so surprised?

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Everyone in the room, every pair of eyes, they all had their undivided attention focused on no one else but the champion being trialed. The expression on the champion's face exposed not a single emotion, and it has remained in that form from the very start of the trial. He kept his face looking stoic as Vessaria addressed him from her place on the raised platforms.

"Exemplar of Demacia," Vessaria called for his own attention. "This trial will be kept confidential from anyone outside the Institute. You need not concern yourself of the possibility of this posing as a scandal for you."

"Understood, High Councilor." He replied in a formal tone.

"You are already aware of your crimes and how heavy they are, which leaves you now to this very moment." Vessaria engaged eye contact with him as she continued. "Exemplar of Demacia, which choice do you choose?"

"I am quite sure my decision is obvious, High Councilor. I choose to keep my freedom."

"And you accept the conditions that come with that option?"

Jarvan's hands clenched into fists, but he kept most of his outer composure unfazed. "Yes, High Councilor. I will personally handle and deliver to you the papers of the truce."

Vessaria narrowed her eyes slightly as she eyed the Demacian Prince, nodding only after she audited the Demacian royal. "Once it is finished, we shall summon all of the Demacian and Noxian champions here to further discuss it and properly make it official."

"Is that all, High Councilor?"

When Vessaria finally dismissed the trial, Jarvan bowed briefly before walking out of the room. Shyvana, who stood just outside, walked alongside him as he proceeded down the hall, hands still fisted. He refused the urge to grit his teeth as his anger boiled within him.

Jarvan is obviously not happy with the trial and the whole turnout of his little plan. It backfired on him.

Why?

All because of the Frost Archer and the Sinister Blade.

"Prince Jarvan?"

"Not now, Shyvana." Jarvan grunted out.

He'll make sure everything is ready. He won't falter now, for doing so will just put him in a much tighter spot. For now, he will play everything their way and under their rules. He'll offer the truce, make peace with Noxus, just like what the terms require of him.

Soon, he will find a way to return the favor, and once he does, Ashe and Katarina will have nothing to do but bend to his will.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sky is fairly cloudy, but it still shed enough light down the Institute garden. Despite it being early afternoon though, when the markings painted all over the gazebo's flooring began to glow, it easily overpowered the natural light of their surroundings. Thankfully, it's not bright enough to blind the champions standing on top of it.

Katarina and Ashe stood across each other, hands locked with one another. LeBlanc stood idly at one side, and like the markings, her staff glowed brighter than its usual intensity.

"The _Covenant of Souls_ is a short and swift ritual." LeBlanc said to them. "I have already activated the markings, which leaves you both to just obediently follow my instructions."

"What is the next step?" Ashe inquired for the two of them, while Katarina just stared at her with a gaze that showed admiration and emotion.

"Two steps back from each other."

Ashe nodded, while Katarina replied with silence and decided to attempt in doing just what LeBlanc asked. Instead of successfully pulling away, the hands that belonged to none other than the Frost Archer refused to release its firm hold on the assassin.

"Ashe?"

"You are sure about this?" Ashe asked Katarina, her worry showing in her usually confident blues. "This bond is...-"

" **Our** bond." Katarina finished differently for her. "Whatever it is you're concerning yourself with now, especially if it's about the _'unworthy shit'_ from earlier, forget about it."

"Ahem," LeBlanc feigned a cough. "Can we proceed with the ritual? This does take quite a toll on my mana."

Ashe smiled at Katarina before nodding. "Of course. Our sincerest apologies."

LeBlanc just flatly and briefly hummed back in response, while the two of them finally took the required steps backwards. As soon as their hands slipped out of each other's grasp, something unexpected took place.

Katarina and LeBlanc were nearly blinded when Ashe was suddenly engulfed with the same white glow the markings emitted, cocooning her in with the bright aura and hiding her from the two pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Ashe?" Katarina called out worriedly before looking towards LeBlanc. "What's happening?"

LeBlanc had a look of realization gleaming in her bronze eyes, but the answer she voiced out contradicted with it. "I don't know."

While Katarina looked at her light-obscured lover, LeBlanc gazed at Ashe's glowing self with a single thought in mind.

 _'She's a child of a covenant.'_

Finally, the glow died down and revealed Ashe again. The archer blinked for a moment before turning to gaze at the Noxian mage with a silent question in her eyes, who decided to not say or do anything else but proceed to the next step.

"Clear your minds." LeBlanc instructed the pair. "Think of the main reason why you stand in this very circle."

When Ashe and Katarina's eyes reconnected its gaze again, the two of them released a soft breath simultaneously. Along with their breaths are two visible auras that seeped out of them, pure serenity swirling within them. To Ashe, it was blue, and to Katarina, it was red.

"Uhm..." Katarina looked down to her hands, where more of the red aura was coming out of her fingertips like some red-colored ghost.

LeBlanc gave the assassin a look that clearly told her to shut up and keep her silence, while Ashe just smiled at Katarina's reaction. The Freljordian is as surprised as the redhead, but the tranquil feeling inside of her was enough to keep her questions unspoken.

In a few blinks, an aura version of Ashe and Katarina stood in front of the original females, the two aura lookalike of theirs facing and standing so close to each other.

The aura version of Ashe's had a striking sparkles of white surrounding its ethereal form, while Katarina's had black flecks outlining hers.

Seeing the wonder and curiosity shining in the eyes of the two, LeBlanc decided to explain what the immaterial forms that stood before them.

"They are the half of your souls." The Deceiver stated.

"How does this work again?" Katarina asked, feeling a bit weirded out in seeing a part of her own soul.

"This is how the bond is made." Ashe said in realization, smiling as she looked at her soul.

"Ashe, would you do the honors?" LeBlanc asked, gesturing at the blue-hued version of the Queen.

The smile Ashe wore on her face became more pronounced when she reached forward and mimicked the action of stroking someone's cheek. Her spirit copied her action and raised its right hand, caressing the side of the face of Katarina's own spirit. Ashe felt like she was actually touching her beloved's cheek, while Katarina can feel a soft hand gently come in contact with her left cheek.

Katarina lifted one hand up and brushed her fingertips against the cheek where Ashe's touch lingered, which then made her own spirit do the same. Instead of touching its own face, Katarina's soul returned the caress of the blue spirit.

As soon as the contact was made, the two animates suddenly left their human-shaped forms and merged to one another, turning into a fairly-sized wisp. The colors blue and red can be seen swirling in random patterns inside the very shell of the wisp, dancing with one another in a leisure speed.

"Congratulations." LeBlanc smirked to herself. "Both of you are now bound to one another."

After she said this, the wisp broke into two and shot towards the origins. Ashe and Katarina gasped as soon as the orb-like auras went inside of them, while the markings below them began to implode towards the center.

In less than ten seconds, the wooden floor bore no traces of any marks, except for the center of it, where the markings have formed itself into a much smaller circle. Two lines suddenly protruded from the circle and crawled to the direction of the Queen and the assassin.

Once the lines reached Ashe and Katarina, the two let out another gasp. Blue and red, yet again, made its appearance, but this time, it originated from each end of the line, the colors running down the line and making its way to the circle. When it finally reached the center, the circle glowed with the two colors.

And just like that, the glow disappeared literally in a flash, which unveiled an unrefined crystal that possessed the pristine color of a white diamond. It honestly looks like it's actually made out of glass.

"Is..." Katarina, who unconsciously rubbed the spot where the wisp had gone through on her chest, broke the silence. "Is that it?"

Ashe smiled at her and said, "I think it is. LeBlanc?"

When the two of them turned to look at the woman in question, they found LeBlanc staring at the crystal on the floor, looking quite astonished.

"LeBlanc?" Katarina called when they got no response right away.

The Noxian mage snapped out of her amazed self and turned to the redhead. "Hmm?"

"Is that it?" Katarina repeated, half-heartedly gesturing at her sides. "Is the ritual finished?"

"Yes," LeBlanc smiled. "Yes, it's finished."

Ashe released a breath of relief and content, approaching her lover after. Katarina though, still feeling skeptical, decided to ask another question.

"Isn't it a bit anti-climactic?" Katarina questioned. "How do we know that it worked?"

"Let us test it out, shall we?" Came LeBlanc's not so trusting return question.

"Test it ou...-" Before Katarina could finish and react, LeBlanc raised her staff and abruptly shoved its bottom end towards Katarina's stomach, which made the red haired female choke out all of her breath all of a sudden.

While Katarina slightly bent over and clutched her midriff, Ashe winced visibly, right hand reflexively reacting by touching her own stomach.

"Did you feel it?" LeBlanc casually asked the archer.

"Little bitch..." Katarina muttered rather angrily.

"I... actually did." Ashe replied, continuing in walking towards Katarina, who was in the middle of straightening her posture.

"The pain that was felt by the one who was harmed will be decreased by at least a quarter and that mildly weakened feeling will be what the other shall feel." LeBlanc explained before stepping forward and taking the crystal on the floor.

The crystal's size is actually as is as big as two hands joined together, which is still considered rather little. But, appearances can always be deceiving.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked, placing a hand on one of Katarina's arms.

"Fine." Katarina grumbled before hooking an arm around Ashe's waist and placing one hand over the archer's stomach. "You?"

"I'm fine." Ashe said, chuckling as she placed one of her hands over the one on her stomach. "You're acting as if I have baby inside of me."

"Indeed." LeBlanc said, supposedly only to herself, but the lovers had heard her.

"What?" The two asked in unison.

The dark mage turned to the pair. "Oh, nothing."

"What's that?" Katarina questioned, nodding her head to the object LeBlanc has in hand.

"This, my dear," LeBlanc offered it, which Ashe accepted and took it in her own grasp. "Is the symbol of your love for one another."

"Symbol? Seriously?"

"I know it's quite a typical answer, but yes, this crystal is yours and Ashe's love for another."

"It's fucking small." Katarina flatly stated, which earned her a look from the archer she has close against her.

"I think it's perfect." Ashe said, smiling as she audited the crystal in hand.

"I imagined my love for you to be bigger." A certain redhead muttered.

Ashe's cheeks lightly colored as soon as she heard those words. LeBlanc, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable, cleared her throat and voiced out words that mean more than it sounds.

"This crystal, like what I said, is the symbol of your love. As some people say, love will only grow,"

Katarina and Ashe exchanged a look as soon as they heard those words.

"Only if you nourish it."

"Nourish it?" Katarina quirked an eyebrow.

"Mm-hm."

"When I have sex with Ashe, does that nourish it?"

...!

Katarina groaned, while Ashe flinched in the very slightest. Ashe knew she's going to feel some sort of aftershock of it, but she still went through the act on elbowing Katarina on the rib.

LeBlanc just watched them in amusement. "If you'd excuse me, I must be on my way."

When LeBlanc made a move to walk past them, Ashe managed to slip out of Katarina's hold and grab the free hand of the Noxian mage with one of her own.

"LeBlanc,"

"Hmm?" LeBlanc hummed back, raising an eyebrow in question.

Ashe offered a thankful smile to the woman as she gave the hand in her grasp a light squeeze. "Thank you."

LeBlanc faced Ashe halfway and flashed her smirk-like smile. "I should be the one thanking _you_ , Your Highness."

The teasing tone, which LeBlanc uses in a daily basis, still struck Katarina differently, which of course, ended up triggering the very emotion she hates.

Jealousy.

Katarina reached forward and tugged Ashe's hand away from LeBlanc's, pulling Ashe back in her arms, but closer.

"Yeah, we're thankful. You can go now." The redhead rudely dismissed.

"Katarina." Ashe scolded.

LeBlanc laughed mockingly at the hostility but nonetheless took her leave without much farewells. Now that the two of them were left alone, they both finally focused their attention towards each other.

"Your little attitude was not necessary."

"If this _'Kat'_ is jealous, it turns into a tiger. Can't really help it."

"I thought the kitty only turns into a beast in the sheets."

...

...

...

"You did not just say that... Did you?"

Ashe swallowed silently, already knowing what's going to happen in the extremely near future.

"Yes, I did."

...

...

...

"Come here." Katarina said, leading her to a specific direction. "I think the plants here are tall enough to hide us."

Ashe's face became nearly as red as the Du Couteau's hair as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"K-Katarina!"

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Sighing, Ashe sat on the foot of Katarina's bed before letting herself fall back and lay on the sheets. Crystal in hand, she lifted it up and viewed the beautiful gem that stared right back at her. Katarina may not show much interest towards the said item, but Ashe found herself absolutely captivated by it.

She sat up again and laid the crystal on her lap, pulling her gloves off and placing said accessories to the side. She desired to touch the crystal with her hands bare and uncovered. When the gloves were finally out of the way, she took the crystal back in her hands.

...!

Ashe gasped audibly, feeling a fair amount of mana suddenly sucked out of her by the crystal she has in hand. She felt her body weaken significantly, her shoulders slackening and causing her to slouch a bit.

But, an aftershock came and took over her body. The aftershock isn't as draining as the sensation earlier. In fact, it's the opposite. Ashe was flooded with the sense of peace and relaxation, prompting a soft sigh to slip out through her parted lips.

When Ashe lightly shook her head and refocused her gaze back to the crystal, she found one side of it looking completely different. It wasn't physically changed, but now, blue vine-like patterns can be seen decorating one side of it, while the other remained blank and colorless.

In that moment, LeBlanc's words swam back up from the back of her mind and took over her thoughts.

 ** _"Love will only grow, only if you nourish it."_**

"Nourish it..." She whispered absently, stroking the colored side of the crystal.

 _ **Tock! Tock! Tock!**_

Raising her head and turning it to the window at her right, she found a white messenger bird perched on the window sill, pecking at the glass to get her attention.

She placed the crystal down and beside her gloves and stood up, walking towards the window. The messenger bird, which turns out to be one of the two hawk messengers only the rulers of Freljord can use, halted its pecking and decided to just wait once it saw her approaching. Obviously, this only left Tryndamere to be the sender of the message.

The wooden tube clasped in front of the hawk was opened and once Ashe pulled out a few rolled papers, the hawk stepped back and patiently waited for her response.

Ashe unrolled the papers and read the written words on the parchments. A couple of minutes later, Ashe possessed a smile that showed how much of a good news the papers are. Moving to the desk at the side, she took a blank sheet of paper and a pen and swiftly wrote down her reply to the Barbarian King.

As soon as she finished, she returned to the hawk, message rolled up, and slid it inside of the tube, capping it and securely closing it.

"Thank you." Ashe thanked the animal, giving it a loving pet before pulling back and letting it be on its way.

She watched as the white feathered animal flew away, smiling as she thought of what the words Tryndamere had written on the papers he had sent.

"Thank you, Tryndamere."

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The Judgment Room's doors opened and out came all of the Demacians within the Institute's area, most of them possessing expressions that showed how displeased they are with what had transpired just a moment ago.

The two Crownguards, instead of following their fellow Demacians down the hall, waited at the doorway for the Noxians to walk out.

The truce papers have finally been signed. The peace between Demacia and Noxus is much stable and solid than before, especially since the Institute of War is more involved with the two nations now.

The Noxians aren't happy, but they aren't as irked as the Demacians. While Swain and the others merely shot either glares or blank looks at Garen and Lux, the three members of the House Du Couteau stopped right in front of the pair.

"We did it!" Lux cheered in the lowest volume she can manage.

"Do you really think this truce will last?" Katarina asked.

"I'm sure it will." Garen answered, adding, "As long as no conflict shall arise, peace will keep its place between our nations."

"Brother's right." Lux agreed with a nod. "As long as...-"

"I won't be referring to you both as _'imbeciles'_ , but that doesn't mean I will openly claim the fact that I'm related to you two." Cassiopeia interrupted.

"That's acceptable." Garen replied, completely understanding Cassiopeia's reasons.

"We understand. I mean, you need time to adjust too," Lux then nodded her head to Katarina. "Just like Kata over here."

Katarina raised an eyebrow at the light mage, arms crossing in front of her. "Kata?"

A sheepish smile took over Lux's lips. "Too soon?"

"Obviously." Talon murmured, finally joining the conversation.

"Speaking of which, Katarina," Cassiopeia turned to her. "Aren't you going to tell your little Queen the good news? I actually assumed that you'd be shunpo'ing your way to her now."

"Excuse me, then." Katarina sarcastically said, turning away and heading down the hall. To be honest, she wanted nothing more to do with her siblings and the politics between Noxus and Demacia.

The discussion about the truce took at least half the day, so Katarina just made plans in asking Ashe if she had already eaten dinner. If not, they can swing by at the mess hall to either get some food or eat there before they can finally go to bed. Of course sleeping is the last thing Katarina has in her agenda.

She arrived at her quarters in no time, but when she did enter there and close the door behind her, she wondered to herself why all the lights were turned off.

The first thought that came into mind that Ashe might be at the dining hall already, but she dismissed that thought when she saw a dim light emitting from the ajar door of her bedroom.

Katarina lightly pushed the door open and when she took a step into the room and looked towards the bed, she felt like her mouth went dry for a moment before an excessive supply of saliva pooled in her mouth and threatened to drip down at one corner of her lips. All this is thanks to the sight that greeted her.

A goddess, that goes by the name Ashe, laid on her bed, white sheet unevenly but beautifully draped around her form, covering only the areas that Katarina plans on exposing soon enough. The bedside lamp and the moonlight from outside are the only sourced of light that illuminated the room enough for her to see the room.

"Did... Did I miss out on an occasion or something?" She asked, licking her lips in anticipation on what's going to come. "Is it my birthday today? Is this why you're laying here like this?"

Ashe chuckled and shook her head a little, sitting up and letting the part of the blanket that covered her bare chest fall down on her lap. Katarina licked her lips again, feeling like they had dried too quickly for her liking.

"Good news?" Ashe inquired.

" _Very_ good." She distractedly said, eyes still glued to a certain area.

"If that's the case," Ashe stroked her bottom lip with the tip of her index finger. "Will you lay with me?"

"I'm, I'm serious though," She said, but nonetheless began to approach the bed. "Is there some event I didn't hear about? _Heartseeker's Day_ , maybe?"

"Katarina, _Heartseeker's Day_ is still months away." Ashe pointed out.

"Then, why are you offering yourself to me and looking like some goddess waiting to make me her faithful servant?" Katarina asked in one breath.

"If you were to ask," Ashe approached the end of the bed and stood on her knees as soon as she herself arrived there, hands started to disrobe her. "The unity of our souls is, in one way, a make-shift wedding."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning, this, _my darling_ ," Ashe stroked a finger over her bare stomach as she spoke sensually. "Is our make-shift honeymoon."

Katarina bit her lower lip. The way Ashe said _'my darling'_ sent a strike of emotion in her chest. Ashe is claiming her with those two simple words, and she loved the way she did so.

Dinner can _absolutely_ wait.

She was disarmed and stripped of her clothes in less than two minutes. She reached forward and placed her hands on the sides of Ashe's ribs, trailing her hands down until they landed on the hips of the royal.

"I have my own good news," Ashe murmured, hands cupping her face and leaving only an utterly small distance between their lips. "But that can wait for now."

"I completely agree with that."

She closed the distance and took Ashe's lips with hers. It had only been a few hours ever since they had kissed, but Katarina felt like she was just kissing Ashe for the first time in a long time.

Ashe wrapped her arms around her neck and fell back, pulling her along down the bed. Katarina didn't show or vocalized any protests, since there aren't any in the first place. Second, who would be insane enough to push someone like Ashe away?

When their kiss was broken, Katarina aimed on licking Ashe's ear, which prompted a small whimper from her beloved.

"I can't believe you actually thought you might not be the one for me." She said, pulling back and settling on straddling Ashe by her waist. She rubbed Ashe's chest in a slow and teasing pace, massaging them thoroughly as she smirked down at her lover. "Here I was, jealous of Garen and LeBlanc."

Ashe bit back a moan before she managed to sit up and lick up from Katarina's collarbone to the underside of her jaw.

"Do you..." She pursed her lips for a moment, refusing to let out a moan that Ashe tried coaxing out of her. "Do you ever get jealous?"

"Of course I do." Ashe murmured, leaving wet kisses over her neck. "Who knows how many of your strumpets would want you back in the sheets with them?"

She chuckled throatily. "Many, I'm sure."

 _ **Slap!**_

Katarina's eyes widened, almost gasping as soon as she felt a hand hit her rump without any warnings whatsoever. Looking down, she presented a disbelieving expression to Ashe, who smiled back to her in a somewhat sly manner.

"Many? How many?"

"Not much..." She trailed off, still not getting over the fact that Ashe had slapped her on the ass.

"Really?" She stiffened when she felt Ashe's hand, the same one that had struck her, rub the same buttock that it had hit. "You did just claim a mere moment ago that there are many."

"Did I?" Was her mild but surprisingly nervous response.

Ashe's sly smile vanished when she released a light laugh, her dominating façade dropping and disappearing as well.

"Are you really that nervous to be struck again?" Ashe asked, her previous expression replaced with the amusement that now shined in her eyes.

Katarina's face warmed up a bit in embarrassment. "That's because...-"

"I was jealous." Ashe interrupted and finished otherwise for her.

"That's your way of showing your jealousy?"

Katarina kept their eye contact intact as Ashe rolled them over and laid her back on the mattress. She accepted the kiss Ashe initiated, their tongues greeting and interacting with each other passionately. A low and wet pop echoed in their ears as Ashe pulled back and separated their lips from one another.

"It's me facing facts and becoming afraid of the possibilities."

She felt her heart clench when she realized what she had done. She just aimed to tease Ashe a bit, and even if what she said is true, the worry and hurt that showed in those ceruleans that stared back at her was too much for her to disregard.

"Ashe," It was her turn to sit up. She took Ashe's face in her palms, looking deep into those crystals she could never live without. "I'm sorry."

Ashe placed a hand over one of her own. "I just don't want to lose you to someone else."

"You won't." She reassured, placing a kiss on the very place where Ashe's heartbeat can be heard. "Believe me."

Their stare didn't last long. Both of their eyes drifted close, while their lips continued its gratifying act with one another. Bits of Katarina's murmured reassurances can be heard but not much was understood nor acknowledge. At least not in a verbal way. The longer their kiss lasted, the more heated it became. A development the two of them had completely expected.

Katarina felt Ashe's hands rest on her shoulders, but before she could fully take notice of it, her back had already made contact with the sheets of the bed, while Ashe pinned her with her own form. Quiet pants and breaths reached their ears as soon as they stopped their kiss and gazed back into each other's eyes.

"Ashe…" She breathed out, holding the archer's hips with an intention to flip them around.

Her attempt in exchanging with Ashe was halted the moment the described Freljordian sat up and straddled her again, a tip of a finger perched on the center of her collarbone not at all overlooked.

"Katarina…" Ashe murmured rather breathlessly, finger leisurely running down from its previous perch. Katarina shifted faintly beneath the Queen's unclothed form, resisting the desire to shudder at the enticing touch. "I only want to please you…"

Her breath threatened to hitch in her throat once she felt Ashe lift her finger away and replace its presence by pressing her cool palm gently against her chest. Green eyes flickered to that specific hand before it engaged into another enthralling eye contact with her lover.

"Is that a crime?"

The question was so innocent, but at the same time not, for it held more meaning than just those four simple words. The beating organ in her chest is practically pounding within her and she could do only nothing to calm it.

"Not at all."

Katarina managed to catch sight of the smile that appeared on Ashe's face before the archer herself leaned down and pulled her hand back, lips kissing the place where the palm was once pressed. The lips of the lovely Queen of Freljord also graced her stomach and waist with its invigorating touch, which was rewarded back with a shaky moan from the assassin.

She felt Ashe's lips nearly everywhere beneath her waist, everywhere but the heat between her thighs. Ashe teased her by kissing around her inner thighs, sometimes even sucking and lightly scraping her teeth against the skin at that definite area, but never at the point of all her frustrations.

"A-Ashe…" She half-grunted, the nails of her right hand digging in the sheets, while her left is idly settled over her parted lips.

The Frost Archer heard her call as clear as the devotion in those blues she possessed, which looked up from her place. Lips parted and latched over Katarina's left inner thigh, Ashe looked at her without uttering anything or showing any signs in discontinuing the task of sucking at her thigh's skin. Pale hands would either rest somewhere around her legs or would slowly hype up her desire for sexual satisfaction by caressing her legs.

"Please me, Ashe… Just…" Katarina took in an unsteady breath. "Please…"

Ashe's lips curved slightly, the archer detaching it from the skin she was sucking on. Katarina felt Ashe take hold of her hips, pulling her a little towards her and planting a kiss against her abdomen.

"I will."

Without any further plans in teasing Katarina, Ashe finally gave in to her little plea. The feeling Katarina was consumed of when she felt the archer's wet tongue slide up against her sex incited an unrestricted moan from her, the lascivious sounds flooding out of her lips like an arousing symphony.

Each time she arched her back whenever Ashe's tongue, which had slithered inside of her not long after it tasted her dripping essence, touched a sensitive spot, the Queen would clasp those divine hands over her hips and bring her back down the mattress completely.

"Ahhh…! Ashe!" Katarina's hips jerked sharply as soon as two digits slid inside of her folds without any warnings at all, the name of the Frost Archer called out in between the groans and wails of delightful ecstasy.

Her lips pursed in a tight but somewhat quivering line, only for it to part after a couple of seconds, all due to the precise attention her beloved is giving her.

…..!

"Oh, fu…-! Ahh!" The profanity that had nearly escaped her lips was cut off by herself when she felt Ashe abruptly bite her clit. It wasn't enough to cause her any pain, but it sure was more than enough to fully push her over the edge of her peak.

She squirmed uncontrollably under her lover's hold, her release's effects invading her whole body and sending her to a pleasurable nirvana for a few moments. During the very moment she got lost in her climax, Ashe's ministrations to her lower region did not even seize for at least a single second.

The adept tongue and the proficient fingers that belonged to none other than Ashe continued thrusting and licking, which let Katarina breeze through her orgasm with additional raptures of pleasure.

Finally, when Ashe pulled back and settled on a sitting over her own legs, Katarina watched her blue-eyed Queen tuck a few stray strands of white hair behind her ear as she eyed her extract-covered digits. Her fingers aren't the only portion of herself that was stained with the love juices of her beloved assassin though. Despite being nearly as pale as snow itself, the light whiteness all over the area of her lips can clearly be seen, especially the openly visible wetness over her chin.

Once Katarina managed to calm her breathing in a much reasonable pace, she pushed herself up and her back off the mattress, putting herself on the same eye-level of her lover. Seeing that Ashe is still looking at her tainted fingers as if she was examining them, Katarina assumed that the archer is actually waiting for her to clean it up.

"Here," She grabbed a part of the blanket and reached out to wipe her cum away. "Let me."

"No," Ashe said, moving her fingers back, while her lips slowly curved into a smile. Katarina honestly didn't know if the smile is supposed to have an alternate meaning. "I'll handle it."

As if she was suddenly frozen by ice itself, she felt herself become still once Ashe brought her fingers close to her lips, the skilled, slick muscle making its appearance again as it deliberately licked up the womanly honey. Ashe only licked half of her finger before she decided to engulf them with her mouth to clean them at once.

Katarina sat there, looking as if she was shot by Ashe's Enchanted Crystal Arrow, eyes somewhat wide and mouth mildly agape.

Ashe took her fingers away from her mouth, merely auditing its saliva-coated state for a second, before directing all of her attention back to Katarina. Ashe's eyebrows slightly quirked once she looked at Katarina's expression.

"That was just… Fuck…" Katarina breathed out the last part, taking Ashe's fingers inside of her own mouth, sucking and licking on the digits for just a quick moment. She swiftly moved on and grabbed Ashe by her white mane, mashing their lips together in the greediest way she can do so.

One hand gripped those soft strands, while the other brushed and tangled itself in them. Ashe moved along with her as soon as she pulled. Without breaking their lips' contact, she successfully positioned Ashe into leaning back on the headboard, while she situated herself against the archer.

They both gasped as they withdrew their lips from one another, and before Ashe could say anything, the Queen found herself biting her lip to silence the moan that wanted to pour out of her lips. Katarina watched Ashe, observed her, as she teased her entrance with her fingers, rubbing said digits against the outer lips of her lover's flower.

While she busied one hand in keeping Ashe's arousal tended to, she let the other one stray around Ashe's trembling body. Her nails occasionally scraped against the skin. It may not leave any marks, but it did send prickles of satisfying pleasure through Ashe's system.

Her eyes never left Ashe's face, which contorted expressions only she, the Sinister Blade, has ever witnessed. Perceiving that Ashe has been growing silently needy for the past few moments, Katarina knew it won't take long until the Freljordian beauty voices out her desire for release.

But no, she won't make Ashe implore for she rightfully deserves in the first place.

Not wanting to have Ashe reach that point, she decided to end the teasing there and give her beloved what she needs. She pushed her middle finger through and inside Ashe's heat, causing the archer gasp and grip the sheets tightly. Regardless of that reaction, Katarina still knew that one little finger still won't give Ashe the gratification she needs.

Without wasting another second, she drove her ring finger in to join the middle inside. Ashe reacted by arching her back and stifling a strident moan with one of her hands. Katarina leaned forward and cupped one of Ashe's breasts, clasping her lips over a very sensitive nipple.

Ashe writhed, one hand still trying to muffle her voice of pleasure, while the other held the back of Katarina's head, fingers becoming lost in her red hair.

"Ah!" Ashe jumped when she felt Katarina bite, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine and all over her body. "K-Kat…!"

Katarina nearly smirked at the result of her actions, so when she did it again and got almost an identical reaction to the first, she was tempted to not remove herself from her current position. Although, the thought of her next plan towards her beloved's riveting body served as enough of a push to lean away and move towards a different, and much more tempting, area.

She pulled back and hovered her face over Ashe's, eyes looking into those eyes that held the same color as the sky itself. She can feel Ashe's breath grazing her face, and hearing the pants and unsteady breath of her lover made her internally smile at the accomplishment.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, half-smirking at her breathless captive.

Instead of answering verbally, Ashe just reached forward and instigated a kiss, an act Katarina openly welcomed. She returned the kiss without any traces of hesitation, her unoccupied hand firmly clutching Ashe's nape.

She can feel Ashe shudder underneath her, hips moving and meeting her fingers' thrusting. Lifting her thumb up, she pressed it down on a certain delicate lovebud, which earned her a moan inside of her mouth, thanks to Ashe's response. She flicked and pushed the pad of her thumb onto it, making her beautiful lover thrash slightly against her.

Gasping yet again, she ended the kiss and moved downward to finally reach her partner's sex. When she did come face to face with it, she didn't even hesitate in leaning in and letting her tongue feast on the early-released extracts.

Each lick sent shivers and tremors of unfiltered ecstasy throughout Ashe's form, and based from how the royal reacted, the sensations are immensely welcomed.

"K-Kata…" Ashe panted quietly, struggling in stopping herself from just tossing her head back and maintaining their eye contact unbroken. "I… Uhh…. K-Kat…"

Katarina felt the swell of her pride within her, knowing she's responsible for Ashe's inability to form a proper sentence. Nevertheless, she knew entirely what Ashe means to say to her. She's close, probably on the edge, even.

In just a few ticks of the wall clock hung somewhere in the room, Katarina's pace increased drastically, her fingers thrusting much faster and her tongue licking and flicking more aggressively. Just like how she anticipated it would turn out, Ashe attained the very top of her peak.

"Ahhh!"

The fact that Ashe is more vocal than her during their heated sessions made her nearly smirk. How she enjoyed hearing Ashe moan her name, groan in pleasure, whimper in her ear… Oh, how she loved every single sound that came out of those perfectly supple lips.

She took her fingers out and grabbed hold of Ashe's hips, pulling her close and keeping her locked in her grasp as she eagerly, greedily, lapped up all the sweet nectar the Queen's flower supplied for her. The fruits of her labor, a labor she'll willingly do over and over again, tasted so divine in her tongue, her taste buds tingling in return.

Even when Ashe had already finished her orgasm, Katarina still kept licking. Her tongue had only slowed down when she was so sure Ashe's honey was replaced with her own saliva. Even though she had already cleaned out all of the essence the archer could offer in that moment, she still stuck with it and showed not a single sign in halting.

"Katarina…" She heard Ashe say her name in a manner above a mere whisper, one hand brushing her hair back and away from her face. "S-Stop… Just…"

Katarina turned her gaze up to meet Ashe's, and seeing that Ashe was gradually becoming more and more affected with her tongue's prodding, she honestly didn't want to stop. But, when she saw the shine in the eyes of the royal, she forced herself to pull back and give Ashe's sex a break.

For now.

Ashe managed to flash a small smile at her, which she wiped away with her own lips, but it returned as soon as they ended their lips' exchange. They only gazed at one another for a long moment, and Katarina swore to her very own soul that Ashe's eyes had glowed for at least a second before it had dimmed back to its normal non-glowing color. She assumed that it must have just been her own fatigue setting in. After all, she did went through a rather tiring day.

Downside here though, is that when she had the mirage of Ashe's eyes glowing, the said female let out a breath and mildly slumped against her, looking as if the remaining energy she still had was taken from her. She caught Ashe's unexpectedly tired self in her arms, her concern for her lover surfacing.

"Ashe," She called out in a soft manner, holding her beloved protectively. "Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know…" Ashe murmured, pushing herself up to straighten her posture a bit, but the difficulty she displayed was enough for her to stop herself.

"Ashe?"

"I feel so… drained."

Katarina felt relief wash over her, pushing back a chuckle and resisting the act to smirk. "Yeah, I have that effect on people…-"

Before she could finish though, she felt all the energy she had reserved for the later round of love-making suddenly be sucked out of her. Energy drained, she breathed, "…and I guess you have that effect on me, too."

She embraced Ashe, whose arms wound around her in return. When she looked at the dresser at the side of the room, she found the crystal from earlier, the same crystal LeBlanc had claimed to be the symbol of hers and Ashe's love for one another. The crystal was dimly glowing and once her eyes landed to it completely, she became dizzy all of a sudden. Closing her eyes, she lightly shook her head, which, of course, Ashe felt and noticed.

Ashe seems to have relatively recovered, so when she worried herself for Katarina, the Noxian could do nothing but let the Freljordian Queen care for her.

"Katarina?"

Again, she lightly shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the headache. She felt Ashe cup her face with both of her hands, the touch somehow fending off at least a small portion of the headache.

"Dizzy…" Was the only thing she could mutter, hands loosely clutching her lover's hips.

Ashe stroked her cheek for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Let us rest for now. It seems to me that you need it more than I do."

Katarina just nodded her head and let Ashe arrange the two of them on the bed. It didn't take long for to be nestled in Ashe's relaxing embrace, blanket draped over their naked selves.

As if her mind was playing tricks with her, her headache disappeared.

Literally, it just vanished.

She blinked for a couple of times, the only movement she can feel is Ashe's hand, which is soothingly caressing her arm at the moment. She began to shift, turning her body around until it faced Ashe, who then looked at her with an unsaid question.

Katarina hid her face in Ashe's neck like always, breath ghosting over the smooth skin that met her lips. As much as she wants to pick up where they left off, she thought that it would be better this way. She'll rest now and make it up to Ashe tomorrow night.

Or morning.

"Good night." She murmured, eyes closed as she brushed her lips against Ashe's throat.

"Good… night." Ashe managed to bid back to her.

She really did stop after that. She isn't much surprised that Ashe fell asleep first. Not that she minded it at all, of course. She waited until Ashe is surely deep in her slumber, and when she was, Katarina changed their roles in bed.

Inside of her, she can feel this need to be the one to hold Ashe in her sleep, not the other way around.

Maybe it's because she's just overprotective over the Queen, or maybe she just wants to take on the role of the _'man'_ in their relationship.

Whatever the reason is, she deemed it irrelevant now, especially since she now has Ashe all snuggled up in her arms, blissfully dreaming of pleasant fantasies. She silently hoped that she's part of those mentioned fantasies. As she lulled herself to sleep with Ashe's steady pace of breathing, she couldn't help but think back to the moment she had seen the crystal glowing and how her headache had made its appearance out of the blue.

In the end, she didn't really make anything out of it, for she too had fallen into her own dreamland, a place she began to experience again after Ashe had entered her twisted life.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating immediately. The phone that I type in broke, but thankfully I synced my stories to another phone, which has a calibration problem. TT^TT_

 _Well! Long story short, I had to manually transfer all of my drafted stories and chapters to a computer. :/_

 _In other news though, the **next chapter** is most probably the **last** one, sooo, yeah, just giving you readers a heads up. ^^_

 _I hope all of you liked the **"Covenant of Souls"** , its mechanics and some certain, ahem, **hints** that I've laid out involving that ritual. To be honest, that ritual is somehow important in this story (or at least its possible sequel)._

 _If you have the time, tell me what you readers think of this chapter, or the whole story itself, if you want. :P_

 _I'll hopefully 'see' you all again in the next chapter! Bye for now. ^3^_


	27. Chapter 27

**ACT 27**

Walking through the halls of the Institute and heading to the mess hall, the looks the Frost Archer and the Sinister Blade received were disregarded. Ashe now wore her usual garbs, navy blue dress, cape, cowl, her original outfit donned beautifully by hers truly, while the Avarosan bow strapped beside her quiver of frost arrows emitted its cool vapor behind her.

As they walked, the two females didn't have to think much to know what all of the onlookers were thinking as they passed them. Their hands were not at all intertwined with one another, but the two of them walked closely with one another, which somehow further confirms the word that seemed to have already spread. Ashe remained composed, regardless of all the attention, but Katarina couldn't seem to stop a scowl form appearing on her face as the people they passed gave them scrutinizing looks.

"Pay no attention to their stares." Ashe told the redhead, offering a little smile of encouragement. "I'm quite sure you had already expected this sort of attention."

"I did," The assassin muttered. "But it's still irritating."

"Would you like us to return to your quarters after our meal?"

"No, it's fine." She said, shaking her head in declination. "I don't want to coop you up in one place."

Ashe lightly bumped one of her hands with Katarina's right, which dangled beside her. "I don't mind, as long as it puts your mind at ease."

Katarina looked at Ashe in the corner of her eyes, presenting a small curve. "I hate to admit it, but I think my blondie of a sister had a point."

"What do you mean?"

"You baby me too much." Katarina straightened her posture and put on an expression that she intended to look serious, but Ashe saw through it without even trying. "I'm a grown woman, Ashe. I can take care of myself."

"Are you attempting to convince me or yourself?" She asked with humor lacing her words.

"If you're expecting me to admit out loud that I actually like being babied, then prepare to be disappointed."

Ashe smiled and wound an arm around one of Katarina's, lightly holding the limb against her torso. She leaned her head on the leather-clad shoulder of her Noxian, and she can tell, the 'spectators' they have all around them seem to be a bit taken aback with the affectionate gesture.

"It looks like I don't need a child, after all."

Katarina's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "I have my baby right here."

"Oh hell no, Ashe." Katarina groaned quietly. "I am **not** a baby."

"You are to me."

Katarina resisted another groan, rubbing her face with one hand out of mild stress. Ashe isn't really one for teasing and such, but when it comes to Katarina, even though she's trying to do just that, she ends up just coddling Katarina to the point where the once heartless assassin becomes flustered.

The grumpy expression on the redhead's face didn't disappear, but its level did decrease a bit. The color in those cheeks proved that Ashe's words still affected her, and to be honest, Ashe felt quite proud of herself with that reaction.

"People are looking." Katarina murmured once they entered the dining hall. True to her word, when Ashe took a few glances around them, she found literally everyone in the wide room, champion and summoner, either staring blatantly at them or sparing glances they tried concealing as much as they can. She tightened her hold around Katarina's arm when she felt the Noxian made a motion in pulling it away.

"Don't." She said, securing her clutch on the limb.

"Ashe, they're staring."

She lifted her head up and met Katarina's gaze, their walk slowing down significantly. "Do you want me to pull away? Maybe… let you go?"

Is Katarina coming to a realization?

Could she actually be ashamed in being seen with her?

She feared the possible answers to those questions.

Ashe didn't wait for Katarina's response to it though. She released the assassin's arm before proceeding towards the buffet area, not bothering in looking, or glancing, over her shoulder to see if Katarina followed.

Her insecurity is still fresh in her mind, so she couldn't help but feel a bit sensitive with the fact that Katarina may not want her as much as she wants the Noxian. Maybe this is just her paranoia, or maybe it's not, she isn't really certain what to call it. The twinge in her chest dampened her frame of mind. Thinking back to the surprise she has for Katarina, which is hidden inside of her quiver, it intensified the feeling in her chest.

She reached behind her and pulled her cowl over her head, concealing the majority of her hair and face. When she was a child, whenever she felt disheartened, she resorted in hiding herself under a cover, specifically a blanket. Honestly, each time she looks back to those downhearted moments of hers, she felt rather foolish, maybe even looked foolish. She always thought that maybe that's why she walked around in the Fields of Justice always cloaked with her signature cape and cowl.

It's her lifeless haven.

Her hand reached out for a plate when she arrived at the buffet. It was only a few inches away from the small stack of white dishes, when another hand, this one covered with a fingerless leather glove, intercepted it and took it captive in its grasp.

"Ashe," Katarina spoke softly, quietly, apologetically, grief-stricken emeralds gazing at her hooded self. "I felt it."

"…" She kept her silence, not uttering anything or even looking up to make eye contact.

"The heartache…" Katarina enveloped her hand with both of hers. " _Your_ heartache… I felt it."

"I… I don't…" Closing her eyes, she took a breath before opening them and pulling her hand away from Katarina's warm hold. "I'm fine."

"You don't lie very well."

She raised her head, and with difficulty, looked into the eyes of the woman she dearly loves. "If you already know the truth, then why ask?"

"Who knows…" Katarina let out a breath. "Who knows how many times I've hurt you like this?"

"Do not worry yourself about the past. What's done is done."

"Ashe…" Katarina reached forward and took hold of her elbow, not wanting to let go. "I want to talk to you. To know you. To know what you like and what you don't."

"What brought this up now?" Regardless of being hurt earlier, Ashe pushed it aside and stepped towards Katarina, holding the redhead's arms.

"Even before we were both bonded to each other, you had always known what I felt. Even before we came to terms with our feelings, you always knew what to say and what to do. I… I feel so selfish, Ashe. I feel like shit."

Sighing, she pulled Katarina to a nearby vacant table, the two of them sitting down on the same bench connected to it.

"I never loved." Katarina said to her, eyes downcast. "Hell, I don't even know how to show you how I feel without resorting to sex."

"I was just… hurt when you wanted me to let go." Ashe confessed, now feeling a bit imprudent with her reasoning. "It was… petty. Maybe I reacted too foolishly."

"No," Katarina immediately said. "You didn't, trust me. I felt what you had felt."

"Still…"

"I only wanted you to let go for your own sake." Katarina admitted. "I don't want the people here to think of… _things_ about you."

She reached forward and when she took Katarina's hands into hers, the Noxian finally raised her head and looked in her eyes. "I do not give a damn about what they think of me or of my relationship with you."

Katarina stared, somewhat in a surprised trance, especially when she heard a curse come from the Queen herself.

"I want nothing more but to show them that I belong to you as much as I love you." She lifted Katarina's hands up and kissed her knuckles. "Hopefully, you think of the same, because when I proposed to you, my heart went along with the ring you're wearing."

To emphasize her point, she brushed her thumb over the leather covering the frost accessory around Katarina's left ring finger. For a while, she was staring at the redhead's hands. But, it soon left her line of vision when Katarina pulled it out of her grasp and cupped her face.

"I won't break it." Katarina whispered. "I intend to protect it, to treasure it, to feed it with the love it deserves. Don't doubt my love for you. When I chose Noxus over you from the first time you had asked, I realized in the end that I was the stupidest person that has ever existed. It's the main reason why I developed a fear of mine."

"Your fear…?"

Katarina nodded, one hand trailing down and landing over one of Ashe's hands. "I'm afraid that, maybe one day, you'll come to a realization that I'm actually not worth the sacrifices you've made."

"Don't say that." She said, internally horrified that Katarina would actually think of such a thing.

"I don't know how to love you the way you love me, but here I am, willing to make a fool out of myself just for you to not look at someone…-"

She has heard enough. Ashe interrupted her beloved's sentence by grabbing the front of her signature leather jacket and pulling her in for a deep kiss, a kiss so intense that Katarina only realized that it was happening after a couple of blinks.

Ashe leaned forward more, deepening the kiss in a much more passionate level. Katarina's right hand held the edge of the table to prevent herself from falling backwards completely, while her left hand pushed Ashe's cowl back and clenched a fistful of the once-concealed tresses.

"As…-" Katarina couldn't even finish her name when she had given them both a second's worth of break before resuming the kiss. Most of their fellow champions and acquainted summoners around them looked away, either feeling uncomfortable or wanting to give them a bit of privacy, the two of them didn't really take the time to know which.

Softly gasping, Ashe broke away and sat back to her seat, steadying her breath. She couldn't instantly look at her darling though, knowing Katarina was eyeing her with a surprised gleam in her green eyes.

"I'm just…" She cleared her throat and turned away to get up and leave. "I'm going to get us something to eat."

"…Alright." Came Katarina's slightly breathless reply.

Standing up, she made her way back to the buffet, passing a certain Ionian fox that had an eyebrow quirked and a coy smile on her face. Somehow, she found herself feeling a little embarrassed, knowing Ahri might not be the only one who wore that expression.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Breathing pace finally stable, Katarina momentarily watched Ashe walk away before turning to the table and running a hand through her hair. After doing so, she licked her lips unconsciously, tasting her lover in her tongue. She buried half of her face in her palm, thinking about what had just happened between her and Ashe.

When Ashe was hurt because of her attempt in pulling her arm away to avoid any nasty talks, she had actually felt a pang in her chest. She had felt the sorrow that had developed within Ashe's own heart, and truthfully, she was thankful that she had felt it.

If she hadn't, would the conversation they just had turned out differently? Would she have realized how much it had affected Ashe?

Feeling someone's stare directed towards her, she took her face from her hand and looked around to find whoever it is looking at her. Surprisingly, her eyes found themselves looking into a pair of dark blue eyes that stared at her intimidatingly.

Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath.

She straightened up and met the cold gaze with an equally harsh look, bearing no intention in backing down from the Freljordian champion two tables away from her. The stare-down lasted long, only ending when Sejuani's eyes flickered to Katarina's left. When it did, Sejuani clenched her fists and stood up from her seat, turning away and walking towards the exit of the mess hall.

Katarina turned to her left, the same direction where Sejuani's gaze had strayed to for a second, finding Ashe, who held two plates fairly filled with food from the buffet the Institute chefs had cooked.

"Does Sejuani hate you to the point where she wants to kill you?" She asked casually, while her lover sat beside her.

"What happened?" Ashe asked back, immediately knowing that something had transpired when she was gone.

"Long story short, Sejuani and I went head to head with a long stare-down." She propped her elbow on the table and leaned her head on her hand. "I won when you came."

Ashe wore a confused face to which she just shrugged in return, accepting the plate and silverware the archer offered to her. While Ashe had a vegetable salad, Katarina found herself served with a meat salad. Even if she hadn't said anything about her taste for food, Ashe clearly took notice of how much she enjoyed the meat in Freljord.

While eating, she couldn't help but think about Sejuani. The facial expression of the boar rider, the gleam in those vicious sapphires, they weren't just out of pure hatred. She couldn't place it, but she does know that the emotion that was showed seemed to be rather similar to a familiar feeling.

"Katarina?"

She snapped her gaze to her left, where she found Ashe looking at her with mild curiosity. "Hm?"

"Is there something troubling you?"

"Not really," She said, stabbing her fork in one of the pieces of meat. "It's not important, to be honest."

"Then," Ashe placed her own fork down and took her quiver off, placing said item and her ice bow on the vacant space the table possessed. "I take that this may be the right time to show you my surprise?"

"Surprise?"

Ashe reached inside of her quiver and pulled out the same papers she had received yesterday from the Barbarian King. She untied the simple knot of the rolled papers and unrolled them, presenting them to Katarina once all of its words were on display.

"I want you to read all of this."

Katarina took the papers and began to skim her eyes over each word, carefully making sure she understands whatever it is that's written on the manuscript. A minute or two later, her eyes were now wide as she looked at Ashe and Tryndamere's signatures below the last page of the paper. Seeing that she had finally finished reading everything, Ashe smiled and spoke up.

"I'm not married to him anymore."

"You… You're…" She couldn't complete her sentence. It felt as if her brain had forgotten how to do such feat.

Ashe extended her hand out and placed it on her shoulder. "All of me is now yours, Katarina."

She took her gaze away from the papers and looked towards Ashe, and she was greeted with a smile that made her heart thump wildly in her chest.

"We can finally marry, officially."

She blinked.

…..

Ashe closed her eyes as soon as Katarina leaned in and kissed her, clasping a hand behind her neck. The kiss was short, for Katarina's lips moved on from the soft lips to Ashe's ear, lips teasing the earlobe it made contact with.

"I better look for a ring, then." She whispered with a smirk-like smile, while Ashe chuckled back.

"I'll be waiting for it."

She pulled back, but enough to leave an arm's worth of space between them both. "I don't really know what tops a ring made out of ice though."

Ashe chuckled again and shook her head lightly. "Just a simple band will do. As long as it comes from you, I don't mind what it's made of."

Katarina was just about to say something, when something inside of Ashe's quiver glowed. She halted the words she intended to vocalize and decided to focus her gaze on the dim light emitting from inside the quiver. Ashe noticed that her attention was redirected, which prompted the archer to follow her gaze to where it's presently focused.

"What's inside of your quiver?"

The Freljordian took her quiver and reached inside, pulling out an awfully familiar crystal. Last night, only half of it was covered with the blue vine-patterned color, but now, most of the crystal was covered with the mentioned color and outline.

"What the hell happened to it?" She queried, recalling the image of the crystal possessing a pristine appearance.

"I honestly don't know." Ashe stated. "When I had touched it when you left for the discussion of the truce, it weakened me, but the feeling didn't really last. I was back to my full-strength within a short span of time."

"And those little lines just appeared out of nowhere?"

Ashe nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

She stared at the gemstone for a moment, taking notice of a certain change. The crystal looks to have increased its size. When it was first given to them, they could still nearly wrap their whole hand around it, but now, holding it in that manner isn't possible.

"Is it just me, or did it get bigger?" She asked, voicing out her thoughts.

"It did, overnight, I assume." Ashe agreed. "When we woke up this morning, its proportion had augmented."

"Huh," Was the only thing she said as she viewed the crystal's exterior look. "I knew I was right about it being nourished by sex."

Ashe shot her a look. "Seriously, Katarina?"

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"Do you want to hold it?"

"Why would I?" She asked in return. "Not that I don't like it or anything like that, but, you know what I mean."

Ashe smiled and offered it for her to take, or at least touch. She only stared at it briefly before reaching out and taking the extraordinary stone from Ashe grasp. Due to her type of gloves, which covered not her fingers, her skin made contact with the cool surface of the crystal, and just like that…

Katarina let out an audible gasp as a large amount of energy was sapped out of her, the mentioned vim going nowhere but into the crystal she has in hand. Her head swam and she felt like she was going to either face-plant on the table or fall back and off her seat.

Before she could do any of those two, a jolt of energy shot through her whole body and practically electrified her back to her energized self. In fact, she felt like sudden fill of vigor is larger than the one taken from her.

"Katarina?" Ashe worriedly called her name, hand perching over the back of her shoulder.

She shook her head and waved the worry off. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just felt… a bit dizzy, that's all."

"Maybe we should visit the Infirmary later."

"No, no, that's not really necessary. Besides," Katarina looked down to the gem she has in hand, which has significantly increased its size. "I think the crystal got bigger. Again."

Ashe looked away from her and audited the stone's appearance, also noticing the visible difference. Not only that, but the crystal now had an appearance where blue and red crack-like patterns decorating its external visage.

The blue would glow, and after that, the red, and then both of them at the same time. The process would repeat over and over again, which actually crept Katarina out a bit.

"Here." She handed it back to the archer, who accepted it in her delicate hands.

"It's beautiful." Ashe uttered in awe, eyes gleaming with admiration towards the gemstone she has in her palms.

Katarina just gazed at Ashe. Instead of admiring the same matter her beloved seems to be intrigued with, she just stared and watched contently at the sight before her.

"Is that…"

Their heads whipped towards the direction where the speaker's voice had originated, blue crystals and green orbs landing on the Enlightened One standing across the table, eyes seemingly focused on the one of a kind jewel Ashe has in hand.

"…a _covenant_?" Karma asked, eyes lingering on the described crystal before trailing up and making eye contact with the Freljordian Queen. "Yours and the Sinister Blades soul, they have been bonded?"

"Yes, they have." Ashe answered politely. Despite being looking unaffected with the query, Ashe still seems to be as curious as how skeptical Katarina currently felt. "Is there something you desire to discuss with us?"

Karma was quiet for a moment before she shook her head. "Forget that I had said anything. My apologies for the disturbance."

Katarina observed Karma for a fair amount of time as the Ionian walked away from their table. The whole _'conversation'_ , if one could actually call it that, screamed the word 'unusual', which is why she couldn't just brush it off.

"Katarina,"

Taking all of her focus away from the retreating mage, she directed all of it to the Frost Archer, who had called for her attention in the first place.

"What is it?"

"Do you think we'll be fine from this point?" Ashe asked her, looking a little anxious as she fiddled with the crystal with one hand. "We still have a handful of matters to handle, problems that remains to be solved, nations to watch over, responsibilities to prioritize… You'll be by my side, yes? To cope with all of this?"

The fear and anxiety showing in her beloved's eyes, Katarina instantly knew that this is one of the moments that she needs to be the one who steps up and offer the reassurance.

Wrapping an arm around Ashe's shoulders, she pulled the said royal in her arms and nestled most of her face in a sea of white. Her hand would lazily trail up and down over Ashe's left arm in a soothing manner, calming her lover's troubled self.

"I won't leave you, Ashe. I swear to you that I will stay by your side until my last breath leaves my lips, believe me."

"I have always believed you, trusted you…" Ashe smiled and nuzzled her head against her neck. "I love you."

Katarina closed her eyes and held Ashe tighter against her. "I love you, Ashe. Thank you."

Ashe pulled her head away for a bit and looked up to her. "What for?"

"What else?" She leaned in and rubbed the tip of her nose against Ashe's own. "For my happy ending. For **our** happy ending."

"I wouldn't call it an ending yet."

"Why?"

"Because," Ashe placed the crystal on her palm before covering it with her own hand. "We still have our whole life ahead of us, and I intend to spend it with you 'till the day Avarosa takes me."

…..

"That's going to be a problem. For Avarosa, I mean."

Ashe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How so?

She smirked as she wound both of her arms around her beloved's waist, grazing her lips against a cheek.

"I don't have any intention in letting anyone take you away from me."

The two of them shared a smile with one another, the feeling of contentment swirling within them as they gazed at each other adoringly.

Finally, after countless problems they encountered and eliminated, doubts they once had and now finally vanquished, the two of them can settle down in peace in each other's arms.

What more could they ask for?

...

...

...

...

...

At the main archway of the dining hall, the Winter's Wrath stood, eyeing a certain pair with lividity and resentment. Gauntleted hands clenched and eyes narrowed with ire, seething an aura of anger and teeth gritting every other second.

"What attribute does that Noxian vermin possess that I do not?"

The question Sejuani asked herself remained unanswered. Maybe soon she will receive a response from the Queen of Freljord herself.

Soon.

 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **Author's Note** : _Umm, yeah, this is actually the ending of this story. 😂 I am soooo sorry if the ending sucked! I was actually suffering some writer's block here and there when I was in the middle of typing this, so I get it if you readers were disappointed with it. 😣_

 _On the other hand, obviously, there's going to be a sequel. Watch out for it. 😃_

 _Still not sure when I'll release it though, since I want to release a **Vi x Caitlyn** or a Leona x Diana story. 😁_

 _*whispers* I already have two chapters of the Vi x Caitlyn and the summary of the **Leona x Diana** story. Just sayin'. 😝_

 _Anyway! 😂_

 _Expect in the sequel a somewhat twisted (?) (Is that the right word?) love triangle involving our two protagonists and a certain champion, which I'm already sure you all know who. Not only that, but I intend to have the sequel mostly center around Ashe's problems involving Freljord and matters related to it and her kingdom. Lissandra and Sejuani are, after all, still after the throne._

 _Also, maybe an additional side of Demacia-Noxus conflict, 'coz Jarvan is obviously not finished with the Frozen Lotus pair. Ionians may even be involved, but I don't know, still thinking about it. Irelia and Karma can't really get away with the murder of the Demacian Councilor, right? Who knows, maybe they can, it depends, I guess._

 _Any loose ends I may have forgotten you readers want to be tied? Comment it or message me. Don't worry, I'm a friendly person. 😄😊_

 _Every reader of mine, thank you for all the support you have shown and given! Your reviews? They totally motivated me and helped me in finishing this story for all of you. I seriously love you all! 😘❤️💙_

 _Hopefully, I see all of you (or most of you, at least :3) in my other stories and, of course, the sequel of this specific story. ️😀_

 _Now that I've finished this story, I'll now be fully focusing on **"League of Legends: One Shots"** and **"You Don't Own Me"** , which is an **AU Frozen Lotus** story. If any of you are interested, feel free to check it out. 😁_

 _Until next time, readers! 😚😘👋_


End file.
